Tu es ma lumière dans l'ombre
by Mily Black
Summary: Chap17 en ligne. Harry et Draco vont etre separes. Suite a cela le survivant fait la plus grosse connerie de sa vie et il va perdre la vue après une bataille. Il sera envoyé en Irlande ou il rencontrera un jeune homme qu'il semble connaitre... Draco?
1. Histoire de Draco

Bonsoir à tous, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter ma toute première fic. J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez et si je dois continuer.

**Titre : **Tu es ma lumière dans l'ombre.

**Auteur :** Mily Black

**Genre : **Slash, lemons (pour la suite). Romance et action (léger).

**Pairing : **Draco et Harry, qui d'autre voyons

**Avertissement** Cette fic fait allusion à une relation de nature homosexuelle donc si ce genre de rapports vous déplait, passez votre chemin, cela vaut mieux …

**Rating : R** ou **M** si vous préférez, pour plus trad, au début c'est plutôt doux.

**Disclaimer :** A votre avis, vous croyez vraiment que j'aurai pu inventer des persos aussi complexes qu'intéressants ? Et non,les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à JKR. Saul le perso de Loryah que j'ai créé.

**Remerciements :** Merci à ma Miki et Langie, qui m'ont poussé à publier cette fic. Aussi à Ambre, qui m'a guidé sur le site (pas facile de publier une fic quand on connait pas bien l'anglais...) Et Hyper grand merci à Loryah qui acceté que j'emprunte son prénom, j'en profite pour lui rendre hommage et vous dire de lire sa fic L'union des Ombres.

Bon un petit résumet, ça vous dit ? Je suis sûre que oui. Alors le début va être assez rapide. Le principal de l'histoire tournera autour de la cécité de Harry qui va devenir aveugle après une attaque. Par la suite advienne, ce qu'il adviendra...hihi

Je vous laisse au début de l'histoire, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Histoire de Draco.**

On était début septembre et Draco Malfoy, comme tout ceux de sa promotion commençait sa sixième année d'étude au Collège Poudlard. Prestigieuse école de sorcellerie dirigée par le grand Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier de cette génération.

L'automne s'installait tranquillement alors que les cours prenaient place. Draco avait passé des vacances pour le moins inhabituelles, son père ne s'était pas une seule fois montré odieux avec lui et sa mère avait fait comme s'il n'existait pas. D'ordinaire, il recevait des coups pour sa seconde place en classe ou simplement parce qu'il osait parlé du Survivant. Il avait cependant était soulagé et avait passé des vacances plus tranquille en étant tout de même sur ses gardes. Ce soudain revirement de situation à son égard cachant sûrement quelque chose de pas très bon pour lui. Pour passer le temps, il avait laissé s'exprimer son visage sans retenue. Pas devant ses parents bien sûr, mais quand il était seul dans sa chambre. Cela l'avait fasciné de voir que son visage pouvait prendre autant d'expression différentes. Il restait donc des heures devant son miroir à faire toutes sortes de grimaces et autres mimiques. Il s'était même surpris à penser qu'un sourire le rendait moins méprisant.

Mais depuis son retour à Poudlard, il avait replacé son éternel masque de froideur aristocratique si durement gagné par des doloris. Cela ne lui plaisait guère, mais il se devait de rester tel qu'il avait toujours été, arrogant et glacial envers tout le monde. Ce qui n'était le cas qu'en apparence, une seule personne pouvait pourtant se vanter de connaître l'héritier Malfoy. Le professeur Sévérus Snape, lui seul connaissait Draco au delà de son apparence. Depuis son jeune âge, Draco avait apprit à faire confiance à cet homme si mystérieux. Il venait souvent le voir au manoir, pour cause, Sévérus Snape était son parrain, et ami de son père, il lui avait apprit beaucoup de choses sur la magie et ses utilisations. D'un certain côté, Draco trouvait qu'ils se ressemblaient, le même air froid et distant pour repousser quiconque aurait voulu les connaître. Un port altier et droit, une démarche gracieuse et une passion pour tout ce qui a attrait aux potions et leurs utilisations.

Cet homme le fascinait, autant dans sa façon de se comporter avec son entourage que dans la grâce et la précision de ces gestes lorsqu'il le voyait préparer un potion. Draco aimait beaucoup le voir travailler, c'est d'ailleurs au cours d'une des nombreuses séances d'apprentissage qu'ils en étaient venus à se parler. Draco ne le regrettait pas, loin de là, il avait trouvé un ami et un confident dans l'enfer qu'était sa vie. Pour cela, il devrait remercier son père, s'il n'avait pas connu cet homme, il ne se serait sans doute pas opposer aux choix de son père. Il ne voulait pas devenir comme son père, certes il avait sa carrure et ses traits fins et raffinés mais il ne voulait en aucun cas devenir mangemort pour servir d'esclave au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait changé d'opinion sur ce point depuis longtemps, depuis que le professeur Snape lui avait raconté ce qu'il avait du faire au service de cet homme. Il lui avait raconté son initiation ou il avait dût tué une famille avec trois enfants, puis les multiples punitions sans fondements, toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres. Puis la fois de trop où il avait, sans le savoir, tué son frère et sa mère dans une contrée éloignée. Sa mère s'étant enfuie sans prévenir personne de sa grossesse. C'était à partir de cet épisode que son professeur s'était dévoué totalement à Dumbledore en devenant espion pour l'Ordre du Phœnix. Draco avait été dégoûté d'apprendre que son père avait dût faire les même horreurs mais surtout qu'il continuait à les pratiquer sans scrupules. Son père lui avait répéter maintes et maintes fois qu'il fallait aimer le Seigneur des ténèbres, car seul lui ramènerait le pouvoir et la justice dans le monde sorcier. Que seuls les sang purs méritaient de pouvoir utiliser la magie. Il avait vite comprit que tout n'était que supercherie lorsqu'il avait rencontré Hermione Granger, étant nées de parents moldus elle le surpassait dans bon nombre de matière. Il ne pouvait que féliciter Sévérus d'avoir suivit le directeur du collège.

Depuis le jour, ou il avait accepté tout ça, il avait essayé de comprendre l'étrange trio que formaient Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Ces trois là étaient enviées de beaucoup, leurs entente et leurs confiance était presque magique. On aurait presque pu les comparer à des frères et sœur, ce qui était pourtant loin d'être le cas. Draco aurait aimé faire parti de ce groupe, de cette symbiose. Il passait d'ailleurs le plus de temps possible à les suivre discrètement, à espionner chacun de leurs gestes. Au fur et à mesure, il avait apprit que Ronald malgré sa pauvreté était très heureux d'avoir une famille aussi aimante, qu'Hermione n'avait pas besoin de sorciers pour apprendre la magie et que seuls ses livres lui avait permis de devenir la sorcière brillante qu'elle était. Il l'avait doublement admirée après ça, lui, avait apprit tout ce qu'il connaissait en regardant faire son père et Sévérus. Enfin, il avait apprit que le Survivant n'aimait en rien sa condition de héros.

A la fin de sa cinquième année, il s'était enfin avoué qu'il était amoureux de ce beau brun qui ne voyait pas lui même sa beauté. C'était exactement quand il l'avait vu revenir du ministère, le visage empli de douleur, les yeux éteints, ce jour là, il avait comprit qu'il était celui qui ferait battre son cœur à jamais. Malgré tout, il n'avait rien fait pour faire avancer les choses et avait gardé ça pour lui. Le professeur Snape s'était rendu compte depuis un moment que son protégé était épris du fils de son ennemi mais il n'en avait rien fait paraître non plus. Il estimait que Draco devait régler ça par lui même, sans aide extérieure pour un fois. Seulement Draco n'avait rien fait, il préférait souffrir en silence. Oh bien sûr, il ne provoquait plus les Gryffondors mais à quoi bon aller vers une personne sûrement hétéro.

Tout l'été Draco avait pensé au brun, ses rêves en devenaient beaucoup plus explicites et détaillés. Il avait d'ailleurs pris l'habitude de lancer un sort de silence sur son lit chaque soir.

Le jour de la rentré avait été une véritable torture pour lui, non pas de devoir rester loin de son aimé mais de voir sa déchéance. Harry avait beaucoup trop maigri, ses yeux n'avaient plus aucune étincelle et son allure était encore plus misérable que d'habitude. Il semblait porter tout les malheurs du monde sur ses épaules, quoi que a vérité n'était pas bien loin. Il ne ressemblait plus au jeune homme montrant sa joie, il paraissait au bord du gouffre, un pas de plus et il n'était plus du Survivant qu'un tas de poussière. Draco avait eu le cœur déchiré par cette vision fantomatique du brun et en avait passé la pire nuit de sa vie. Ses rêves étaient entrecoupés de terreur, et à chaque fois il se réveillait en sursaut et couvert de sueur.

Quelques jours passèrent sans que rien n'évolue dans la vie du brun et Draco en était doublement peiné. Un soir qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, il était monté prendre l'air frais de la nuit à la tour d'astronomie. A peine la porte passé, qu'il senti la présence d'une personne. En tournant la tête, il vit un paire de jambes dépasser de la pénombre, le visage de la personne étant caché dans le noir. Sûrement un élève, il décida de mettre son devoir de préfet de côté pour une fois et se dirigea vers l'autre côté de la tour. Après tout il ne comprenait que mieux le besoin de solitude de cet élève. Cependant, il ne pouvait détourner son regard de la silhouette devant lui, elle lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un mais impossible de remettre un nom dessus. Ce n'est que quand il entendit un mot prononcé dans un sanglot, que la réalité le frappa.

_Oh mon dieu, mais c'est Harry ! Que fait-il ici, il devrait être à son dortoir !_

Perdu dans ses propres songes, Harry ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'autre personne, sans doute ne se serait-il pas laissé allé de la sorte à son chagrin, sinon. Draco s'était remis sur ses pieds et se dirigeait vers le brun qui n'avait toujours rien remarqué. Il s'accroupit devant lui et posa ses deux mains sur les genoux du brun. Ce simple contact enflammait son corps et son cœur. (Mais non qu'allez vous pensez petites coquines, il ne pense pas qu'à ça notre Dray)

Il avait enfin l'occasion de le toucher bien que ça ne soit pas la meilleure. Harry releva vivement la tête au touché, ses yeux étaient toujours embués de larmes et il ne cherchait pas à les retenir. Draco plongea ses iris gris acier dans ceux de jades de son homologue et y découvrit un peine si grande qu'il ne réfléchi pas un instant à ce qu'il faisait. Il prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui, comme si cette étreinte suffirait à le calmer et à lui redonner le sourire.

Harry était pour sa part très surprit, mais son besoin d'extérioriser sa douleur fut plus forte. Alors il passa ses bras autour de la taille fine du blond et alla nicher sa tête dans son cou. Il se mit à verser des larmes sans pouvoir s'arrêter, mouillant abondamment les vêtements du Serpentard.

Certes Draco semblait être son ennemi, mais en cet instant il était seulement une épaule rassurante sur qui déverser sa souffrance.

Une demi heure passa ainsi sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ai relâché son étreinte. Les larmes se firent plus rares jusqu'à ne plus couler. Cependant, on sentait bien qu'ils ne voulaient pas se lâcher, comme s'ils allaient perdre la seule source de chaleur en le faisait. Pourtant Draco se redressa le premier à cause du fourmillement qui avait pris place dans ses jambes.

Avec un sourire contenu il s'adressa au brun toujours assis à même le sol.

« Ca va mieux ? »

« Oui… je te remercie... » Sa voix était éteinte d'intonation pourtant elle était sincère.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi Harry, j'aurai simplement voulu le faire avant si ça avait pu te rendre le sourire. »

Harry était doublement surprit, d'un parce que Draco venait de l'appeler par son prénom, ce qui était un exploit en soit.

Et de deux parce qu'il lui avait dit qu'il voulait le voir sourire. Devant le silence persistant du brun, Draco décida de retourner dans son dortoir.

« Bon je vais me coucher à présent. Le sommeil m'a enfin gagné. » Puis il ajouta. « Au revoir Harry. »

En le voyant s'éloigner Harry eut un pincement au cœur, il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille, pas dessuite, il ne put donc résister à l'appeler.

« Draco ! »

Celui-ci s'était figé devant la porte, la poignée dans sa main. _Il a prononcé mon prénom, au mon dieu qu'il est bon de l'entendre prononcé dans sa bouche._ Il se retourna légèrement pour le voir et dit.

« Oui, qui a t-il ? »

« Je… je voudrai que tu restes encore un peu avec moi. »

Sa voix était faible comme s'il craignait la réponse. C'était une perspective assez tentante si l'on ne prenait pas en compte le froid qu'il faisait en haut de la tour.

« Harry, ne va pas croire que ça me déplairait, mais personnellement il fait beaucoup trop froid ici pour envisager d'y finir la nuit. »

Il vit le brun baisser les yeux en signe de résignation.

« Mais si tu veux venir avec moi dans la salle sur demande, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. »

Harry mit quelques secondes à bien saisir le sens des mots du blond, puis finalement il releva les yeux et hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Un sourire aux lèvres, Draco revint sur ses pas et tendit la main au brun qui s'empressa de la prendre. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le troisième étage ou Draco fit apparaître une chambre avec un très grand lit en son centre. Il pouvait contenir au moins 4 personnes sans qu'elles puissent se gêner. Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il se passait Harry suivit le blond sans protester, sa main toujours dans la sienne. Draco enleva sa cape et celle du brun, puis sans se déshabiller, entraîna le survivant sous les couvertures. Il le prit étroitement dans ses bras, le dos contre son torse et lui dit pour le rassurer.

« Tu te poseras des questions demain. Pour l'instant, tu as besoin de dormir et moi aussi alors calme toi et laisse Morphée faire son travail. Bonne nuit. »

« D'accord, Bonne nuit Draco. »

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps pour chacun, ils s'endormirent d'un sommeil profond et réparateur l'un serré contre l'autre.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Laissez moi une petite review, d'encouragement de préférence.(L'auteur qui se rouge les doigts, zut...ça fait mal en plus.)

Bisous Mily.


	2. Un petit moment de tendresse

Bijour à tous. Voilà alors, comme j'avais prévu que si j'avais 10 reviews je posterais la suite, je le fais maintenant puisque j'en ai 11. Franchement j'ai été très contente de voir que vous avez répondus présent pour me lire et ça m'a fait extrèmement plaisir.

* * *

Je passe dessuite aux Rar :

**Egwene Al' Vere :** Tu as été la première à me poster une review et donc je te fais un gros bisous pour ça d'autant plus que tu as pris le temps pour. Voilà la suite j'espère que ça va te plaire. Bisous

**Darky Obscure :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Pour les erreurs de frappe, c'est parce que je n'ai pas pris le temps de me relire. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais plus recommencer. Par contre comme c'est la première fois que je poste je ne sais pas trop me servir du site et je n'arrive pas à modifier mes chapitres. Pour les reviews anonymes aussi j'ai rectifié le tir. Et puis comme je vois que tu es très entousiaste pour lire la suite et que tout savoir, je la met maintenant, si non je risque de me faire taper lol...

**serpentis-draco :** Merci ma Miki, bien que toi tu ais un statut un peu à part puisque tu as déjà lu la suite. Je t'adore bisousbisous.

**Alicya Potter-Black :** Je suis contente que tu aimes. Par contre de quel point de vue tu vois que c'est triste parce qu'il y aura plusieurs facettes à cette fic. La suite c'est pour maintenant. Bisous

**eliza :** Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que le chapitre 2 aussi va te plaire. Bisous

**miss Felton/Malfoy :** C'est mimi pour l'instant mais après il risque d'y avoir beaucoup de pleurs. J'en dit pas plus. Plus besoin d'attendre pour la suite la voilà. Bisous

**langedesenfers :** Ma Langie chérie. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis contente que tu apprécies ma fic. Tu m'as déjà beaucoup parlé de tes réticences pour lire des hpdm et le fait que tu aimes la mienne, me fait énormément plaisir. Pour la petite info, j'ai pensé à cette fic en tondant la pelouse chez moi, alors je ne sais pas si ça vient de là ou non, pour l'originalité de l'histoire. En tout cas merci beaucoup beaucoup. Gros bisouuuuuuuuuus j't'adoreee.

**Tanuki Lady :** Trop bonne, merci beaucoup, tu vas finir par me faire rougir . Oui c'est vraiment ma première fic, j'ai juste écrit le début d'une autre avant celle là, mais sinon c'est vraiment la première fois que j'écris. J'aime bien faire passer les impressions des personnages dans les fics sinon ca va trop vite mais il ne faut pas que ça soit barbant non plus, donc j'essaye de trouver un juste milieu, j'espère y être arrivé. J'aime bien aussi voir Dray pas si méchant qu'il n'y parait, quand à Harry c'est un peu dans la logique des choses de le retrouver comme ça. Merci pour les bisous et moi je t'en fais aussi.

**Marine Malefoy :** Merci beaucoup. Qu'est ce qui arrive à Ryry ? Tu vas le savoir dans ce chapitre. Quand à savoir qui fera la deuxième, c'est assez compliqué. Je préfère laisser la surprise parce que quand je pars dans des explications j'ai un peu trop tendance à en dire un peu trop. Bisous

**Sahada :** Harry va se remplumer ne t'inquiète pas même si je ne vais pas trop en parler au début. Quand au fait d'avoir un serpent ou un Phoenix je ne sais pas encore c'est peut être une idée à creuser. Tu le verras vite et si je le fais cette idée viendra de toi. J'espère que la suite va te plaire. Bisous

**Love Draco Malefoy :** La suite est pour maintenant tu n'auras pas eu à attendre trop. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Bisous.

Voilà maintenant place à la suite avec le chapitre 2. Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Tu es ma lumière dans l'ombre.**_

_**Chapitre 2 : Un petit moment de tendresse.**_

Très tôt le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla en sursaut avec l'étrange impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. En jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, il s'aperçu vite que non seulement il était seul mais qu'en plus il n'était pas dans son dortoir. Les ronflements absents de Ron auraient d'ailleurs dus lui mettre la puce à l'oreille dessuite. Il mit quelques minutes à remettre en ordre les évènements de la veille. D'abord sa partie d'échec avec Ron, puis la dispute qu'il avait eu avec Hermione parce qu'il se laissait trop aller au désespoir. C'était entièrement vrai qu'il était d'une tristesse affligeante, il le savais bien lui même, qui ne l'aurait pas été s'il avait perdu la seule personne qui le rattachait entièrement à ses parents. Bien sûr il restait Remus, mais le loup garou n'était pas souvent présent et ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose qu'avec Sirius. Après cette altercation avec sa meilleure amie, il était monté à la tour d'astronomie dans un besoin certain de solitude.

Il n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée de Draco, trop plongé dans sa souffrance. Il avait été surprit de l'élan de sympathie du blond. Draco Malfoy, lui même qui se disait son ennemi depuis son entrée au collège venait de chambouler l'ordre des choses en quelques minutes. Il avait été incapable de résonner après cette étreinte et s'était laissé faire comme un enfant. Maintenant, en voyant qu'il était seul dans le lit, il se dit qu'il avait dût vraiment faire pitié au blond pour qu'il se soit comporté ainsi. Ca l'avait tellement choqué qu'il en était partit sûrement pour ne pas avoir à réitérer sons geste. Voldemort en aurait été ravi s'il avait vu cette déchéance.

Il mît sa cape sur ces épaules, le froid venant le tirailler et se dirigea à pas lourd vers son dortoir dans le but de se changer. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et entra en contact avec un morceau de parchemin. Il le déplia lentement et vit qu'il était vierge. Sûrement un oubli dans sa poche, en déplaçant sa main sur le papier, il vit des lettres apparaître à l'endroit même où se trouvaient ses doigts précédemment. Il posa le parchemin par terre, et passa sa main bien à plat dessus. Au fur et à mesure plusieurs mots apparaissaient décrivant une lettre à son intention.

_Harry_

_Je suppose que si tu peux lire cette lettre c'est que tu as réussi à faire apparaître les écritures. J'ai jeté un sort dessus pour que seul toi puisse le lire. Il suffit de passer la main sur le mot pour le faire apparaître et de prononcer 'dispératum' pour que tout s'efface._

_Excuse moi de ne pas avoir été présent à ton réveil, mais j'avais des devoirs de préfets à honorer._

_Je voulais aussi te dire que je reviendrais dans cette salle ce soir, et que si le cœur t'en dit de venir m'y rejoindre il n'y a pas de problèmes. Je suppose que tu dois te poser pas mal de questions, je pourrai répondre à certaines ce soir, si tu veux. A toi de choisir._

_D._

D. comme Draco, Harry pensa qu'il était très ingénieux d'avoir signé que d'une initiale, ainsi personne ne soupçonnerait l'auteur de cette lettre si jamais elle venait à être lue. C'est donc le cœur et les pensées un peu plus légères qu'il se dirigeait vers la tour Gryffondor.

Il prit une douche rapide et à sept heures il était dans les premiers arrivés dans la Grande Salle. Comme il n'y avait pas grand monde, il remarqua vite le blond à la table des Serpentards et lui fit un large sourire, ce dernier ayant déjà le regard posé sur lui. Puis partit rejoindre sa place chez les rouges et or.

Ses amis ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre, et Harry fut assailli par une masse de cheveux châtains. Hermione venait de se jeter sur lui dès qu'elle l'avait vu. Ron lui avait dit peu avant qu'il n'avait pas passé la nuit dans son lit et elle s'inquiétait à cause de leurs dispute de la veille.

« Je suis désolée Harry, vraiment désolée. Je n'aurai pas dût te faire la morale comme ça hier soir. Sirius me manque beaucoup à moi aussi, et je ne devrai pas t'empêcher de réagir à ta façon… »

Harry lui caressa lentement les cheveux pour l'apaiser et l'éloigna gentiment de lui pour lui parler. Elle avait un air totalement affolé.

« Je ne t'en veux pas Hermione, tu as eu raison de me parler aussi durement hier… »

« Mais… »

« Laisse moi parler. Tu as eu raison parce que je me laissait un peu trop dépérir inutilement. Et ce n'est pas ça qui le fera revenir. Ecoute on va faire un compromis, on va essayé de ne plus parler de Sirius pendant un temps. Je ne dis pas de l'oublier, mais il faut que je me mette dans la tête qu'il ne reviendra plus et je ne vois pas d'autre solution. »

Voyant que son amie n'arrivait pas à parler, ce fût Ron qui prit la parole.

« D'accord Harry, on fera comme tu voudras. »

Le concerné les gratifia d'un sourire et reporta son attention sur son petit déjeuner, qui se passa sans autre dispute.

De loin Draco avait observé la scène, il s'était senti un fois de plus jaloux de la complicité qu'avaient ces trois là. Et il espérait encore plus faire parti de ce groupe, si tant est qu'il en ai le droit un jour.

En attendant il lui fallait faire face à ses soit disant amis, Pansy, Blaise, Crabe et Goyle, ces quatre là étaient pire que la peste et ne semblaient pas vouloir sortir de l'influence de leurs parents respectifs. Il se dirigeaient en ce moment même de son côté et le faible moment de tranquillité qu'il avait eu, n'était à présent qu'un souvenir.

« Déjà levé Drakinou, tu as passé une bonne nuit ? »

« Oui Pansy, elle fût très très agréable. » Il insistait exprès sur le 'très' pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour bien dormir. Elle lui fit une mine renfrognée et partit s'asseoir avec d'autres filles de leurs classe. Il eut un sourire satisfait avant de retourner son attention sur Blaise qui venait de lui parler.

« Dis Draco, on a des nouvelles pour toi, il paraît que le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut initier un nouveau mangemort. C'est mon père qui me l'a dit, il paraît même qu'il fait parti de notre section. Je me demande bien qui ça pourra être. Peut-être toi qui sait. »

Draco avait un peu blêmi intérieurement, c'était la dernière des nouvelles qu'il voulait entendre en ce moment. Le simple fait de devoir parler du serpent lui donnait la nausée parce qu'il repensait instantanément aux horreurs qu'il avait commit. Cependant, il se devait de faire bonne figure devant les autres Serpentards.

« Oui en effet, c'est une excellente nouvelle Blaise. Tu crois que ton père accepterai de nous dire qui sera l'heureux élu ? »

« Non, il ne peut pas, le maitre n'a pas voulu divulguer son nom. »

« Tant pis, on devra attendre alors, tu sais quand on en saura d'avantage ? »

« Il ne m'a pas donné de date précise, il m'a seulement dit que tout serait dit dans un mois. »

« D'accord. Bon je vous laisse, j'ai déjà fini de manger. »

« A plus Draco. »

Il leur répondit d'un hochement de tête et sortit du réfectoire en direction des cachots. Le professeur Snape en sait sûrement plus sur tout ça.

Il arriva rapidement devant le tableau des appartements de Snape et frappa quatre petits coups. La porte s'ouvrit bientôt et il la passa prestement.

« Draco, que me vaut l'honneur d'une visite si matinale ? »

« Professeur, il faut que vous m'aidiez. »

Le ton légèrement paniqué de son élève surprit Sévérus et il le fit s'asseoir. Il servit deux tasses de thé et s'assit à son tour.

« Je suppose que tu viens d'entendre parler de la prochaine initiation. »

« Oui, à l'instant Blaise s'en vantait d'ailleurs. Je ne veux pas devenir Mangemort, vous le savez. Jusqu'à présent je pensai être protégé jusqu'à mes 17 ans. Mais si le Seigneur des Ténèbres a décidé d'avancer l'initiation, c'est sûrement qu'il a fait son choix depuis longtemps. »

« Et tu penses qu'il va s'agir de toi. »

« Oui, qui d'autre. »

Un silence prit place dans le salon privé, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées. Ils savaient que cette hypothèse n'était pas dite à la légère, Draco était le plus apte à recevoir la marque avant tout le monde. Seulement il ne le voulait pas, et il était trop jeune pour se mettre du côté de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de solutions et Snape le savait bien.

« Ecoute Draco je sais que cette solution ne va pas te plaire mais je n'en vois pas d'autre. »

« Je dois fuir, c'est ça. »

Sévérus le regarda d'un regard entendu et reprit.

« Tu es trop jeune pour entrer dans l'Ordre du Phœnix, même si tes capacités ne sont plus à démontrer Dumbledore n'acceptera jamais. Et tu es contre l'idée de devenir mangemort, ce que je comprend parfaitement. Seulement tu ne peux pas rester ici à te cacher, on te découvrirai vite et il en serait vite fini de toi. » L'homme prit un peu de son thé et poursuivit ses explications. « Je te propose cependant quelque chose, je connais une personne en Irlande qui pourrait s'occuper de la fin de ton apprentissage et tu n'aurais pas à vivre caché sans arrêt. De plus, il serait bénéfique pour toi d'apprendre autre chose. »

Bien que contre l'idée de partir, Draco était de l'avis de Sévérus.

« De qui s'agit-il ? »

« C'est une prêtresse qui vit dans une forêt connu de ses seuls élèves. Comme tu dois le comprendre, elle fût celle qui m'a apprit l'art des potions. Elle te guidera mieux que moi, et tu pourras apprendre bien plus de choses à son contact que tu n'en apprendrais en Angleterre. »

Draco resta silencieux un moment se contentant de boire son thé sans grande envie. Sa décision était prise, il irait en Irlande, mais pas avant de savoir si c'était vraiment lui qui était choisi. Et Sévérus l'avait bien comprit.

« Je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix. »

« Bien, dans ce cas je lui enverrai un hibou dès ce soir pour la prévenir de la situation. »

« Merci. »

C'est avec un visage sans joies que le jeune homme prit congé de son professeur pour se diriger vers sa première heure de cours.

La journée passa péniblement pour Draco, il ne cessait de se répéter qu'il faisait le bon choix et que c'était la seule solution possible, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que tout ceci était de la folie. Le soir vint plus vite qu'il ne le vit et il fut bientôt temps de rejoindre Harry dans la salle sur demande. Il aurait bien assez de temps pour penser à tout ça un peu plus tard.

Quand il arriva dans la salle, celle-ci était encore vide, mais il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion après tout il avait fait une simple proposition au Gryffondor, il n'était absolument pas certain qu'il y répondrait. Deux heures passèrent sans que quiconque ne vienne, il entendit pourtant plusieurs élèves pester devant le mur. La porte étant programmé pour ne s'ouvrir qu'en présence du brun, ils repartaient tous déçus et grommelant contre 'une fichue salle qui décidait d'elle même qui devait entrer ou non'.

Après encore une demi heure la porte s'ouvrit sur le Survivant, il était peu rassuré et semblait méfiant. Draco s'était levé et faisait maintenant face au jeune homme.

« Ne t'en fais pas Harry, je ne vais rien te faire. » Le ton qu'il avait employé était rempli de tendresse, et le brun se sentit aussitôt plus détendu.

« Alors, je crois que tu as des questions à me poser, non. Alors vas y sans crainte je te répondrai dans la mesure du possible. »

« Je n'en ai qu'une en réalité. Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé hier soir ? »

Draco lui fit un sourire en le regardant droit dans les yeux et entreprit de lui expliquer son geste.

« Je ne sais pas si tu es prêt à entendre ma réponse, mais puisque tu me le demandes je me vois dans l'obligation de te répondre. »

Draco avait décidé de jouer le tout pour le tout s'il devait partir il ne voulait pas emporter ce secret avec lui, il lui fallait tout dire à sa Némésis. Harry le fixa un moment, la méfiance étant revenue envahir ses beaux yeux verts.

« Je crois que tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir. » Lui dit Draco en lui désignant un fauteuil, ce que le Gryffondor fit sans discuter. « En fait, ça fait un petit moment déjà, que je n'éprouve plus de la haine à ton égard. C'est même tout le contraire. Je ne sais pas comment s'est arrivé mais voilà les faits sont là, en clair je suis amoureux de toi Harry Potter. »

Le moins que pouvait penser Harry était que le Serpentard était direct. Il était resté stupéfait de la réponse, il était loin d'avoir imaginer ça. Toute la journée il avait pensé à l'agissement du blond et en était resté à la conclusion qu'il avait du faire pitié au Prince des Serpents. Il n'avait pas une seule fois caressé l'idée qu'il puisse être amoureux de lui, pourtant cette affirmation prenait toute une logique dans l'esprit du brun. Draco regardait le Survivant se débattre avec sa conscience et eût le regret un instant de lui avoir dit. Mais quand il vit les yeux émeraudes s'illuminer, il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Dans le minutes qui suivirent, Draco ne savait pas s'il devait remercier Merlin ou simplement apprécier la saveur de son aimé. En effet, Harry s'était jeté sur lui et avait prit possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser acharné presque brutal, comme pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Leurs langues se découvraient ainsi que leurs mains. Au bout de quelques minutes ils se relâchèrent à bout de souffle. Draco posa son front contre celui du brun et souffla quelques mots.

« Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien de fois j'ai rêvé que tu fasses ça. »

Harry lui sourit et resserra un peu ses bras.

« Je… Draco, je ne sais pas si j'éprouve la même chose que toi… et… »

« Chut… » Le blond venait de poser un doigt sur les lèvres roses du brun pour le faire taire et le regarda simplement avec une lueur de compréhension dans les yeux.

« Je ne te demande rien, prend ton temps. Moi il m'a bien fallut un an pour accepter la réalité des choses, je ne peux pas te demander ça si tu ne t'es pas penché sur la question. »

Harry sourit devant sa façon d'annoncer les choses et le prit fermement dans ses bras.

« Merci. »

Ils passèrent la soirée à parlé de leurs familles respective. Draco lui annonça avec un courage exemplaire qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de devenir mangemort. Il lui révéla aussi vaguement que Snape était son parrain et que c'était lui qui avait prit soin de lui pendant ses jeunes années. Harry avait été étonné d'apprendre ça mais n'en avait rien dit. A son tour, il lui parla de son enfance chez son oncle et sa tante, du fait qu'il était conduit en esclave et qu'il n'avait su qu'il était un sorcier que lors de son onzième anniversaire. Ce fut alors le tour de Draco de montrer son étonnement puis sa révolte contre ses gens qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il ne désirait pas connaître. Au bout d'un moment, ils commençaient à avoir les yeux qui se fermaient, ils décidèrent alors de faire comme la veille et de dormir tout habillé dans le lit quatre place. Et après un dernier câlin, il s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre d'un sommeil réconfortant.

La nuit fut plus courte que la précédente, et ce fut Harry qui se réveilla le premier. Cette fois ci, il avait bien l'intention de ne pas laisser partir le blond sans un réveil digne de ce nom. Il caressa lentement les cheveux du bel endormi dans ses bras, avant de lui déposer un léger baiser sur le front. Draco remua un peu mais ne se réveilla pas, ou du moins fit mine de rester profondément endormi. Harry voyant son manège décida de passer à autre chose.

« Bon puisque tu veux continuer à dormir, je vais te laisser et allé mangé dans la Grande Salle. » Cette phrase eut pour effet de complètement réveiller le Serpentard qui se jeta sur lui dans le but de le recoucher. Harry parti dans un éclat de rire en voyant la réaction de l'autre.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais si possessif au réveil. »

« Et bien plus dans la journée… »

Harry lui lança un regard septique et se blotti un peu plus contre son torse chaud.

« Je n'ai pas tellement l'habitude te telles familiarités, il va falloir que tu m'apprennes tout ça. »

« Mais j'en ai bien l'intention. »

Draco entreprit alors de lui montrer les familiarités en question. Il mit une main sur la nuque du Gryffondor et s'empara de ses lèvres. Le baiser était doux, pleins de sentiments - du moins pour Draco qui essayait de faire passer tout son amour dans cet échange - pour devenir un peu plus endiablé. Ce fut pourtant Harry qui mit fin au baiser.

« Je suis désolé Draco. »

« Non ne t'en fais pas je t'ai dit que j'attendrais alors c'est ce que je ferais. »

Harry le gratifia d'un sourire et posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue.

« On ferait mieux de se préparer Harry, parce que moi je risque de ne pas me retenir bien longtemps. »

Harry pouffa et se remis sur ses pieds. Il pris la main de Draco pour l'aider à se relever et après avoir récupérer leurs capes et prévus de revenir le soir même, ils sortirent ensemble de la salle. Après un dernier regard, chacun pris la direction de son dortoir.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il a été à la hauteur de vos espérances. Juste une petite chose. J'ai posté le deuxième chapitre un peu plus vite que prévu mais pour la suite je mettrai un chapitre par semaine. Bisous à tous et laissez moi une review si le coeur vous en dit, ça me fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez.

Mily


	3. La lettre

Bijour voici… non mais franchement on peut dire que vous me l'avez réclamé ardemment donc il faut lui faire une ovation… tatatatatatatatata le chapitre3. hihihi Mily qui devient folle.

* * *

RARs :

**langedesenfers : **Ma chère Langie que j'adore. Oh que de compliments tu vas me dire c'est pour me rattraper de la semaine dernière lol. En tout cas tu vas sûrement être un peu déçue mais la soirée tant attendue ce n'est pas pour ce chapitre mais pour le prochain. Quand à ce que j'ai prévu je le dis pas parce que je te laisse la surprise ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il n'y a pas grand chose de ce qu'on a parlé. Voilà bisous ma chérie.

**Darky Obscure :** Ne t'inquiète pas pour la dernière fois, je ne t'en veux pas je connais ça (les révisions stressantes) pour y être déjà passée. Merci pour les compliments sur le chapitre 2 je l'aime bien aussi. Pour l'instant c'est un de mes préférés. J'espère que le personnage de Draco va continuer à te plaire parce que je vais essayé de le faire évoluer grandement, et il sera loin d'être très très con (désolé lol). En tout cas la semaine suivante est arrivée et voici la suite bisous.

**Egwene Al' Vere :** Et si, et si, ma première revieweuse, c'est un titre ça. J'aime bien être franche donc je trouvais normal de faire ressortir quelques uns de mes côtés cachés dans cette fic, c'est pour ça que Draco l'est autant. Quand au nombre de chapitres que ma fic va contenir je n'en sais rien pour l'instant il y en a déjà 9 dont j'ai les titre et je n'ai même pas abordé le sujet principal en entier alors il va sûrement y avoir quelque chose comme 25 chapitres dans un premier temps. Parce qu'en fait je fais évoluer mon histoire au fur et à mesure, au début j'ai une idée générale et après j'approfondi encore plus selon ma convenance. La fille pas du tout compliquée. J'espère que tu ne trouve pas ça trop long… Voilà bisous et merci.

**Tanuki Lady :** Oh merci je suis ravie que tu sois pas déçue. Oh bah ne t'inquiète pas la bête va se montrer même très tendre par la suite mais avant il faut bien une petite 'tragédie'. En tout cas tu me rassures en me disant qu'on ne s'ennui pas en lisant ma fic. Et je suis ravie qu'elle te captive à ce point. La prêtresse il va falloir attendre encore un peu pour le savoir encore deux chapitres. Hihi quoi qu'on ne va pas tout savoir sur elle d'un coup. Bisous et merci pour ta review.

**Loryah :** Ne t'en fais pas Lo je ne t'en veux pas, je sais que tu es pas mal occupée. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu trouve le temps de lire ma fic. Oui nos deux amis se rapprochent mais quand à savoir jusqu'ou c'est pas encore sûr. Enfin pour moi si mais pas pour vous lol. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, bien qu'il y ai pensé Draco ne va pas partir comme un voleur, il ne peux tout simplement pas. Et oui c'est un tendre mon Draco. Voilà la suite que tu attendait enfin j'espère qu'elle va tout de même te plaire. Bisouuuuuus.

**eliza : **Mais de rien pour avoir répondu à ta review et pour te le prouver je répond même à la deuxième. Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise, et ne te prive surtout pas pour la diffuser autour de toi, la pub est autorisée. Mily arrête on a compris, tu veux plus de lecteurs… Bisous et bonne lecture...

**Sahada :** Tu m'as bien fait rire avec cette review… mais dis donc c'est toi qui écrit ou moi, lol… je veux quand même garder mes idées. Non Harry ne partira pas dessuite, il va même attendre un moment. Et désolé de te décevoir mais en fait ça va être Dumbledore qui va lui demander de partir mais tu sauras pourquoi plus tard. Je garderais juste l'idée principale que tu m'as donné à savoir qu'il va peut être devenir animagus mais je garde l'animal pour moi… hihihi il faut bien que j'ai mes secrets. D'autant plus que tu as le don pour m'en faire révéler. Bon à bientôt et bonne lecture. Bisous.

**Hannange :** Merci pour ta review je suis toujours contente d'avoir de nouvelles lectrices. Et oui il y aura un Happy end du moins ça dépend de ce que tu entends par happy end dans cette fic. Eclaire moi si tu as le temps. Bisous

**serpentis-draco :** Ma Miki, mon cauchemar lol mais non ne te fâche pas je ne le pense pas. Oui toi tu as déjà lu ce chapitre alalala quelle veinarde. Mais c'est pas sûr que tu auras la suite si tu ne continue pas ta fic et pas de mais c'est comme ça lol. Bisous ma chérie.

**Diabolik Angel :** Merci pour tout ces compliments je crois que je vais y devenir accro. Il n'y a qu'une chose à rectifier quelque peu, c'est MON Draco. Bah quoi il faut bien que je défende mon perso que j'invente un peu. Mais je rigole hein ne le prend pas mal. Bon je te laisse lire la suite que tu dois attendre avec grande impatience. Bisous et à bientôt.

**Alicya Potter-Black :** Alors là c'est trop facile, NON, ce n'est pas mignon, c'est sexy, sensuel, intéressant, enivrant, si tu veux. Mais pas mignon. L'auteur qui se marre toute seule, ne fait pas attention c'est juste un petit délire.

**Marine Malefoy :** Ouahhhh quelle compliment, en plus un compliment à rallonge j'adore ça lol. Oui j'ai remarqué aussi le grand second pas. Mais tu vas voir encore par la suite. Bon voilà j'ai continué ma fic alors tu vas pouvoir en lire un bout de plus. Bisous.

**Andegis :** Mais non ne soit pas honteuse de ne pas avoir reviewer tu sais moi aussi ça m'arrive de ne pas reviewer mais ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas la fic. Mais bien souvent je les copies et je les lis plus tard. Donc tu es pardonnée. Je sais que tu veux pas que Draco parte mais il y est obligée j'espère que ce chapitre t'aidera un peu mieux à comprendre pourquoi. C'est sûr que Ryry, il va être très très perdu tu vas voir dans deux chapitres ce qu'il va lui arriver. Sinon voici la suite et bonne lecture. Bisous.

Je suis très contente d'avoir autant de reviews, et cette pluie de compliments j'en suis très flattée je crois que je ne m'en lasserait jamais. Donc voilà, pour faire court je vous dis un grand merci. Et bonne lecture.

* * *

**_Tu es ma lumière dans l'ombre._**

**_Chapitre 3 : La lettre._**

Les jours se passèrent ainsi sans que personne ne remarque le manège des deux leaders des maisons ennemies. Ils avaient convenus que un soir sur quatre, ils passaient la nuit ensemble dans la salle sur demande ou dans un autre lieu du château. Ainsi personne ne pouvait soupçonner quoi que se soit, même Hermione et Ron qui pourtant étaient tout le temps avec Harry, n'avaient rien remarqué.

Tout se déroulait donc à merveille pour nos deux amis, ils apprenaient progressivement à se connaître et à se faire confiance. Ils parlaient beaucoup lors de leurs soirées ensemble, ils restaient des heures blottis l'un contre l'autre à discuter de leurs vécu tout aussi différent que complémentaire. Ils avaient appris ainsi que malgré tout ce qui les opposait, ils semblaient beaucoup plus proche qu'ils ne l'avaient soupçonné.

Cependant, il y avait un sujet qu'ils avaient bien pris soin de ne pas aborder. C'était les sentiments d'Harry vis à vis du blond. Ils avaient convenus de ne pas parler de cela pour ne pas mettre la pression au brun. Draco préférait que ses sentiments lui soient révélés parce qu'il en avait envie et non parce qu'il l'aurait poussé à les dire. Donc il ne savait toujours rien de ce que ressentait le brun à son égard, quelques fois cela lui pesait et il se mettait à penser que ça ne valait pas la peine de continuer cette comédie plus longtemps. Mais dès qu'il touchait les lèvres pleines et accueillante du Survivant, toute ses résolutions s'envolaient.

Harry pour sa part était dans le flou le plus total, bien sûr il appréciait énormément Draco et il se sentait de plus en plus proche de lui mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui l'attirait chez lui. Il savait juste que dans ses bras, il se sentait vivant, empli d'une énergie nouvelle, et qu'il ne voulait pas le lâcher. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas ses amis pour l'aider puisqu'il ne voulait pas les mettre au courant de quoi que se soit, craignant une réaction désagréable de leurs part. Il savait bien pourtant qu'il devrait leurs en parler un jour mais il préférait être sûr de ses sentiments avant de leur dire.

Draco avait également un autre problème à régler, il n'en avait pas parlé à son compagnon de peur de l'effrayer encore plus, mais il songeait souvent à la personne qui devait être initié au Seigneur des Ténèbres dans quelques jours maintenant. Il n'avait pas été encore contacté, mais plus les jours passaient plus il se disait que ce serait lui l'élu. Il ne voulait pas, et il ne le serait pas, seulement pour cela il lui faudrait fuir.

Sévérus avait, comme prévu, contacté la personne qui l'avait éduqué. Celle-ci lui avait confirmé son accord, et lui avait dit qu'elle attendait son futur protégé avec impatience, qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire et qu'il serait accueilli à bras ouverts. Cela avait réconforté Sévérus, et il avait pu expliquer plus en détails à son élève ce qu'il allait faire et comment le voyage allait se passer. Draco avait paru hésitant quand au fait de voyager sur le dos d'un hippogriffe, se rappelant son altercation avec Buck, mais avait tout de même accepté quand son professeur lui avait assuré que c'était le seul moyen d'entrer dans le domaine de la prêtresse.

Draco avait donc pris grand soin à préparer son voyage. Il retirait de l'argent sur son compte tout les deux jours, de maigres sommes pour ne pas éveiller l'attention. Il préparait des vêtements plus chauds qu'il mettait dans des valises rétrécies, elles même placés dans un sac à dos. Et essayait depuis des jours, d'écrire la lettre qui serait remise à Harry par l'intermédiaire du professeur Snape, lorsqu'il serait parti loin de l'Angleterre.

Harry était son soucis principal, il ne devait absolument rien lui dire de ses projets, ne même pas évoquer un moindre détail. Il savait que la période de son départ serait difficile pour le Gryffondor qui s'accrochait de plus en plus à lui mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de gâcher cela. Il savait que quoi qu'il arrive Harry serait protégé par les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix et qu'ils prendraient soin de lui. Alors que lui n'avait que cette solution ou se faire tué, le choix était vite fait et rien ne le ferais changer d'opinion.

°(§)°

Un samedi matin du mois d'octobre, Draco se réveilla plus tôt que d'habitude une étrange peur avait envahi son corps. Sans trop y penser il descendit dans la Grande Salle, après avoir été faire un tour dans la douche, et entama son petit déjeuner avec appétit. Il apprécia grandement les divers plats qui recouvraient la table, n'ayant pas beaucoup mangé la veille. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry fit son entrée avec sa garde rapprochée autour de lui, composée de ses deux meilleurs amis et de Neville Londubat. Pendant de longs moments, il avait demandé à Harry pourquoi il était tellement ami avec le maladroit Gryffondor. Le Survivant lui avait alors expliqué que Neville avait toujours joué un grand rôle dans chacune des ses rencontres avec Voldemort, de son obstination à ne pas vouloir les laisser parti lors de leurs deuxième année à son courage dans le département des mystères. Draco avait été stupéfait d'apprendre que dans ce corps petit et rondelet, il se cachait une amitié profonde et une réelle envie d'aider les autres.

Harry était donc arrivé à sa table et en vérifiant bien que personne ne faisait plus attention à lui, il fit un sourire au Serpentard à l'opposé du réfectoire. Le blond lui rendit aussitôt son sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil. C'était devenu leurs façon de se dire bonjour dans une parfaite discrétion.

Ils furent coupés dans leurs échange visuel, par un bruissement d'ailes au dessus de leurs têtes. Draco s'attendant déjà au pire plongea la tête dans son bol comme pour ne pas voir la fatalité en face. Ce ne fut pas long pour que Blaise l'interpelle.

« Draco, regarde, il y a le hibou de ton père qui t'apporte une lettre. »

Blaise voulu la prendre pour la donner à son 'ami' mais le hibou lui mordit fortement la main, disant par ce geste que la missive ne lui était pas décernée. Draco se vit donc obligé de détacher lui même le parchemin de la patte de l'oiseau qui repartit aussitôt libéré. Draco avait les mains crispées sur le message sans pouvoir l'ouvrir, il présageait le pire, il savait que la lettre ne présageait rien de bon pour son avenir. Il leva les yeux vers Harry qui était occupé à lire une lettre, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Voyant que sa Némésis était occupé, il sorti de la salle rapidement en lançant un bref regard à Sévérus qui n'avait rien perdu de l'instant.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Draco sortit le parchemin de sa poche, et prenant son courage à deux mains ouvrit la missive de son père.

_Mon fils,_

_Cette lettre doit te paraître bien étrange vu qu'elle te parvient sans raisons apparentes. Tu as sans aucun doute entendu parler des prochains événements qui se dérouleront au sein des Mangemorts. En effet, ce n'est pas qu'une simple rumeur, un élève de Poudlard qui n'a pas encore atteint sa majorité va être convié auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour devenir un de ses fidèles._

_J'ai reçu l'immense honneur, par le Maitre lui-même de t'annoncer qui sera cette personne. Je sais que ça va te surprendre mais moi je m'y attendais. C'est toi qui a été choisi. Ce sera toi mon cher fils, qui va devenir un loyal serviteur de notre Maitre._

_Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme ta mère et moi sommes fier de toi. Rien ne nous a jamais rendus aussi heureux qu'en ce jour. Tu feras enfin partit des notre pour de bon, fils. Je sais que tu n'as pas encore atteint ta majorité et que tout cela doit t'effrayer quelque peu, mais je sais que tu te porteras à la hauteur de ce que nous attendons de toi._

_Je viendrais moi même te chercher demain après midi, pour que tu puisses te présenter le soir même au Maitre, et ainsi lui prêter serment d'allégeance. Nous seront également présent pour tes premiers pas dans le vrai monde sorcier._

_Tu repartiras deux jours plus tard pour le collège où tous chez Serpentard, t'acclameront comme leurs nouveau guide menant au Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_En attendant, porte toi digne, mon fils._

_L. Malfoy_

Draco laissa lentement le parchemin lui tomber entre les doigts et alla s'asseoir sur son lit avec une lenteur qui le surprit lui même. Il ne s'était pas imaginé recevoir une lettre de ce genre. Il détestait encore plus son père pour toute cette fierté bafouée, il n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même si son fils ne le rejoignait pas.

Pov Draco

Mais comment il peut me dire de pareilles inepties après tout ce qu'il m'a fait. Il ne m'a jamais montré un once de tendresse et voilà que dans quelques mots il espère rattraper seize ans de ma vie. Il croit que je vais le rejoindre juste parce qu'il me le demande, il se trompe fortement. Il a l'air tellement sûr que je vais lui obéir qu'il ne se pose pas plus de questions. Pourquoi ce sentiment de honte m'envahit tout à coup, je ne devrais pas éprouver cela mais plutôt être fier de moi de vouloir m'opposer à un homme qui a plus tenu du tirant que du rôle de père, dans ma vie. Et puis pourquoi me parle t-il de vrai monde sorcier, il n'y en a qu'un et il n'est pas axé autour de l'autre fou. Ce n'est pas avec cette espèce d'immondice que les choses vont évoluées. Il prévoit même mon avenir, mais je veux qu'il m'appartienne cet avenir, c'est le mien. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Oh Harry toi tu saurais comment m'aider à trouver le bon choix mais je ne peux rien te dire, tu serais trop en danger. Et je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faute. Le doute m'envahit encore plus, alors que je sait très bien où doit être ma place dans les prochains mois. Il faut que j'aille voir Sévérus lui seul peut m'aider à y voir plus clair.

Fin Pov

Avant de sortir de sa chambre il se recomposa un visage neutre, au cas où il croiserai quelqu'un. Il traversa les cachots vers un lieu si bien connu de lui, et si détesté de l'ensemble des élèves. Quand il frappa au tableau, celui ci s'ouvrit immédiatement. On aurait dit que Sévérus l'attendait. Et c'était en effet le cas, après qu'il soit sorti de la grande Salle le professeur de Potions était allé directement dans ses appartements en pensant, à juste titre, que le jeune prince viendrait le retrouver. Il avait dessuite comprit de quoi il s'agissait lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard angoissé du jeune Malfoy.

Sans un mot, Sévérus les fit asseoir et regarda longuement son protégé avant de prendre la parole.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir Mr Malfoy ? »

Le ton était détaché de tout sentiments mais n'avait rien d'agressif.

« Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas compris, je ne vous croirai pas. »

Et Draco lui tendit la lettre qu'il avait ramassé avec dégoût avant de quitter sa chambre. Le professeur mis quelques secondes à parcourir les lignes fines ou la noblesse se reflétait, mais son visage garda son expression indifférente durant toute sa lecture.

« Dit moi franchement ce que tu ressens Draco. » Après un profond soupir il lui répondit.

« En fait, je ne sais pas trop, je crois que je suis encore sous le choc de cette lettre. Il aura fallut seize ans à mon père pour me dire qu'il était fier de moi. J'ai tellement attendu ce moment que je ne sais plus quoi penser. Mais ma décision est irrévocable maintenant que je suis sûr que c'est moi l'élu pour devenir mangemort, il faut que je m'en aille. »

Un léger sourire triste apparu sur les lèvres fines de l'homme qui fixait son protégé avec satisfaction. Il ne l'avait jamais déçu et aujourd'hui encore il était parfaitement à la hauteur de la situation.

« Je suis rassuré que tu sois toujours sûr de ton choix et sache que je ferais tout pour t'aider. Je suppose que tes valises sont prêtes depuis longtemps. » Draco acquiesça d'un signe de tête. « Donc il te faut partir au plus vite, ce soir serait le mieux avec la pénombre tu serais à l'abri. »

« Non, pas ce soir, je ne peux pas, il me reste quelque chose à faire. » Il avait dit ses mots d'une voix faible et triste qui n'échappa pas à son professeur.

« Potter. »

Draco releva vivement la tête une expression stupéfaite sur le visage.

« Et oui, je suis au courant. Je te connais très bien mon cher filleul et tu n'as pas su me cacher une information pareille. »

« Je ne peux pas partir sans lui dire, il m'en voudrais trop après ça. »

« Je te laisse jusqu'à quatre heure demain matin. Il faut que tu partes tôt pour que je puisse effacer les traces. Rejoint moi à l'orée de la forêt interdite. »

« Merci pour tout, parrain. »

Draco se leva et sorti des appartements de Sévérus sans se faire remarquer. Durant toute la journée, il n'avait cessé de penser à ce qu'il allait devoir faire dans à peine quelques heures. Son esprit n'était pas tranquille mais il se devait de rester fort et de ne pas faire paraître sa peur et sa tristesse de partir loin du Survivant. Il essayait diverses façons d'annoncer la terrible nouvelle à Harry, mais n'en voyait aucune de convenables. Rien n'est jamais convenable quand il s'agit de dire à celui qu'on aime qu'on va le quitter, non pas parce qu'on ne l'aime pas mais parce qu'on y est obligé, pour rester en vie.

_A suivre… __

* * *

_

Voilà, j'espère que la suite vous a plu et que vous êtes pas trop déçus de ne pas savoir ce qu'il va se passer dans la soirée. Mais je ne pouvais pas raconter ça dans un seul chapitre voyons. A la semaine prochaine, en attendant une petite review me ferais plaisir. 

Bisous Mily.


	4. Juste une nuit avant le départ

Bijour tout le monde, je suis ravie de vous avoir avec moi pour ce nouveau chapitre qui je vous avertis dès maintenant sera triste. Comment ça, encore ? Bah quoi je l'avais dit… J'espère néanmoins que vous aller aimer ce chapitre. Il y a une petite compensation c'est que ce chapitre arrive deux jours avant la date prévue j'ai décidée pour des mesures de facilités de poster le samedi ou le dimanche.

* * *

Voilà les Rars :

**Darky Obscure :** Oui je sais bien que c'est très triste mais je fais cette fic selon mon humeur et quand j'en ai eu l'idée j'étais dans cet état d'esprit. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais les faire se retrouver ça ne va pas être facile mais c'est justement ça que j'aime dans cette fic. Le fait de pouvoir gérer totalement les sentiments de ces deux là parce que se sont en grande partie les miens. Alors avant de pouvoir trouver le bonheur il faut son lot de tristesse et Merlin sait si j'en ai eu. Voilà pour la petite leçon d'histoire de Mily. Sinon je suis contente que tu aimes mon Draco. En tout cas j'espère que tu as pu passer ton oral calmement et que je ne t'ai pas fait tout rater. Je sais que c'est long une semaine mais je ne peux pas poster plus vite sinon je ne suis pas assez en avance sur les autres chapitres. Je n'ai que 3 chapitres d'avance. Mais non tu écrit pas n'importe quoi, j'adore les reviews que tu me fais. Merci bisous.

**Tanuki Lady :** Oui je sais je suis une sadique mais sinon les chapitres sont trop long je ne veux pas les faire trop court non plus, alors j'essaye de trouver un juste milieu, avec un petit truc à la fin qui incite les lecteurs à poursuivre ma fic. Ha bon, pourquoi tu as été si surprise que Snape puisse être le parrain de Draco, surtout qu'il avait besoin d'un allier solide et qui de mieux que son parrain pour ça. Sinon oui il partira à temps, je ne vais pas lui faire de mal tout de même. Je lui en fait assez comme ça. Sinon tu n'a pas à faire tes adieux au beau brun il y est encore dans ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour le compliment, et voici la suite. Bisous.

**Diabolik Angel :** Je sais que c'est triste, mais c'était nécessaire. Lis la remarque que j'ai fait à Darky Obscure tu comprendras mieux. Sinon ouaih pour ta solution c'est une bonne idée mais je préfère le garder sous le coude pour le moment je te le prêterais quand il sera en vacances lol. Ou alors on le garde toutes les deux en même temps.

Merci beaucoup et oui au prochain chapitre je suis quasi sûre qu'il y en a qui vont sortir les mouchoirs je vais d'ailleurs le signaler.

Merci bisous.

**Egwene Al' Vere :** Parfait, oh je suis très touchée… tu vas me faire rougir. Personne ne veut que Draco parte mais il le faut, les conditions sont très difficiles ici mais c'est un peu comme dans la vie. Il y a parfois des situations ou on a pas le choix, et ou il nous faut partir. Quand à savoir si Draco va lui expliquer ça je te laisse la surprise, mais ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre que tu auras tout les détails il faut encore attendre 3 chapitres si mes souvenirs sont bon. Harry va devenir aveugle dans peu de temps je ne sais pas encore quand parce que je n'ai pas des plan précis, je sais juste quand quelque chose doit arriver, mais il m'arrive de rajouter des choses importantes qui peuvent prendre un chapitre entier. Pour quand Draco va retrouver Harry c'est la même chose. Je peux simplement te dire que ça doit arriver assez vite. En tout cas merci beaucoup et voici la suite bisous.

**Loryah :** Ma chère Loryah, tiens ton prénom va apparaître d'ici peu dans la fic. Merci pour le chapitre j'avais peur qu'il ne soit un peu trop lent, ce n'est pas vraiment mon préféré pour le moment, mais il était nécéssaire je trouve. Pour le lemon, tu vas voir par toi même, et j'espère que tu comprendras ma décision. Gros bisous et j'espère que ta formation se passe bien. Bisous

**langedesenfers :** Ma Langie chérie, je suis contente que tu ai aimé mon chapitre, c'est vrai qu'on y apprend pas mal de choses, mais c'est loin d'être fini. La suite elle est pour maintenant, ma puce, j'espère que tu vas aimé aussi. Gros ziboux.

**Andegis :** Merci pour ta review, je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille, surtout que je fais durer le départ, mais il le faut, dis toi que tu vas le revoir bientôt. Bisous

**vert emeraude :** Merci et la suite est arrivée, bisous.

**Alicya Potter-Black :** J'espère que je ne t'ai pas vexée la dernière fois, c'est juste que j'ai repris une réplique d'une autre fic, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Non sérieux, je suis contente que tu trouves que se soit mignon, on me dit tout le temps que c'est triste ce que je sais puisque je l'ai voulu comme ça, mais ce que tu me dis me va quand même droit au cœur. Si tu as eu envie de pleurer quand Dray a reçu sa lettre je te conseille d'aller des maintenant chercher ta boite de mouchoirs. Voilà j'espère quand même que tu vas aimer ce chapitre, bisous et merci.

**onarluca :** Oh une nouvelle lectrice super, ravie de te recevoir ici, j'espère que tu la trouveras toujours aussi géniale et n'hésite pas à me faire un commentaire critique si tu juge nécessaire. Bisou.

**Sahada :** Ma chère Sahada, tu ne changeras pas, j'ai bien ri quand j'ai lu ta review, une nouvelle fois. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander qui est ce qui écrit cette fic. Je suis au regret de te dire que je ne ferais rien pour Harry, du moins pas comme tu le penses, ce n'est pas dans mon plan et je n'en changerais pas. J'ai déjà mes idées bien précises et je ne compte pas les modifier. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. Sinon merci pour ta review, bisous.

Maintenant je vais vous laisser avec le chapitre 4, oh lala déjà, bon et n'oublier pas de sortir vos mouchoirs si vous êtes sensibles, vous risquez d'en avoir besoin. Bisous et merci à tout ceux qui me suivent.

* * *

_**Tu es ma lumière dans l'ombre.**_

_**Chapitre 4 : Juste une nuit avant le départ.**_

_Laisse moi te serrer dans mes bras une dernière fois avant de partir loin de toi._

Sur le chemin qui menait à la salle sur demande ou devait l'attendre sa Némésis, Draco ne cessait de repasser cette phrase dans sa tête. Il s'en voulait de partir comme un voleur alors qu'ils commençaient à peine à se connaître. Cela lui vrillait le cœur, mais il savait aussi que s'il ne partait pas, il se ferait tué. Et s'il se faisait tué, ce serait Harry qui en prendrait toute la responsabilité. Et ça, il ne le voulais pas. Il ne voulait pas voir son amour souffrir pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas responsable. Mieux valait encore partir. Alors il se dirigeait vers cette salle, le cœur lourd, en pensant que ça serait sûrement la dernière fois qu'il la verrait. Ca serait également la dernière fois qu'il verrait Harry, du moins avant longtemps. Car lui même ne savait pas combien de temps il lui faudrait rester caché. La seule chose qu'il espérait, c'était qu'Harry comprendrait sa décision, son choix et le pardonnerait.

Il était à présent arrivé au troisième étage. La porte de la salle se matérialisa devant lui comme si elle n'attendait que son apparition. Il prit une profonde inspiration espérant fortement réfréner les battements de son cœur et ouvrit la porte. Harry était là, il se tenait dans un fauteuil de velours, devant lui dansait un feu dans la cheminée. La pièce était très chaleureuse, l'obscurité lui donnait l'impression d'être dans un cocon, bien à l'abri, en sécurité. Sur la droite, il y avait un lit, le même qu'ils utilisaient depuis le début, quatre places et à baldaquin. Il s'approcha lentement du brun qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il le trouva endormi, les genoux ramenés à lui et la tête dans ses bras. Il distinguais un sourire heureux sur ses lèvres et une douleur vint lui enserrer le cœur. L'espace d'un instant, il avait voulu que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve et pouvoir rester auprès de l'homme qui était maintenant toute sa vie. Mais c'est bien connu, ce que l'on désire ne reste qu'un rêve parce qu'on y a pas accès lorsqu'on le voudrait. Devant cette fatalité de la vie, Draco laissa échapper une larme qui mourût sur ses lèvres.

Il s'approcha du bel endormi et lui caressa les cheveux avant de le souleva lentement dans ses bras. Même s'il avait été lourd, ce qui était loin d'être le cas, il ne s'en serait pas passé autrement, il voulait le tenir le plus longtemps près de lui. Sur le court trajet jusqu'au lit, Harry remua légèrement et dès qu'il fut sur le matelas moelleux, il ouvrit faiblement les yeux. D'une voix très endormie, il réussi quand même à dire quelques mots.

« Draco, tu es là. J'ai voulu t'attendre mais je crois bien que je me suis endormi. »

Draco prit place à côté du brun et le pris dans ses bras, en essayant de ne pas trop faire passer son angoisse dans cette étreinte. Harry se laissa faire et se blotti même davantage contre le corps chaud du blond.

« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, tu dormais si bien. »

« C'est pas grave. Je préfère qu'il en soit ainsi. Au moins je peux profiter de toi. »

Draco sourit et se détendit un peu avec la respiration calme du Gryffondor. Il était bien, serein en sécurité pourtant son impression de vide redoubla quand il pensa à son départ futur. Il tressailli à peine pourtant le brun le remarqua et l'interrogea.

« Draco… »

« Hummm… »

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Tu as l'air énervé ou plutôt angoissé… Est ce que c'est pour ça que tu es parti si vite du réfectoire ce matin. »

Draco se tendit légèrement, il avait espéré qu'Harry n'avait rien vu de sa sortie précipitée. Il fallait qu'il trouve une excuse, il n'aimait pas mentir au brun mais dans cette situation c'était différent. Il ne voulait pas non plus donner l'impression à Harry de passer sa dernière nuit avec lui.

« En quelques sortes. J'ai reçu une lettre de mon père assez déstabilisante, mais je préfère ne pas en parler si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Il trouvait qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien, finalement il n'aurait pas à mentir au sujet de la lettre. Il lui cachait simplement son contenu même si cela lui faisait mal au cœur.

« Non, bien sûr. Mais n'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as besoin de parler. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il se redressa un peu sur ses coudes et déposa un léger baiser sur les tempes du brun. Harry laissa glisser ses mains sur la nuque de son compagnon, et lui prit gentiment les lèvres dans un baiser lent et rempli d'amour. Cet échange fit aussitôt chavirer Draco qui paru déconnecté de la réalité. Seulement cela ne pouvait pas se passer ainsi, il ne pourrait pas partir s'il se passait quelque chose de trop fort. Il sembla revenir sur terre quand il sentit les mains d'Harry qui s'étaient lentement mais sûrement faufilées dans l'arrière de son pantalon et pétrissaient ses fesses bien fermes.

« Harry… » Il essaya de l'appeler mais il se rendit compte que sa voix ne lui appartenait plus, elle était beaucoup plus faible et rauque que prévue.

« Oui, Draco… »

Harry montrait clairement qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter et descendit dans son cou pour le picorer.

« Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Ca ne se voit pas ? »

Draco retint un halètement et réussi à repousser gentiment le Gryffondor qui venait de lui faire un superbe suçon.

« Si bien sûr, mais j'aimerais savoir… enfin… on est jamais allé plus loin que les baisers… et… enfin… pourquoi maintenant. »

« Parce que ce soir, j'ai envie qu'il y ai plus… »

Il s'interrompit devant l'expression indéchiffrable du blond. Il pouvait y lire, de la joie mais aussi une profonde tristesse, de l'amour mais aussi de la haine, de la colère, de la compassion… Une multitude de sentiments contradictoires ou non qui ne paraissait pas vouloir se fixer sur un seul. Harry était extrêmement déçu, il avait mis une semaine entière à mettre ses sentiments au clair et maintenant qu'il était prêt à les dires à sa Némésis, celui-ci semblait partagé entre lui et autre chose. Harry s'éloigna un peu, et sortit du lit pour reprendre sa place dans le fauteuil devant la cheminée.

Draco n'avait pas bougé de place, il ne savait plus quoi penser, il ne voulait plus penser mais la dure réalité lui rappelait sans arrêt. _Tu vas partir, ne le laisse pas aller trop loin avec toi, tu le regretteras parce que tu le laisseras seul avec ça, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer dans les mois à venir… tu ne sais pas ce qui va t'arriver… tu ne sais pas si tu vas le revoir un jour…_ Heureusement que sa conscience était là, sinon il se serait laissé allé à exprimer ses envies, ses sentiments… tout… Il aimait Harry de tout son être mais il ne pouvais pas le laisser après avoir été très loin avec lui ça aurait été lui manquer de respect. Si un jour on lui avait dit que lui, un Serpentard, aurait du respect pour un Gryffondor… Il en aurait sûrement rit, de par la stupidité même de la chose.

Il sortit du lit à son tour, et s'approcha du fauteuil par derrière. Par dessus le dossier, il pouvait parfaitement voir la silhouette fine d'Harry. Celui-ci avait remonté ses genoux sur sa poitrine, les avait enserré de ses bras et se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière. Comme le font généralement les enfants qui essayent de se calmer, ou de ne pas pleurer. Draco sentit aussitôt une grosse boule se former au fond de sa gorge. Il contourna lentement le fauteuil pour se placer devant le jeune homme qui ressemblait plus à un petit garçon dans cette position. Mais au fond, c'est ce qu'il était, un petit garçon à qui on a pas laissé le temps de grandir à son rythme. Dès ses onze ans, on lui a demandé bien plus qu'on en aurait demandé à une personne de dix-huit. Il se mit sur ses genoux et posa une main sur la tête de brun, qui n'arrêta pas son mouvement de balancier.

« Harry ? »

L'interpellé releva les yeux et les encra dans les onyx argentés du blond. Ce regard donna un grand frisson à Draco, qui ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer tant de détresse et de tristesse dans le regard de jade.

« Je ne suis pas dans un état normal ce soir. Cette lettre… ce matin m'a fait beaucoup de mal sentimentalement parlant. J'ai essayé de le cacher toute la journée pour ne pas t'inquiéter. Mais ce soir, je n'y arrive plus. Je t'aime Harry, et Merlin sait si je n'aime pas te cacher des choses… Seulement ça… c'est trop dur à dire… »

Draco baissa les yeux et une larme s'échappa de ses yeux. Harry la ramassa avec sa main avant qu'elle n'atteigne la commissure des lèvres. Draco releva son regard et avant que sa Némésis ai pu dire quelque chose, il ajouta.

« Je ne veux pas qu'on aille plus loin ce soir. Je sais que toi tu en as envie… Mais je ne pourrai pas te donner tout le plaisir que tu mérites… Et je veux que tu gardes un souvenir intarissable de notre première fois. »

« Ce soir, je crois que c'est toi qui a besoin d'être réconforté… » La voix du brun était calme, légère et douce. « Et je suis là pour ça… »

Draco ne savait plus quoi dire par ce changement, alors comme pour montrer que cette marque d'affection le touchait, il pris Harry dans ses bras et le serra très fort contre lui.

« Je ne te mérites pas… »

Harry releva vivement la tête et son ton se fit un peu colérique.

« Je t'interdit de dire de pareilles horreurs, Draco… Tu es le seul que je mérite, tu es le seul que je veux près de moi, tu es le seul qui me fait vivre, depuis que je suis avec toi, ma vie prend enfin un sens… S'il te plait, ne redit jamais une chose pareille. »

Draco se contenta de le serrer encore plus dans ses bras.

Au bout de quelques minutes, se fut Harry qui pris l'initiative des évènements. Il força le blond à se redresser et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. Puis il l'amena jusqu'au lit, où il lui intima de s'allonger. Il enleva leurs chaussures, leurs chaussettes et leurs cape, et les enfila tout les deux sous les draps frais. Ensuite, il prit le blond dans ses bras, qui posa sa tête au creux de son cou.

« Je serai toujours là si tu as besoin de moi, Draco. Toujours… »

_Si seulement tu pouvais dire vrai…et toi… qui sera là pour toi si tu as besoin de quelqu'un sur qui reposer la tête… Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de te laisser là, seul…_

Le blond se retourna dos à Harry et se blotti dans le creux que forme son ventre. Il fit exprès de se mettre dans cette position pour ne pas que son compagnon voit ses larmes, qu'il n'arrivait plus à refouler, à présent. Aucun son ne sortait de ses lèvres, seules les larmes coulent, silencieuses, salées et pourtant si amères.

Après un bon moment, il sentit que Harry s'était endormi, lui ne voulait pas dormir. Il voulait profiter de chaque traits, de chaque expressions qui s'affichait sur le visage doux du brun. Il se retourna donc et fit face à son visage endormi et paisible. Pourtant un étrange trait soucieux barrait son front. Draco s'avança et l'embrassa, espérant par ce geste le faire disparaître. Il laissait ses lèvres contre la peau fine du brun et une autre larme traversa sa joue. Alors il se mit à murmurer des mots, tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

« Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, demain je ne serai plus là. Toi, tu te réveilleras tranquillement, sans penser que tu vas rester seul. Je dois m'en aller, je dois partir loin de toi, et cela ne m'enchante pas. J'aurai mille fois préféré rester auprès de toi, dans tes bras. Je suis si mal, j'ai mal, mais je ne dois pas penser à cette douleur, celle du cœur, celle de l'âme. Tu es mon âme Harry, mais je suis obligé de t'éloigner de moi. Dis moi Harry, comment fait-on pour vivre sans son âme… J'ai peur, mais ça aussi je dois le mettre de côté, sinon, je ne pourrai jamais partir. Pourtant il le faut… »

Draco s'éloigna un peu de sa Némésis et se mit sur un coude. Puis, il vit deux larmes couler des paupières closes cachant les iris verts émeraudes.

« Draco… » Sa voix était faible, plus faible qu'un murmure mais le blond l'entendit parfaitement. Puis il continua.

« Laisse moi te serrer dans mes bras une dernière fois avant de partir loin de moi. »

S'en était alors fini du minimum de retenue du blond, des sillons transparents traversaient ses joues pour s'écraser sur l'oreiller sous lui. Il prit Harry dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer sans aucune retenue. Ses épaules se soulevèrent régulièrement sous ses sanglots étouffés.

« Oh mon dieu, Harry, arrête de me parler… parce que je sais que quand tu dors tes mots ne sont que pure vérité. Garde les pour quand on se reverra… car on se reverra, je te le promet mon ange… il faut qu'on se revoit, il le faut… »

« Je t'aime Draco… »

_Oh non, pas ça, pas maintenant…Il faut que je sorte d'ici…_

Alors pour signer son départ, Draco prit le visage endormi d'Harry dans mains et posa de légers baisers sur son front, ses yeux clos, ses joues, son menton, et enfin sa bouche… Il embrassa chacune de ses lèvres avec passion et amour… Tout à coup, il sentit une langue se faufiler entre ses lèvres, et une fois encore des larmes vinrent inonder ses joues. Il s'empara de cette langue la faisant jouer avec sa consœur, le tout avec un arrière goût de sel. Il ne le savait pas, mais Harry lui donnait le plus beau cadeau qu'on ai pu lui faire. Par son subconscient, il lui promettait qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas, et qu'il l'attendrait.

Draco se défit lentement de cette étreinte qu'il voulu éternelle, et descendit du lit. Il alla chercher une enveloppe dans son sac ainsi que sa cape. Il reformula les mots de la lettre, les anciens n'étant plus à sa convenance, et s'approcha de son oreiller. Il y déposa la cape soigneusement pliée avec au dessus la lettre. Il avait prévu de la lui faire parvenir par l'intermédiaire de Sévérus, mais il estima qu'il était préférable que son amour l'ai en main propre. Après un dernier regard sur la forme maigre sous les draps, il sortit de la salle sur demande, les yeux emplis de larmes brillantes.

°(§)°

Il était deux heures et demi quand Draco arriva devant les appartements de son parrain. Il était extrêmement en avance sur l'heure qu'ils avaient convenue, mais il ne se voyait pas capable de rester plus longtemps dans la château et surtout dans _cette_ pièce, au risque de ne plus vouloir partir. Les cachots étaient froids, mais bizarrement, il ne le sentait pas, peut-être parce qu'en ce moment même son corps venait de se glacer. Il frappa à la porte et attendit quelques minutes qu'elle s'ouvre sur son parrain en pyjama. Il esquissa un sourire en le voyant encore et toujours vêtu de noir et passa la porte sans y avoir été convié, pour s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils de velours noirs. Quoi faire d'autre après tout. Sévérus, lui n'avait pas bougé, il tenait toujours la poigné dans sa main et semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

« Dis donc, tu as vu l'heure qu'il est je n'ai même pas pu dormir deux heures. »

« Excuse moi de t'avoir réveillé… Moi, je n'ai même pas pu fermer l'œil. »

Sévérus soupira, et referma la porte avant de venir s'asseoir en face de son filleul.

« Tu devrais dormir un peu le voyage sera long et il te faut du repos. »

« Je sais, c'est pour cela que je suis venu te voir. Est ce que je peux dormir ici durant le temps qu'il me reste ? Je n'ai pas eu la force de lui dire et je ne supporte pas de rester près de lui… »

« Bien. Tu peux aller dans ma chambre si tu veux… »

« Non, je ne voulais pas te déranger même si c'est déjà fait. Avec ta permission je resterai sur le canapé. »

« Très bien, alors repose toi bien. »

Sévérus se releva et indiqua la salle de bain au jeune homme, avant de retourner dans sa propre chambre. Il s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil de la porte pour le regarder s'installer sur le canapé avec un visage plus triste que jamais. Puis ferma la porte sur lui. _Tu as déjà trop souffert Draco, on ne devrai pas t'imposer une autre épreuve comme celle-ci quand tu viens juste de trouver le bonheur._ L'homme soupira avant de repartir dans les bras de Morphée. Dans l'autre pièce, Draco réussi finalement à s'endormir en pensant à son beau brun.

Deux heures plus tard, Sévérus se réveilla avec l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi. Il s'habilla chaudement et sorti de la chambre pour aller réveiller Draco. Il le trouva en position fœtale bien endormi, mais en tendant l'oreille il entendit pourtant un sanglot. Il s'approcha du jeune homme et le réveilla.

« Bonjour parain. Je crois que c'est bientôt l'heure, je vais aller me préparer. »

Puis sans un regard de plus, le blond entra dans la salle de bain. Sévérus avait remarqué qu'il avait replacé son masque d'indifférence sur le visage, bien que ses yeux soient encore rouges. Mais il était certain que quand il sortirait de la salle de bain, le jeune Malfoy aurait retrouvé toute sa dignité, et on ne verrait plus aucune trace de douleur sur son visage. Il partit donc en direction de la cuisine pour préparer un copieux petit déjeuner.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Draco ressortit de la salle de bain, coiffé, habillé de noir, et digne. Comme l'avait prédit le maître des potions, il n'y avait plus de traces de larmes et de tristesse sur le visage pâle de son filleul.

« J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner, mange et après nous pourrons partir. »

« Merci, est ce que je pourrai te demander une chose. »

« Demande toujours, et je te dirai si je peux satisfaire ta demande. »

« J'ai laissé ma cape à Harry pour qu'il ai quelque chose de moi, et du coup je n'en ai plus. Pourrais-tu m'en prêter une pour le voyage. »

« J'irai t'en chercher une après le petit déjeuner. »

Draco le gratifia d'un regard reconnaissant et commença à manger ses tartines. Il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant que demain matin il n'aurait pas droit au sourire du brun en signe de bonjour. Mais il chassa bien vite cette image de sa tête.

Une fois le petit déjeuner achevé, ils sortirent de l'appartement du professeur des potions. Tout deux vêtus chaudement de noir, ils s'engagèrent dans le parc pour arriver à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Une personne inconnue à Draco les accueilli et ils s'enfoncèrent dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une clairière ou les attendaient deux hippogriffes. Draco eut un sursaut d'appréhension mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Tu sais comment il faut t'y prendre ? »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je ne risque pas de me faire deux fois avoir par une de ses bes…créatures. » Il se reprit juste à temps pour ne pas froisser l'animal qui avait les yeux sur lui.

Sévérus s'accorda un sourire en repensant à la troisième année du jeune homme où il avait eut le bras immobilisé pendant un certain temps.

« Bien, alors suis moi. Merci Eliel. »

« Mais de rien Mr Snape, ce fut un plaisir. Si vous avez encore besoin de moi vous savez ou me trouver. » Puis il disparu dans un pop sonore.

Sévérus s'approcha de l'animal de droite pendant que Draco faisait de même avec celui de gauche. Ils s'inclinèrent dans une parfaite synchronisation et après les réponses positives des hippogriffes, montèrent sur leurs dos en faisant bien attention de ne pas toucher les ailes.

« Suis moi. Fais attention parce que nous allons devoir voler haut et les nuages risquent de nous gêner. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Ils prirent leurs envols et bien vite atteignirent les nuages qui étaient beaucoup moins épais qu'il ne l'avait prédit. Facilitant ainsi la visibilité. Le froid était pourtant bien présent et Draco se félicita d'avoir demandé une cape à son parrain.

Après quatre heures de vol ils se posèrent dans une clairière paisible. Le soleil commençait à peine à pointer à l'horizon mais le froid était plus présent. L'endroit semblait désert de toute civilisation, on ne sentait pas l'étrange odeur qui régnait en Angleterre. Tout paraissait paisible, en harmonie et Draco pensa qu'au moins les lieux étaient accueillants. Au bout de quelques minutes, une ombre se dessina dans la légère brume. Il s'agissait d'une femme, sûrement la prêtresse dont lui avait parlé son parrain.

_A suivre…

* * *

_

Voilà encore un chapitre de fini, et je viens de me rendre compte que je n'en ai que deux d'avances, il va falloir que je me bouge un peu ce week end. Vous avez aussi sûrement remarqué que le chapitre est venu plus vite, c'est juste pour qu'il puisse y avoir plus de monde qui vienne lire ma fic, et oui question de stratégie, lol. En tout cas j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop pleurer, et si quelque chose ne vous a pas plus dans ce chapitre n'hésitez pas à venir me le dire bisous et bonne semaine.

Mily


	5. L'Antre et le Monastère

Bijour tout le mondeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuhh. Oui je sais j'ai un jour de retard mais vu qu'hier j'ai fait un inventaire (et oui il faut bien travailler un peu et gagner quelques sous) je n'ai pas eu le temps de mettre en page ce chapitre. Mais voilà quand même le chapitre 5 (pfffiouuu déjà, il faut que je me dépèche d'écrire la suite lol) je vous laisse le savourer.

* * *

Allé place aux reviews que j'ai quand même eu le temps de faire.

**La Rose de Minuit :** Super une nouvelle lectrice lol. Sincèrement ta review me fait super plaisir, je ne sais pas si c'est pour tes critiques ou autre chose mais en tout cas elle m'a réchauffé le cœur quand je l'ai lu (il y a maintenant une semaine). J'aimerais bien savoir en quoi ma fic t'a laissé mitigée au début, est ce parce qu'elle allait trop vite, ou parce qu'on voyait trop le rapprochement des deux protagonistes ? J'ai hâte de savoir ton opinion. Et également de savoir en quoi le chapitre 4 t'a convaincue c'est vrai qu'il s'y passe pas mal de choses, et qu'il est plus percutant que les autres du moins je trouve. J'espère en tout cas que tu apprécieras la suite tout autant. En tout cas, maintenant, je ne m'en fait pas puisque je sais que tu liras, et même si tu ne me laisses pas de review c'est pas grave le principal c'est que tu me suive. Mais quand tu m'en laissera soit en sûre je risque aussi de te répondre une tartine, parce que quand je suis motivé, je raconterais presque ma vie, lol. C'est comme ça que je vais faire fuir mes lecteurs je sens… Quand aux critiques je les accueille bien volontiers, ça m'aide à avancer surtout que c'est ma première fic, et que je ne sais pas trop comment la gérer, c'est des amies à moi qui m'ont convaincues de la publier et j'ai finalement accepté après un long moment. Et ce que tu me dis me rassure, moi aussi je n'aime pas les histoires ou les dialogues contiennent les noms des persos avant leur répliques. Je trouve qua ça casse le charme de la fic. C'est d'ailleurs très dommage parce qu'il y en a qui pourrait être très bien. En tout cas, je te remercie de ta review, et à très bientôt bisous et bonne lecture.

**Alicya Potter-Black :** Ma chère Alycia, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer, lol. En tout cas, si ce chapitre t'a fait monté les larmes aux yeux c'est que tu es émotive, et du coup je suis quasi sûre que tu vas verser des larmes pour le chapitre 6, je te donne même le titre : « La déchirure du cœur. » bisous.

**onarluca :** Oh que oui l'émotion est très présente et c'est loin d'être finie, je compte bien vous tenir en haleine un moment. La suite c'est maintenant, bisous.

**Darky Obscure :** Oui, je sais, c'est… très très triste, déprimant et pleins de larmes, lol. Malgré tout j'ai prit un grand plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, non pas parce que je suis sadique mais parce qu'il a refléter mon humeur du moment. Des fois j'attend même d'être en colère ou déprimée pour écrire la suite de mes chapitres, ça leur donne plus de profondeur, et ils me semblent plus réels. En tout cas pour l'instant ce n'est pas le plus triste, le 6 est pire pour te dire en l'écrivant j'en avait les larmes aux yeux, pourtant je ne suis pas émotive. En fait à l'origine j'ai pensé à cette fic en tondant la pelouse et j'étais très en colère contre mon père, je pense que c'est de là que je tire toutes mes idées. Non, non, non, je ne vais pas encore être en forme et joyeuse, sinon le pire ne sera pas bien écrit. Et oui il va y avoir pire, je ne sais pas encore comment je vais mettre ça en forme mais j'ai déjà les idées en tête (heureusement d'ailleurs). Mais de toute façon, il y aura quand même un Happy End, je ne saurait pas faire une fin tragique pour cette fic, peut être un autre mais pas celle là en tout cas. Pour ton exam je suis très heureuse d'avoir pu éloigner cette épreuve de ton esprit, ainsi tu étais sûrement plus sereine, et ça me ravie. Et je te remercie en retour de me lire. Sinon, et oui une semaine c'est très long et je connais ce que c'est que d'attendre la suite d'une bonne fic (ca me fait penser qu'il faut que je bouste Loryah me tape pas Lo je rigole) Harry deviendra aveugle dans les cinq prochains chapitre je ne sais pas encore lequel parc que je change sans arrêt. Et Draco et puis tout le reste… bah ça tu le verra ensuite… hihi et oui je garde mes secrets lol. A la prochaine, et bonne lecture. Bisous, Mily

**Tanuki Lady :** j'adore rendre les gens émus, lol. Je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu en tout cas. J'adore ce chapitre aussi, c'est un des meilleurs que j'ai écrit jusqu'à maintenant, enfin pour moi. Mais l'avis des lecteurs est le meilleur, ne dit-on pas que le client est roi ? La suite c'est pour maintenant, je n'ai pas pu la mettre plus vite. J'espère que tu vas aussi aimé, bisous.

**Egwene Al' Vere :** Oh merci beaucoup pour le compliment. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le passage ou Draco rejoint Harry, et surtout faire parler Harry dans son sommeil pendant que Draco perdait peu à peu la tête. En tout cas je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu, et c'est pas grave si tu peux pas laisser de review cette fois-ci je comprend très bien je te souhaite de bonne vacances bisous.

**Diabolik Angel :** Salut, oui je sais que c'est triste mais ce n'était pas caché, tout le monde était censé être au courant. Quand aux mouchoirs je te conseille fortement d'en racheter, parce que c'est pas encore fini les larmes. Et oui on le dit c'est très beau quand c'est triste, d'un côté c'est un peu un bien pour un mal. La lettre de Draco, tient tu es la première à m'en parler, tu le sauras au chapitre 6. Sinon, Drake sera en vacances après le chapitre 5, pour un petit moment, alors je peux te le laisser pendant ce temps. Mais il va falloir songer à lui trouver un nouveau surnom…hihi. Mais sinon je suis aussi d'accord pour le partager, moi ça me dérange pas. Seulement il va falloir quand même lui en parler tu crois pas ? Bisous

**Sahada :** Ma chère Sahada, je ne sais pas quoi te répondre à une pareille review, parce que je ne veux pas trop en dire. La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est que Harry et Draco seront heureux à la fin. Comment, où, quand ? ça je ne peux pas te le dire, tu le découvriras par toi même. Bisous.

**petite grenouille :** merci beaucoup d'être passé par là pour me dire une chose aussi gentille.

**Marine Malefoy :** Heu, je vais avoir tendance à me répéter si vous dites toujours la même chose, lol. Non j'ai pas honte du tout niark niark… Sexy'Ry, il va encore verser pas mal de larmes et le choc sera de taille, mais c'est nécessaire pour l'histoire. Et oui des larmes pour tout le monde. Bisous.

**Vert emeraude :** Kikoo, Je vais écrire très peu de moments que Draco va passer là-bas, en revanche il va y avoir pas mal de passage par la suite où Draco va raconter son apprentissage à Harry. Par contre je vais plus me focaliser sur Harry pour le moment. Et ne t'inquiète pas ils vont se revoir très bientôt. Enfin pour nous parce que pour eux il s'en sera passé du temps. Bisous

**Lovely A :** MiSs Pleines de Peintures, j'adore ce surnom, tu crois que je pourrai t'appeler tout le temps comme ça, lol. J'espère que tu t'en sort quand même avec tout ces pots de peintures. Je suis touchée d'avoir pu te faire monter les larmes (tant refoulées apparemment) mais si tu veux mon avis c'est pas encore fini, fais ta réserve de mouchoirs pas pour ce chapitre mais pour le suivant. Je sais que je suis injuste avec Draco et Harry mais je n'aime pas trop les histoires qui trainent en longueur, et que n'avancent pas, il me faut un peu de rebondissement, et celui là est de taille. Et oui Draco doit partir au mauvais ou au bon moment (ça dépend des points de vues) en tout cas même s'il n'était pas conscient Harry était sincère et Dray le sait très bien (tiens je viens de remarquer que tu es la première qui ai relevé la chose). En fait les 4 ou 5 prochains chapitres seront très axés sur Harry, et on va voir l'arrivée d'Hermione et Ron plus activement. Mais je ne vais quand même pas négliger l'un pour l'autre. Sinon, oui je poste toute les semaines, sauf que je n'arrive pas encore à me fixer un jour précis mais le samedi est le mieux que j'ai trouvé pour le moment. Et mon truc marche bien puisque j'ai eu 4 nouveau lecteurs si je me trompe pas. A mon tour j'ai hâte de lire tes suites, bisous.

**alinemcb54 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, à très bientôt bisous.

* * *

_**Tu es ma lumière dans l'ombre.**_

_**Chapitre 5 : L'Antre et le Monastère.**_

Les formes de la prêtresse se distinguèrent de la brume à mesure qu'elle avançait vers eux. Draco entreprit alors de la détailler. Elle n'était pas très grande, brune à ce qu'il semblait. Son pas était lent, silencieux, elle frôlait à peine l'herbe sous ses pieds. A mesure qu'elle avançait on pouvait voir toute la grâce qu'elle dégageait. Une longue cape bleu foncé ornée de fils d'or recouvrait ses épaules et dissimulait une fine robe en mousseline bleu pâle. Draco était hypnotisée par la créature enchanteresse devant lui. Elle paraissait sortir d'un rêve. Mais il se promit de ne pas se fier aux apparences, car elles nous amènent parfois de drôles de surprises. Elle se tenait à présent devant lui et lui souriait chaleureusement.

« Bonjour Draco. »

Devant tant de familiarité, le blond paru un moment décontenancé. On ne lui parlait jamais de la sorte et tout ses interlocuteurs parlaient tout d'abord à son titre avant de s'adresser à sa personne. Il se dit tout de suite qu'il allait aimé cette femme malgré tout les secrets qu'elle semble renfermer.

« Bonjour. Je ne connais hélas pas votre nom. »

La prêtresse sourit avec bienveillance et assura d'un regard à Sévérus qu'elle allait tout faire pour le protéger. Il ne lui avait fallut que quelques secondes pour sonder le cœur et l'esprit du jeune homme pour y trouver toute la sincérité de son être.

« Là ou je vais te conduire tout le monde m'appelle Dame Loryah. Il va de soit, que tu devras faire de même si tu comptes rester parmi nous. Mais l'endroit est peu propice pour parler de telles choses. Et puis, il est temps pour toi de repartir, Sévérus. »

Sévérus s'inclina légèrement. « Oui, je le sais Grande Prêtresse. Je suis ravi d'avoir pu vous revoir. »

« Merci mon enfant, c'est toujours un plaisir. Tu dois faire vite maintenant, il ne faut pas que quelque chose soit soupçonné au château. Tu vas utiliser le sort que je t'ai apprit pour effacer vos traces… ainsi ce cher Albus ne soupçonnera rien.»

Pendant que la Prêtresse expliquait les derniers détails à son disciple, Draco se perdit dans la contemplation de la beauté de Loryah. Ses traits fins et sa peau pâle semblable à de la soie, la faisait ressembler à une divinité. Il n'avait jamais vu de pureté similaire, il semblait que la sérénité et la paix émanait d'elle. Elle était tellement en accord avec son entourage, qu'il soit humain ou végétal, qu'on l'aurait cru une ombre, un souffle, le vent. Tout semblait converger vers elle et en même temps s'en éloignait. Le plus étonnant était sans doute ses yeux, d'une couleur étrange, d'un violet si pur qu'il en était irréel. Elle portait aussi un étrange médaillon, semblable à un cœur qui se découpait pour partir vers d'autres directions. (Nda : si vous voulez savoir à quoi je pensai, il suffit de me le demander, je l'ai en image.) Pour finir, elle avait à la taille une dague en argent, orné de multiples écritures runiques. Sur le manche, on pouvait voir deux pierres, une émeraude et un saphir, qui s'imbriquaient parfaitement l'une dans l'autre.

Draco était tellement perdu dans sa contemplation de cette femme, qu'il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'on l'appelait.

« Draco… Draco tu m'entends ? »

Le blond secoua légèrement la tête avant de se retourner vers son parrain. Distinguant au passage un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de la prêtresse.

« Oui excuse moi, parrain, tu me disais quelque chose ? »

« Oui en effet. Je te précisait que tu ne pouvais pas garder ta baguette, il faut que je la reprenne avec moi. »

Draco eut un mouvement de panique, et crispa ses doigts autour du morceau de bois. Il ne pouvait pas lui retirer sa baguette, c'était une partie de lui. Il lui semblait que s'il la lâchait il allait perdre toute sa magie. Un sorcier sans baguette, c'est du jamais vu, c'était comme un oiseau sans plumes, un arbre sans feuilles, le ciel sans nuages. C'était tout simplement impensable. Loryah voyant ce combat intérieur avec lui-même s'approcha de lui.

« Draco, on ne te demande pas d'abandonner ta magie, elle est en toi, on ne pourra jamais te la prendre. Seulement, il faut que tu laisses ta baguette à Sévérus, elle montre ton identité, où tu te trouves et c'est trop dangereux de la garder avec toi. D'autant plus, que tu n'en auras pas besoin ici. Tu vas apprendre à vivre sans. Ça va sûrement être difficile au début, mais tout bon sorcier doit savoir le faire. Et puis après tout, ce n'est qu'un bout de bois. Certes, on lui donne beaucoup d'importance et de force mais sans nous, ça reste un bout de bois qui devrait rester dans la forêt. »

Draco se sentait étrangement apaisé par les paroles de la femme, il semblait qu'elle avait touché son cœur et non son esprit pour lui parler. Il tendit sa baguette à Sévérus qui la prit et la rangea dans sa cape.

« J'espère que tout se passera bien pour toi Draco et que tu n'auras pas trop de mal à t'habituer à cette situation loin de ton… pays. »

Draco avait tout de suite comprit l'allusion à Harry et avait laissé un éclair de tristesse envahir un instant ses yeux. Alors sans réfléchir, il se jeta dans les bras de son parrain, qui lui ne savait plus quoi faire. C'était bien la première fois qu'on se jetait ainsi dans ses bras. Il fit ce que son instinct lui dictait et referma ses bras autour du jeune homme.

« Tu verras tout se passera bien. »

« Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. »

« Mais c'est bien normal, après tout je suis ton parrain, ce n'est pas pour rien. » Un léger sourire apparu sur le visage de l'homme. Mais il reprit bien vite contenance et se détacha de lui.

« Je dois m'en aller. » Il attacha une corde autour du coup de l'hippogriffe qu'avait monté Draco et monta sur le sien.

« J'ai une dernière faveur à te demander parrain. Est ce que tu pourrais veiller sur Harry, je sais qu'il va être perdu pendant quelques temps et je voudrais que tu surveilles qu'il ne fasse pas de conneries. »

« Ne t'en fais pas Draco, il ne lui arrivera rien. Je veille déjà sur lui depuis le début je ne vais pas arrêter maintenant. »

Il fit un bref sourire à son filleul, qui semblait perdu par la dernière réplique de l'homme, et s'envola.

L'animal disparu rapidement de son champs de vision et il se retourna vers la Prêtresse. Celle-ci avait une expression rassurante sur le visage, et Draco en fut tout de suite soulagé.

« Bien, en route. Ne prononce pas un mot avant que nous soyons arrivés. Après cela, je répondrai à toutes tes questions. »

Draco hocha la tête et ils partirent vers la forêt.

°(§)°

Au bout d'une heure de marche, ils apparurent dans une clairière ou le soleil se plaisait à jouer avec la nature. Ils avaient traverser toute la forêt mais Draco ne s'était rendu compte de rien, il lui avait semblait avoir marché pendant à peine un quart d'heure. Il regarda autour de lui et ce qu'il vit le fascina, tout autour de lui il y avait des arbres haut et touffus, une clairière éclairée avec un lac sur la droite. Des animaux de toute sortes, semblaient ne pas se soucier d'eux. Et devant lui, une immense battisse qui se fondait à moitié dans la montagne à côté. La façade était un genre de petit monastère simple, mais juste derrière, les murs semblaient s'encastrer dans la roche. Comme si on pouvait trouver plusieurs univers en un seul. L'endroit avait l'air accueillant et calme. Draco se sentit aussitôt vidé de toute peine et admira encore plus les lieux.

Ils avancèrent sur le sentier qui menait au domaine.

« Ceci est le Mont Shania, il est à moitié sur terre et à moitié dans la montagne. Toi tu peux tout voir du site parce que je t'y ai autorisé lorsque nous traversions la forêt. Mais les convalescents qui viennent ici, ne voient que la partie basse qui ressemble à un monastère. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'on l'appelle entre nous. Il y a le Monastère et l'Antre, il s'agit de la partie qui se trouve dans la roche. Dans l'Antre, il n'y a pas de lumière directe qui vient de l'extérieur, elle est différée par la magie, et seuls mes disciples ont le droit d'y pénétrer. »

Ils avaient à présent atteint la lourde porte qui gardait le monastère. Et Loryah lui tendit une petite boite argentée. Il l'ouvrit et y découvrit un pendentif pareil au sien mais en beaucoup plus petit.

« C'est ce qui permet la reconnaissance des disciples. Tu ne dois pas le perdre, ni le prêter à quelqu'un. Il est à toi, uniquement à toi, si tu le quittes tu ne pourras plus retourner ici. La porte ne s'ouvrira que si tu la lui présentes. »

Draco mit le pendentif autour de son cou et le montra aux montants de bois qui après un bref rayon de lumière, s'ouvrit devant eux.

L'intérieur était encore plus fascinant que l'extérieur. Les arbres filtraient le soleil pour que la cour ne soit que suffisamment éclairée. Une fontaine déversait son eau dans plusieurs baquets en pierre, eux mêmes étant dans un renfoncement du sol. Quelques personnes se déplaçaient dans la cour. Certaines étaient dans des fauteuils roulants ou encore marchaient avec des cannes. Mais d'autres, avaient une légère cape bleue marine sur eux avec une robe de sorcier bleu azuré en dessous. Il se dit que ce devaient être les différents disciples. Il n'avait pas imaginer qu'il puisse y en avoir autant.

« Je vois que tu es impressionné, pourtant tu ne devrais pas. Tout ceci, n'a rien de surnaturel, il s'agit simplement d'un lieu créé par Morgane elle-même lorsqu'elle était encore avec nous. Il existe bien d'autres centres comme celui-la dans le monde. Le communauté sorcière ne devrait pas ignorer ce genre de site. Enfin, c'est comme ça. »

Loryah arrêta ses explications et mena son jeune disciple vers l'Antre. Ils stoppèrent devant un mur. Elle intima Draco à montrer son pendentif. La roche se volatilisa sur un ovale de deux mètres de hauteur, et se referma de la même manière, une fois qu'ils furent de l'autre côté.

Une douce clarté semblait sortir du plafond comme s'il n'y avait qu'un simple filtre de toile et les murs n'étaient pas du tout humides contrairement à ce qu'il pensait. Loryah le sortit de ses pensées.

« Alors Draco, comment trouves-tu ton nouveau chez toi ? »

Le blond ne pu répondre qu'une seule chose. « Effrayant et fascinant à la fois. »

Loryah sourit devant sa réplique.

« Tu dois avoir des questions à me poser. Vas y ne te gène pas. »

« Il y a une chose qui m'intrigue avant tout. Vous avez dit qu'il y avait des convalescents, je les ais d'ailleurs vus de mes propres yeux. Mais qui sont-ils exactement ? Je veux dire que je doute que n'importe qui puisse entrer ici. »

« En effet. Ce sont des personnes très importantes dans le mode sorcier. Mais la plupart du temps elles agissent dans l'ombre. Plusieurs d'entre elles, ont des pouvoirs très surprenants et convoités, d'autres sont simplement des inventeurs de formules puissantes. Toutes ses personnes peuvent être menacées, seulement leurs états actuels ne leurs permettent pas de se défendre elles mêmes. Ici elles trouvent un havre de paix, elles peuvent vivre et se rétablir sans crainte. Quelque fois l'un d'entre eux devient un de mes disciples mais la plupart de temps, ils repartent vers leurs pays. »

« Mais alors vous êtes une guérisseuse, c'est ça ? »

« Je suis en fait bien plus que ça. Mais tu le découvriras au fur et à mesure par toi-même. »

Loryah l'amena au premier étage et ouvrit une porte donnant sur une pièce bien éclairée mais vide. La fenêtre essentiellement magique donnait vers le monastère, de l'extérieur on ne distinguait pourtant rien.

« Voici ta chambre, tu peux t'installer comme bon te semble, je crois savoir que tu as pris quelques affaires avec toi. »

Le blond hocha la tête et Loryah lui désigna une porte dans le mur qui s'ouvrit laissant place à une penderie modeste.

« Tu n'en auras pas tellement besoin mais il te faut un endroit où les ranger. Repose toi, quelqu'un viendra te chercher en fin de matinée pour le repas que tu passeras avec moi. Nous aurons tout le temps de discuter cet après-midi. »

Avant de passer la porte Loryah ajouta.

« Encore une chose, il va te falloir changer de nom, je ne veux pas qu'il y ai de problèmes avec mes disciples, notamment de querelles en fonction des familles de ceux-ci. Tu peux choisir ce qui te convient mais ne prononce pas un mot, à personne, jusqu'à ce que tu me l'ais dit. »

Draco hocha la tête et la remercia chaleureusement avant qu'elle ne disparaisse en fermant la porte derrière elle. Draco se retourna vers sa chambre et se dit qu'il lui fallait trouver un lit pour dormir. Aussitôt il vit apparaître dans un des coins le lit qu'il avait à l'instant à l'esprit. Il se mit à penser à un couvre lit assez spécial représentant un Dragon et un Phœnix enlacés. Et aussitôt il apparu à son tour sur le lit. Ayant comprit le système, Draco se mit à décorer sa chambre simplement. Un bureau modeste, une table de chevet, une lampe, un miroir et quelques autres petites choses vinrent s'ajouter au mobilier. Il se dirigea vers le miroir et se contempla, il se trouvait un peu sale, mais surtout très fatigué et les cernes aux yeux. En descendant le regard vers son cou, il y vit aussitôt le suçon que Harry lui avait laissé la veille. Il le toucha du bout des doigts et ses yeux reflétèrent encore plus de tristesse. Il fit apparaître sur la table de nuit, un cadre avec une photo d'Harry, il ne pouvait se résoudre à ne pas voir son visage et son regard devant lui. Il s'allongea sur son lit et lentement le désarroi et la douleur vinrent emplir son cœur. Il laissa ses larmes couler en repensant aux derniers évènements et la culpabilité fit bientôt sa place dans sa tête.

°(§)°

A 11h45, quelqu'un vint frappé à sa porte. Il se réveilla en sursaut, rangea le cadre dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et remis un peu d'ordre dans ses vêtements. Il ouvrit la porte sur une jeune fille qui devait avoir un ou deux ans de moins que lui. Elle aussi était habillée de la même façon que les autres élèves de la prêtresse.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Ilyane, Dame Loryah m'a demandé de venir te chercher, tu es prêt ? »

Draco hocha simplement la tête et suivi la jeune fille. Ils serpentèrent dans divers couloirs toujours éclairés par le même filtre de lumière provenant du plafond. Tout ce décors était apaisant pour le blond. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte de pierre. Il semblerait que tout soit fais en pierre dans cette partie du centre. La jeune élève ouvrit la porte après avoir frappé et le laissa là. Une voix lui parvint de l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Entre. »

Avec un peu d'appréhension, le jeune Malfoy passa l'ouverture et referma la porte derrière lui. Il se trouvait dans une sorte de pièce multiple, sur la gauche on pouvait apercevoir les éléments d'une cuisine. Sur la droite, dans un petit renfoncement, se trouvait la salle à manger. Et enfin tout le centre de la pièce était un confortable salon.

« Tu es bien silencieux Draco. »

Dame Loryah venait d'apparaître de derrière un fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise.

« C'est juste que je suis assez impressionné, et puis tout ce changement est un peu difficile à assimiler. Ce matin encore je me trouvait en Angleterre et maintenant je suis en Irlande dans un lieu que je ne connais pas. J'ai beau avoir eu un mois pour m'y habituer, je ne pensai pas que tout arriverait si vite. »

« Je comprend tout à fait ce que tu peux ressentir, d'autant plus que ton ami Harry doit te manquer. »

Draco se redressa d'un coup et fixa ses yeux acier dans le regard d'améthyste de Loryah. Celle-ci pouvait y lire de la peur, de la tristesse, mais surtout de l'incompréhension.

« Ton regard parle beaucoup pour toi, c'est un signe de confiance. Il faut que tu saches qu'ici rien ne peut m'être caché. Je peux en quelques sortes lire dans ton âme, c'est comme cela que j'ai appris tout ce qui pouvait concerner Harry Potter. Je dois dire que cela ne m'étonnes qu'à moitié qu'il se soit passé quelque chose d'aussi fort entre vous. Mais dis toi juste une chose Draco, tu le reverras, soit en sûr et j'y veillerai personnellement. »

Draco décela une telle détermination dans le regard de cette femme qu'il ne pu retenir une larme qui coulait maintenant le long de sa mâchoire et un léger sourire vint étirer ses lèvres fines.

« Merci, Dame Loryah. »

Un petit moment, ou le silence régnait, passa avant que la prêtresse ne reprenne la parole.

« Bien et si nous passions au pseudonyme que tu vas avoir durant ton séjour au Mont Shania. Je suppose que tu y as déjà pensé. »

« Oui en effet, j'ai pensé à Lyam Cofrado. »

« Hum, un anagramme de ton nom, c'est bien imaginé. (Nda : vous pouvez vérifier j'ai cherché un moment pour trouver le bon.) Alors tu seras désormais appelé comme tel. »

Un grand registre apparu alors devant la prêtresse et elle y inscrit immédiatement le nom et le pseudonyme de son nouvel élève. Elle le conduisit ensuite vers la salle à manger ou des plats étaient apparus. Ils commencèrent à manger en silence, savourant les mets exquis.

« Lyam… je sais que tu as des questions qui te traversent l'esprit alors pose les, ne les garde pas pour toi. »

« C'est que je ne voudrai pas vous blesser sans le vouloir. »

« Ca ne sera pas le cas, tu as le droit de savoir certaines choses, et si je suis en mesure de te répondre, je le ferais volontiers. »

Draco prit une bouchée de son plat avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de se lancer.

« Je me demande comment mon parrain en est venu à devenir un de vos élèves. »

Loryah lui sourit et lui répondit. « Je ne crois pas que se soit vraiment à moi de te parler de ça, mais je vais quand même te répondre parce que Sévérus ne le fera pas. Il se trouve que quand il avait ton age, il a vu sa jeune sœur se faire tuée par un mangemort. A l'époque, il faisait déjà parti des fidèles de Voldemort. Il a très mal vécu cette perte car il aimait beaucoup sa sœur. Un ami à moi me l'a alors amené, et j'ai entreprit moi même de lui faire reprendre goût aux choses de la vie. J'ai été très impressionné par sa détermination malgré son chagrin. Je lui ai également donné un but en l'initiant à l'art des potions. Après un bon nombre d'années, il est finalement reparti en Angleterre, s'est mis au service de Dumbledore et est devenu espion. Je ne sais pas s'il a bien fait mais ça ne regarde que lui à présent. Et si tu veux plus d'informations il faudra t'adresser à lui. »

Draco hocha la tête et Loryah l'incita à poser une autre question. Elle ne voulait pas le forcer, mais il se sentirait plus libre et chez lui s'il n'avait pas de ressentiments.

« Vous m'avez dit ce matin que vous étiez plus qu'une guérisseuse, alors pardonnez mon impolitesse mais vous êtes quoi au juste. » Loryah éclata de rire, ça faisait longtemps que quelqu'un ne s'étais pas entretenue aussi facilement avec elle. Sans préjugés, sans retenue. Elle aimait de plus en plus le jeune garçon.

« En fait, très peu de personnes le savent, quelque uns disent que je suis une divinité, d'autres disent que je ne suis pas réelle. Mais en fait, je suis simplement une personne à qui on a donné l'immortalité afin d'aider des sorciers méritant, comme toi. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi, tu as été élevé parmi les noble de ton rang pourtant tu ne te conduis pas comme tel. Tu sembles libéré et une force t'entoure. Harry y est sûrement pour beaucoup, mais tes choix ont fait de toi une personne à part entière, même si tu ne le sais pas encore toi même. Je me demande si… »

Elle resta songeuse un moment, mais ne dis pas un mot de plus. Ils finirent leurs plats en parlant de diverses choses et le dessert arriva, un gâteau au chocolat. (Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…hihi) Draco en saliva d'avance, c'était son dessert préféré mais il n'en avait pas mangé depuis très longtemps à cause de son père.

« Je sais que tu aimes le chocolat donc considère que c'est une sorte de cadeau de bienvenue. Ne te gêne surtout pas. »

Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et il prit une grosse part du gâteau. Ne se souciant guère qu'il puisse être malade. Il entama sa part avec un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

« Je sais que je vais te couper dans ton plaisir, mais il faut que je te parle des divers règlements du centre. » Draco reprit contenance et donna toute son attention à Loryah.

« Outre ton nom qui a changé, il y a quelques règles à respecter. Tout d'abord, quand tu retourneras dans ta chambre, tu trouveras une pile de nouveau vêtements. Ce seront ceux que tu porteras ici, ce n'est pas seulement une question d'esthétique. Ces vêtements sont une protection, comme une armure, ils sont fait dans un tissus de ma composition, ils empêchent la magie de celui qui les porte de trop s'éparpiller. Je vais t'apprendre à utiliser ta magie sans baguette et tu verras qu'au début elle aura tendance à s'évaporer. Ensuite, tu ne dois pas quitter le site, celui-ci est limité par la forêt, mis à part ça, tu as le droit d'aller ou bon te semble. L'heure à laquelle tu rentres n'a pas d'importance, je demande juste que tout mes élèves soient à l'heure pour les repas. »

« Tout ceci me va parfaitement. »

« Bien. Pour ce qui est de ce que tu vas apprendre ici, je t'en parlerai demain. Je vais faire une exception avec toi et c'est moi qui te donnerai les cours. Je te dirais les horaires au fur et à mesure. »

Draco fit signe qu'il avait comprit et le repas prit fin.

°(§)°

Ils passèrent l'après midi à parcourir le site qui s'avérait être très étendu. Draco en oublia même sa tristesse devant tant de richesse et de beauté. Tout respirait la tranquillité et la sérénité. Et pour le première fois depuis longtemps, il se surprit à se sentir chez lui. Loryah lui parla de ce qui l'attendait, elle lui dit aussi qu'il pouvait venir lui parler de tout, de quelques sujets que ça concerne. Il devait lui aussi guérir d'une blessure et son seul remède était la parole. Quand ils rentrèrent au Monastère la nuit avait fait son bout de chemin. La prêtresse métamorphosa ses habits, et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger de l'Antre ou il fut présenter comme un nouveau disciple du nom de Lyam Cofrado. Il reçu un accueil chaleureux et la soirée se passa fort bien. Lyam parla longuement avec la jeune disciple qui était venu le chercher le matin même. Ilyane était très réceptive et déjà une légère complicité se formait entre eux deux. Quand il fut de retour dans sa chambre, tard dans la soirée, la tristesse l'atteignit à nouveau. Il pris le portrait de son amour, s'allongea sur son lit et se mit à verser des larmes sur l'injustice de sa vie… de leurs vies.

°(§)°

De l'autre côté de la mer, dans une salle du château de Poudlard, un jeune homme brun était inconsolable et pleurait sans retenue contre la cape soyeuse de la personne de ses pensées. Il se sentait perdu et anéanti, il n'avait pas du tout pensé que la faible lueur de bonheur qu'il avait goûté, puisse lui être enlevée aussi rapidement.

_A suivre...

* * *

_

Et voilà encore un chapitre d'achevé, et oui je sais qui est triste. Je ne peux tout de même pas me permettre de vous laisser avoir l'air un peu joyeux alors que cette fic ne l'est pas du tout du moins au début. En tout cas j'espère que vous avez apprécier. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire vos critiques.

Bisous à tous, Mily.


	6. La déchirure du coeur

Bijour tout le monde désolé décidément je sais jamais quand je dois poster... Et puis maintenant que mon père est en accident de travail il monopolise internet. Bref ça devient presque très dur de récupérer les chapitres et les reviews. Bon je vais arrêter de raconter ma vie et vous poster ce chapitre que vous devez attendre depuis un moment. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, mais n'oubliez pas les mouchoirs quand même...

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews:

**onarluca :** Non, je ne vais pas faire un chapitre l'un, un chapitre l'autre. Je trouve que ça donne pas assez de mystère et en plus il faudrait tout répéter quand ils se reverront, jd préfère vous faire découvrir la nouvelle vie de draco plus tard quand il l'a racontera à Harry. Pour l'instant tu vas être contente, je ne vais parler que de Harry pendant 4 ou 5 chapitres. Non pas que j'oublie Draco, puisque moi c'est mon préféré, mais il n'a pas sa place pour le moment. Et puis il est en vacances lol... Voilà maintenant cours vite rerouver ton Harry bisous.

**La Rose de Minuit :** Coucou, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ta review m'a fait plaisir à moi aussi. en effet, je ne suis pas le genre d'auteur (oui je sais que ça s'écrit comme ça, moi aussi je fais la guerre aux fautes de ce style) qui écrit juste pour raconter une histoire, j'aime être en contact avec mes lectrices et les faire vibrer en quelques sortes. Peut-être que ça vient du fait que j'aime m'améliorer et trouver une réponse à tout, je ne sais pas. En tout cas j'aime connaitre le point de vue des autres, je suis tout le temps en train de demander à tout le monde si c'est bien, si il y a quelque chose qui cloche, ou si je dois plus insister sur un point que d'autre. Je ne veux pas que ma fic soit lourde à lire, c'est pour ça.

Sinon pour le début de ma fic, c'est vrai que c'est très rapide, mais outre le fait qu'il me fallait, un élément qui accroche les lecteurs, je voulais que les choses aillent à ce rythme pour compètement changer par la suite. Puisque comme tu l'as remarqué, ils sont séparés rapidement. De même que je n'ai pas voulu mettre de lemon dessuite (même si il y en aura un par la suite, j'angoisse déjà pour ça) je trouve que ça fait trop penser aux histoires de sexes et rien d'autre. Je voulais d'abord qu'il y ai une grande place pour les sentiments, sûrement mon côté fleur bleue.

C'est vrai que dans le chapitre 4, je fais particulièrement ressortir les sentiments, et puis je ne fais pas tellement de différences entre les persos, qu'ils soient du même sexe ou non, je trouve que dans chaque histoire, il ya son lot de sentiments, plus exprimés ou non. Ca aussi c'est un peu du vécu puisque je connais beaucoup d'homosexuels notamment dans ma famille. On peut dire que j'ai puisé ça à la source...

J'essaye de comprendre ce que tu me dis mais d'un autre côté c'est assez difficile de mon point de vue, quand tu me dis ça : Tu as une façon d'aborder l'histoire qui est bien à toi et qui n'est pas à tout le monde. Je veux bien comprendre que j'aborde l'histoire différemment des autres mais est ce que tu pourrais me donner un exemple. Ca m'aideras d'autant plus à me situer. Sinon je suis d'accord avec toi, le caractère est quelque chose qui se découvre au fur et à mesure, on ne dévoile pas tout d'un coup, sinon la surprise est gâchée. Et si je peux t'aider, mon petit secret, c'est que je me met à la place de chaqu'un de mes personnages, ce n'est pas toujours facile, mais quand je parle c'est toujours d'un point de vue de l'un ou l'autre presque jamais du mien personnellement. C'est presque comme si je prenait vie dans les persos, en même temps je prend plusieures identités, c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait, donc ce n'est pas très difficile pour moi. On ne peux pas totalement me connaitre avec une seule histoire, de même que je ne montre jamais la même facette de moi à tout mes amis. En fait, je dirais que pour me reconstituer, il faudrait que tu parles avec tout ceux que je cotois, et je peux te dire qu'il y en a. C'est un peu ce que j'essaye de faire dans ma fic je pense, je le fais surement sans le vouloir vraiment, je me dévoile à travers tout les persos en gardant leurs personnalité que je leur ai choisie. C'est assez confus tout ça, je me demande comment ma tête n'a pas déjà explosée...lol

Sinon j'aime beaucoup ton petit truc, c'est vrai que je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé, j'essaye de ne jamais décrire trop l'environnement, parce que parfois je trouve ça lassant, mais c'est vrai que parfois c'est nécessaire. Je vais retenir l'idée pour y penser plus tard.

Une dernière chose, normalement je poste toute les semaines, j'essaye d'avoir au moins deux trios chapitre d'avances quand même. En tout cas, merci beaucoup de m'avoir répondu, puisque tu m'avais prévenue que tu n'écrirais pas toujours autant, je suis ravie. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et je suis certaine que tu trouvera à y dire dessus même si tu ne me laisses pas de review. Gros bisous Mily.

**Alucard :** Merci beaucoup, oui je l'ai proposé mais je ne sais pas trop comment te le montrer, j'ai essayé de te contacter sur msn mais je ne pense pas que ça ai marché. On a qu'à faire une chose je vais supprimer ton contact et toi tu me rentre dans les tiens. On véra bien si ça marche. Pour ce qui est du fanart, l'idée me plait beaucoup mais je ne sais pas trop quelle scène tu pourrais faire, j'ai relue toute ma fic mais aucune ne m'a vraiment sauté à l'esprit. Si tu as une idée ou si un passage t'inspire, n'hésite pas à le faire et si tu veux d'autre détails je serais là pour répondre à tes questions. Voilà bisous.

**Tanuki Lady :** Super si tu as adoré c'est le principal, je suis très contente quand je recoit des revieux comme ça. Et il est vrai que les bon rois doivent se montrer aimant envers leurs sujets. Pour l'anagramme je l'ai cherché pendant un bon moment, il me fallait un truc pour changer le nom de Draco. J'ai pensé à ça mais j'ai tourné les lettres dans tout les sens pour avoir le bon nom . Pour la description des lieux, je dois t'avouer que j'y ai mis du temps, j'ai une idée bien précise du Mont Shania (de Shania Twain, une chanteuse que j'adore) et je voulais la faire passer à mes lecteurs, apparment je me suis pas trop mal débrouillée puisque tu as compri l'essentiel. Le talent, je ne trouve pas que je l'ai vraiment, j'écrit simplement ce que je ressent, je n'ai jamais écrit de toute ma vie c'est la première fois, et je suis encore très novice. En tout cas, tout ce que tu me dis me touche vraiment, je ne pensait pas faire passer ce genre de choses dans les lignes. Bisous

**alinemcb54 :** Mais il ne faut pas lire avec une chanson douce comme ça, sinon tu vas pleurer à chaque chapitre, tu me diras au moins tu es dessuite dans l'ambiance. j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, et un petit conseil ne remet pas les Christes sinon tu vas encore pleurer. Déjà que ça risque d'être le cas même sans. Bisous et merci à toi.

**serpentis-draco :** Ma chère Miki, merci beaucoup, j'espère que le prochain chapitre va autant te plaire, surtout que je crois que tu ne l'as pas lu. Je sais j'ai manqué à tout mes devoirs en oubliant de te l'envoyer. Mais avec mon père en ce moment c'est un peu galère, tu vois déjà le peu de temps que je passe sur msn. Enfin, j'espère qu'on pourra vite se parler, bisous t'adore.

**Darky Obscure :** Oui je sais que c'est triste, lol... on ne le diras jamais assez je crois, mais je commence à m'y habituer. Sinon moi aussi j'adore Lyam, j'ai d'ailleurs pensé à ce prénom avant de trouver le com avec ce qu'il restait. Et non je ne connais pas les chroniques de Krondor bien que ça me dise quelque chose. Tu pourrais me dire un peu de quoi ça parle. Sinon, oui je suis très étrange, tu n'es pas la première à me le dire, généralement j'attend d'être déprimée pour écrire par exemple hier j'étais en colère contre ma soeur, et j'ai écrit un chapitre et demi en même pas deux heures alors que la dernière fois j'allais bien et j'ai écrit dix lignes pour le même temps. On dirais que l'inspiration vient me prendre seulement dans mes moments sombres. Oui ce chapitre est assez déprimant, surtout très destabilisant je dirais, ne t'inquiète pas ils vont quand même survivre quoi que pour Harry ça va être très dur tu comprendra dans le chapitre 7 ou 8. Non je te rassure mon happy end ser vraiment un happy end, c'est à dire la joie la bonne humeur, des retrouvailles et tout le tralala. qui sait un mariage ? A part ça, je connais très bien aussi ton soucis du il faut pas que mon père me trouve devant l'ordi à cette heure, c'est tout les soirs la même histoire, j'essaye de faire le moins de bruit possible alors que la chambre de mes parents est juste derrière la cloison qui il faut le dire est pas très bien isolée, donc je te comprend et je te soutient moralement. Bisous.

**petite granouille :** Quand je dis que je trouve te trouve très gentille de laisser une review, je le pense sincèrement parce que même moi si j'apprécie énormément une fic, je n'ai pas toujours le courage de laisser une review. alors je te remercie doublement. Sinon ce chapitre est essentiellement dirigé vers la reaction d'Harry vis à vis du départ de Draco, et il y a la lettre qu'il lui a laisse. En tout cas j'espère que tu vas aimer. Gros bisous.

**ta petite flo :** Je devrais même dire ma petite flo, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ma soeur chérie... je croyais que tu laissais pas de review, enfin, lol. Non c'est pas possible je ne te le pose pas aussi souvent que ça quand même. bon je dirais 5 fois moi, mais pas plus. Sinon c'est pas une couverture, c'est un couvre lit, non mais... et puis non tu l'auras pas nananananère, parce qu'en plus je l'ai même pas moi même hihi. Allé gros bisous ma chérie. Je t'adore.

**Diabolik Angel :** Merci beaucoup ça change du 'c'est trop triste' lol... Sinon pour voir l'image et le pendentif, il me faudrait ton adresse parce que j'ai plus le lien ou j'avais trouvé l'image. Tu as qu'à m'envoyer un mail et je te l'enverrais. Sinon c'est une bonne idée les actions chez Kleenex, tu crois qu'il en resterais pour moi . j'espère que la lettre te plairas j'ai passé un temps fou à la refaire parce qu'elle n'était jamais comme je le voulais lol. Sinon pour Dray, ne lui fais pas trop de mal, j'en ai encore besoin moi et en plus pour dans pas longtemps donc les vacances seront courtes. Et un conseil, ne le sabre pas, sinon je l'autorise à utiliser la magie, lol. Voilà la suite, bisous.

**tete de noeud :** merci beaucoup de te manifester, ça me réconforte un peu, comme ça je sais qu'on me suis même si on me laisse pas de review. C'est toujours encourageant. Sinon oui oui je les fait souffrir, mais il le faut bien pour qu'il y ai du piment dans leurs vie, bon je sais il y en a déjà eu pas mal... en tout cas merci bisous.

**Marine Malefoy :** Bah oui sexy Ry' (dis tu as pas piqué ça à un auteur?), il pleure tout le temps, et il a pas fini. Oui je sais je suis pas cool niark niark lol, mais t'inquiète pas ils vont vite se retrouver. Ok chef, j'espère que tu seras rentré pour lire cette suite, bisous.

Voilà, c'est fini, maintenant la suite.

* * *

_**Tu es ma lumière dans l'ombre.**_

_**Chapitre 6 : La déchirure du cœur.**_

L'aube se levait à peine sur l'Angleterre, et un froid glacial courait dans les couloirs de Poudlard comme la peste qu'on ne pouvait éradiquer. Il était six heures du matin, et dans la salle sur demande, Harry se réveillait lentement. Le soleil filtrait à travers la fenêtre venant le réchauffer de sa faible chaleur. Il se redressa sur le lit et chercha son amour du regard. Car il en était sûr désormais, Draco était plus qu'une passade dans sa vie, il avait prit conscience durant la semaine qu'il était très attaché au blond. Et qu'il ne l'avait sans doute jamais détesté, seulement les choses avaient faites qu'ils avaient dus devenir ennemis pour se trouver. Il se rendit à l'évidence que le Serpentard n'était pas dans la pièce. Il ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça, puisqu'il était fréquent que Draco parte tôt pour des réunions de préfets ou autre. Il alla donc se doucher et s'habiller dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Une fois lavé et présentable, il revint attendre quelques minutes dans le fauteuil qu'il avait occupé la veille. En ayant un vague espoir de voir Draco avant le début des cours. Il se perdit rapidement dans ses pensées.

Au bout d'une heure, il comprit qu'il ne servait à rien d'attendre plus. En retournant près du lit dans le but de l'arranger, il aperçu la cape de sa Némésis ainsi qu'une lettre. Son sang s'arrêta, mais il se reprit bien vite, c'était juste une lettre que lui avait laissé le blond, pas de quoi paniquer. Il s'avança et prit le parchemin avant de passer la cape du Serpentard autour de ses épaules. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre quelque chose. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Draco de lui laisser des mots à son réveil. Peut-être un rupture… non impossible. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil devant la cheminée et entreprit d'ouvrir la missive. Après avoir lu la première phrase, un grand frisson lui parcouru le dos, et ses mains se mirent légèrement à trembler. L'appréhension lui clouait l'estomac et sa respiration s'était accélérée en même temps que son cœur, mais il reprit sa lecture.

_Harry, mon ange,_

_Je sais d'avance que tu ne vas pas aimer cette lettre, je te rassure je ne l'aime pas non plus. Je peux voir d'où je suis, la tête que tu dois faire. Un trait soucieux doit barrer ton front si délicat, tes lèvres doivent laisser passer un souffle saccadé, tes yeux doivent être emplis d'incompréhension et tes mains doivent sûrement retenir un tremblement convulsif. Je te connais, je sais que tu es comme ça parce que je t'ai longuement observé durant toutes ses années._

_Tu dois te demander pourquoi je ne suis pas avec toi. Et bien pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne suis même plus en Angleterre. Je ne te dirais pas où je suis, ça serait trop dangereux pour nous deux._

_Une question doit te venir à l'esprit, pourquoi ? Pourquoi je suis parti sans t'avertir, pourquoi je t'ai quitté, pourquoi… La réponse est simple, mon père._

_Tu te rappelles la lettre que j'ai reçu hier matin, je t'ai dit qu'elle venait de lui. En fait, il m'a demandé - non, contraint serait plus juste - de devenir mangemort dans les jours à venir. Tu sais que je ne voulais pas le devenir. Seulement dans la famille Malfoy on fait ce que veut son géniteur, c'est comme ça et pas autrement. Alors j'ai prit la décision la plus dure à prendre de toute ma vie. J'ai décidé de fuir ce pays._

_Avec l'aide d'une personne, j'ai trouvé un endroit parfait ou je pourrai rester sans me cacher. Je te demande de ne pas t'inquiéter pour moi et de ne pas essayer de me rechercher, je suis à l'abri à l'heure où tu lis cette lettre. J'ai longuement hésité à te la remettre, en pensant que tu vivrais sûrement mieux sans moi et sans nouvelles. Mais cette nuit j'ai changé d'avis, et c'est toi qui m'as décidé quand tu as parlé dans ton sommeil. Et Merlin est témoin, que ce que tu as dit m'a fait douté. Seulement je me devais de partir, je ne veux pas que tu sois en danger à cause de moi. Je sais que mon père n'aurait pas hésité à s'attaquer à toi pour me faire du mal. Parce qu'à coup sûr, il n'aurait pas mit longtemps pour comprendre._

_Tes larmes doivent à présent couler sur l'encre noire, et je ne suis pas là pour les arrêter. Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme ça me peine de devoir te laisser seul à des kilomètres de moi. Je ne sais pas non plus comment tu réagiras à cette lettre, soit tu seras désemparé à en mourir - je t'en pris ne prend pas cette option. Soit tu vas devenir fou de rage et la colère va submerger ta douleur. J'ai peur de te laisser, peur que tu fasses quelque chose de stupide, j'ai honte aussi, mais je ne peux pas rester._

_Je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter de plus, mon cœur, à part que je t'aime plus que tout. Je t'aime tellement que mon cœur se brise de devoir t'écrire ses mots. Comme je te l'ai dit pendant que tu dormais, tu es mon âme, et je ne sais pas comment on fait pour vivre sans son âme…je me demande même si c'est possible. Il va pourtant falloir que j'y parvienne, mais je sais déjà que ça sera très douloureux. Autant que pour toi, mon ange…_

_Je veux que malgré tout, tu continus à vivre, je sais que ce que je te demande t'est impensable pour le moment, mais il faut que tu y parviennes. Je te laisses ma cape - celle que tu préfères - pour que tu puisses penser à moi quand tu le voudras et que tu ais quelque chose qui m'appartienne. Ainsi, j'espère que tu ne m'oublieras pas. De mon côté, je ne t'oublierai jamais. Mon cœur est attaché au tien, et je peux simplement te promettre une chose, c'est qu'on se reverra. Je ne sais pas quand, je ne sais pas où, mais je te le jure, on se reverra, il le faut mon ange… J'espère seulement que tu accepteras de me parler à nouveau quand ce moment arrivera._

_Je t'aime Harry, n'oubli jamais ça, car ça sera éternel…_

_Draco._

Le temps s'était figé, un étrange silence s'était installé, et seuls résonnaient dans la salle, les battements affolés du cœur du brun. Il relut une autre fois la lettre pour être certain d'en avoir bien saisi le sens. Puis, comme si les mots sur le papier semblait atteindre une partie de son cerveau, Harry se mit à réagir. Sa respiration s'accéléra subitement tellement bien que l'air commença à lui manquer. Ses yeux se voilèrent et prirent une étrange couleur liée à la peur. Ses mains ne savaient pas si elles devaient se serrer ou non sur la lettre. Sa tête était vide, plus rien ne semblait filtrer, sauf quelques mots comme '_fuir_', '_plus en Angleterre_', '_je t'aime_', '_ne m'oublies pas_'. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, Draco lui avait bien donné des options, mais aucune ne semblait convenir. Il ne pleurait pas, les larmes n'arrivaient pas à partir. Puis tout d'un coup, sa voix résonna dans la pièce vide. D'abord faiblement comme un murmure, pour finir par s'amplifier au fur et à mesure.

« Non… non Draco, non… non non non, tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Pas maintenant, non. Non, NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN »

Un cri déchirant de douleur traversa la pièce pour se répercuter sur les murs du château. Une grande partie des élèves furent réveillés par ce cri de détresse. Harry avait fait passé toute sa peine et son chagrin dans son cri espérant par sa voix ramener celui qu'il aimait. Mais rien, pas un son, rien. Toujours aucunes larmes ne coulaient sur son visage, mais on pouvait sentir l'aura magique du jeune homme qui saignait. Même quelqu'un n'ayant pas de pouvoir magique aurait pu être frappé par cette souffrance. Harry semblait comme dans un autre monde, déconnecté de la réalité. Il ne voulait pas y croire.

_Pourquoi tu me fais ça Draco, tu n'as pas le droit, je ne t'ai pas autorisé à partir. Surtout pas maintenant. Tu n'as même pas daigné me prévenir de vive voix. As-tu si peu confiance en moi ? Qu'est ce que je vais faire sans toi, tu m'as aidé à me relever et maintenant tu me laisses retomber. Mais pourquoi ?_

« POURQUOI ? »

Une larme, puis deux, se mirent à couler sur ses joues, silencieuses, salées, si légère et pourtant pleine de douleur, refoulée à l'extérieur de son corps. Harry ne voulais pas y croire, il ne pouvait pas. Draco n'aurait jamais pu lui faire ça, c'était juste une mauvaise blague, il allait traverser la porte en tonnant un grand : « Ha ha, je t'ai bien eu ! ».

Mais plus les minutes passaient, plus Harry devait se rendre à l'évidence, il était seul. Personne ne venait et personne ne viendrais, personne ne voudrais traverser cette putain de porte et lui dire que tout ça n'était qu'une bonne farce. Harry se leva de son fauteuil et partit s'asseoir au milieu du lit adossé contre la tête de lit. Ainsi, il verrait la moindre personne qui traverserai la porte. Enfin, si tant est qu'il y en ai une qui la franchisse.

Trois heures s'étaient déjà écoulées et rien ne s'était produit. Les cours avaient déjà commencé depuis un moment mais Harry n'y avait même pas songé. Il était bien trop perdu dans ses pensées, à essayé de trouver les motivations du blond à être parti sans rien dire à personne. En ce moment, il était en train de penser que peut être tout ceci était de sa faute.

_C'est à cause de moi, hein Draco, tu ne voulais plus rester avec moi, plus me voir, et c'est pour ça que tu as décidé de quitter l'école pour une autre. Non, ce n'est pas plausible, plus je relis ta lettre et plus je me dis que ça te fais autant de mal qu'à moi. Mais alors pourquoi, pourquoi as-tu jugé utile de partir et de m'abandonner ainsi. Je me sens quitté de toute vie, comme si la seule chaleur qui pouvait réchauffer mon cœur, m'avait quitté en même temps que tu t'es éloigné de ce pays. Je me demande même, si tu ne voulais pas que je souffre pour me montrer ce que tu endures depuis si longtemps. Mais non… je dis n'importe quoi. Draco, j'ai besoin de toi… Reviens…_

Les larmes s'étaient remises à couler, sans possibilité de les arrêter. Harry ne le voulait même pas, c'était la seule façon qu'il avait de faire sortir sa peine. Même si elle augmentait de minutes en minutes. Au moins ça le soulageait l'espace de quelques instants.

Il était midi passé à présent, et Harry n'avait pas avancé, il en était toujours au même point. A savoir, pourquoi Draco était parti sans rien lui dire. Bien sûr, il y avait cette lettre, mais il lui semblait qu'elle en disait bien moins qu'il n'en faudrait. Il se remit à lire le parchemin pour la vingtième fois de la matinée. Mais il n'y trouvais rien. Draco avait bien préparé son coup, puisque aucune informations ne filtrait à travers les mots.

_Je suis sûr que tu as dût faire cette lettre depuis très longtemps, ce qui veut dire que tu avais aussi prévu ton voyage depuis longtemps. Comment as tu fais pour me cacher tout ça, Draco. Je ne me suis aperçu de rien, oh bien sûr j'ai bien remarqué que tu étais préoccupé ces derniers temps, mais j'ai simplement mis ça sur le compte du stress des cours. _

« Mais Merlin, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit… »

Sur le coup de la colère qui venait de l'envelopper, Harry se leva du lit et retira la cape de sur ses épaules pour la lancer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Celle-ci atterrit tout près du feu et quelques étincelles projetées dessus commencèrent à l'enflammer. Harry n'avait rien remarqué et parcourait la pièce d'un air rageur. Puis il revint vers le feu et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc de la cape au quart brûlée. Il se précipita dessus et l'éteignit d'un sort. Il murmura un faible 'réparo' qui eut tout de même l'effet de faire redevenir comme neuve la cape du Serpentard.

« Oh mon dieu, Draco je suis désolé, pardonne moi, tu me laisses une seule chose de toi, et je trouve le moyen de la brûler. Je suis désolé, je t'aime je ne voulais pas te faire de mal… Draco pardonne moi. Je t'aime… je t'aime… je t'aime… »

Le survivant était à présent comme en transe, dans une bulle où rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre. Il murmurait sans cesse des mots qui n'avaient pas de sens. Des mots, qu'il aurait voulu prononcer directement au propriétaire de cette cape. Mais celui-ci n'étant pas là, il se contentait de les dire à son odeur restée sur le tissus.

A la fin de la journée, Harry était passé par une multitude de réactions et de sentiments. Le désarrois et l'incompréhension d'abord, ensuite le vide, la solitude, et la colère, la haine, la peur, le vide à nouveau . Puis tout avait recommencé dans une suite sans fin. Il passait des larmes au rire nerveux sans s'en rendre comte. Il réussit tout de même à s'endormir sur le coup des deux heures du matin, dans le grand lit froid, seul, en serrant très fort la cape de Draco dans ses bras.

°(§)°

Dans la tour des Gryffondors, Hermione et Ron s'inquiétaient sérieusement, non seulement leur ami avait manqué tout ses cours - ce qui lui arrivait quelques fois - mais surtout on ne l'avait pas revu depuis l'avant veille. Il y avait également un autre fait marquant dans le château, c'était la disparition du Prince des Serpentards. La veille Lucius Malfoy en avait d'ailleurs fait un véritable scandale, en tonnant haut et fort que cette école était un vrai gruyère, et que tout le monde y faisait ce qu'il voulait, sans être remarqué. Bien qu'ils ne l'appréciaient guère, les deux Gryffondors furent marqués par l'absence du blond.

Après le petit déjeuner, ils s'étaient mis à chercher leur ami dans tout les recoins du château, là ou ils savaient qu'il avait l'habitude de se rendre. La tour d'astronomie, les toilettes de Mimi, la clairière à côté du lac, le salle de Godric, tout fut mit sans dessus dessous. Mais toujours aucunes traces du Survivant.

Dans un regain d'espoir, Hermione suggéra qu'il se présenterait peut-être à un des repas de la journée.

« J'espère que tu as raison, Hermione. En tout cas, si ce soir il n'est pas de retour dans la tour, je vais aller voir Dumbledore moi-même et lui ordonnant de mettre Poudlard à sac. »

« D'accord, en attendant allons manger, il est presque sept heures et demi. »

Ils sortirent en silence de leurs salle commune, et se rendirent à la Grande Salle. Hermione laissa échappé un soupir las de ne pas voir son ami à la table des rouge et or et partit s'asseoir à sa place habituelle.

°(§)°

A l'autre bout de château, au troisième étage, Harry se réveillait doucement. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Un grand sourire se fit sur ses lèvres en pensant qu'il venait de faire seulement un affreux rêve. Mais il s'effaça vite à la vue de la cape en boule à côté de lui et de la lettre dans sa main. Il sentit un gros nœud se former dans son estomac et sa gorge s'assécher. La nausée ne tarda pas à venir et il courut jusqu'à la salle de bain. Après s'être vidé de ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac - autant dire pas grand chose - il se laissa aller au sol en se recroquevillant sur lui, et les larmes vinrent rapidement inonder ses joues. Il se mit à penser qu'à ce moment là, rien ne lui avait jamais plus manqué que les bras du blond enroulés autour de son torse.

« Draco, où es-tu ? Reviens, j'ai besoin de toi. REVIENS IMMEDIATEMENT, TU M'ENTENDS… » Sa voix était entrecoupé de sanglots, et les mots étaient à mis chemin entre les gémissement plaintifs et les ordres.

« Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter une telle chose ? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait… » Les sanglots l'empêchaient de parler davantage et il s'allongea sur la cape, qu'il avait traîné avec lui, ses larmes redoublant d'intensité.

Une heure plus tard, il décida de prendre un douche qui le fit un bien fou. Pourtant, ça n'apaisait pas les tourments de son cœur. Il s'enroula uniquement dans la cape pour sentir la peau du Serpentard à travers le tissus fin et délicat, et retourna dans le lit. Une immense tristesse vint alors l'envahir et il ne se sentait plus la force de rien faire. Les larmes revinrent trouver le chemin de ses joues et il se rendormi en pensant être dans les bras du blond.

°(§)°

« Ron, il n'est toujours pas apparu de la journée, et le dîner est presque fini. Il faut faire quelque chose je t'en prie. »

« D'accord, suis moi. »

D'un bon, Ron se leva, prit la main d'Hermione et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Il remarqua que le vieux directeur, n'était pas très à l'aise non plus.

« Professeur Dumbledore, nous voudrions vous parler s'il vous plait, c'est très urgent. »

« Je me doutais que vous n'alliez pas rester longtemps inactifs, suivez moi jusqu'à mon bureau. Nous y serons plus à l'aise pour parler. »

La salle était plongée dans un étrange silence, tous avaient bien sûr remarqué la disparition des deux princes des maisons ennemies. Et ils se demandaient ce que le directeur avait l'intention de faire.

Arrivé dans le bureau directorial, les deux adolescents furent dessuite épiés par les personnages des tableaux, au dessus d'eux.

« Bien, je suppose que si vous êtes là, c'est pour la disparition soudaine d'Harry. »

« Oui professeur, nous sommes vraiment inquiets, nous l'avons cherchés partout dans le château mais on ne l'a trouvé nulle part. »

« Je comprend Miss Granger. Je sais qu'il est toujours dans le château, cependant je ne sais pas où. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de… » Le directeur s'arrêta un instant dans ses pensées mais se reprit bien vite. « Savez-vous quand est ce qu'on la vu pour la dernière fois ? » Ron prit alors la parole.

« C'était avant hier, il est sorti de la salle commune vers 21h. Je ne l'ai pas vu rentré, mais je ne me suis pas inquiété puisqu'il lui arrive de partir toute la nuit et de ne réapparaître qu'au petit matin. »

« D'accord, je crois avoir une solution pour le trouver, mais il me faudrait quelque chose lui appartenant, M. Weasley pouvez vous aller chercher un effet personnel d'Harry. »

« J'y vais, Monsieur. »

Ron partit presque en courant jusqu'à leur dortoir et revint rapidement avec le peigne de son ami. Dubledore sorti alors une carte de chaque étage du château et les disposa devant eux. Il prit également un pendule ou était attaché un rubis aussi rouge que le sang. Il attacha le pendule au peigne que lui avait donné le roux, le mit à une hauteur satisfaisante de la table et prononça une formule.

« _Localiza aura persona_. »

Le pendule se mit à tourner et se posa sur une partie du château ou le vide devrait normalement se trouver. Tout d'un coup Hermione se frappa le front.

« Mais comment je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt… que je suis bête… Ron, il est dans la salle sur demande. »

« Mais bien sûr, vite, il faut y aller. »

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous trois vers la partie ouest du troisième étage. Hermione passa trois fois devant le mur en pensant très fort à son ami et la porte se matérialisa devant eux. Un peu inquiète de ce qu'elle allait trouvé, elle poussa la porte lentement. Ils entrèrent doucement dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Dumbledore raviva le feu et alluma quelques bougies d'un simple mouvement de main. Tout de suite, la jeune fille remarqua la forme recroquevillée sur elle-même, dans un coin du grand lit qui trônait au centre de la pièce.

« Harry… » Elle l'appela doucement de peur de brusquer quelque chose, et se rapprocha du lit. Le brun n'avait toujours pas bougé et sa respiration était calme. Voyant que rien ne bougeait, elle monta à son tour dans le grand lit et s'agenouilla à côté de son ami.

« Harry… réveille toi… » Le brun se mit légèrement à remuer, et elle remarqua le parchemin froissé qu'il tenait serré dans sa main. Elle tenta de le prendre, mais Harry se réveilla d'un coup en sentant qu'on voulait lui prendre la lettre de sa Némésis.

« Excuse moi Harry, je ne voulais pas te la prendre, je… »

Hermione semblait perdue par cette attitude, mais n'en tînt pas rigueur quand son ami éclata en sanglot dans ses bras.

« Oh Merlin Harry, mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé. » Elle lui caressa lentement les cheveux, et après une vingtaine de minutes, il se redormi apaisé par le geste doux. Le directeur qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début, reprit quelque peu contenance.

« Il faut le conduire immédiatement à l'infirmerie. »

Ils le firent léviter et prirent la direction du rez-de-chaussée. Hermione qui tenait toujours la main de son ami, remarqua que l'écusson sur sa cape était celui des Serpentards. Elle se posa quelques questions, mais le changea rapidement en celui de Gryffondor, à l'insu de son professeur et de Ron. Elle aurait tout le temps d'interroger le brun à son réveil.

La porte de l'infirmerie passée, Mme Pomfresh apparue de son local et vint s'enquérir de l'état du jeune homme. Harry fut déposé dans une salle à part ou l'infirmière lui fit les examens de routine. Elle revint rapidement vers son directeur pour lui faire son rapport.

« Il n'est pas blessé, il est juste très fatiguée et en manque d'alimentation. D'ici quelques jours, il devrait aller mieux. Allez vous coucher vous deux, vous pourrez revenir le voir demain. »

« Bien Mme Pomfresh. » Ils commencèrent à sortir quand le Directeur les interpella.

« Encore une chose jeunes gens, évitez de parler de cela pour l'instant. Et demain, je vous dispense de cours pour que vous puissiez rester avec lui. »

« D'accord, Professeur. Bonne nuit.»

_A suivre...

* * *

_

Et voilà, encore un chapitre de poster, ça passe vite quand même. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé et que vous avez eu certaines réponses à vos questions. Bisous et à la prochaine. N'oubliez pas de passer par la case 'Reviews' avant de partir.

Bisous Mily.


	7. L'évènement qui fait tout basculer

Bijour tout le monde, peut être qu'aujourd'hui je vais enfin pouvoir poster le samedi. Pourtant ça n'aura pas été chose facil vu tout ce que mes parents me demandent de faire. Enfin voilà le chapitre 7 (déjà) c'est un chapitre assez déterminant, d'ailleurs il va y avoir un nouveau perso qui va devenir important pour les prochains chapitres. Enfin pas si nouveau que ça, vous verrez.

Je voudrais aussi vous dire que pendant quelques chapitres il va y avoir pas mal de souffrance, j'espère néanmoins que vous aimerez.

* * *

Aller maintenant, les reviews :

**serpentis-draco :** Ma chère Miki, on a enfin pu se parler, et encore pas longtemps mais ça m'a fait très plaisir. Oui je sais que Harry il est brisé et c'est loin d'être fini, tu vas voir que c'est pire après. Toi aussi tu me manques bisous.

**onarluca :** Merci beaucoup d'avoir adoré, je sais que la tristesse est très présente dans cette fic, mais ça va changer par la suite. Mais c'est quand même pas pour tout de suite. La suite je la met maintenant, tu vas être contente parce qu'elle ne parle pas que de malheur lol. Bisous et bonne vacances.

**Tanuki Lady :** Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, je dois dire qu'après une review j'était un peu mal à l'aise parce que je me demandais si je ne faisait pas trop dans le tragique et si ça plaisait comme ça ou si il fallait que je change certains trucs. En tout cas en relisant ta review tu m'as remonté un peu le moral Merci. Comme tu me l'as conseillé il ne faut pas que je doute de moi, mais je suis comme ça je n'arrive pas à faire autrement, j'espère que ça changera un jour.

Moi aussi je trouve que Shania Twain est géniale, il faudrais que j'essaye d'écrire en écoutant ses chansons lol.

Sinon notre blond national, je ne sais pas moi même ce qu'il devient puisqu'il est en vacances chez une lectrice, lol. En fait je me posait justement la question hier soir de savoir si je le fais réapparaitre dans le chapitre 10 ou dans le 11 lol. C'est compliqué quand même... Oui Harry va le vivre très mal tout ca, mais il ne va pas partir à la recherche de Dray, non seulement parce qu'il lui a demandé mais aussi parce qu'il ne sait pas par ou chercher vu que personne ne semble être au courant de son départ. Dray par contre est toujours en sécuritéà Shania, ne t'en fais pas.

Ne t'inquiète pas tu ne m'as pas ennuyée du tout au contraire, c'est des reviews comme ça qui me donne le courage de continuer. Merci énormément, bisous Mily.

**Alucard :** Bonjour miss, merci oui on sent le déserpoir d'Harry mais je te le dis dessuite, c'est loin d'être fini, je dirais même que ca commence à peine. Je suis encore étonnée d'avoir réussi à écrire presque 4 chapitres ou Harry est si triste. Le retour de Draco est pour bientôt ne t'en fais pas. Bisous.

**lo hana ni :** merci beaucoup ta review est courte mais touchante, la suite c'est pour maintenant, et j'espère que tu vas aimer. bisous.

**petite grenouille :** Merci beaucoup, ça me touche beaucoup. Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise, et merci à toit de la lire. Bisous

**Diabolik Angel :** Ma soeur d'âme, (ça me plait trop ce surnom, lol) Merci beaucoup, pour la lettre j'ai eu du mal je suis finalement contente qu'elle plaise. Sinon tu supposes bien, le petit Dray est pas dans un meilleur état que Ryry, il est même pas beaucoup mieu, mais lui il le cache, et oui un Malfoy est un malfoy même si son père est un con fini. Et pour notre Dray, j'ai hate de voir son portrait, je suis sûre qu'il va être sensass, après tout tu l'as obligé à poser c'est normal lol. Oui je sais que ses vacances sont courtes, mais il faut bien qu'il travaille au lieu de bronzer mdr. Bisous Mily.

**alinemcb54 :** Merci, oui pour Ryry, ça va s'arranger mais pas avant encore un petit moment, il n'a pas encore touché le fond, et c'est en quelque sorte un peu primordial pour qu'il aille mieux. En tout cas merci Bisous.

**Sahada :** Je dois t'avouer que ta review m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir, je me suis demandé ce qu'il y avait dans ce chapitre qui t'avais déplu à ce point. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on croit que j'essaye de rameuter toute les lectrices du site, mais je m'interroge. Qu'est ce qui te fais douter dans ce chapitre? Est ce que c'est le côté dramatique des évenements ? Est ce que c'est que c'est plat? Ou alors autre chose, je suis curieuse de savoir. En tout cas, j'espère que je me rattraperais et que tu pourras admirer ce que j'ai tiré de tes idées. bisous

Voilà pour les reviews, je ne vais pas parler d'avantage et je vous laisse lire tranquillement.

* * *

_**Tu es ma lumière dans l'ombre.**_

_**Chapitre 7 : L'événement qui fait tout basculer.**_

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla assez tôt. Il fut surprit de remarquer qu'il n'était ni dans sa chambre, ni dans la salle sur demande. Il se leva du lit rapidement, mais bien vite il se rendit compte de son erreur. En effet, un violent vertige le prit et il se rassit aussitôt. Après que les choses soient revenues à leurs places, et qu'elles aient arrêté de tourner, il sortit de la chambre. La blancheur des murs, lui indiquèrent rapidement l'endroit où il se trouvait. L'infirmerie, mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait à l'infirmerie ? Voyant qu'il ne pouvait en savoir d'avantage, il repartit s'asseoir sur son lit en attendant que quelqu'un arrive, pour lui expliquer pour quelle raison il se trouvait à l'infirmerie du collège.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que la porte s'ouvrit sur la garde malade.

« Alors M. Potter, comment vous portez-vous ce matin ? »

« Je vais très bien. Puis-je savoir ce que je fais ici ? »

« Tard dans la nuit, vos amis et le directeur, vous ont trouvé dans une salle vide et vous ont amené ici. »

Harry se rappela vaguement avoir senti Hermione auprès de lui. Il lui semblait avoir rêvé mais c'était bel et bien la réalité, finalement.

« Puisque je vais bien, est ce que je peux partir ? »

« Non, il en est hors de question. »

« Mais… »

« Pas de 'mais', M. Potter, vous êtes très faible et je suis sûre que vous n'avez rien mangé depuis quelques jours. Alors avant de sortir de cette infirmerie, vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous remplumer un peu. »

Et elle sortit de la chambre sans une remarque de plus. Harry était furieux qu'on ne le croit pas, mais sa colère fut vite balayée par la tristesse qui lui enserrait le cœur depuis deux jours maintenant. Peut importe ce qui pouvait le distraire, ses pensées le ramenaient sans arrêt vers un certain blond qui était parti en laissant derrière lui une lettre et une cape. en parlant de ça, il tenait toujours fermement le parchemin dans sa main mais il n'y avait aucune traces de la cape.

« La cape… mais où est-elle ? »

Il la chercha partout dans sa chambre, mais ne réussir pas à mettre la main dessus. Il sortit en trombe de la pièce pour entrer dans le bureau de Mme Pomfresh.

« Où est ma cape ? »

« Comment… Oh, les elfes ont sûrement dus la ramasser pour aller la laver, ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont vous la rendre assez vite. »

« Je veux qu'on me la rende immédiatement, elle n'était pas sale. Rendez la moi ! »

Devant l'air paniqué du jeune homme, la garde malade ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Heureusement pour elle, Hermione et Ron arrivèrent juste à ce moment.

« Mais que se passe t-il ici ? »

Harry se retourna pour faire face à ses deux amis. Seulement, au lieu de leurs dire bonjour chaleureusement, il se mit à crier.

« JE VEUX QU'ON ME RENDE MA CAPE ! »

Mme Pomfresh haussa les épaules, disant clairement qu'elle n'y comprenait rien tandis que Ron, se demandait pourquoi son ami faisait un tel scandale pour une cape qu'il aurait sûrement en fin de journée. Seule Hermione sembla prendre la chose très au sérieux. Elle s'avança près de son ami et lui parla calmement.

« Calme toi Harry. Je vais aller te la chercher. Je suppose que les elfes de maison sont venus la ramasser. »

Harry hocha la tête, avec un regard perdu et triste.

« Très bien, alors retourne dans ta chambre et quand je reviendrai je l'aurai avec moi. D'accord ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête de la part du brun qui repartit lentement vers sa chambre. Son changement d'humeur était assez perturbant. Et Ron était plus que surprit par son attitude.

« Mais, il perdu la tête ma parole… »

« Ron, s'il te plait, reste avec lui pendant que je vais aux cuisines. Ne le laisse pas seul et ne l'oblige pas à parler s'il n'en a pas envie. Je revient rapidement. »

« D'accord, mais dépêche toi. »

Arrivée devant le tableau des cuisines, Hermione caressa la poire, et entra. Immédiatement, un elfe de maison vînt à sa rencontre.

« Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous Miss ? »

« Oui, je voudrais parler à Dobby, si il est là. »

Aussitôt, l'elfe disparu pour faire place à Dobby. Celui-ci lui fit une grande révérence avant de lui demander le motif de sa visite.

« Voilà, ce matin, un elfe est venu récupéré la cape qu'il y avait dans la chambre d'Harry à l'infirmerie. Elle avait un écusson de Serpentard déguisé. Est ce que tu l'as vu ? »

« Oui, Miss, Dobby l'a vu, c'est lui qui est allé la chercher pour la laver. »

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement. Au moins elle savait qu'elle aurait la confiance de la créature devant elle.

« Est ce que tu pourrais me la donner ? »

« Bien sûr, Miss. Dobby l'a très bien lavée et repassée.»

L'elfe claqua des doigts et la cape apparu devant eux. Hermione la prit fermement et caressa le tissus soyeux. _Pas étonnant que Harry la réclame si ardemment. Elle doit avoir la même douceur que son propirétaire._ Elle remercia l'elfe de la tête et fit un pas vers la porte avant de s'arrêter.

« J'ai encore une question à te poser Dobby. »

« Allez y Miss. Dobby y répondra si il le peut. »

« Sais-tu à qui appartient vraiment cette cape ? »

Dobby se mordit les doigts, l'air tout d'un coup très gêné. Hermione toucha quand même son point sensible, en lui faisant comprendre que c'était très important pour que Harry aille mieux. Ce n'est qu'après que la jeune fille lui ai assuré qu'elle ne le dirait à personne, qu'il consentit à lui répondre d'une petite voix.

« Elle appartient à Mr Draco Malfoy. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensai… merci Dobby. »

« Dobby est à votre service Miss, et il espère que Mr Harry Potter ira mieux. »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire avant de quitter les cuisines.

Dans la chambre, Ron commençait à s'impatienter. Harry s'était enfermé dans une bulle de silence et lui avait tourné le dos. Il regardait actuellement par la fenêtre. Hermione arriva enfin et s'approcha doucement du brun.

« Harry… » L'interpellé se retourna vivement vers elle et lui lança un regard implorant. « Tiens, je l'ai retrouvé. »

un grand sourire vint habiter le visage du Gryffondor qui s'empressa de récupérer l'objet si cher à son cœur, et de la passer autour de ses épaules. Puis il se recoucha sur le lit, et commença à se détendre. Voyant que le brun était apaisé et de nouveau calme, Hermione se retourna vers Ron et lui fit signe de la suivre à l'extérieur.

« Il t'a dit quelque chose ? »

« Non, pas un mot, rien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais il me semble ailleurs. Il dirait qu'il a perdu la tête. »

« Non Ron, il est simplement extrêmement triste. »

« Je me demande bien pourquoi… » Ron secoua la tête d'un air vaincu et continua. « Bon écoute… je vais aller en cours, je ne supporte pas de le voir comme ça. Et puis, il semble te parler un peu plus à toi, donc tu n'as qu'à rester avec lui. Je repasserai ce soir. »

« D'accord… à ce soir alors. »

Ron partit laissant Hermione seule face à son ami. Elle retourna dans la chambre, pris une chaise et s'assit face au brun. Elle savait que la journée allait être longue mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état. Il fallait qu'il parle, même un peu. L'infirmière arriva après un petit moment, avec un plateau de nourriture pour eux deux, lui disant qu'il fallait qu'il en mange le plus possible, puis repartit.

Hermione lança un sort de silence sur la pièce et s'assit sur le lit à côté de son ami qui, lui, n'avait pas bougé depuis son retour..

« Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, on va pouvoir un peu discuter. »

Harry lui lança un regard en coin avant de reporter son attention vers la fenêtre. Décidant qu'il fallait taper fort, Hermione entama la discussion.

« Je sais à qui appartient cette cape. »

Harry tourna la tête et encra son regard de jade dans celui chocolat de son amie. Elle sut qu'elle avait désormais obtenue toute son attention.

« Elle est à Draco Malfoy. »

Au nom de son amour, le visage du brun se figea. Et bien vite, Harry laissa échapper une larme. Hermione le prit alors dans ses bras et commença à le bercer.

« Harry, je sais que ça doit t'être difficile mais si tu veux m'en parler, vas y je suis là pour t'écouter. Et même, si ça peut te rassurer, je peux te jurer que ça restera entre nous, même Ron n'en saura rien. »

« Tu me le promets ? » lui demanda t-il d'une petite voix.

Hermione hocha la tête. Un peu rassuré, Harry lui tendit alors le parchemin qu'elle avait tenté de prendre la veille. Hermione le regarda un moment avant de le déplier et de commencer à lire. Son visage était serein, et seuls ses yeux montrait son étonnement.

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'allait penser la jeune fille, mais il ne se sentait pas capable de lui expliquer toute l'histoire de vive voix. Certes, avec le parchemin, elle n'aurait pas toutes les informations, mais elle aurait saisi l'essentiel.

Après un long silence, elle lui redonna la missive qui prit place dans la poche intérieure de la cape. Puis, elle se décida à parler.

« Et toi Harry, tu l'aimes ? »

Le brun hocha la tête avant de laisser ses larmes inonder ses joues et la robe de son amie.

« Tu peux compter sur moi Harry, je ne sais pas comment mais je t'aiderai. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu manges un peu. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il ai pitié de toi quand tu le reverras. »

Elle réussit à obtenir un petit sourire de son ami, c'était déjà ça. Elle se plaça en tailleur en face de lui sur le lit et fit venir le plateau qu'elle plaça entre eux. Elle le regarda prendre un peu du plat avant de faire pareil

°(§)°

Harry passa huit jours à l'infirmerie. Tout les jours, Hermione passait la moitié de la journée avec lui, elle avait été autorisée à manquer les cours pour le faire parler. Mais Harry n'allait pas mieux, il paraissant toujours sur le point de fondre en larmes malgré tout les efforts qu'il faisait pour afficher un air joyeux. Elle avait longuement tenté de le faire parler, de faire ressortir sa peine, mais il semblait qu'elle ne cessait de grandir sans jamais s'apaiser. Harry ne lui avait que très peu parlé de la complicité qu'il partageait avec le fils Malfoy. Bien qu'au début, cela avait paru étrange à la jeune fille, elle admettait que cette relation avait stabilisé son ami. Du moins, avant que Draco ne décide de quitter le pays. A ce propos, elle avait tenté de découvrir pour quelles raisons il était parti, mais toutes ses recherches étaient restées veines. Personne ne semblait être au courant de quoi que se soit.

Un mois avaient maintenant passés, et rien n'avait évolué. Harry traînait toujours avec lui cette tristesse accablante, les cours ne paraissaient pas l'intéresser et il ne mangeait que le strict nécessaire. Pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise de laisser ses sentiments ressortir, Dumbledore lui avait autorisé une chambre individuelle - ne faisant que l'isoler d'avantage selon la jeune fille. Le Gryffondor avait trouvé un sortilège qui lui permettait d'avoir une allure normale et surtout qui empêchait quiconque de s'inquiéter pour sa maigreur. Seulement, tout cela ne dissimulait qu'un problème plus grave. Un matin, Hermione qui venait le chercher pour descendre à la Grande Salle, le découvrit allongé sur le sol. Elle s'était vite rapproché et avait remarqué les failles d'un sort d'illusion. Après avoir annulé le sort, elle avait découvert les cheveux humides de fièvre et le teint plus que pâle de son ami. Mais ce qui la frappa le plus était son corps, il avait considérablement maigri, et son ossature marquaient ses vêtements. Elle l'avait alors amené rapidement à l'infirmerie, ou Mme Pomfresh avait prodigué les premier soins.

Maintenant elle était devant la pièce isolé de l'infirmerie, et attendait, en compagnie de Dumbledore, Ron et Remus - qui avait été appelé en renfort - de savoir ce qu'avait son ami. Une demi heure après, la garde malade apparu. Elle fut dessuite assaillie par une tête brune.

« Alors qu'est ce qu'il a ? »

« Du calme, Miss Granger, il va bien maintenant. Je lui ai donné une potion pour faire tomber la fièvre. Seulement, son cas est encore critique. Il a beaucoup trop maigri ces derniers temps et son corps rejette toute alimentation. Il va avoir une longue période de réhabilitation qui sera très difficile à supporter. Il va avoir besoin de tout votre soutient. »

« Merci Pompom, est ce qu'on peut le voir. »

« Je suis désolée Albus, mais il ne veut voir que Miss Granger. »

« Ce n'est rien, laissons lui du temps. Allez y Miss Granger. »

Hermione hocha la tête, et entra lentement dans la chambre éclairée. Tout ce blanc faisait paraître comme dans un rêve. Elle s'approcha du lit et s'assit à côté du brun qui avait les yeux clos. Elle lui caressa lentement la joue et il ouvrit lentement les yeux.

« Je suis désolé Hermione, j'ai dût énormément te décevoir…»

« Chut, reste calme. Je suis seulement un peu triste que tu ne sois pas venu me parler comme je te l'avais dit. »

« Excuse moi, mais je ne savais pas comment t'en parler, je me sens tellement vide sans lui. Il n'a beaucoup aidé après la mort de Sirius et maintenant il m'impose ça, je ne sais pas où il est, ni ce qu'il fait, ni si il va bien… »

« Ce n'est rien, calme toi. »

« Je voudrais tellement qu'il soit là… il me manque si tu savais… »

Les larmes vinrent vite trouver leur chemin sur ses joues et Hermione le prit dans ses bras.

« Harry, ne t'inquiète pas je suis sûre qu'il va bien et qu'il pense à toi. Je suis sûre qu'il serait inquiet de te savoir dans ces état. A ton avis, qu'est ce qu'il te dirais à te voir comme ça ? »

Harry eut un vague sourire en pensant à ce que dirais son amour à le voir ainsi couché dans un lit avec la peau sur les os. Il se serait sûrement moqué de lui.

« Il me dirait sans doute quelque chose du genre : 'Alors Potter, on se fait encore remarqué. Ta célébrité n'est pas encore assez étendue... il faut encore que tu en rajoutes.' »

Hermione sourit à la réplique de son ami et le serra un peu plus dans ses bras.

« Tiens, j'ai ramené ça avec moi. » Elle lui tendit la cape du Serpentard qu'elle était allé chercher un peu avant. Harry la prit délicatement et la pressa contre lui. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que bientôt tu le reverras, et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. »

Elle lui caressa les cheveux pendant encore un moment avant de songer à le laisser se reposer. Elle se releva et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur son front, à côté de sa cicatrice.

« Il faut que tu dormes maintenant. Je repasserai ce soir. »

Harry hocha la tête, et s'installa plus confortablement dans la lit avec la cape autour de lui. Il partit rapidement rejoindre les bras de Morphée sans plus penser à tous ses maux.

°(§)°

Derrière ses yeux clos, l'ombre plane. Bientôt, une clairière apparaît tout autour de lui. Un ange blond se trouve à quelques pas, et lui sourit tendrement. Le brun s'élance vers lui et le prend instamment dans ses bras. Sa chaleur, sa douceur, son odeur, tout lui a manqué. Pourtant, c'est comme s'il ne parvenait pas à atteindre cette aura pure et lumineuse. Ça lui est interdit.

Lentement, l'ange s'écarte de son corps et lui prend la main. Ils vont se balader ensemble dans la clairière, savourant le contact des doigts de l'autre. Le soleil les accompagne sur leur promenade. Tout est paisible, serein. Seuls les animaux s'amusent à les suivre de loin. Puis le blond s'arrête et fait face au brun, l'ambiance magique qui s'était installée est rompue et tout devient trop calme. Le blond lui parle alors calmement et avec douceur.

« J'ai une chose très importante à te dire, Harry… »

Le dit Harry commence à paniquer, et redoute d'entendre les mots qui ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

« Il ne faut pas que tu oublies une chose. C'est que je serai toujours avec toi dans ton cœur. Même si je suis loin, nos âmes sont reliées. »

« Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant. »

« Je sens que tu ne vas pas bien, et que tu ne fais que des bêtises. Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, pas vrai ? »

Le blond sourit et Harry lui répond chaleureusement de la même manière. Mais son air triste revient faire surface.

« Pourquoi tu es partit ? »

Le blond lui fait un pâle sourire et baisse la tête.

« Tu comprendras plus tard. Il faut que je m'en aille. »

Le blond se penche légèrement vers l'avant et saisi les lèvres roses du brun. Ses mains prennent en coupe la tête d'Harry, et lentement sa langue s'insinue entre ses lèvres si douces. Sa consœur ne tarde pas à réagir et se mettre en mouvement. Il n'y a aucune brusquerie dans cet échange, juste de la tendresse et de l'amour. Le blond met pourtant fin au baiser et son image s'efface un peu et commence à s'éloigner. Le brun se met à paniquer, il ne veut pas le quitter déjà. Il a tellement de choses à lui dire. Mais les évènements ne lui en laissent pas le temps. L'ange s'éloigne de plus en plus.

« Non, ne part pas, il faut que je te parle, revient. »

Harry se met à courir après l'ange qui est maintenant devenu presque une ombre. Cependant, une voix lui vient doucement aux oreilles.

« Je t'aime Harry. »

« Non Draco, revient… je t'aime aussi, revient… »

Puis plus rien, plus un son, et le noir envahi tout l'espace. Harry se recroqueville sur lui-même et commence à sangloter. En murmurant l'éternelle même question : Pourquoi ? Une phrase lui vient à l'esprit, une phrase qu'il a déjà lu dans la lettre de Draco, mais à laquelle il n'a pas apporté grande importance.

_La réponse est simple, mon père._

La lumière se fait alors dans son esprit et devant lui apparaît la personne qu'il exècre le plus. Le majestueux et immonde Lucius Malfoy. La source de son malheur, la raison de sa peine, la fondement de sa douleur. Celui qui est la cause de tout. Lui et son maître, lui ont tout pris dans sa vie. Lucius Malfoy, lui-même qui ose encore rire de sa déchéance, lui qui se moque ouvertement de lui et qui se nourrit de sa tristesse.

Mais soudain toute cette eau déborde et ne vient se loger dans son cœur que la haine et la rancœur qu'il éprouve pour cet homme. Harry se relève, et darde son regard rempli de fureur dans celui orageux de Lucius Malfoy. A cette minute, il ne peut pas supporter que cet homme vive, qu'il exulte de voir sa peine et sa vie gâchée. Sa rage se propage autour de lui, et plonge l'atmosphère déjà pesante dans un gris épais. D'une voix montrant toute sa détermination, il prononce quelques mots.

« Vous ne m'aurez pas Malfoy, je vais vous détruire, vous et votre maître. Vous ne resterez pas longtemps sur cette terre. »

Malfoy senior éclate d'un rire sinistre.

« C'est ce qu'on verra, mon cher petit Gryffondor, c'est ce qu'on verra. »

Il s'évapore à son tour, laissant le jeune Harry seul avec sa colère.

°(§)°

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux et dans ses yeux émeraudes régnèrent une détermination sans bornes. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire et personne se s'interposerait à son choix. Il voulait récupérer Draco et pour lui, la seule façon d'y arriver était d'exterminer la menace ''Voldemort et Malfoy père'' au plus vite. Pour le moment, la seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire était de penser à Draco comme une force - au lieu de s'apitoyer sur son sort - et de récupérer sa condition physique.

_A suivre...

* * *

_

Voilà encore un chapitre qui s'achève sur une note un peu moins triste. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je voudrais aussi vous poser une question. Est ce que selon vous il y aurait quelque chose à changer dans cette fic, de n'importe quel sujet que ce soit, et j'aimerais aussi que vous me donnier les raisons de votre choix. Merci beaucoup.

Bisous à tous Mily.


	8. Je ne sais pas si je le fais pour toi ou

Bijour tout le monde, je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous sont absorbés par le Tome d'Harry Potter, mais moi je ne me suis pas relâchée et je vous met mon 8ème chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira parce qu'il introduit la raison d'être de cette fic. J'ai nommé la cécité de notre héros national. Avant de commencer les rars, je voudrais remercier chaleureusement celles qui ont répondues à ma question. Ca m'a vraiment beaucoup aidé pour reprendre confiance. Merci.

* * *

Je passe aux Rars maintenant : 

**alinemcb54 :** Merci beaucoup, c'est vrai que Hermione et Remus vont l'aider mais pour l'instant on ne va vraiment voir qu'Hermione. Quand au fait que Harry aille mieux, je répond oui pour ce chapitre mais pas pour longtemps, tu comprendras vite. Bisous

**onarluca :** Merci beaucoup, parfaite n'est peut être pas le mot, mais merci beaucoup. Et pour répondre à ta question, c'est à la fin de ce chapitre, je sais que le début a été long mais je l'ai amélioré et ralongé au fur et à mesure. Au départ je n'avais pas prévu que ça prenne aussi longtemps. Bisous et bonne lecture.

**serpentid-draco :** Ma miki, ma chère miki adoré, j'aime toujours autant quand tu me laisses des reviews lol. En tout cas la suite tu vas attendre un petit peu, hihi. et moi aussi j'étais pressée de te revoir sur msn mais c'est chose faite maintenant. Bisous je t'adore.

**jessy :** une nouvelle lectrice ? je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu ton pseudo. En tout cas ça me fait plaisir que tu te manifeste. Oui Harry va passer un peu en mode action, mais c'est juste un tout petit passage, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va donner d'ailleurs, parce que c'est la première fois que j'écrit une scène comme celle là et que j'ai mis un moment à l'écrire. Voilà, bisous.

**Tanuki Lady :** Merci beaucoup, tu es vraiment de celles qui m'int remonté le moral à fond. Je vais essayé de répondre à ta review sans oublier de passage. c'est vrai que c'est très dur de croire en soi, surtout pour moi qui n'ai pas vraiment une grnade estime de moi, c'est même plutôt le contraire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je risque pas d'arrêter ma fic pour autant, ca me libère, ca me détend aussi, et puis même si très peu de monde me lit, et bien je le fais pour eux, et pour moi. Le talent certain, je pense que je vais être obligée de le croire vu qu'on me le répète, lol. Oui, je me sent à l'aise comme ça, pour une fois, c'est moi que je montre, et pas le masque que j'ai habituellement, car oui, j'ai un masque sur le visage, qui se brise un peu de temps en temps, mais personne ne sais ce qu'il ya en dessous. En tout ca s j' retient ton conseil.

je trouve aussi que c'est très bien de dire ce que tu penses, c'est beaucoup mieux que de dire que c'est bien si tu aimes pas. Et les lèche culs c'est pas mon trip lol. et la suite est déjà écrite depuis un bon moment, j'ai trois chapitre d'avance comme ça ça me laisse le temps d'aviser si un jour j'ai pas le temps d'écrire. Poue la fic sur Shania, je suis d'accord avec toi, 'from this moment serait sans aucun doute ce que je choisirais, mais pour en faire une fic, il me faudrait une traduction, si tu connais quelqu'un ça serait super. En tout cas merci beaucoup Bisous.

**Diabolik Angel :** Ma sister adoré ! Oui petit Griffi va très mal et crois moi c'est pas près de s'arranger... c'est la que ca devient intéressant les prochain chapitre seront assez décisifs. Quand au pouvoir de Dray, je ne vais pas le dire dessuite, mais en tout cas tu as bien relevé la chose, il y a quelque chose. Quand à Lucius il va sortir très amoché de ce chapitre niark niark hihi... Oui Dray est assez secret, c'est comme je le vois en fait, et puis son éducation est quand même présente. Oui il nous a toute les deux, puisqu'on est même plus que pareille. Sinon dray va bientôt falloir que tu rentres, je sais c'est triste mais les vacances ne sont pas faites pour durer... Mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai plein de choses à te faire faire. Sinon pour le dessin on en reparlera sur msn, parce que ça sera vraiment super beau si tu arrives à le finir. Bisous ma soeur, à plus sur msn Bisous Mily.

**Sahada :** Je ne voudrais pas que tu le prenne mal, mais je ne suis pas le genre de personne qu'on influence comme ça, j'ai mes idées et même si tu y a apporté ta touche personnelle, elle sont bien en place. Je peux te dire d'ors et déjà que la prêtresse va essayé une chose mais que ça ne va pas réussir complètement.

**La Rose de Minuit :** Coucou, quand je vois les reviews que tu fais, je me demande si j'arriverait à faire de même et finalement je réalise que j'en suis pas très loin, mais là tu as vraiment mis le paquet, lol. mais je vais essayé de faire de mon mieux.

Ne t'excuse pas, ça m'est arrivé plusieures fois à moi aussi d'écrire des super reviews et qu'elle tombent à l'eau parce que ça n'a pas marché. c'est rustrant et après tu as plus le courage de recommencer, ce que je comprend parfaitement. mais je suis contente que tu le fasses maintenant quand même, et je vais essayé aussi de ne rien oublier de ce que je voulais te dire.

Merci beaucoup, c'est vrai que j'aime ce contact que j'ai avec mes lecteurs et lectrices, ça m'aide beaucoup également et puis je vois les erreurs que je fais ou si j'ai besoin d'être rassurée comme la semaine dernière et bien je suis récompensée. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai entamé la conversation avec pas mal de unes lectrices (merci msn, lol). Moi aussi, je dis souvent ce que je pense, je n'aime pas cacher des choses aux autres, même si je me retient souvent de peur de blesser la personne, c'est surement un de mes point faibles, je repugne à blesser ceux qui m'entourent, par contre quand on me cherche vraiment , je m'énerve et là ça fait beaucoup plus mal. Et c'est très souvent que quelque soit la relation que j'ai avec la personne, elle n'y survit pas.

Je sais que le début était rapide mais il y a une raison simple à cela, c'est que quand j'ai pensé écrire cette fic, j'avais dans la tête un début rapide et arrivé presque directement au moment ou Harry devient aveugle. Mais quand j'ai commencé à écrire, je n'ai pas pu m'empécher de ralentir le rythme par la suite, mais j'ai gardé le début qui me paraissait très bien à sa place. Mais je te comprend parce que moi aussi je laisse quelques chapitres à l'auteur pour faire ses preuves en quelques sortes. Pour le lemon, j'ai bien l(intension d'en mettre un, mais il ne sera certainement pas avant un moment. Je n'ai aps fait cette fic pour avoir une histoire de sexe, pour ça il y en a qui ent font des très bien. Non moi je voulais avant tout faire ressortir les sentiments, je trouve qu'on ne les voit pas assez dans les autres fics. Quand à la nature du lemon, je ne vais pas faire dans le cru, interdit aux moins de 18 ans (lol). je suis comme toi, les sous-entendus, c'est vraiment le top, mais j'aime beaucoup également le lemon de Umbre77, et c'est vrai que je pensait faire dans ce style là sans pour autant employer des mots comme pénétration, masturbation, etc... Je trouve ses mots beaucoup trop vulgaire pour représenter un acte comme celui-là. et puis la langue française est une source inépuisable de métaphores et autres alors je compte bien les utiliser. Je veux que la tendresse, et la passion ressorte vivement de ce lemon, en fait je dis lemon mais ça en sera un juste dans la compréhension. Je sais pas si je suis bien claire là... hum. Bien sûr que je le conçoit, et je suis d'ailleurs bien en accors avec. Ne t'inquiète pas tu ne m'as pas rebuter le moins du monde, au contraire, j'ai bien aimé ce que tu m'as dit. Si seulement tout le monde pouvait exprimer son point de vue de la même manière, on se comprendrait dix fois mieux. j'avoue tout de même que tu m'as fait rire pour le passage des mots crus, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai vu pire. Etre trois ans dans une classe qu'avec des garcons en eveil de leurs hormones, faut le supporter, lol.

En tout cas merci, je ne pensait pas que mon hitoire était aussi particulière, ca me plait beaucoup. Parce que j'apprend encore plus à me distinguer, car pendant longtemps, j'ai fait comme tout le monde pour suivre le mouvement comme on dit. Et du coup ça a un peu cassé mon caractère qui était déjà fort. Et depuis l'année dernière j'ai de plus en plus de mal à faire revivre ma personnalité. Peut être qu'en fin de compte, cette fic, c'est moi au fond. Je me met dans la peau des personnages en étant moi même les persos. c'est encore plus compliqué ce que je dis. Faut vraiment que j'arrête lol.

En tout cas je te remercie pour tout ce que tu m'as dit, j'aime beaucoup parler avec toi. c'est très plaisant. A très bientôt Bisous Mily.

**ange de un cisme :** Kikoo. Merci beaucoup. Oui c'est triste, et c'est comme ça pour un moment encore, et ne t'inquiète pas même moi j'en au les larmes aux yeux quand j'écrit certains passages. Surtout quand je suis dans l'histoire depuis un moment, c'est inévitable. je me met tellement à la place du perso que je fait presque comme lui. Sur Dame Loryah, tiens tu es la première à me le demander, mais tu auras plus d'infos plus tard, en fait je dirais même au fur ert à mesure parce qu'on en apprendra petit à petit sur elle. Et oui Harry va avoir droit à une enseignement spécial. Sinon en général je poste tout les samedis, en gros c'est toute les semaines, je me fixe un but comme ça. Voilà à bientôt Charlène Bisous.

petite grenouille : D'accord requête accordée, je ne changerais rien, de toute façon je n'en avait pas l'intension, je l'aurai fait légèrement si vraiment j'avais eu beaucoup de critiques mais là je ne changerai pas. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu m'as dit. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir et ça remonte mon moral. Voilà la suite maintenant, Gros bisous.

Et voilà, maintenant, la suite. Je vous retrouve après pour un petit commentaire.

* * *

_**Tu es ma lumière dans l'ombre.**_

_**Chapitre 8 : Je ne sais pas si je le fais pour toi ou pour moi…**_

Quand Hermione vînt lui rendre visite le soir même, elle fut étonnée de voir son ami réveillé avec dans les yeux une autre lueur que celle qu'il traînait depuis quelques mois. Elle s'approcha rapidement de lui et posa sa main sur son front. Celui-ci ferma les yeux au contact de sa main froide, et les rouvrit sur un visage rayonnant.

« La fièvre est totalement tombée, c'est déjà un bon point. »

Elle lui fit un sourire et s'installa plus confortablement à côté de lui sur le lit.

« Comment te sens-tu ce soir ? »

« Mieux, bien mieux. »

« C'est ce que je vois. »

Cependant pour elle quelque chose clochait, le matin même, elle l'avait récolté en larmes dans ses bras, et maintenant, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver ce qu'il avait pu se passer. Les deux perles de jades reflétaient tellement de détermination qu'elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui poser la question qu'elle avait sur le bout des lèvres.

« Excuse moi si je suis directe… mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu n'ais plus cette douleur qui t'entourait jusqu'à ce matin ? »

Harry lui fit un sourire et lui expliqua d'une voix sereine. « En fait, j'ai pas mal réfléchi depuis ce matin. Et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que ce n'est pas ça qui le fera revenir, alors même si mon cœur saigne de ne pas le voir, j'ai décidé de continuer à vivre. Je sais que ça va être difficile, surtout au début, mais je ne veux pas qu'il ai pitié de moi, même s'il ne me voit pas. Et puis je l'ai vu cet après midi… » La jeune fille fronça tout à coup les sourcils. Harry ferma les yeux et un léger sourire vînt se placer sur ses lèvres. « Oui, je sais que ça va te paraître irrationnel, mais je l'ai vu dans mon rêve. On aurait dit qu'il était devant moi. Il m'a dit qu'il serait toujours avec moi, même s'il est loin. »

Après un bref moment, Hermione posa sa main sur son bras pour lui assurer son soutient. Harry rouvrit les yeux et les encra dans ceux de son amie, tout à coup très sérieux.

« J'ai quelque chose à te demander, Hermione. Seulement, je ne sais pas si tu vas être d'accord. » Elle lui fit signe de continuer et il reprit. « En fait, il me faudrait une occupation pour ne pas trop pensé à tout ça et j'avais pensé que tu pourrais m'aider à apprendre d'autres sorts. Ainsi, ça me servira sûrement… plus tard… enfin tu vois de quoi je veux parler… et ça me permettra de me fixer un but. »

La jeune fille était assez surprise de la soudaine décision de son ami, mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait que l'encourager dans cette voix. Elle était assez mitigée quand à sa réponse, elle ne voulais pas que Harry essaye de venger l'affront qu'avait reçu Draco. Mais c'est vrai que d'un autre côté ça serait un excellent entraînement pour la bataille qu'il devrait mené un jour ou l'autre.

« Ecoute Harry, on va faire un compromis. » Ce dernier fronça un peu les sourcils, il savait que son amie était juste mais elle pouvait être trop perspicace parfois. « D'abord, tu vas reprendre un peu de poids, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu résisteras à un entraînement comme celui-là. Et si après ça, je juge que tu es prêt alors je t'aiderais. De toute façon, je sais aussi que si je ne t'aide pas, tu risques de faire des bêtises et d'apprendre n'importe quoi. »

Harry lui fit un grand sourire, ainsi, il avait une chance d'arriver plus vite à son but.

« Mais je te prévient, on ne commencera pas tant que tu n'auras pas reprit au moins la moitié du poids que tu as perdu. » Aussitôt son air ravi sembla disparaître, c'était pas gagné, parce qu'il avait quand même perdu vingt deux kilos. « Combien as-tu perdu ? Et n'essaye pas de me mentir sur ton poids, je le connaissais avant et je le connais maintenant. Si je te le demande c'est pour que tu te rendes compte de la chose. »

« Vingt deux kilos. » Le ton était faible, presque murmuré.

Hermione posa sa main sous sa tête qu'il avait baissé, et lui fit un sourire réconfortant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là pour t'aider et c'est bien ce que je compte faire. Mme Pomfresh m'a dit que ta rééducation alimentaire pourrait être un peu longue mais qu'elle n'était pas insurmontable. » Il lui fit un faible sourire accompagné d'un 'merci'.

« Je vais aller voir l'infirmière et à la bibliothèque pour me renseigner. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que d'ici le mois de janvier tout sera rentré dans l'ordre. »

Il adressa un autre sourire à son amie avant qu'elle ne quitte sa chambre.

La partie n'était vraiment pas gagnée, Hermione veillerais personnellement sur lui et aucun faux pas ne lui serait accordé. Au moins, il espérait pouvoir regagner sa chambre d'ici la fin de la semaine. Il ne serait alors pas obligé de supporter le regard des autres élèves, et Dumbledore ne lui dirait sûrement rien.

Harry s'allongea sur son lit et plongea dans ses pensées. Bien sûr la plupart étaient tournées vers Draco, mais plus tellement de la même manière. Au lieu de ne penser que de son point de vue, il essayait de voir comment allait Draco. La conversation qu'il avait eu avec lui la veille de son départ lui revint en mémoire, et il se senti stupide de ne pas avoir comprit plus tôt qu'il allait mal à cause de son père. Draco lui avait pourtant parlé de la lettre, et du fait qu'elle l'avait blessé au niveau sentimental. Harry n'avait pas comprit cette détresse au fond de ses yeux, et n'avait pensé qu'à lui. Maintenant, il se sentait mal parce qu'il se disait qu'il aurait pu l'empêcher de partir ou au moins lui faire révéler son lieu de chute. Non au lieu de ça, il avait réagi en pensant qu'à lui. Il n'avait pas pensé que Draco pouvait être dans le même état que lui, sinon pire, qu'il devait se sentir seul autant que lui. Et en prime, il était allé dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait sûrement pas. Tout ça tournait dans sa tête comme une boucle, il n'arrivait pas à penser autrement que _Lucius : cause de tout ce gâchis_. Il se dit que sans lui tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé et qu'il aurait pu rester avec Draco en angleterre. Sa colère monta d'un cran, et il se promit de tout faire pour venger Draco.

C'est sur ses pensées que l'infirmière lui apporta son repas. _Le premier d'une longue série_, se dit-il. Simple, frugal, une soupe enrichie et un yaourt, voilà le repas du Survivant pour quelque temps. Il soupira, et entama son repas, en espérant pouvoir arriver à l'avaler. Pendant ce temps l'infirmière lui expliquait en quoi consistait son traitement. Il était assez simple en somme, du repos, quelques exercices et cinq repas léger dans la journée.

°(§)°

Deux semaines s'étaient déjà écoulées, et Harry avait été autorisé à regagner ses appartements seulement deux jours auparavant. Dumbledore avait uniquement exigé que ses amis s'installent avec lui. Bien que le jeune homme ait déjà repris deux kilos, il savait qu'une rechute était possible. Le Survivant avait également reprit les cours - non sans placer au préalable son sort d'illusion - et avait été harcelé de questions dès son retour, pour savoir si sa convalescence était la faute de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Harry avait eu un mal fou à les envoyer balader, toute ses questions l'énervait plus que tout, et il avait décidé de ne prendre aucun repas dans la Grande Salle. Ses amis l'avait approuvé et avaient installé une mini salle à manger dans leurs appartement.

Tout se déroulait bien, Harry continuait sa rééducation alimentaire et reprenait ses cours avec entrain, Hermione veillait à ce que rien ne dérape et s'informait de plus en plus sur divers sorts et enchantements, et Ron était là au cas où, il jouait un peu le rôle de tampon quand ses deux amis s'énervaient.

Les vacances de Noël passèrent rapidement pour les trois adolescents qui reçurent divers cadeaux de leurs proches. Seul Harry semblait un peu morose, pour lui c'était non seulement un Noël sans Sirius mais également sans Draco. Il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de ce dernier et n'espérait plus en avoir. Le soir de Noël, il était parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans même penser à manger. La rentrée de janvier était vite arrivée et avec elle, le flot d'étudiants revenant à Poudlard. Harry s'était alors jeté corps et âme dans le travail et avait reprit huit kilos depuis sa convalescence. Hermione était soulagée de voir que son ami n'avait pas profité d'un instant de faiblesse pour tout laisser tomber et l'encourageait de son mieux.

Enfin, au début du mois de février, Harry avait réussi à reprendre plus de la moitié de son poids perdu, et Hermione tînt sa promesse en lui apportant quelques livres qu'il devait lire pour apprendre d'autres sorts. La veille de son premier entraînement, elle vînt lui parler avec Ron. Celui-ci ne savait toujours rien de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Draco mais il avait été mis dans la confidence de l'entraînement.

Quand ils entrèrent dans sa chambre, ils le trouvèrent en pleine lecture.

« Je vois que tu as déjà commencé à apprendre. »

Harry releva la tête, pour apercevoir ses deux amis devant lui. Ils s'installèrent sur le lit du brun et Hermione entama la conversation.

« Harry je voudrais juste mettre quelques petites choses au point avant que nous ne commencions les entraînements. Tout d'abord, une chose est sûre tout se fera dans la salle sur demande. N'ayant pas utiliser toute ta magie depuis un moment, il ne faudrait pas que tu blesses quelqu'un. » Harry hocha la tête. « Ensuite, je veux qu'il soit bien clair que je fais ça pour que tu apprennes d'avantage et non pour t'aider dans une éventuelle vengeance. Ce n'est pas la peine de faire cette tête, je te connais très bien, et je sais aussi que tu en veux à Lucius Malfoy. » Un seul regard entendu de la jeune fille suffit à lui faire baisser les yeux, et après un bref silence il avait hoché la tête. « Bien dans ce cas, si tu es d'accord on va commencé dès ce soir. »

Voyant l'air déterminé de son ami elle intima à Ron d'aller préparer la salle sur demande. Après qu'il ait quitté l'appartement, elle se retourna vers le brun.

« Harry… Je sais que tu es capable de n'importe quoi pour venger Draco, mais je t'en prit ne fais pas quelque chose de stupide. Lucius Malfoy aura son châtiment en temps voulu et je suis certaine que ça ne sera pas toi qui lui donnera. »

Harry la regarda plus que surprit, bien sûr que si qu'il le recevrait de ses mains, il a brisé sa vie et il n'aurait pas le droit de le punir.

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? » Le ton lourd fit frissonner la jeune fille, mais elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire.

« Ca ne sera pas toi, pour la simple et bonne raison que ça sera Draco qui le fera. » Harry la regarda dans les yeux, il avait toujours un peu de mal à cacher sa tristesse quand il entendait prononcé son nom. Elle le savait bien malgré tout le courage et la volonté qu'elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux de jade.

« Tu ne crois pas que lui aussi veut se venger…»

Harry ne répondit rien, mais elle savait que le sujet était clos quand elle le vit prendre quelques affaires et se diriger vers le tableau qui cachait l'entrée. Elle entendit la porte claquer et soupira.

« Harry, pourquoi faut-il que tu veuilles toujours sauver et venger tout le monde. Un de ses jours, ça se retournera contre toi et là tu vas vraiment en souffrir. »

Elle se hâta elle aussi de prendre ses affaires et se dirigea vers le troisième étage.

Elle ouvrit la porte sur une salle d'entraînement idéale, tout y était, les tapis, les armes blanches sur les murs, une mini bibliothèque sur le côté, et même une salle de bain. Elle félicita Ron pour la salle et partit à la découverte des livres sur les rayonnages. Elle fut ravie d'y voir des ouvrages d'arts martiaux moldus, tels que le judo, le karaté, l'escrime, et beaucoup d'autres. Elle revint vers ses amis et leur expliqua le but de la première séance. A savoir, une heure à revoir plusieurs sorts d'attaque et de défense, ainsi qu'une heure de concentration. Tout se passa pour le mieux, et la jeune fille fut très satisfaite de ses élèves.

°(§)°

Les jours passaient et au bout de quatre mois, les trois amis avaient grandement progressés. Ils savaient à présent parfaitement se servir d'une épée, et contrecarrer les sorts qu'ils avaient appris, était devenu un jeu d'enfant. Hermione n'avait pas pour autant négligé la rééducation physique et mentale de son ami. Elle surveillait son alimentation de près, il ne fallait pas qu'il mange trop mais suffisamment quand même. Et tout les jours, elle passait une heure à lui parler, à le faire parler. Mais malgré tout ses efforts, elle avait beaucoup de mal à connaître le fond de la pensée du Survivant. Celui-ci paraissait encore plus décidé que jamais, mais elle ne savait pas de quoi. Il lui avait bien promis de ne pas se mettre dans des situations impossibles, mais elle savait que son ami oublierai vite cette promesse sur un coup de tête. Alors elle le surveillait, sans montrer son angoisse et continuait de lui enseigner ce qu'il lui demandait.

°(§)°

Harry pour sa part, ne savais pas trop comment il allait, son corps allait beaucoup mieux c'était certain, mais son esprit était toujours très perturbé. Il se demandait souvent ce que faisait Draco et s'il allait bien, c'était d'ailleurs devenue une des questions quotidienne qu'il se posait. Mais ce qui le préoccupait le plus était de savoir qui était la personne qui avait aidé le blond à s'échapper du château. Il sentait qu'il le connaissait mais n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. C'est un peu comme quand on a l'évidence devant les yeux mais qu'on arrive pas à l'accepter.

Harry repensait encore et encore à tout cela quand il surprit une conversation entre son professeur de potions et Remus. Se faisant aussi discret qu'il le pouvait il se cacha dans un renfoncement et tendit l'oreille.

« …et tu en est sûr ? »

« Oui, c'est ce soir, je reviens à l'instant du bureau d'Albus. »

« Oh Merlin, nous n'aurons jamais le temps d'évacuer tout le village. »

Harry se pencha légèrement en avant et il avisa le visage soucieux du loup garou. Quelque chose se préparait et quelque chose de sérieux.

« Et est ce que tu sais où aura lieu l'attaque ? »

« Dans le village de Rochminster, il y aurait un espion là-bas. Mais je suis sûre que c'est encore une brillante idée de Lucius pour faire des morts. C'est un village essentiellement composé _Sang de Bourbe_ comme il se plait à les appeler. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais comprit pourquoi il y en avait autant réunis au même endroit, c'est une cible bien trop tentante. »

« Et qu'est ce que nous devons faire ? »

« Albus essaye déjà de réunir le plus grand nombre d'Aurors pour les envoyer sur place. Tu y est d'ailleurs convié si tu veux. » Remus hocha la tête. « C'est bien ce que je pensais, dans ce cas je déposerais un portoloin dans tes appartements tout à l'heure, il s'activera à 21h. »

« D'accord, et… »

Harry n'en écouta pas plus et fonça vers sa chambre, l'occasion était trop belle pour la manquer. Heureusement pour lui l'appartement était vide, il était dix neuf heures, ses amis étaient sûrement dans la Grande Salle.

« Parfait, je n'aurais pas à me justifier auprès d'Hermione. »

Il prit une longue cape noire, des vêtements chauds, la carte du Maraudeur et son épée en argent qu'il glissa dans sa cape. Puis il se dirigea rapidement vers les appartements de Remus. Arrivé au quatrième étage, il vérifia sur la carte la position de Snape. Celui-ci sortait à peine de chez Remus, et ce dernier était dans le bureau du directeur. _Parfais, je n'aurait aucun obstacle._

Après qu'il ait vu Snape s'éloigner de quelques couloirs, il ouvrit le tableau cachant l'entrée du logement, et se glissa à l'intérieur. Il désactiva la carte et la posa sur la table ou régnait un bric à brac impossible.

« Merde, comment je vais trouver le portoloin. » Harry réfléchit une seconde et la solution lui vint tout à coup. Le sortilège qu'Hermione lui avait apprit le mois dernier, celui qui pouvait discerner les portoloins des autres objets.

« _Portus divulgare._ » Aussitôt une boite d'allumette se mit à briller, il se saisit de l'objet et repartit rapidement, direction la tour d'astronomie.

Il avait encore une heure à attendre, avant que le portoloin ne s'active. Il tint la boite d'allumette dans sa main et plongea quelque peu dans ses pensées, qui comme toujours se tournèrent vers un certain garçon blond. Il ferma les yeux et l'image de Draco lui apparu, il était toujours aussi beau, fier, et d'aspect froid. Contrairement aux autres fois, il se mit simplement à penser aux bons moments qu'il avait passé en sa compagnie. Ses baisers échangés, sa chaleur, son bien être à se trouver dans ses bras blancs. Et une nouvelle lueur de volonté brilla dans ses yeux émeraudes. Puis tout à coup, tout se mit à tourner et il fut arracher du sol par un crochet qui s'était refermé sur son nombril. Il ouvrit les yeux sur une petite ruelle sombre, il avança vers la sortie de cette ruelle et tomba sur une petite troupe de mangemorts.

_Maintenant, à l'attaque. Prend garde à toi Lucius Malfoy._ Il mit son capuchon noir sur sa tête et avança lentement parmi les autres qui ne firent pas attention à lui.

°(§)°

Au château, Remus Lupin se dirigeait vers ses appartements, il allait bientôt être l'heure de partir et il ne voulait pas être en retard. Il avait apprit un peu avant que le directeur avait réussi à joindre bon nombre des Aurors du Ministère et qu'une bonne partie de L'Ordre faisait partie de l'offensive. Arrivé chez lui, il avisa le désordre qui régnait sur la table, il fallait qu'il se dépêche de trouver ce portoloin, il ne lui restait que cinq minutes. Après avoir lancé le même sort que Harry précédemment, il commença à paniquer un peu, le temps s'écoulait et il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur cet objet de malheur.

A 21h passé, il n'insista pas plus et se mit à ranger la table faute de pouvoir aller à Rochminster. Il fut bien vite attiré par un grand parchemin vierge et il pâlit d'un coup. _Ce ne serait pas…_

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises… » Une seconde plus tard, les traits de plan firent leur apparition et Remus se figea.

« Oh non, Harry, qu'est ce que tu as en tête… »

Il mit quelques secondes à revenir à la réalité et fonça hors de ses appartements, vers ceux de la directrice adjointe qui était restée au château. Il frappa comme un dément sur le porte qui lui hurlait dessus, et ne s'arrêta que quand il faillit donner un coup au professeur Mac Gonagall.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous prend Remus, et puis vous ne deviez pas partir pour le village ? »

Elle s'arrêta en voyant son teint plus blanc que d'ordinaire et le fit entrer en toute hâte.

« Expliquez moi ce qu'il se passe, il est arrivé un malheur… »

« Non, pas pour le moment, mais je crois qu'il ne serait tardé. » Et avant qu'elle ait pu ajouter un mot, il continua. « Je suis quasiment sûr que Harry est allé à Rochminster… »

« Comment… Potter, mais c'est impossible voyons, il lui aurait fallut un portoloin pour y aller… » Elle s'interrompit et pâlit à son tour.

« Je vois que vous avez comprit, Harry a volé le portoloin que je devais utiliser pour m'y rendre, il faut joindre Albus ou Sévérus de toute urgence. Merlin sait ce qu'il serait capable de faire. »

Elle hocha la tête et alla se saisir d'un miroir dans un tiroir de son bureau. Elle appela le directeur, qui heureusement répondit, et lui expliqua rapidement la situation en lui signalant qu'ils allaient venir les rejoindre. Albus acquiesça et partit à son tour prévenir le maître des potions.

°(§)°

Harry arrivait en plein cœur de la bataille et remarqua rapidement Lucius Malfoy qui était aux prises d'un Auror. Il s'en débarrassa rapidement en lui lançant un Doloris bien placé, et se tourna. Il aperçu rapidement la silhouette encapuchonnée qui ne faisait pas partit des mangemorts, il s'en approcha et perçu le léger sourire qui étirait les lèvres de cet inconnu. Du moins, pas si inconnu que ça, il sourit en reconnaissant l'aura du jeune homme devant lui.

« Potter… » L'interpellé releva la tête et enleva sa capuche.

« Malfoy… » Ce dernier remarqua vite la lueur de colère et de détermination qui brillait dans les prunelles vertes du jeune homme.

« Alors comme ça tu as décidé de venir te joindre à notre petite fête. »

« Ca ne se voit pas ? »

« Bien évidemment, je suis simplement surprit que tu ais réussi à échapper à toute ta horde de gardes du corps. »

« J'ai déjà réussi à me soustraire à leurs vigilance, je commence à connaître les échappatoires maintenant. »

« Et si nous entamions ce pour quoi tu es venu, je suppose que tu ne t'es pas déplacé pour faire la conversation. »

« Vous supposez bien Malfoy, _Eraflaré_… »

Harry commença les hostilités et Lucius n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver l'attaque, la reçu de plein fouet. Il porta la main à son visage, et avisa une coupure profonde d'une dizaine de centimètres, partant de la commissure des lèvres jusqu'à l'oreille. Il essuya le sang, d'un revers de main et prit la parole.

« Je vois que le chouchou du vieux fou a fait des progrès, je sens que je vais m'amuser. »

Et après un regard prometteur, il lança un doloris à son agresseur qui l'esquiva sans mal. Plusieurs sorts s'enchaînèrent ainsi sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne soit touché. Harry ne se laissait nullement déconcentré par le mangemort et lança une flopée de sort à la suite, ce qui eut pour effet d'envoyer Malfoy voler quelques mètres plus loin.

Après quelques minutes, ils en convinrent que leurs baguettes ne leur servaient à rien. Le Survivant dégaina son épée et Lucius transforma sa baguette en sabre. Harry fut le premier à attaquer, sa rage se reflétant dans ses yeux, il donnait les coups, ne donnant pas l'occasion à son adversaire de riposter. Bientôt la lame se planta dans la cuisse du mangemort qui grimaça et tomba un genou à terre. Harry en profita pour reprendre son souffle mais sentit aussitôt une forte douleur sans son ventre. En effet, Lucius avait rapidement réagit malgré le mal et lui avait planté une dague à côté du nombril. Harry, dans un regain d'énergie leva son épée et la planta dans l'épaule de son agresseur qui hurla sous la douleur et s'effondra. Harry recula de quelques pas et tomba à genoux.

Des mouvements se firent entendre derrière lui, sûrement L'Ordre du Phœnix. Harry leva la tête et rencontra le regard malfaisant du bras droit de Voldemort, quelques mangemorts vinrent le soutenir. Tandis que les pas se rapprochaient toujours, il l'entendit clairement prononcer un sort. Harry hurla de douleur et se tint le visage, en les entendant transplaner. Il sentit une personne le secouer et lui parler. C'était Remus, qui alerté par son cri avait accouru en compagnie de Sévérus. Harry ne cessait de crier, et de gesticuler.

« Oh non, Remus… mes yeux, j'ai mal… j'ai mal…»

_A suivre...

* * *

_

Et voilà encore un chapitre d'achevé, Pas tué l'auteur pour cette fin en queue de poisson, s'il vous plait. Pour me faire pardonner, vous avez droit à un petit poème, qui introduit la suite des évènements, C'est Diabolik Angel qui l'a écrit pour moi. Et je te remercie vraiment beaucoup pour ça ma sister chérie. Si vous avez assez d'esprit de déduction vous trouverez ce qu'il va se passer, et n'hésitez pas à me faire des suppositions, je vous guiderais un peu. Pas trop sinon il n'y aura plus de surprise.

* * *

_**Le noir... toujours le noir, encore le noir.**_

_J'ai beau essayé de voir, ce qu'il y a prés de moi,_

_Tout autour de moi est noir,_

_Plus rien ne parvient à mes yeux, même plus l'espoir,_

_Qu'adviendra t-il de nous, voudras-tu de moi,_

_Pourquoi dit on,_

_Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir,_

_Alors que pour moi, il n'est plus, pour moi il n'y a que le noir,_

_Pourquoi ? Encore un mensonge,_

_Mensonge, tout n'est que pure ineptie,_

_Quand verront-ils la vérité en face,_

_Quand verront-ils que je suis lasse,_

_Que je me vide de ma vie,_

_Je ne Le vaincrais jamais,_

_On ne peut rien contre la fatalité,_

_Je ne peux rien contre mon destin, et_

_Toi, tu ne m'aimeras plus jamais,_

_Etre aveugle est une chose,_

_Combattre un monstre avec cette cécité,_

_En est une autre, Ils ne voient pas la vérité,_

_Alors, il faut que j'ose ,_

_Oui, il faut que j'ose leur dire,_

_Que le noir m'envahit,_

_Ainsi est faite ma vie,_

_Que seuls, ils affronteront le pire,_

_Et moi, je resterais dans le noir,_

_A l'abris de tous, car ils ne voient pas,_

_Le masque qui s'est forgé depuis ton départ, ils ne voient pas,_

_Que je n'ai plus le courage, ni l'espoir,_

_Ce sera seulement quand mon âme,_

_Les quittera qu'ils comprendront,_

_Seulement à ce moment là, qu'ils verront,_

_Que le noir avait envahit depuis longtemps mon âme,_

_Celle-ci est lasse et mes mots sont mes armes,_

_Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi,_

_Tu trouveras mieux, que moi pour toi,_

_Mais à tes cotés, elle restera toujours : mon âme,_

_J'ai peur Mon Ange,_

_Tout ce noir me fait peur,_

_Il ne faut pas que je pleure,_

_N'est ce pas Mon Ange._

_**L'Ange Noir**

* * *

_

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça me fait super plaisir à chaque fois que j'en ai une.

Bisous à tous Mily.


	9. Mais comment vivre avec CA?

Bijour tout le monde, je dois vous dire un grand merci à vous tous qui me suivez et un autre très grand merci pour le nombre de mes reviews qui est à 100 maintenant. Je dois vous avouer que je ne pensait pas l'attendre si tôt. En tout cas j'en suis ravie. Bon je ne vais pas m'attarder d'avantage, je passe maintenant au rars pour laisser place ensuite au chapitre 9.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews : 

**Diabolik Angel :** Coucou ma chérie. Oui en effet il va très mal petit Gryffi, mais c'est pas encore fini. Et c'est vrai aussi qu'il a voulu jouer les héros dans son subconscient, de ce fait, il en paye les conséquences. En tout cas je suis sontente que tu ai aimé ce chapitre. Sinon merci pour le dessin, je sais que je te demandai quelque chose de compliqué. Et Dray est bien arrivé, il a bien reprit ses marques et on travaille dur sur la suite de l'histoire. Mais je suis d'accord pour qu'il reparte du 13 au 28.lol Sinon pour le poème, j'étais très contente, c'est d'ailleurs pour ca que je t'ai demandé de l'aide pour la comptine, lol. T'as vu ca je laisse des indices sur la suite lol. En tout cas merci, et je suis pas la seule à l'avoir appréciée parce qu'il y en a beaucoup qui m'ont dit qu'elle était super. Bon voilà Bisous ma sister t'adore. Mily

**onarluca :** Merci beaucoup la suite arrive maintenant, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant. Bisous.

**edelweiz :** Merci beaucoup, avec tout ses compliments, je vais bientôt plus m'arrêter de rougir lol. Je sais que d'ordinaire les fics tristes sont je sais pas soit trop forte en émotions et tu arrêtes pas de pleurer (facon de parler) soit elle je sais pas trop. Enfin, je suis de ton avis, mais pour cette fic, je ne me suis même pas demandé l'autoridsation, c'est venu tout seul au fur et à mesure. Et la tristesse a envahis ma fic comme l'amour et la joie dans d'autre, je pense que la tristesse devait faire partie de celle là. Pour les sentiments des persos, je ne sais pas si ça a un rapport mais généralement quand j'écrit c'est que je suis triste ou en colère. Pour les larmes versées ne t'en fais pas, il m'arrive de m'en faire verser moi-même. Pourtant je ne suis pas emotive mais je me met tellement dans l'âme des persos que je ressent tout. En tout cas, rassure toi, je ne vais pas m'arrêter. Et puis écrire me libère l'esprit alors c'est presque comme une thérapie, lol. En tout cas merci beaucoup de me suivre. Bisous Mily

**lyly :** Merci beaucoup, et la suite c'est toute les semaines. Voilà bisous.

**alinemcb54 :** salut, et oui Harry va devenir aveugle, je peux le dire maintenant puisque ce chapitre en parle essentiellement. Quand à la réaction des autres, tu la verras bien vite. Pour Draco c'est une autre histoire, tu sauras sa véritable réaction au fur et à mesure. Je ne veux pas trop en dire alors je m'arrête là, en tout cas merci. Et je te remercie aussi pour ma sister qui a écrit ce poème pour moi. Bisous

**Tanuki Lady :** Salut Tan, je te remercie pour tout ce que tu me dis, c'est vraiment réconfortant. Et oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, l'imagination est la liberté de l'âme, et particulièrement dans mon cas, je dirais. Parce que je ne parle jamais de moi, j'ai toujours l'impression d'énerver les gens quand je commence à parler, et j'ai aussi l'impression qu'ils ne m'écoutent pas. Donc mon masque est là aussi pour me protéger, je ne montre pas mes failles et personne ne les sait. Même ma mère ne me connait pas... Pour mon chapitre, tu vas vite te rendre compte que Harry ne sait pas trop ce qu'il veut faire, ni ce qu'il veux tout court. Pour Hermione, dans les prochains chapitre je dirais qu'elle sera plus qu'une amie, elle tiendra bien mieux le rôle de mère de substitution. Ensuite oui grand manitou Malfoy organise ces tueries, il ne faut pas oublier que c'est un mangemort avant tou à défaut d'avoir appris le rôle d'un père. J'ai beaucoup rit sur le passage que tu as écrit sur les evenements, tu lisais en même temps que tu commentais pas vrai ? En tout cas Dray, c'est une histoire qui va se compliquer dans sa tête, on ne saura pas tou d'un coup, il faudra surtout faire pleuve de patience pour tout savoir de sa réaction, mais la première qu'il va avoir montrera son amour pour Harry, tu n'en douteras pas. Sinon la fin sadique je ne voulais pas vraiment en faire une, elle est venue toute seule et j'ai su que je devais couper à ce moment là. Et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi je t'étonnes? Après tout, je n'ai pas caché que j'étais quelqu'un de compliquée. En tout cas la suite est déjà écrite depuis longtemps, je dois même dire que c'est le passage que j'ai écrit le plus vite. Enfin j'espère que ca te plaira. Pour la chanson, oui j'accepte volontier que tu la traduises, j'aime beaucoup cette chanson et je suis sûre que je peux en tirer une idée pas trop mal. Oui mon mail est dans mon profile. En tout cas merci pour tout, tu es vraiment une lectrice que j'apprécie beaucoup. Je ne sais pas si je connais vraiment ta formule magique, mais j'ai toujours eut horreur de baisser les bras. Voilà gros bisous à toi Tan et à la prochaine Mily.

**Darky Obscure :** Salut, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas je sais que tu me suis et même si tu es pas là, je sais qu'en rentrant tu liras les chapitres manquants. Pour les chroniques de Krondor, je dois dire que ca m'intéresse vraiment, des que j'ai un petit moment j'essayerais d'aller en ville pour les trouver. Pour ma fic, non ce n'est pas toi, les chapitres se ralongent, je ne sais pas comment je fais, mais ca part tout seul. La dernière fois j'aivérifier le nombre de mots et tout, et je me suis appercu que j'ai commencé avec 1500 mots environ pour finir à près de 3000. Enfin, je ne pense pas que tu t'en plaindras. Oui le moment est enfin arrivé, ce n'était pas sensé durer aussi longtemps au début mais finalement j'ai laissé faire mon instinct. Sinon, non je n'ai pas lu le sixième tome, j'appréhande un peu d'après ce qu'on m'en a dit, pourtant je l'ai sur mon ordi. Mais j'ai des copines qui l'ont lu, je me renseignerais pour savoir qui exactement et je te le diras. En tout cas merci et je dirais que d'ici le mois de septembre, tu auras au moins 5 chapitres puisque je poste tous les samedis. Ou si vraiment j'ai pas le temps le vendredi ou le dimanche. Et ne t'inquiète pas je ne m'en fait pas parce que je suis sure que tu auras à dire sur ces 5 chpaitres quand tu rentreras. Voilà Bisous et bonne vacances. Mily

**Samaeltwigg :** Salut ma chère Claire, merci beaucoup d'aimer ma fic et de me lire. C'est vrai que je ne connais pas le nombre exact de mes lecteurs et j'aime beaucoup quand ils se manifestent comme toi. Pour ce qui est de des réponses aux questions que tu as posé, je n'y répondrais pas. Ce n'est pas de la méchanceté tu le sais bien, mais je vais simplement dire que tu es beaucoup trop perspicace pour ton propre bien. Ne va pas sauter sur tous les toits lol, il y a du vrai et du faux dans ce que tu as dit. Voilà en tout cas merci beaucoup et à plus sur msn. Bisous Mily

**serpentis-draco :** Ma chère Miki d'amour qui est partie en me laissant seule et sans emploi lol. J'ai vraiment hate que tu reviennes, tu es partie que de ce matin et tu me manques déjà. En tout cas j'espère que ce mois ne sera pas trop long. Bisous t'adore.

**ange de un cisme :** Salut Charlène, je comprend très bien ce que tu veux dire quand tu dis que tu as l'impression d'être Luky Luke, ca m'arrive aussi des fois, et ca me fait délirer lol. En tout cas pour le poème, tu as un bon début de déduction et oui bien sur il va devenir aveugle, ca je pouvais pas le cacher, je l'ai dit avant de sortir ma fic expr. Et oui Ryry est trop con, mais bon aussi il a des circonstances atténuantes, met toi à sa place... En tout cas ravie qu'il t'ai plu, oui je sais il est plus long que les tiens mais les tiens aussi sont très bien. Après tout ce n'est pas la quantité qui compte mais la qualité, je connais une auteur, qui écrit pas plus de 20 25 lignes par chapitre mais qui écrit très bien, alors tu vois. Et voilà le prochain chap, bisous Mily

**Celymoony :** Salut, je suis ravie que tu ai suivi mon conseil au lieu de me prendre pour une folle qui essaye de vendre ses fics lol. En tout cas je peux te confirmer une chose, les mots sortent vraiment tous seuls, et c'est fait naturellement. Je ne réfléchis pas trois ans devant ma fic, quand l'inspi me vient j'écrit et généralement je ne m'en sort pas avant au mois 2 voire 3 heures. En tout cas je suis ravie d'avoir l'effet voulu sur toi. je voulais vraiment qu'on puisse voir la scène devant ses yeux, je trouve que c'est plus vivant et beaucoup plus intéressant quand on peut tout imaginer. Pour la facon dont pensent les persos, et bien merci mais je ne le fais pas exprès je me met dans la peau du perso, quelqu'il soit, et je reste dans l'êtat d'esprit que je lui ai donné au départ. Comme dans une pièce de théatre ou tu changes souvent de costumes. Quelque chose de mal, je ne sais pas moi je ne voit pas tout ca, pour moi cette fic est banale, et je ne dis pas ça pour me faire choiyé ou autre, je le pense vraiment. je n'arrive pas à voir ce qu'il y a de nouveau dans ma fic qui change des autres (comme on me le dis souvent). Et oui le suspence à la fin est là exprès, j'ai longtemps hésité à le laisser comme ça, mais j'ai trouvé que ca allait très bien finalement. Sinon ne t'inquiète pas j'ai très bien compri tout ce que tu m'as dit. Pour la petite info, moi aussi je copie beaucoup de fics que j'apprécie, je ne dirais pas les auteurs, y'en a trop, mais voilà.

**petite grenouille :** Merci beaucoup d'avoir prit le temps de me faire une review, ca me fait toujours autant plaisir. Sinon, je dirais une chose, parfois ce qu'on veut n'est pas forcément ce qu'il se passe. Voilà Bisous.

**Procne Aesoris :** Kikoo, mais de rien pour ma review, j'ai simplement dit ce que je pensait, j'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait peur, lol. En tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas des que j'ai un moment, je vasi lire, tes autres fics même si je m'y suis déjà intéressée. Sinon t'en fais pas tu ne fais pas beaucoup de fautes, je veux dire que si tu en fais elles passent inapercues parce qu'elles sont minimes. Pour ma fic, je te remercie d'être allée la lire, je sais que je fais un peu bizarre parce que je la vent un peu lol. En tout cas merci pour tout Bisous.

**tama :** je ne sais pas comment je dois te remercier, mais avant tout je le fais pour avoir féliciter ma sister pour le poème. Sinon oui il donne quelques infos, mais il faut savoir les trouver entre les mots. Alors oui Harry perd la vue, ca c'étati prévu depuis longtemps, et maintenant les choses sérieuses commencent. J'espère que tu vas tout autant aimer la suite. Bisous.

**Marine Malefoy :** Ne t'en fais pas je ne t'en veux pas, du moment que tu lis mes suites peut importe quand tu le fais. En tout cas merci d'avoir posté une review qui m'a fait très plaiais rsoit dit en passant. A peluche (come tu le dis lol j'aime bien) Bisous.

Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, pffffiou à l'allure ou ca va j'y répondrais au fur et à mesure lol. Bon maintenant le chapitre 9, bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Tu es ma lumière dans l'ombre.**_

_**Chapitre 9 : Mais comment vivre avec CA ?**_

Devant la porte de l'infirmerie, Hermione, faisait les cent pas, elle tournait en rond depuis que le professeur Snape était venu les prévenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle et Ron avaient dessuite accourus jusqu'à l'infirmerie, mais on les avait obligé à patienter dehors. Ca faisait bientôt cinq heures qu'il attendaient et toujours aucune nouvelles. Elle savait seulement que son ami était en vie quand elle l'avait entendu hurler à travers la grande porte de chêne et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font, ça fait des heures qu'on attend… »

« Hermione, vient t'asseoir et essaye de te calmer, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver de la sorte. »

« Mais enfin, Remus, tu l'as entendu tout à l'heure, tu as entendu comme moi son cri, sa douleur. » Elle baissa les yeux et se remis à tourner en rond. « Je savais bien qu'il ferait une connerie, je le savais. » Elle se retourna vers le loup garou et le fixa de son regard caramel. « Mais bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé là-bas ? »

Remus resta un moment silencieux, se contentant de fixer la jeune fille dans les yeux. Ron à côté de lui s'était redressé et attendait aussi une explication. Il soupira et se mit à parler.

« Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, quand je suis arrivé il se tenait le visage et il hurlait qu'il avait mal, que ses yeux le brûlait. Je n'en sais pas d'avantage que vous, lui seul pourra nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé. »

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit soudainement sur le professeur Snape, celui-ci paraissait très soucieux et fatigué. Il leurs dit vaguement qu'ils pouvaient entrer et se dirigeait déjà à grand pas vers son laboratoire. Hermione fut la première à réagir et entra en trombe dans la pièce blanche. Elle remarqua vite que son ami n'était pas dans la pièce principale et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il avait occupé quelques mois auparavant. Elle fut aussitôt affolée de le voir dans un état aussi lamentable, et le bandage autour de ses yeux était peut être le plus surprenant. Elle blêmi et commença à envisager le pire. Le professeur Dumbledore vint auprès d'elle et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

« Il dort, il a de multiples blessures, notamment au bas du ventre mais pour l'instant il va bien, seuls ses yeux nous préoccupent. Il semblerait que Lucius Malfoy soit à l'origine de cela. »

Hermione sentit son regard s'embuer de larmes et se dirigea lentement vers le lit. Elle posa doucement sa main sur la joue du beau brun endormi et ses larmes se mirent à couler.

« Harry… pourquoi tu as fait ça, tu m'avais promis que tu ne te mettrais pas dans une situation inconsidérée. Regarde toi maintenant, qu'est ce qu'_il_ va en penser… Non mais tu te rends compte de ta bêtise… » Elle serait maintenant le poing et tapait sur le lit d'un air rageur. « Tu n'es qu'un égoïste, tu ne penses qu'à toi… Mais comment tu as pu être aussi stupide… »

Ron qui était resté à la porte, s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se mit alors à pleurer sans retenue sur le pull de son ami.

« Mr Weasley, veuillez vous occuper de Miss Granger pour la nuit. Et demain, je vous attend dans mon bureau pour parler de tout ce que cela impliquera. » Le roux inclina aussitôt la tête et fit sortir son amie de l'infirmerie.

« D'accord Professeur. »

°(§)°

Il l'amena jusqu'à l'appartement et la fit asseoir sur le canapé à côté de lui. Il continua un moment à lui caresser le dos pour l'apaiser. Après un quart d'heure, Hermione se redressa et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Elle se releva d'un coup et se dirigea vers le coin cuisine.

« Je vais faire un peu de thé. »

Ron la laissa faire et soupira. Au bout d'un petit moment, il entendit quelque chose se briser par terre et accouru pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il remarqua aussitôt son amie effondrée à même le sol, le visage dans ses mains en train de pleurer. Il se mit à genoux et la prit dans ses bras, elle resserra aussitôt ses bras autour de ses épaules et sanglota de plus belle.

« Pourquoi il a fait ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas ma Mione… »

Il se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras avant de la relever gentiment.

« Vient, laisse tomber le thé pour ce soir, il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles te coucher. »

Il la conduisit vers sa chambre et l'obligea à s'allonger sous les draps. Puis, il commença à se reculer mais elle le retint par le bras. Devant son incompréhension elle prononça quelques mots faiblement.

« Ron… est ce que… est ce que tu voudrais rester dormir avec moi cette nuit ? »

Le jeune homme fut surprit de cette demande mais acquiesça quand il vit les larmes revenir dans les yeux noisettes de la jeune fille. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et ouvrit ses bras.

« Vient là… »

Elle se blotti instantanément dans les bras réconfortant du roux et enfouis sa tête dans son cou. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, emporté par Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, le Survivant fut réveillé par la douleur qui émanait du bas de son ventre. Il essaya de se redresser mais se recoucha aussitôt en convenant que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il porta alors une main à son visage et entra en contact avec un bandage, il le retira d'un geste brusque et ouvrit les yeux. Il eut d'abord l'impression que la pièce était plongée dans le noir, il chercha sa baguette à tâtons et la trouva sur la table de chevet. Il s'en saisit et murmura un faible Lumos. Le noir persistait toujours, alors il recommença, un peu plus fort. Toujours rien, il réitéra la manœuvre mais toujours rien. Il se mit alors à penser aux évènements de la veille et entendit dans sa tête la formule prononcée par Lucius Malfoy. « _Retinia inflamare_ » Il se souvint vaguement avoir déjà entendu cette formule lors d'un cours d'enchantement et essaya de se souvenirs de ses effets. Il se raidit soudain en se rappelant des paroles du professeur Flitwick.

_« Ce sort est compliqué à lancer parce qu'il faut le faire seulement avec l'esprit et visualiser exactement les yeux de la personne à attaquer. Une fois visualisé, il faut une forte poussée d'énergie pour attendre la rétine de la personne visée afin de la brûler. Les personnes qui ont reçus ce sort sont condamnées à rester aveugle le restant de leur vie. »_

Alors s'il ne voyait plus rien, s'il ne distinguait plus aucune lueur, c'était parce que Lucius Malfoy, ce mangemort l'avait rendu aveugle…

« Non, c'est pas possible… » Puis tout d'un coup, il se mit à hurler comme un fou, il lançait tout ce qu'il touchait à travers la pièce. Il dégageait une énorme onde de magie instable autour de lui, montrant clairement son désarrois. Son lit était déjà à moitié défait quand l'infirmière surgit à l'encadrement de la porte. Elle fut effrayée par la scène et se précipita dans son bureau pour prévenir Albus.

Le directeur arriva quelques secondes après et fit apparaître un bouclier le protégeant des projectiles. Il demanda à Harry de se calmer et de se recoucher, mais celui-ci n'écoutait pas. Il s'était levé et commençait à marcher sans savoir où il se dirigeait, les mains devant lui. Il trébucha sur une chaise et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Il se mit alors à pleurer sans aucune retenue en poussant des cris de rage. Hermione, Ron et Remus apparurent à leur tour alertés par le bruit, et se figèrent devant le spectacle. Dumbledore s'était déjà avancé vers le Survivant et lui lança un puissant sort de sommeil. Le brun ne mit pas longtemps à succomber et sa magie baissa considérablement. Le vieux directeur le prit dans ses bras et le réinstalla sur le lit.

« Il faudrait que quelqu'un reste à côté de lui pour quand il se réveillera, Remus vous voudriez… »

« Bien sûr, Albus… »

« Merci, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait, il faut que nous parlions de certains faits. »

Le deux adolescents acquiescèrent et le suivirent jusqu'au bureau directorial.

°(§)°

Le directeur les fit asseoir et fit apparaître trois tasses de thé.

« Bien, je crois qu'il est inutile de vous dire qu'Harry va mal. Vous avez largement vu de quoi il retourne. »

Hermione baissa la tête et Ron posa sa main sur son bras pour lui donner du courage.

« Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, une chose est sûre Harry a prit le portoloin que le professeur Snape avait apporté dans les appartements de Remus et s'en est servi pour rejoindre le village de Rochminster, où avait lieu l'attaque des mangemorts. J'ai été averti de la situation par le professeur Mc Gonagall, et je me suis lancé à sa recherche. C'est finalement Remus qui l'a trouvé, agenouillé par terre en se tenant le visage. Je sais simplement que Lucius Malfoy se trouvait sur les lieux peu avant et qu'il est sans aucun doute l'auteur de ce sort. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas encore lequel puisque seul Harry l'a entendu. Mais à ce que j'ai pu constater, il pourrait s'agir d'un _Retinia inflamare_… »

Hermione sursauta et Ron fixa son professeur en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce que ça signifie professeur ? » La jeune fille prit alors la parole, le regard dans le vide. « Ca signifie que Harry restera aveugle toute sa vie… » Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues et les laissa aller.

Après ça qu'est qui pouvait arriver de pire à son ami, elle se mit alors à penser à Draco qui était loin, et qui ne se doutait alors de rien. Elle se mit à penser à la réaction du brun et se dit que la situation était loin d'avoir atteint son point critique.

« Harry va être fou de rage… »

« Oui, je sais… C'est pour cela qu'il va énormément avoir besoin de soutient ces jours prochains, il va falloir qu'il accepte sa nouvelle situation et qu'il apprenne à vivre avec. »

Les deux jeunes adolescents passèrent encore deux heures à parler avec le directeur de comment ils allaient devoir fonctionner à présent. Ils allèrent ensuite rendre visite à leur ami qui était toujours profondément endormi.

°(§)°

Une semaine avait passé depuis l'annonce de sa cécité, et Harry se s'y faisait toujours pas. Il avait d'abord refusé de voir quiconque voulait lui parler. Ses amis en étaient doublement peinés. Puis, Sévérus en ayant assez de son comportement d'enfant gâté, était allé le voir et lui avait donné la plus belle gifle de toute sa vie. Harry était resté interdit un instant et s'était approché de son professeur avec un regard indéchiffrable d'autant plus pour une personne aveugle. Dès qu'il l'avait touché, il avait alors fondu en larmes dans ses bras, pendant deux heures. Snape l'avait bercé doucement, en essayant de le réconforté du mieux qu'il pouvait. Tout le monde avait été surprit de l'attitude du maître des potions, mais avait finalement convenus que c'était une bonne chose qu'il l'ai fait réagir.

Par la suite, Harry avait accepté de parler de la bataille en confirmant le diagnostic de Dumbledore quand au sort utilisé. Ce fut cette fois-ci dans les bras de son amie, qu'Harry déversa sa peine. Hermione aussi était très abattue, ça lui était très difficile de regarder au fond des yeux de son ami et d'y découvrir le néant. Rien, plus aucun sentiment ne rejaillissait. Ses yeux étaient éteints de toute vie, il gardait tout de même la couleur extraordinaire de ses iris.

Les jours se suivaient et Harry devenait de plus en plus désagréable, il ne cessait de répéter qu'il n'avait besoin de personne et qu'il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul. Souvent, il tombait à genoux et se relevait avec hargne contre lui même. Il ne voulait pas infliger ça à ses proches, il ne voulait pas se sentir aussi inutile. Il fut rapidement ramené dans l'appartement qu'il occupait avec ses amis parce qu'il ne cessait de déranger les autres patients à l'infirmerie.

Hermione et Ron durent pourtant retourner en classe, mais auparavant ils avaient passé deux jours à montrer et détailler l'appartement au brun. En effet, quand on voit, on ne fait pas attention au mobilier. Mais quand on devient aveugle, on a tendance à se prendre les pieds partout, il faut alors imprimer le plan des lieux dans son esprit. Ainsi que compter le nombre de pas qui sépare tel ou tel meuble.

Pendant la journée, Harry restait seulement assis sur la chaise à bascule qu'Hermione avait fait venir de Londres. Il serrait toujours étroitement la cape de Draco dans ses bras et restait dans le noir, en pensant à tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Souvent, il laisser les larmes couler sans aucune intention de les arrêter.

°(§)°

Un soir, Neville, Dean et Seamus vinrent lui rendre visite. Il était assez confus quand à l'attitude à adopter avec eux, il ne les avait pas recroisé depuis la bataille. A l'étonnement d'Hermione, il se montra très souriant, et tout à coup plein de vie.

« Je suis content de vous revoir, enfin façon de parler. » Il affichait un grand sourire que ses amis ne partageait nullement et essaya d'engager la conversation. « Alors les gars, comment se passent les cours, pas trop durs, je suis sûr que Snape vous donne encore plus de fil à retordre. Il ne changera jamais celui-là. »

Neville essaya de prendre la parole mais fut vite coupé par le Survivant qui anticipa sa réplique.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose, je suis sûre que vous avez soif. Je vais aller vous chercher ça. »

Harry se leva de sa chaise, et partit à tâtons vers le coin cuisine. Malheureusement, il se prit le coin de la table dans les jambes, et tomba un genou par terre. Dean s'approcha rapidement de son ami et le prit par le bras. Le brun se dégagea brusquement et continua à marcher en direction de la cuisine. Il arriva finalement devant le frigidaire et prit la bouteille de jus de citrouille, qui lui échappa des mains et tomba au sol. Seamus s'approcha à son tour.

« Attend, je vais t'aider… »

« NON, je peux très bien m'en sortir tout seul… »

Ses trois amis restèrent figés devant la colère contenue du brun. Ce dernier sortit une autre bouteille et des verres en laissant l'autre par terre.

« Voilà… »

Le brun se mit à servir les verres. Dean décida alors d'ouvrir la bouche pour faire une quelconque remarque quand au manège de leur leader et ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Harry mit son bras sur le plan de travail et fit tomber tout les verres dans un bruit assourdissant.

« Harry… tu vas bien… »

« OUI NEVILLE JE VAIS TRES BIEN. Qu'est ce qu'il y a, vous ne vous attendiez pas à trouver le Survivant du monde Sorcier en si mauvais condition pas vrai. ET BIEN SI C'EST POSSIBLE, LA PREUVE. »

« Harry, calme toi veux-tu… »

« JE ME CALMERAIS SI JE VEUX HERMIONE… »

Un étrange silence s'installa seulement entrecoupé par les respiration accélérées des Gryffondors.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, vous ne dites plus rien ? Vous avez trop peur de parler ? Ou alors vous êtes trop choqués de ce que vous voyez ? »

Harry se redressa et ouvrit grand les bras, se montrant le plus possible aux yeux de ses amis.

« Voyez, regardez, et allez raconter ce qu'est devenu LE PRESTIGIEUX HARRY POTTER ! Et dites bien que ce n'est pas la peine de venir me voir, je ne veux voir personne, vous me dégoûtez tous autant que vous êtes… Vous n'êtes que des moins que rien… »

Il y eut un autre silence pendant lequel Harry reprenait son souffle. Les autres essayaient de ne pas attacher d'importance aux paroles blessantes de leur ami mais en vain.

« Harry, je… je m'excuse… »

Harry se mit soudain à rire nerveusement avant de redresser la tête. Puis son visage prit un air très sérieux.

« Sortez… »

« Mais… »

« SORTEZ, VOUS ETES SOURDS ? »

Les trois garçons passèrent le tableau avec des mines abattues mais Hermione resta face à lui. Harry sentit l'aura de la jeune fille et lui parla faiblement.

« Toi aussi Mione, laisse moi seul… »

« D'accord Harry… je reviendrai dans trois heures environ. »

Le brun hocha la tête, et la jeune fille passa le tableau à son tour. Elle était bouleversée de le laisser dans cet état, mais ne savait pas comment faire autrement. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'être seul. Elle se demandait si un jour, il redeviendrait comme avant, aussi gentil et aussi doux qu'avant la mort de Sirius. Mais elle en venait à douter que même Draco y parvienne un jour… s'il revenait.

Harry reprit lentement sa respiration, et se laissa tomber sur le sol comme au ralenti. Il appuya sa tête contre la porte du placard devant lui et se mit à sangloter. Il pleura longuement, sur tout, sur sa vie foutue, sur sa peine, sur sa stupidité… Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir écouter son amie et de ne pas être sagement resté au château. Mais ce qui est fait est fait, et maintenant il lui faudrait vivre avec ce handicap. Vivre sans ses yeux.

« Tu dois être content, Tom… tu dois être ravi, ton bon toutou a rendu ton pire ennemi aveugle… »

Harry se mit alors à rire comme un dément, rire de l'absurdité de la situation. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant, et maintenant il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui. L'image de Draco s'instaura dans son esprit et il se mit à trembler.

« Heureusement que tu n'es pas là pour voir ce que je suis devenu, Draco. Je suis sûr que maintenant tu ne voudras plus jamais de moi. Je suis inutile à présent, je suis un bon à rien, et c'est moi qui vais devoir tué Voldemort ? La situation est vraiment trop risible, je ferais mieux de lui faciliter la tâche en m'éliminant moi-même. De toute façon, je n'ai plus de vie, je n'ai plus de force non plus, c'est fini... »

Il sentit un morceaux de verre froid à côté de sa main et le prit. Froid comme la glace, froid comme ses yeux, froid comme son cœur. Le destin semblait vouloir le plonger dessuite dans l'oubli. Il le palpa longuement le faisant tourner entre ses doigts et tout à coup l'enfonça lentement dans son bras. Il ne sentait pas la douleur, comme si tout devait se passer comme ça et être aussi facile. Il sentit son sang s'échapper et couler le long de son poignet en un petit filet. Il resta un moment, assis le morceau de verre enfoncé dans son bras, les yeux et la tête plus vide que jamais.

°(§)°

Hermione fit tourner le tableau cachant leurs appartements et trouva la pièce très sombre. Elle alluma les lumières et regarda autour d'elle. Aucune présence de son ami. Il devait sûrement être dans sa chambre. Elle se dirigea vers le coin cuisine dans le but de ranger un peu les dégâts et le découvrit. Il était là, assis par terre sa main tenant quelque chose enfoncé dans son bras. Mais ce qui fit le plus peur à la jeune fille fût le sang qui coulait doucement, et l'expression de son ami. Il avait un léger sourire apaisé et semblait en transe mais il respirait toujours. Elle se jeta sur lui et ôta le morceau de verre. Puis, après avoir jeté un sort de cicatrisation, elle lui donna une énorme gifle.

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TÊTE, JE T'INTERDIT DE METTRE FIN A TES JOURS DE CETTE FACON. »

Harry tourna la tête vers elle et sembla revenir d'un autre monde. Progressivement ses lèvres se mirent à trembler et les larmes réapparurent.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça Hermione, pourquoi tu m'as empêcher de partir ? » La jeune fille resta pétrifiée devant les mots durs de son ami. « Je ne suis plus bon à rien maintenant, je reste ici toute la journée à ne rien faire. Je ne veux plus faire semblant de vivre, laisse moi m'en aller… laisse moi partir… »

Hermione le sera alors fortement dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer avec lui.

« Non, tu m'entends, je ne te laisserai pas faire encore quelque chose de stupide. Pense à moi, pense à Ron, pense à Remus, qu'est ce qu'on va devenir si tu fais ça. Et puis… pense à Draco… » Harry se raidit d'un coup mais ne dit rien, Hermione le sentit et elle continua. « Pense à lui, qu'est ce qu'il dira si au lieu de te serrer dans ses bras quand il reviendra, il te retrouve enterré quelque part. »

« Draco, sera beaucoup mieux sans moi, je ne suis plus bon à rien, je suis devenu un boulet, je ne peux même pas sortir seul de cet appartement parce que je pourrai me perdre dans le château. Je ne suis même plus capable de combattre Voldemort… Imagine ce que ça fait pour moi de devoir vivre comme ça. Je ne veux pas lui imposer ça, je n'ai pas le droit, et puis je suis sûr qu'il me rejettera maintenant… » Les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité et il serra plus fort la jeune fille dans ses bras. « Je ne pourrai plus le voir sourire, je ne pourrai plus voir son regard encré dans le mien, je ne pourrai plus le voir m'embrasser, alors à quoi bon. Et puis, lui, il ne sera plus le même, il aura tout le temps pitié, il ne me verra plus comme le Survivant, mais comme une personne qu'il faut protéger… Non Hermione, je ne veux pas lui infliger ça, je ne peux pas… »

Soudain, Hermione sentit le corps de son ami s'alourdir et s'affaisser à mesure que sa voix diminuait. Elle se redressa et le vit sombrer dans l'inconscience. Elle se mis alors à le secouer.

« Non Harry… réveille toi, s'il te plait… ne t'endors pas. »

« Mione, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, j'ai croisé Seamus mais il a refusé de… »

Elle tourna la tête vers le tableau et fut presque soulagée de voir apparaître le dernier fils Weasley. Ron lui s'était figé dans sa réplique, il venait de découvrir Harry allongé contre le corps de la jeune fille et s'approcha rapidement.

« RON… Merci Morgane… il faut que tu ailles chercher Mme Pomfresh… Et vite. Dis lui qu'Harry a essayé de se suicider et qu'il s'est coupé le bras, elle saura quoi faire. » Voyant que son ami été toujours fixé d'horreur, elle le frappa à l'épaule.

« DEPECHE TOI, fais vite… »

Ron ne sût pas où il avait trouvé le courage de sortir de l'appartement, mais il courait à présent comme un malade dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il ouvrit violemment la porte de l'infirmerie et se rua sur la garde malade qui donnait une potion à un élève. Il s'arrêta les mains sur les côtes et essaya de parler en reprenant son souffle.

« Calme toi, mon garçon, respire lentement, et dis moi ce qu'il y a. »

« C'est… c'est Harry… il… il… il a essayé de se suicider… »

L'infirmière se raidit et se mit à secouer le pauvre rouquin.

« Dis moi où il est et quand est ce arrivé. »

« Je ne sais pas… je suis arrivé à l'appartement et Hermione m'a dit de venir vous chercher… Elle m'a dit aussi de vous dire qu'il s'était coupé le bras… »

« Très bien, va voir le directeur et rejoignez nous chez vous. Le mot de passe est _Gargouille de pierre_. »

Ron sortit aussitôt de l'infirmerie et retraversa le château en sens inverse. Pendant ce temps, la garde malade se dirigeait vers leur appartement avec tout un nécessaire de soin en espérant qu'il ne serait pas trop tard.

_A suivre...

* * *

_

Et voilà, encore un chapitre d'achevé, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire vos commentaires sur ce chapitre. Trop long pas assez, (pour ca je connais la réponse mais bon) trop rapide, trop rien... Enfin bref dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Bisous à tous Mily


	10. La juste décision d'Albus Dumbledore

Bijour tout le mondeeeeeeeeeee ! Allé un nouveau chapitre où vous allez découvrir pas mal de choses. Comment ? Bin en lisant bien sûr. Je dirais aussi que c'est une petite transition (et oui il en faut) pour faire apparitre le plus important. Bon allé j'arrête de parler et je fais les rars pour vous laisser lire en paix. lol.

* * *

**Diabolik Angel :** Ma chérie, pourquoi tu veux à tout prix que le Gryffi il meure, lol, Dray a dit qu'il voulait pas alors je l'écoute. Il l'aime bien lui son Gryffi. Comment j'ai fait pour que tu t'insuiètes pour Harry, je sais pas mais dans un autre côté c'était voulu que ca fasses ca, donc j'ai bien réussi mon coup. La contine je la trouve trop super, et elle paraitra la semaine prochaine. En tout cas merci pour tout ma chérie, t'adore trop. Gros bisous Ta Angel.

**edelweiz :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que la longeur du chapitre soit bonne. J'aurai pu faire plus mais après je trouve que ca fera trop d'un coup. En tout cas tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, la fin sera heureuse. Ca devrait te rassurer sur toutes les conneries que vont faire Harry et Draco. Bisous Mily.

**onarluca :** Et oui Harry n'a que le meilleur à venir maitnenant. Sinon, oui ses sens vont se décupler, mais tu ne dois pas encore savoir à quel point, puisque je suis là seule qui sache niark lol. En tout cas, c'est sur que la magie va beaucoup y faire. A quoi bon faire une fic sur Harry Potter sinon. Un autre pouvoir ? Pourquoi pas, à moins qu'il ne l'ai déjà... Je te laisse à la suite bisous Mily.

**lyly :** Ouaih il est pas bien, mais pas pour longtemps, ca va changer. Bisous.

**Celymoony :** Merci beaucoup, j'essaye de faire apparaitre un bon rythme, c'est d'ailleurs pour ca que j'assaye d'avoir au moins trois chapitres d'avance (et là je suis en retard) comme ça ca me permet de poster régulièrement tout les samedis. Oui Harry va se calmer enfin la violence est encore présente dans ce chapitre et celui d'après mais plutôt verbalement. Ca c'est sur que Draco va avoir son lot à jouer. Pour ce chapitre, si tuveux je peux te le poster par mail dès que j'ai fini. Bisous

**alinemcb54 :** Oui, réaction forte, (et c'est pas fini) mais oui il va s'en sortir, je peux pas le laisser mourir maintenant voyons. Un chapitre d'un kilomètre ? Hum je sais pas trop tu me laisses un an lol. En tout cas je suis contente de réussir à faire passer autant de sentiments, c'était mon but et je vois par ce genre de review que j'y arrive. bisous à bientôt Mily.

**eliza :** Merci beaucoup, je ne me lasses jamais de ce genre de compliments, comment le pourrais-je d'ailleurs. la suite je sais pas si elle sera aussi géniale, à toi de me dire. Parce que moi plus je relis plus je me dis que c'est nul, alors bon. Bisous.

**petite grenouille :** Tu veux que ce que tu veux se réalise? mais c'est quoi? En tout cas non Harry ne vas pas mourir, je peux pas le faire mourir là franchement. il ne s'est encore rien passé. Sinon merci beaucoup, et je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est le top du top mais en tout cas ca me touche. Bisous

**Samaeltwigg :** Ma Claire, je suis contente de te mettre dans cet état, ca me prouve que je réussis. Sinon je sais que c'est court, mais j'y peut rien moi. Après c'est soit trop long et mal écrit ou trop court et trop condensé. Tu préfères quoi? Quand aux 200 pages, quand toi tu arriveras à les faire tu me prévien et tu me dis comment tu fais mdr. Tu ronges ton no-nos ? Toi bon je vais rien dire. Bisous ma chérie Mily.

**Tanuki Lady :** Ma chère Tan, ne t'en fais pas pour le retard je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Sinon quand tu m'as dit que je t'étonnais, finalement c'est bien ce que j'avais compri, et tu peux pas savoir le mal que j'ai des fois à avoir des idées pareilles. Et quand je relis, je me dis que je pourrais jamais ravoir de pareilles idées. Et les sentiments que je fais appraitres sont très souvent ceux qui sont les plus forts et les plus présents dans la vie. Du moins je trouve. Sinon oui Hermione a bien son rôle ici, il change un peu des autres fics je pense. Elle est studieuse bien sûr mais également très rassurante, elle est un pillier un soutient fort. Et c'est ce dont a besoin Harry.

Je suis contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre précédent, et oui Harry qui essaye d'en finir, mais franchement il faut se mettre à sa place et essayer de le comprendre. Quand on a un trop plein de malheur, on ne sait plus trop comment on réagit et tout serait bon pour un peu de tranquilité. Oui il est égoiste comme on me l'a fait remarqué, mais qui ne le serait pas quand il devient aveugle. On pense toujours que ce n'est pas si terrible quand on a nos deux yeux mais quand ca nous arrive personne ne peut comprendre à part ceux qui l'ont vécu. Quand à Lucius pour moi aussi il ferait mieux dedisparaitre de la terre lol. Sevy fait preuve de compassion mais c'est pas pour rien, tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre. Sinon Ron et Hermione il faut bien qu'ils se soutiennent un peu et Dray il va bientô réapparaitre bien plus tôt que tu ne le crois. Puisque c'est dans les lignes après qu'il revient lol.

D'acc pour la chanson ne te presse pas, j'ai tout mon temps. Merci beaucoup en tout cas. Pour tout. Bisous Tan et à bientôt, moi aussi je t'apprécie beaucoup.

**Sahada :** Oui Harry va développer beaucoup de ses dons et il reste encore pas mal de choses à lui arriver. Sinon pas de salle sur demande non, j'ai déjà la suite de la fic dans ma tête et elle va pas changer. En tout cas j'espère que ca va te plaire bisous.

**langedesenferts :** ma chérie langie que j'aime à la folie. Je suis contente que tu ai rattrapé ton retard maintenant tu vas repartir d'un pied nouveau. Non non je suis pas malade je vais très bien, et je veux que toi aussi tu ailles bien. en fait c'est juste pour te distraire, distraire les autres et moi en passant que je fais cette fic. Lol loin de moi l'idée de te mettre dans des états pareils. (tu me crois bien sur :D) Bon j'arrête mon blablatage. Non je ne me moque pas de toi, je pouvais pas poster avant l'heure quand même, franchement, même si je suis très étonnée et heureuse de ses 115 reviews maintenant, je ne peux pas faire ça. Et puis c'est pour bien que vous assimiliez l'histoire lol. Et il va y en avoir d'autres de poème de Drake. Bon je te laisse lire Bisous bisous ma namour de moi que j'aime très fort. Mily

**hermionnepotter :** Lol ta review m'a bien fait rire, j'ai adoré. mais je risque pas de m'arrêter en si bon chemin, surtout que je suis apprécié vu le compteur des reviews. Bisous Mily

**Vert emeraude :** Kikoo, oui je vais très bien. Désole de t'avoir foutu le bourdon, mais je peux pas faire autrement. En tout cas Draco arrive dans ce chapitre, et les autres ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant, mais ils vont aller mieux promis. Tu as versé quelques larmes, je te rassure moi aussi (bon d'accord rien qu'une) mais je ne suis pas de nature émotive donc je trouve que c'est pas mal. La suite tu auras pas attendu beaucoup elle est pour maintenant. Gros bisousssssss Mily.

* * *

_**Tu es ma lumière dans l'ombre.**_

_**Chapitre 10 : La juste décision d'Albus Dumbledore.**_

Hermione ouvrit ses yeux chocolats sur les habituels murs blancs de l'infirmerie. Les évènements d'y a deux jours lui revinrent vite en mémoire, tout c'était passé très vite mais avait également été très éprouvant. Elle ferma les yeux et revit son ami s'effondrer dans ses bras. Les larmes vinrent inonder ses yeux et elle serra un peu plus la main pâle qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

Elle était juste devant le lit d'Harry et le regardait dormir quand elle entendit des voix se rapprocher.

« …mais non Pompom, tout ce passera bien, il arrivera à faire face. »

« Non Albus, il ne va pas bien, et c'est de pire en pire. Tout est allé trop vite et trop brutalement. Il doit faire face, comme vous dites, à trop de choses à la fois. Et malheureusement, on en connait qu'une infime partie. »

Hermione sortit de la chambre et fit face au directeur et à la garde malade.

« Veuillez nous excuser Miss Granger, nous vous avons réveillé. »

« Non, ce n'est rien, je ne dormais pas de toute façon. Mais j'ai entendu votre conversation… je suis de l'avis de Mme Pomfresh, Harry cache encore beaucoup trop de choses pour aller mieux. »

Le directeur resta pensif pendant un moment et sembla réfléchir intensément. Tout à coup, il releva la tête et lâcha quelques mots.

« Bien dans ce cas, je veux vous voir ainsi que Remus et Sévérus au plus vite dans mon bureau. Nous devons à tout prix trouver une solution. »

« Bien Professeur, je vais aller de ce pas les avertir. »

Puis il tourna les talons en étant encore plus perdu dans ses pensées.

« Je me demande s'il va réussir à trouver la solution, parce qu'une chose est sûre ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. »

« Ne vous en faites pas Mme Pomfresh, si ce n'est pas lui qui la trouve ce sera moi, ne serait ce que pour qu'Harry reste en vie. »

Et elle partit à son tour de l'infirmerie, vers les cachots.

Elle s'arrêta un instant devant le tableau cachant les appartements du Professeur Rogue. L'atmosphère était pesante et intimidante. Elle intima sa venue au propriétaire du tableau et celui-ci s'ouvrit rapidement sur son professeur des potions.

« Puis-je savoir le but de votre visite Miss Granger ? »

« Le professeur Dumbledore m'envoi vous chercher ainsi que le professeur Lupin. Il voudrait nous voir tous réunis dans son bureau au plus vite. »

Remus apparut à la porte à son tour, à la surprise de la jeune fille qui ne dit rien pour autant.

« Très bien, alors allons y maintenant. »

Sévérus acquiesça et tous trois prirent la direction du troisième étage.

°(§)°

« Entrer. »

La porte s'ouvrit dévoilant trois silhouettes.

« Très bien puisque vous êtes arrivés, nous allons dessuite commencer. » Sévérus referma la porte et le directeur fit apparaître trois fauteuils confortables. « Installez vous. »

Tous trois s'exécutèrent et patientèrent un moment que le directeur sorte de ses pensées.

« Bien, nul n'ignore l'état dans lequel se trouve Harry. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers jours, et je pensai qu'il pourrait faire face facilement à tout ces évènements. Mais Pompom et Miss Granger - ici présente - m'ont convaincus qu'il fallait changer les choses. »

Un léger silence s'installa pendant que chacun se demandait ce que le vieux fou allait encore inventé. Tous trois avaient leurs petites idées sur la manière de procéder, et ils étaient tous sûr d'une chose, il ne fallait pas qu'Harry reste au château.

« Je voulais vous demander à vous trois, qui connaissaient très bien la situation, qu'elle serait selon vous la meilleure façon de procéder envers notre jeune aveugle. » Une lueur triste traversa les yeux d'habitude si pleins de vie du directeur et Remus prit la parole.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Après la mort de Sirius c'était pareil, il était désorienté mais quelque chose lui est arrivé et il a retrouvé le sourire. Mais dans ce cas précis, il est directement atteint de sa stupidité, il s'en veut à lui-même et non pour quelqu'un d'autre. Sincèrement, je ne sais pas trop mais je pense quand même qu'il devrait partir d'ici, se changer les idées. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Lupin, il ne faut pas qu'il rumine ici. Et puis maintenant, il va lui falloir apprendre à vivre avec sa cécité et ce n'est pas ici qu'il l'apprendra. »

Le directeur laissa son regard dériver vers la jeune fille qui semblait partie dans ses songes.

« Et vous Miss Granger, qu'en pensez vous ? »

« Je ne sais pas Monsieur, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil, c'est pire que toutes les fois où il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave. Mais je suis d'accord avec le professeur Snape et Remus, Harry ne peut pas rester ici parce qu'il va être vraiment malheureux. Il a vraiment perdu tout espoir… » Elle laissa son regard dériver vers la fenêtre et l'image du blond se présenta à son esprit. « Si seulement, il savait ce qu'il se passe… »

« De qui parlez vous ? »

Hermione sursauta, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir parlé à voix haute. Il fallait vite qu'elle se sorte de là avant que quelqu'un ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit.

« Non ce n'est rien, je pensait seulement… à… Sirius. »

Elle baissa la tête et fut soulagée de constater que sa parade avait fonctionné. Ce propos incohérent ne passa tout de même pas inaperçu aux oreilles de Snape qui se promis d'éclaircir cette affaire.

« Bien au moins, nous sommes d'accord sur un point, Harry ne peut rester à Poudlard. Autant pour sa sécurité que pour son nouvel apprentissage. Néanmoins je ne connais pas de lieu assez protégé qui en plus enseigne tout ce qu'il faut savoir lorsqu'on perd la vue. »

Le directeur se mit à caresser sa longue barbe blanche, signe d'une réflexion intense et se tourna finalement vers le maître des potions.

« Sévérus, si je me souviens bien tu avais fait une recherche de toutes les écoles existantes dans le monde et qui connaissent ma magie. » L'homme hocha la tête. « Est ce que tu pourrais rechercher dans tes dossiers celle qui conviendrait le mieux à Harry ? »

« Bien sûr Mr le Directeur, je vais m'y mettre dès ce soir et je vous donnerai ma réponse au plus vite. »

« Fort bien. Je vais vous laisser vaquer à vos occupations, de toute façon nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus pour le moment. Bonne fin de journée à vous trois. »

Et sur ces quelques mots, les trois convives sortirent du bureau du vieux sorcier.

Remus repartit vers ses appartements, tandis que Sévérus retenait Hermione par le bras pour lui parler.

« J'ai quelques mots à vous dire en privé, suivez moi. »

La jeune fille obtempéra sans discuter et suivit son professeur à travers les couloirs de l'école. Elle ne pouvait quand même s'empêcher de se poser quelques questions.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il me veut, je n'ai rien fait. J'espère seulement qu'il ne veut pas plus de détails sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Et encore moins savoir ce que Harry m'a raconté. De toute façon, je ne lui dirais rien, ce ne sont pas ses affaires…_

« Ce sont mes affaires bien plus que vous ne le pensez. »

Prise dans ses pensées, elle sursauta fortement. Elle n'avait pas non plus remarqué qu'elle se trouvait à présent dans les appartements de son professeur. La pièce - qui était un grand salon - était décoré avec charme, bien que les couleurs soient sombres, il en reflétait un certain style qu'elle ne pu qu'apprécier. Il la regarda intensément avant de disparaître dans la cuisine et d'en ressortir avec deux verres de jus de citrouille. Il s'installa sur un des canapés de velours et l'invita à faire de même, ce qu'elle fit.

« Comment ? »

La question était simple mais ne laissait pourtant pas grand choix quand à son sens.

« Votre esprit est beaucoup trop ouvert pour votre propre bien et vous pensez trop fort. »

Elle se permit un sourire devant le ton ironique de son interlocuteur, avant de prendre un peu de sa boisson.

« De quoi vouliez vous me parler professeur ? Je suppose que si vous m'avez fait venir ici, c'est que vous préférez que nul n'entende cette conversation. »

« En effet, je voulais vous parler de Potter… et de quelque chose que vous avez dit chez le directeur. »

Ne comprenant pas l'allusion, elle fronça les sourcils. Ce qui poussa Sévérus à poursuivre.

« Vous avez dit, je cite 'Si seulement, il savait ce qu'il se passe…'. Je doute fortement que l'identité de ce _il_ soit Sirius Black. »

« Non… effectivement, il ne s'agit pas de Sirius mais je ne vous dirai pas de qui il s'agit pour autant. »

« Et bien je crois tout le contraire, puisque je suis presque sûr de savoir qui est cette personne. »

Hermione se raidit et regarda intensément son vis à vis. _Non, ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas savoir. Harry m'a dit qu'il ne l'avait dit à personne et lui ne l'as dit qu'à moi._

« Et qui est ce selon vous ? »

Sans plus de préambule, Sévérus lâcha la réponse.

« Draco Malfoy. »

La réaction fut assez étonnante, Hermione paru soudain très pâle et en laissa tomber son verre par terre. L'homme ne se formalisa pas plus de la moquette qui se tachait peu à peu de jus de citrouille et apporta un autre verre - d'eau cette fois-ci - à sa jeune élève. Celle-ci en bus une gorgée et le remercia avant de faire disparaître elle-même les dégâts sur le sol.

« Je vois que j'avais pensé juste. Je me pose tout de même une question, qu'est ce que Potter vous a dit exactement de la… situation ? »

« Inutile de parler par énigme, il m'en a dit beaucoup plus que vous ne l'imaginez. Il m'a parlé de sa relation avec Draco, il m'a montré la lettre qu'il lui a écrit avant de partir. Il m'a également dit qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à vivre sans lui après qu'il l'ai tant aidé à s'en sortir. Et dernièrement, il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit comme ça et qu'il allait sûrement avoir pitié de lui. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu lire dans la lettre, je sais d'avance que ça ne sera pas le cas. »

« Je vois… Je suppose que pour que nous trouvions une solution convenable pour notre Survivant national, il va falloir que je vous raconte quelques petites choses à mon tour. Cependant vous devez d'abord me jurer que quoi qu'il soit dis dans cette pièce, cela restera entre nous. »

« Je vous le promet. »

Sévérus alla près de son bureau et retira une fine boite d'un de ses tiroirs. Il revint s'asseoir en face d'elle et posa la boite sur la table de verre.

« Une baguette ? » Il hocha la tête et elle ouvrit la boite. Elle en retira une baguette très bien entretenue et sentit immédiatement la puissance de son propriétaire. « Elle est à Draco n'est ce pas. » Re-hochement de tête de la part de l'homme qui commença son explication.

« C'est moi qui ai aidé Draco à quitter l'angleterre. Il ne voulait pas devenir mangemort, mais son père en avait décidé autrement, il devait venir le chercher le jour de son départ pour l'amener auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Hermione se contenta de rester attentive à ses paroles, bien que plusieurs questions lui venaient à l'esprit.

« Il est dans un lieu tenu très secret que moi seul, dans ce château, connaît. »

« Mais où est-il exactement, dans sa lettre, il a dit avoir quitté le pays mais il n'a rien dit de sa destination. »

« Je ne veux pas vous en parler pour le moment, d'autant plus que vous ne pourriez pas trouver ce lieu quelque soit vos recherches et votre persévérance. »

« Hum je comprend. J'ai une question à vous poser. »

« Allez y. »

« Je voudrais savoir qu'elle solution vous avez pour Harry. »

Le maître des potions sourit discrètement.

« Et bien tout d'abord, il faut que Potter apprenne à vivre avec son handicap, tout cela n'est pas très compliqué mais il doit apprendre le braille et toutes les choses du quotidien qui ne peuvent plus s'effectuer normalement pour lui. Mais avant tout, il faut qu'il reprenne confiance en lui, et pour cela seul Draco pourra faire quelque chose. »

« Vous proposez donc de l'envoyer là où est Draco. »

« En effet. Ces derniers temps, trop de choses lui sont tombées dessus, et il n'arrive plus à faire face, il lui faut quelqu'un en qui il aura confiance, et surtout en qui il acceptera de se livrer. »

« Je suis d'accord avec vous, et ça me paraît une excellente idée. Mais comment allons-nous faire pour l'y envoyer si vous ne voulez pas prévenir le directeur ou qui que ce soit d'autre. »

« Je savais que vous alliez me poser cette question. J'ai vécu un bon moment là-bas, je sais qu'il y est accueilli beaucoup de sorciers qui ne peuvent pas se défendre eux-mêmes, ils ne restent là-bas que le temps de se rétablir et de se ressourcer mais c'est très efficace. »

« Très bien, alors je vous suis. »

Sévérus relâcha la pression de sa respiration et fit un sourire reconnaissant à la jeune fille.

« Puis-je vous poser encore une question… plutôt personnelle. »

« Pourquoi est ce que je fais tout ça pour cette tête de mule de Survivant ? » Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire et attendit sa réponse. Sévérus prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage.

« Pour deux choses. Une, je me dois de protéger celui qui nous apportera la liberté à tous. Et deux, j'ai promit à Draco que je veillerai sur lui. »

Hermione sembla très satisfaite de cette réponse puisqu'elle le gratifia d'un grand sourire et le remercia.

Peu après elle quitta les appartements de son professeur pour aller au chevet de son ami. Elle avait beaucoup aimé la conversation avec son aîné, et avait été amusée de voir l'expression de son professeur changer quand elle avait ouvert la porte pour partir. Celui-ci avait reprit son apparence dure et sans pitié de Professeur incontestablement détesté de Poudlard. Elle arriva rapidement auprès de son ami qui était encore endormi. Mais malgré son sommeil de deux jours, on voyait qu'il était submergé par la fatigue. Elle avisa le bandage sur son avant bras et se mit à murmurer quelques mots.

« Oh Merlin, si je n'étais pas rentrée plus tôt que prévu… Si j'étais restée dans la bibliothèque… Merci grand Merlin de veiller sur lui, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il se serait passer si Harry Potter n'était plus. Autant pour ses amis que pour les citoyens d'Angleterre ça aurait été la guerre ouverte au carnage. Je sais qu'on lui en demande beaucoup trop mais je serais toujours là si il a besoin de moi… »

°(§)°

De son côté le professeur Snape avait décidé d'envoyer une lettre à son ancien professeur. Après une heure, il posa sa plume et relit la missive. Il jugea qu'elle était satisfaisante et posa un charme de confusion sur les mots. Ceux-ci se mélangèrent pour former une autre lettre qui n'avait pas vraiment de sens. Il cacheta soigneusement la lettre.

« Wolf… viens me voir. » Un magnifique hibou au plumage beige vint se poser sur son épaule. Sévérus attacha le parchemin à la pâte tendue de l'oiseau. « Tu sais à qui tu dois la remettre ? »

Wolf hulula fortement faisant clairement comprendre à son maître qu'il n'allait pas oublier de sitôt un endroit aussi magnifique. L'homme sourit et le caressa.

« Très bien alors part et ne revient pas sans une réponse de sa part. » Le hibou après lui avoir affectueusement mordu le doigt, s'envola par la petite fenêtre du salon vers les plaines vertes de l'Irlande.

°(§)°

Loryah essayait difficilement de résister au sort qu'on lui lançait, tout y passait son esprit, sa volonté, sa puissance. Mais il semblait que la force contre laquelle elle lutait - depuis maintenant une demi heure - fut telle qu'on l'aurait dit venir d'un autre monde. Finalement, ses dernières forces l'abandonnèrent et elle lâcha prise. La force du souffle la projeta un peu plus loin, néanmoins au lieu de percuter le sol violemment comme elle le pensait, elle se posa délicatement comme si elle venait d'effleurer un coussin moelleux. Elle reprit ses esprits et attrapa la main tendue devant elle en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

« C'est très bien Lyam, tu as fait d'énormes progrès. Je te remercie tout de même de m'avoir empêcher de m'écraser au sol. »

Elle eut un sourire reconnaissant, pour le jeune homme devant elle, qui lui fut rendu immédiatement.

« Mais c'était bien normal Dame Loryah. »

« En tout cas, tu es un excellent élève, je n'en reviens pas que tu ais réussi à me battre aussi vite. »

« Je suis heureux que vous le preniez comme ça. Mais je pense quand même qu'il faut encore que je concentre mon énergie à un autre endroit que ma main. C'est bien trop vulnérable, il suffit d'un sort et je perd toute ma concentration. »

« Ne soit pas trop exigent avec toi-même Lyam, ton énergie est déjà beaucoup plus stable. Alors donne toi du temps. Je propose que tu arrêtes pendant au moins quinze jours les exercices. Ca te donnera un autre point de vue sur les entraînements et tu iras bien plus vite par la suite. »

« Bien, pendant ce temps je me plongerai plus dans les potions. »

Il lui fit un sourire en coin auquel elle répondit en éclatant de rire.

« Tu es vraiment irrécupérable mon cher. » Il se joignit à elle dans son hilarité et il allèrent s'installer sur le canapé en vue de se reposer un peu.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé en Irlande, Lyam avait fait beaucoup de choses, toutes aussi diverses les unes que les autres. Quand il n'était pas dans les appartements de son mentor, le blond passait beaucoup de temps à lire dans la somptueuse bibliothèque de l'Antre. Il aimait également se promener dans la forêt ou discuter avec Ilyane. La jeune fille ne savait toujours rien du jeune homme, une grande part de mystère l'enveloppait, mais elle aimait parler avec lui. La prêtresse, pour sa part, s'était particulièrement attachée à lui et prenait un très grand plaisir à lui apprendre tout ce qu'elle savait. Outre les différentes manipulations et préparations de potions, elle lui enseignait l'occlumentie - dans laquelle il avait encore beaucoup de difficulté - la méditation qui était profitable à tout bon sorcier, et la magie sans baguette. Cette dernière tâche était d'ailleurs à l'ordre du jour, puisqu'elle lui avait demandé de concentrer sa magie en un seul point de son corps et de la diffuser sans faire un seul mouvement, pour faire chuter son adversaire. Cette attaque était très complexe, parce qu'il ne suffisait pas seulement de se servir de son esprit, il fallait aussi rester calme, ne pas se faire distraire et mettre toute sa puissance sur le point faible de l'adversaire.

L'élève et son professeur étaient tranquillement en train de parler de l'exercice du jour, quand un hibou très majestueux - aux yeux de Lyam - apparu devant eux. Loryah tendit le bras sur lequel l'oiseau vint se percher avant de tendre sa pâte devant lui.

« Tiens, une lettre de Sévérus. Il a dut se passer quelque chose. »

Elle rencontra le regard du blond qui s'était fait légèrement inquiet à sa remarque. Il se redressa et observa la prêtresse décacheter puis lire la missive. Un trait soucieux vint barrer le front si gracieux de la jeune femme, et Lyam se mit à frissonner malgré lui. Il sentait que ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout même. Et même s'il essayait de se convaincre du contraire, il sentait que ça avait un rapport avec le brun qui hantait son cœur.

« C'est Harry, n'est ce pas ? »

Loryah tourna son regard vers lui, mais aucun son ne franchis sa bouche. Devant le mutisme de son professeur, il sut qu'il avait visé juste. D'une voix qu'il espérait calme, il se mit à parler.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Dites moi… »

« Il… il y a eu une attaque… Et… contre les ordres de Dumbledore Harry a décidé d'y aller… »

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, essayant de trouver la meilleure façon d'annoncer la nouvelle à son jeune disciple sans le bousculer. Lyam ferma ses yeux gris acier, et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Toujours les yeux fermés il demanda.

« Il est vivant ? Dites moi qu'il est vivant… »

« Oui, il l'est… » Le blond relâcha sa respiration qui s'était bloqué sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive et fixa ses iris dans ceux tristes de Loryah. « Mais…il y a un plus gros problème… »

« Lequel ? »

« Il… dans l'attaque il… a perdu la vue. »

La pièce sembla s'écrouler autour du jeune homme, un énorme poids venait de lui tomber sur les épaules, et il ne se sentait pas capable de le porter. Il referma les yeux avec lenteur et essaya d'imaginer comment pouvait se sentir son amour. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, des picotements se manifestèrent dans ses yeux et avant qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, de solides larmes de tristesse s'en échappaient.

Il s'était barricadé dans son monde et ne voyait plus rien autour de lui, seule la détresse de son amour comptait. Il ne savait pas comment mais d'un coup, il sentit une grande peine, une angoisse immense ainsi qu'une peur sans bornes, s'insinuer dans son cœur.

_Harry, mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Pourquoi ? Il fallait que tu restes tranquille mais tu n'en as encore fait qu'à ta tête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne t'en veux pas. Ta douleur me submerge, je ne sais pas comment, mais elle m'atteint. Et puis pourquoi cette angoisse, tout se passera bien, il faut simplement que tu te calmes._

_« Mais j'ai peur Draco… »_

Lyam sortit de sa torpeur en sursautant fortement la respiration soudain haletante. Après quelques secondes, il mit sa tête dans ses mains et réfléchit une instant. _Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je n'ai tout de même pas rêvé…_

« Lyam, est ce que ça va ? » Il sursauta une nouvelle fois en sentant une main sur son épaule. « Calme toi, ce n'est que moi… Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est comme si ton esprit était parti ailleurs. »

« Je… je ne sais pas, je ne comprend pas. »

Loryah fit mine de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait et détourna la conversation sur la lettre.

« Je disais que Sévérus voulait le faire transférer ici, à Mont Shania. Il pense que tu pourras l'aider à retrouver ses repères. »

Il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme et lui fit un mince sourire.

« Ce serait en effet une très bonne idée. »

« Très bien alors je vais lui écrire dès maintenant pour lui dire que nous sommes d'accord. Toi, va te reposer tu en as bien besoin. »

« Bien, Dame Loryah. »

Il sortit de l'appartement luxueux et prit la direction de sa chambre. Il ne croisa personne dans les couloirs et en fut satisfait. Une fois dans son repaire, il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Après un petit moment, il se mit sur le côté, et avisa la photo du brun. Il la prit et laissa ses doigt courir sur les traits de ce visage si pur.

« Harry… mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe là-bas… »

°(§)°

A Poudlard, le directeur avait convoqué Harry, Hermione, Sévérus et Remus dans son bureau. Chacun était assis depuis un petit moment et attendait avec impatience de savoir quelle serait la décision du vieil homme concernant son protégé.

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi Harry, et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que la situation ne peut continuer comme cela. Tu ne sort plus de tes appartements, tu ne parles plus à personnes et tu te renfermes sur toi. Il faut que tout cela change et j'ai décidé de t'envoyé dans un centre où tu pourras réapprendre à vivre avec ton handicap. »

Harry resta sous le choc pendant quelques secondes, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait entendu. On voulait l'envoyer Merlin sais où, pour y apprendre n'importe quoi. Mais ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'est qu'il n'aurait certainement pas le droit de protester.

« Humf, vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi… » Harry releva la tête, et regarda devant lui. « Vous ne voulez pas que je mette fin à ma vie pour vous soulager, mais vous vous débarrassez de moi en me faisant quitter le château pour de bon… »

« Ce n'est pas définitif… »

Harry interrompit le directeur en levant légèrement la main, avant de poursuivre d'une voix plus froide que la glace.

« Soit, faisons ce qui est à faire pour ne pas ennuyer le grand Albus Dumbledore… Après tout, vous avez toujours tout décidé pour moi, alors pourquoi arrêter maintenant. »

Tout le monde était heurté par les paroles dures du Survivant. Mais le vieux directeur en était le plus troublé, il avait beau se sermonner, et se dire que le jeune homme devant lui ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Il y avait toujours la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait le contraire. Harry se releva de son siège et attrapa sa cane au passage. Il avait été obligé par son amie d'en prendre une pour se diriger dans les couloirs de l'école.

« Hermione ramène moi, s'il te plait. » La jeune fille se leva à son tour et vint prendre le bras de son ami. Ce dernier se retourna légèrement et souffla encore quelques mots. « Vous n'aurez qu'à me prévenir du moment du départ, je serais prêt. » Avant de sortir définitivement de la pièce.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans le bureau directorial avant qu'il ne soit brisé par la faible voix du loup garou.

« Ne vous en faites pas Albus, il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Il était sous le choc de la révélation mais plus tard il vous remerciera. »

« Je l'espère Remus, je l'espère. »

_A suivre...

* * *

_Et voilà encore un chapitre d'achevé, comme me l'a fait remarqué Alucard tout à l'heure, la première décénie est achevée. Reste à écrire la suivante qui est déjà entamée. Bref si vous avez des réactions sur ce chapitre, des critiques, j'accepte tout, sauf les menaces de mort lol.

A bientôt Bisous à tous Mily.


	11. Accepter de partir pour revivre

Bijour à tous ! Et encore un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère va vous plaire. Mais je ne vais pas trop parler et passer directement aux réponses aux reviews.

* * *

Rars :

**Diabolik Angel :** Ma sister de moi toute seule. Je suis très contente que tu ais aimé, moi j'ai toujours l'impression qu'ils sont nuls. Plus je les relis plus je les trouve nuls. Enfin Dray est content que tu ne cherches plus à tuer le Gryffi et moi aussi. La suite tu vas devoir l'attendre un moment, c'est dommage, surtout que ça va être super. Oui je sais je te fais râler, mais ça t'apprendra à m'abandonner. En plus que j'aurai même pas Dray pour me réconforter. Bon voilà, j'espère que quand tu pourras lire cette suite, elle te plaira, en attendant je te fais d'énormes gros bisous partout. T'adore ma chérie, Ta Angel. (Je retient le truc pour d'autres poèmes bis)

**onarluca :** Voui, ils vont se revoir bientôt, c'est pas trop tôt diront certains. En tout cas merci pour cette review et la suite maintenant. Bisous

**alinemcb54 :** Bonne question, je sais pas du tout lol. En tout cas je suis ravie que tu aimes autant. Et je suis aussi très contente que de plus en plus de monde me dise qu'ils ressentent le lien entre Harry et Draco. Bisous

**langedesenfers :** Ma chérie na mwa, oui je sais que tu veux la suite, mais je ne peux quand même pas te la donner dessuite, déjà que je suis en retard sur mon planning parce que j'arrive pas à écrire. Enfin comme prévu le chapitre 11 est pour maintenant. Sinon oui c'est vrai Ryry fait de la peine, et c'est pas fini car ce chapitre est sûrement le plus chargé en émotions. Et enfin quelqu'un qui a remarqué, oui il y a un truc entre eux deux mais je ne vais pas encore dire ce que c'est, mais ravie que tu l'ai remarqué. T'adore ma chérie Gros bisous Mily

**petite grenouille :** lol, oui je sais je suis sadique mais il faut quand même que tu saches que je ne me rend même pas compte que je fini un chapitre à un moment pareil. Ça vient tout seul, enfin quand ça veut venir. Alors pas tué, d'accord ? Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait que je doute, peut être que plus je lis d'histoire plus je trouve la mienne nulle, ou alors parce que je doute toujours de moi, je n'en sais rien. Mais en tout cas merci, ça me rassure de savoir qu'il y en a qui aiment ce que j'écrit. Et de rien pour ton souhait, mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas non plus un bon moment pour qu'il meure. Voilà j'espère que cette suite va te plaire bisous Mily.

**marion-moune :** et oui on en apprend toujours, et je ne m'étonnes même pas qu'après presque trois mois de publication il y en ai encore qui découvrent ma fic. Et même j'aime beaucoup ça parce qu'au moins les lecteurs apprécient beaucoup plus les choses. En tout cas j'espère que cette fic continuera à te plaire. Mily

**edelweiz :** La question que tu te poses est assez logique, et bien il y aura quelque chose mais il ne va pas le reconnaître dessuite. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il ne sait pas ou il est et Draco encore moins. D'autant plus qu'à ton avis sous quel nom va se présenter Draco ? Pleins de choses qui vont embrouillés les esprits échauffés… A bientôt bisous Mily

**La Rose de Minuit :** Coucou, ne t'inquiète pas pour le fait que tu ne postes pas de review régulièrement, parce que ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir une review de ta part peut importe quand elle arrive. Et puis ça te fais plus à dire lol.

Passons à la fic, je suis contente que tu apprécies la suite, et oui tu as raison, il ne connaîtra pas l'identité de Lyam. J'ai déjà écrit cette partie mais je trouve qu'elle est trop technique enfin elle ne me plait pas trop. Il faut que je vois comment je vais la remanier. Oui c'est vrai Harry va nager en pleine confusion, il a beaucoup de choses à gérer d'un coup et il ne fait pas attention aux choses ni aux personnes qui l'entourent. Ça va être un mauvais moment à passer d'autant plus qu'il aura des tonnes de choses à apprendre, il ne peut pas rester sans rien faire et laisser passer le temps comme ça.

Je comprend que tu n'ai pas trop de temps à passer sur msn ou autre. Moi en ce moment j'en ai l'opportunité alors j'en profite mais c'est vrai que je pense qu'à partir du mois de septembre ça va être très difficile d'autant plus que je ne pense pas que je pourrais faire les rars comme je les fait maintenant. Donc je profite un maximum.

Pour la vérité est elle bonne à dire ou non. Je suis un peu comme toi, je n'aime pas cacher des choses et je sais que d'être franc évite pas mal de malentendus, malgré tout ça il m'est arrivé très souvent d'être dans des situations très inconfortables et de n'avoir aucune chances de remédier aux problèmes. C'est triste mais c'est comme ça on ne peut pas changer les autres alors on fait avec. Et autre choses moi non plus je n'aime pas les tabous je trouve que ça ne fait qu'enfoncé un problème qui n'en est pas un à l'origine.

Pour mon lemon qui est encore loin d'être là. C'est vrai que ça me fait un peu peur, je crois que c'est pour ça que j'essaye d'en faire un dans un OS, mais lui non plus c'est pas gagné enfin on verra bien. C'est vrai que je n'aime pas employé des mots comme pénétrations, masturbations etc… ça casse toute la magie du moment et on à plus l'impression d'être au devant d'une baise plutôt que d'un acte d'amour. Et puis je ne trouve pas que ce soit des mots très appropriés à écrire dans une fic. A moins bien sûr que cette fic soit vulgaire ou qu'elle ai un caractère violent ou réel. Car des fois c'est nécessaire. Mais moi moins je l'emploi mieux je me porte.

En tout cas merci aussi à toi pour tout tes conseils, tu m'as bien aidé depuis qu'on se connaît et j'essaye de tirer le meilleur de tout ça. A bientôt bisous Mily.

**jessy :** lol, et oui Ryry pleure pas tu vas le retrouver Draco et dans pas longtemps en plus alors patience. Bisous

**tama :** et oui il est aveugle mais d'un autre côté c'était prévu lol. Et Lucius et bien non il n'est pas mort mais ça ne serait tarder niark niark…Pour les questions que tu as à poser, fait le quand même j'essaye toujours de répondre au moins à une ou deux pas tout quand même mais celles que je pense incomplètes en explication. Ca me permet aussi d'améliorer certaines choses. Alors ne te gène pas je répondrais dans la mesure du possible. En tout cas merci et du courage je vais en avoir besoin vu que je n'ai rien écrit depuis presque 3 semaines. Pour la réaction de Ryry j'espère qu'elle va te plaire en tout cas elle va sûrement surprendre. Bisous

* * *

_**Tu es ma lumière dans l'ombre.**_

_**Chapitre 11 : Accepter de partir pour revivre.**_

« Non mais tu te rends compte Hermione, il veut m'envoyer je ne sais où, juste pour ne plus m'avoir dans les pattes. Je pensait qu'il avait un peu plus d'estime pour moi, et qu'il ne me laisserait pas tomber comme ça. Mais non, il se débarrasse de moi. »

Harry continuait de tourner en rond devant la jeune sorcière qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour le calmer. Sa magie s'était encore dissipée et menaçait de devenir dangereuse.

« Harry, calme toi s'il te plait, et vient t'asseoir. »

En entendant le ton suppliant et apeuré de son amie, le brun consentit à se calmer et à s'asseoir sans pour autant arrêter de dire son point de vue.

« Je suppose que tout va changer maintenant, il ne va plus vouloir que je me batte avec Voldemort. D'un côté, il ne m'aura plus sur les bras, et quoi de mieux que de m'envoyer ailleurs… »

« Arrête, Harry s'il te plait… je suis sûre que Dumbledore pense à ton bien. Et puis tu pourrais apprendre beaucoup de choses… »

Harry se releva d'un bon et dirigea son regard vide vers son amie.

« HERMIONE, ne me dis pas que tu es d'accord avec lui ? » Devant le silence qu'il recevait en réponse, il comprit aussitôt une chose essentielle. « Oh je comprend mieux. C'est toi qui lui a suggéré, tu en as assez toi aussi de me supporter tout les jours. De m'aider à m'habiller, de choisir mes vêtements, de me donner à manger… Tout ça t'es devenu insupportable et tu veux toi aussi te débarrasser de moi… »

« TAIS TOI ! »

Hermione qui avait commencé à blêmir à chaque mot prononcé par son ami, laissait maintenant les larmes rouler sur son beau visage. En entendant le cri déchirant de rage de la jeune fille, Harry s'était dessuite interrompu et regardait devant lui en espérant voir – en vain - quelque chose d'autre que le noir. Hermione recommença à parler la voix entrecoupé de sanglots.

« Tais toi… Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, tu ne sais rien du tout… Comment peux tu dire que je veux me débarrasser de toi, alors que j'ai été la première à t'aider. » Harry ne disait toujours rien, il avait du mal à respirer et sentait son cœur s'affoler, pendant que les larmes d'Hermione redoublaient d'intensité. « Sais-tu combien il m'est insupportable de te voir comme ça ? Non, bien sûr, tu ne le sais pas. Depuis l'attaque tu ne pense qu'à toi. Toi et tes yeux perdus… toi et ta vie foutue… toi et ton caractère insupportable… TOI, TOI, TOI… Mais tu n'as pas bientôt fini, de ne penser qu'à toi ? Tout le monde souffre de te voir aussi mal, Ron a presque peur de te retrouver encore le bras en sang et inconscient. Remus se perd dans une mélancolie sans fond, parce qu'il pense qu'il a échoué dans son rôle de parrain de substitution. Neville, Dean et Seamus ne veulent plus venir parce qu'ils ont peur que tu ne refasses une crise. Même Snape s'inquiète pour toi parce que tu fais n'importe quoi de ton corps et de ta vie… Et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que Draco dirait… » Elle fit une pause pour essuyer ses larmes et recommença son monologue d'une voix plus dure et douloureuse. « Sincèrement, j'en ai assez. Assez de jouer les nounous pour toi alors que tu ne fais aucun effort. Tu restes ici toute la journée à pleurer sur ton sort au lieu d'essayer de t'en sortir. Mais putain, REAGI… »

Elle plongea sa tête dans ses mains et se mit à pleurer pour de bon. Harry prit soudain conscience que son amie souffrait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le faisait paraître. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas la voir, mais il n'avait pas senti non plus ses peurs, ses craintes, et son accablement. Il s'approcha d'elle par petits pas, les bras devant lui. Il toucha bientôt ses cheveux si doux et légèrement bouclés. Il fit glisser sa main le long de sa tête pendant que sa jumelle s'occupait de l'autre côté. Hermione s'était figée en sentant les doigts de son ami, et attendait la suite. Les larmes coulaient toujours presque par litanie. Il s'approcha un peu plus et prit place à côté d'elle sans pour autant lâcher son visage. Ce ne fut pas long pour qu'il sente les larmes de la jeune fille sur ses doigts. Sans s'en rendre compter, il se mit lui aussi à pleurer, d'abord silencieusement, puis avec un peu plus de force.

« Je suis désolé Mione, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Mais j'ai si mal, je ne sais pas quoi faire… »

Hermione était bouleversée par le regard vide de son ami, le vert étincellent de ses yeux semblait terne, vide de sens. Elle le prit vivement dans ses bras et le laissa pleurer. Il en avait besoin, il fallait qu'il relâche la pression, c'était beaucoup trop et même pour le Survivant du monde sorcier.

« Harry… reg… écoute moi… » Il releva un peu la tête de son épaule et tendit l'oreille. « Je ne veux plus jamais que tu penses que je veux me débarrasser de toi. Jamais ça ne me viendra à l'esprit. Seulement, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. Tout ça ne peut plus continuer ainsi. Je veux que tu ailles dans ce centre, que tu apprennes tout ce qu'il faut que tu apprennes, et que tu reviennes plus fort que jamais. C'est impensable que toi, tu te laisse guider toute ta vie. Toi, qui n'a jamais voulu de l'aide de personne, maintenant tu es dépendant. Je veux que tout ça change c'est tout… pour toi… et pour nous.. » Des sillons salés revinrent trouver le chemin de ses joues. « Quand on se reverra, je veux que tu ais surpassé tout ça, je veux que tu t'occupes de toi tout seul. Mais surtout je veux que tu viennes vers moi et que tu me serres dans tes bras sans te tromper de personne. Promet le moi… »

« C'est promis, Mione… »

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés l'un l'autre se soulageant de leur souffrance, et pleurant leur peine.

Harry avait à présent la tête sur les genoux d'Hermione, et cette dernière se plaisait à caresser ses cheveux si doux.

« J'ai peur, tu sais… je suis mort de trouille… »

« Je sais Harry. Parle moi de ce que tu ressens, si je peux t'aider je le ferais. »

Le brun prit une profonde inspiration, avant de s'abandonner aux confessions.

« C'est noir, c'est effrayant, j'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux de toutes mes forces mais c'est inutile tout reste toujours noir. Le plus difficile c'est de ne pas savoir à qui je m'adresse…j'ai réussi à reconnaître ta voix, celle de Ron et quelques autres, mais sinon, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver face à des étrangers. Quand je suis dans mon lit, c'est pire, parce que je sais que je suis seul, il n'y a personne à côté et j'ai toujours l'impression que le vide m'envahis pour me prendre. Et après il y a le plus douloureux… » Harry ferma les yeux et reprit avec une boule au fond de la gorge. « C'est que… je n'arrive presque plus à me rappeler certains visages. » Il se mit alors à pleurer. « Et celui de Draco disparaît de plus en plus… Hermione, je ne veux pas l'oublier… »

Elle se mit à le bercer doucement en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

« Chut… Calme toi… Tu ne vas pas l'oublier, je te le promet. »

Elle se mit alors à lui chanter une comptine moldue.

_Dors petit Ange,_

_Je veille sur toi,_

_Car nous sommes inséparables toi et moi,_

_Dors petit ange._

_Ne t'en fais pas,_

_Après les mauvais jours,_

_Vient le beau temps, c'est toujours ainsi_

_Ne t'inquiète pas, _

_Quand tu te réveilleras,_

_Tu le reverras,_

_Et le retrouveras,_

_Alors ne t'inquiètes pas,_

_Dors petit Ange,_

_Je veille sur toi,_

_Car nous sommes inséparables toi et moi,_

_Dors petit ange._

_Et ensemble, vous ferez les plus belles choses,_

_Ensemble, vous créerez votre monde,_

_Ensemble, vous le montrerez à tout le monde,_

_Et ensemble, vous écrirez les plus belles proses, _

_Enfin tu seras heureux,_

_Et moi, je te regarderais,_

_Surveillerais,_

_Que rien ne trouble votre bonheur, _

_Je finirais cette chanson,_

_Par votre union,_

_Celle de deux Anges,_

_Que l'amour change._

_Dors petit Ange,_

_Dors petit Ange,_

_Je veille sur toi,_

_Car vous êtes inséparables lui et toi,_

_Dors petit ange._

_(Nda : c'est une chanson de ma sister L'ange Noir.)_

Les mots si léger associés au timbre de sa voix le firent lentement basculer vers un légère somnolence. Il n'avait pas peur cette fois, il se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de la jeune fille. Il se retourna dans sa torpeur et enroula ses bras autour de la taille d'Hermione pour la serrer plus près de lui. Et il s'endormi très vite sous ses caresses apaisantes.

°(§)°

Sévérus était dans le bureau du directeur afin d'arranger les derniers détails du départ.

« Ca y est Monsieur, tout est prêt. Et je vous confirme que moi seul pourrait conduire Potter jusqu'à ce centre. »

« Très bien mon ami. Dans ce cas, laissons la journée de demain à Harry pour se préparer et faire ses adieux à ses amis. Et vous partirez dès que la nuit sera tombée. »

« Bien. »

« Allons le prévenir à présent. »

Sévérus accepta et suivit son aîné vers l'escalier en colimaçon. Le trajet jusqu'aux appartements du trio Gryffondorien se passa dans le silence. Albus frappa doucement à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit immédiatement pour les laisser entrer. La vision qui leur fut offerte arracha une plainte sourde au maître des potions et un sourire attendri au vieil homme.

Hermione qui était toujours enlacée par le brun, leur fit un petit sourire.

« Désolé si je ne peux pas me lever, je préfère ne pas le réveiller. Mais ne vous gênez pas, asseyez vous. »

« Merci Miss Granger, ne vous dérangez pas pour nous, nous étions juste venus vous prévenir que le départ est pour demain soir. »

« Si tôt ? » Un élan de tristesse passa dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne reprenne d'une voix plus assurée. « Finalement, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi, ça lui sera moins douloureux. »

« En effet, et cela vous laisse toute la journée de demain pour préparer ses affaires. Nous allons vous laisser à présent. Rejoignez nous demain soir à 22h à l'orée de la forêt interdite. »

« D'accord Professeur. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, ils quittèrent l'appartement silencieusement.

Une demi heure plus tard, Ron fit basculer le tableau et fut tout aussi surprit que ses prédécesseurs de trouver son ami ainsi installé.

« Hermione, mais… »

« Chut Ron, aide moi à le porter dans sa chambre s'il te plait. »

Le rouquin s'exécuta, il prit son ami dans ses bras. S'il fut surprit de le trouver si léger, il n'en montra rien. Il traversa le salon et la chambre pour le poser délicatement sur son lit.

« Je vais rester avec lui. Est ce que tu pourrais faire venir une bonne soupe chaude s'il te plait. »

« J'y vais. »

Hermione s'assit sur le lit et il sortit rapidement appeler Dobby avant de revenir auprès d'elle.

« J'ai demandé nos repas également. Il dort depuis longtemps ? »

« Deux heures je crois. Il faudrait peut être le réveiller. » Elle caressa lentement la tête du brun et l'appela. « Harry, réveille toi… »

Il remua un peu et après un petit moment il consentît à ouvrir les yeux.

« Hermione c'est toi ? »

« Oui, et Ron est là aussi. Il faudrait que tu manges quelque chose. »

« C'est vrai Harry, tu n'as rien mangé de la journée. »

« Hum… d'accord. Mais… est ce que vous voulez bien rester avec moi ? »

Ron fit un grand sourire à la jeune fille, ça faisait très longtemps que le brun n'avait pas voulu que quelqu'un d'autre qu'Hermione reste avec lui durant un repas.

« Avec un très grand plaisir, mec. »

Harry lui fit un sourire et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit. Hermione fut apparaître une petite table sur le lit et Dobby arriva peu après avec trois plateaux fumants. Ils mangèrent leurs plats en silence et quand le tout fût terminer tout disparu d'un claquement de doigt.

« Harry, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Snape et Dumbledore sont venus pendant que tu dormais. »

Harry baissa un peu la tête. « Je pars quand ? »

« Demain soir. »

« D'accord… Vous pourrez m'aider à préparer mes valises ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à discuter comme si rien n'était arrivé, comme si le fait que le survivant parte le lendemain, n'existait pas. Ron s'exclamait sur les exploits d'une équipe de Quidditch, ce qui fut ponctué par une grande crise de rire quand Ron tomba par terre dans un grand 'boom'.

« C'est pas drôle, ça fait mal en plus. »

« Arrête de pleurer Ron, on dirais une fille. Sans vouloir t'offenser Mione. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal. »

« Vous allez arrêter vous deux, si je ne vous connaissait pas je dirais que vous complotez contre moi. »

« Complot ? »

« Complot ? »

« Oui, pourquoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi vous faites ses têtes ? »

S'en fut trop pour les deux Gryffondors, qui laissèrent leurs rires emplir la pièce.

« C'est rien Ron, t'en fais pas, c'est un truc moldu. Donc seul Harry et moi connaissons. Bon je crois qu'on ferai mieux d'aller se coucher, il se fait tard. Et puis demain, Harry devra être en forme. » Ce dernier ne pus retenir un élan de tristesse de passer sur le visage. Il essaya malgré tout de ne rien faire paraître en affichant un petit sourire. « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Harry ? » _Loupé._

« C'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Harry, je te connais et je sais quand quelque chose ne va pas. Alors dis nous. »

« C'est juste que… j'ai si bien dormi avec toi cet après midi. Tu étais à côté de moi et ça me rassurait. Et je me disais que ça allait redevenir le noir complet quand vous allez partir dans vos chambres. Et… »

« Si tu veux, je peux rester avec toi. »

Il releva vivement la tête.

« Ca… ça ne te dérange pas Mione ? »

« Non, pas du tout. Et toi Ron, ça te dis ? »

« J'ai cru qu'aucun de vous n'allait me le demander. »

Une larme s'échappa des yeux du Survivant. « Vous êtes vraiment de vrais amis. »

Après avoir rassurer le brun, Ron et Hermione partirent dans leur chambre respective pour se changer, tandis qu'Harry faisait de même. Puis tout deux, revinrent s'installer sous la couette. Hermione se plaça entre les deux garçons pour qu'il n'y ai pas de jaloux. Et ils trouvèrent rapidement le sommeil dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent assez tard, pour leurs plus grande surprise. La nuit avait été agréable pour tout le monde, et aucun ne voulait quitter le cocon doux où ils se trouvaient. Finalement quand onze heure sonna, ils se levèrent chacun leurs tour. Ron partit prendre sa douche pendant qu'Hermione conduisait le brun jusqu'à la sienne. Ca avait été compliqué au début de le faire se laver tout seul, et la gêne avait longtemps fait partie de ce rituel. Mais après un gros effort, elle ne disait plus rien à aider son ami à se laver. Elle le conduisait jusqu'à la cabine, et lui mettait le shampoing dans les mains. Pendant ce temps, elle faisait son début de toilette au lavabo. Quelques minutes après, ils échangeaient leur place.

Ensuite chacun sa serviette autour de lui, elle le conduisait jusqu'à la penderie pour choisir ses vêtements. Une fois fait elle le laissait faire pendant qu'elle allait se vêtir à son tour. Quand elle revenait, souvent elle devait remettre un bouton ou le col de sa chemine en place. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire tout seul, c'était nouer sa cravate.

Midi sonna à l'horloge de l'école et ils firent appel à Dobby pour leur servir un petit déjeuner plutôt qu'un déjeuner. Le repas se passa en silence, qu'aucun n'osait troubler trop plongé dans ses propres pensées. Pourtant cette tranquillité fut perturbé par les mots du brun.

« Ron… est ce que tu voudrais aller chercher Dean, Seamus et Neville après manger. Je voudrais m'excuser pour mon comportement de la dernière fois. »

« Bien sûr Harry. »

« Merci, pendant ce temps, tu voudras bien m'aider Mione ? Parce qu'il faut que je commence ma valise mais j'ai peur de prendre n'importe quoi. Vous imaginez si je débarque avec une de tes jupes Mione. » Le rire nerveux d'Harry ne trompa pas ses deux amis qui le suivirent malgré tout dans son délire.

Après avoir fini le dessert Ron s'éclipsa pour aller chercher les trois Gryffondors pendant que la jeune fille conduisait le brun jusqu'à sa chambre.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps pour lui préparer ses affaires, ils avaient prévu d'un commun accord de ne pas surcharger les bagages. Et puis les livres et l'éclaire de feu du brun ne lui serviraient pas à grand chose une fois là-bas, donc ses affaires ne tenaient pas plus de deux valises.

« Et voilà, tout est prêt. A quelle heure est ce que je part ? »

« Dumbledore a dit qu'il fallait que tu le rejoignes à 22h à l'orée de la forêt, je suppose que tu vas partir juste après. »

« D'accord. » Il resta un moment silencieux avant de dire sa pensée en baissant la tête. « Tu vas beaucoup me manquer Mione. Tu as été plus qu'une amie pour moi ces derniers temps, et je ne sais pas comment je vais faire là-bas. »

« Oh Harry… » Elle l'attira à elle et lui caressa les cheveux. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que tout se passera bien, et qui sait peut-être que tu vas trouver plus que tu n'espérais là-bas. »

Avant qu'il n'ai eut le temps de lui demander d'approfondir sa pensée, la voix mélodieuse de Ron retenti dans l'appartement.

« HARRY NOUS VOILA ! »

Ils sortirent de la chambre pour aller au salon. Le survivant remarqua aussitôt les trois auras de ses amis et s'avança à pas lents jusqu'au canapé.

« Venez vous asseoir, ne restez pas debout voyons. »

Tout le monde prit place autour de lui sur les différents sièges et il reprit la parole.

« J'ai demandé à Ron de vous faire venir parce que je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement de la dernière fois. Vous m'avez surprit et je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire face aux choses. De plus vous étiez les premiers à part les professeurs à venir me voir. Et ça m'a beaucoup effrayé. Je suis désolé. »

Neville, pourtant le plus timide, prit la parole.

« On ne t'en veut pas Harry, Ron nous a un peu expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé, et on comprend. On espérait juste que tout ça n'avait rien gâché de notre amitié. »

« Oh non, soit tranquille Nev. »

« Tu nous manques beaucoup, tu sais. Et le dortoir est bien vide sans vous deux. »

« Je sais Seam, mais Dumbledore a eu raison de nous donner cet appartement, je ne suis pas une bête de foire, qu'on vient voir pour se distraire, et ainsi je suis plus tranquille. »

« On te comprend. Mais je me demande quand même si tu n'as pas demandé un appart pour vous trois simplement pour ne plus nous entendre pendant la nuit. »

La note d'humour de Dean fut accueilli par un rire général, et tous étaient très heureux de se retrouver enfin.

L'après midi passa à une vitesse folle ainsi que le repas du soir auquel les trois Gryffondors furent conviés. Malgré l'allégresse qui régnait, la tension du départ était palpable. Et à 21h, Harry les renvoya dans leurs dortoirs après leur avoir donné une grosse embrassade à chacun. Il ne restait donc que le célèbre trio dans l'appartement.

« Si on allait faire un tour, je n'ai pas tellement envie de rester une heure ici à attendre dans une ambiance pesante que l'heure vienne de partir. »

« Oui, tu as raison, mec, c'est une très bonne idée. »

« Allons y. »

Ron se chargea de rétrécir les valises de son ami et de les lui mettre dans la poche intérieure de sa cape. (déguisée ne l'oublions pas, il ne sort jamais sans cette odeur pour lui emplir les narines bien que celle-ci diminue.) Puis ils passèrent le tableau de l'appartement pour se diriger vers le parc.

L'air frais de la nuit vint leur picorer les joues et sous la lune déjà bien pleine et brillante de son halo argenté, ils prirent la direction du lac. Il s'assirent à même le sol sur la berge. Aucun n'osait briser le silence si apaisant qui régnait dans la nuit. On n'entendait seulement le bruit du vent qui courrait parmi les arbres de la forêt et le bruissement d'ailes des chauve souris qui étaient sorties chasser. Il fut bientôt l'heure pour le brun de se rendre à l'orée de la forêt. Il en informa ses amis et tout trois se rendirent à cette destination.

Les silhouettes du Directeur et du Professeur Snape se distinguèrent dans la pénombre, et le trio se dirigea vers eux.

« Vous êtes pile à l'heure à ce que je vois. »

« Oui professeur. »

« Fort bien, veuillez nous suivre, s'il vous plait. »

Ils hochèrent la tête tous les trois, Hermione agrippa un peu plus le bras du brun et le petit groupe s'enfonça dans les ténèbres de la forêt interdite.

Après un quart d'heure de marche dans le silence, ils débouchèrent sur une clairière. La même qui avait accueillie le départ de Draco quelques mois plus tôt. A la différence qu'un seul hippogriffe plus grand que les autres attendait patiemment devant un petit tas de lapin. Harry sentit l'animal et cela l'effraya un peu.

« Professeur, quel est cet animal ? »

Bien que surprit que le jeune garçon ai réussi à percevoir la créature, il lui répondit. « Il s'agit d'un hippogriffe Potter. »

Harry hocha la tête et s'avança devant lui de quelques pas. Il s'arrêta à un moment et Hermione retenue un hoquet de surprise de le voir à deux mètres seulement de l'animal. Il s'inclina élégamment malgré le fait qu'il ne puisse voir et quand il entendit l'animal bouger, il se releva pour recevoir un bec contre sa joue en une caresse douce. Le jeune homme se mit à caresser l'animal presque paisiblement. C'était très étonnant de voir Harry agir ainsi après des mois de solitude et de renfermement sur soit. Dumbledore semblait pensif quand à ce phénomène et Hermione se mit à songer qu'il devait être pareil avec Hedwige quand elle venait le voir.

« Très bien, maintenant que vous avez fait connaissance, nous allons pouvoir y aller. »

Harry refit quelques pas en arrière pour aller étreindre chaleureusement ses deux amis. Il resta un long moment enlacé dans les bras de la jeune fille, qui avait beaucoup fait pour lui.

« Prend soin de toi Harry, n'oublie pas qui tu laisses ici. Et si tu as un problème, n'hésite pas à me contacter, je suis sûre que tu trouveras un moyen. »

« Merci Mione, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Sans toi, je… je… »

« Chut, tu verras tout va changer maintenant. »

Il lui fit une grosse bise sur la joue qu'il sentit humide, et prit Ron dans ses bras. Et après le diverses recommandations d'usages, Snape le fit monter sur le devant de l'animal avant de lui-même se hisser derrière lui. Puis après un dernier signe de la main, ils s'envolèrent vers le nord.

_Fais attention à toi, Harry. Je sais que tu vas être heureux là-bas, même si toi, tu ne le sais pas encore._

_A suivre…

* * *

_Et voilà encore un chapitre d'achevé, j'espère qu'il vous a plus. Et si vous avez quelque chose à dire vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire… Mais i vous savez bien le petit bouton à gauche en bas de l'écran…

En tout cas prochain chapitre l'arrivé à Mont Shania et un semblent de retrouvaille.

Bisous Mily.


	12. Note de l'auteur

Bijour tout le monde. Et non désolé ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais juste une petit **note de l'auteur**.

J'ai une question à vous poser.

Je voudrais savoir ce que vous voudriez voir pour la suite de l'histoire parce qu'il est vrai que je cale un peu niveau idée bien que je sais ou je veuille aller. Cependant je voudrais aussi faire un petit topo pour savoir ou j'en suis et ce que vous aimeriez.

Entre autre, est ce que vous seriez pour ou contre un chapitre un peu plus technique?

Et comment est ce que vous voyez les retrouvailles entre Harry et Draco?

**Attention** je ne dis pas que je prendrais toutes les idées au pied de la lettre, je suis encore très tétue et ce qui ne me plait pas n'apparaitra pas.

Voilà à bientôt et le prochain chapitre samedi ou peut être vendredi avant que je ne parte. Car oui je vais partir une semaine en vacances mais je ne devrais pas avoir de problèmes pour poster normalement le samedi. Par contre pour les rars, ceux qui m'auront envoyés des reviews avant jeudi soir auront une rars pour les autres on verra au chapitre suivant.

Voilà j'ai fini de blablaté

Bisous Mily Black


	13. Arrivée et renouveau

Bisoir, et oui c'est le soir pour moi. Alors j'ai pas mal de choses à vous dire. Déjà je pars pendant une semaine et comme je pourrai pas poster ce samedi je le fais ce soir. C'était soit ce soir, soit dimanche soir, alors bon. Après je suis désolé mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de faire les rars, pourtant Merlin sait ce que ça me tiens à coeur. Mais mon père à la maison a à tout prix voulu qu'on fasse des plantations avant que je parte. Lol et oui les parents.

* * *

Donc je fait juste une rar générale très peu personnalisée :

Je remercie vivement **edelweiz **(le complot c'est dans un dessin animé La belle au bois dormant), **onarluca**, **Alucard**, **petite grenouille** (je suis toujours contente de te voir, tu es une super lectrice), **jessy**, **marion-moune** (raconte ta vie ça me dérange pas, et oui l'idée qu'ils dorment ensemble me plait beaucoup car c'est juste de l'amitié et pour la technique je parlais des méthodes pour l'apprentissage d'un aveugle), **Vert emeraude** (c'est vrai que je voulais une hermione différente pour ma fic), **encara**, **nayou**, **Miony**, **eliza**, **PotterMalfoygirl**. J'espère n'avoir oublié personne.

Voilà merci à tout le monde pour votre soutient et vos encouragements ils m'aident beaucoup la preuve grace aux dernières reviews j'ai pu avancer un chapitre et demi. Et en plus j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait beaucoup de nouveaux noms dans les reviews ce qui m'enchante deux fois plus. Merci tout le monde et à la semaine prochaine.

* * *

_**Tu es ma lumière dans l'ombre.**_

_**Chapitre 12 : Arrivée et renouveau.**_

La lune les éclairait largement pour leur voyage de nuit. Un léger vent frais les tenait éveillés pendant qu'ils volaient bien au dessus des nuages pour ne pas se faire repérer par les moldus. Sévérus sentit, plus qu'il ne le vit, le jeune homme devant lui s'endormir progressivement. Or avec le froid qu'il faisait en hauteur c'étais plutôt une solution à oublier. Dans le but de le maintenir éveillé, il se mit à lui parler.

« Nous sommes bientôt arrivés. » Cette phrase eut l'effet escompté parce qu'il sentit le brun sursauter légèrement.

« Tant mieux, je commence à être fatigué. »

« Allons Potter, ce n'est pas un petit vol de rien du tout qui va vous fatiguer. Vous êtes plus vif lorsque vous gueuler sur tout le monde. »

Un petit sourire vint se former sur les lèvres pâles du Survivant.

« Oui, je sais, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je crois toujours qu'on est en pleine nuit. »

Ce fut le tour de Sévérus de sourire fasse à l'ironie du Gryffondor. Il raffermi sa main sur les rennes, tandis que l'autre agrippait le corps frêle du brun pour amorcer la descente. Ils se posèrent sans problèmes, et Snape aperçu tout de suite la forme de la prêtresse se dessiner devant les buissons. Harry se retourna brusquement en sentant une forte aura s'approcher. Il avança de quelques pas, et sans s'en rendre compte, une bulle argentée se forma autour de lui. Plus la personne s'approchait, plus la bulle gagnait en solidité et en intensité. Lorsque elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres, la bulle avait atteint son paroxysme et une houle bleutée semblait courir sur elle.

« Je voit que tu es plus fort que je ne le pensais. Dans ce cas, ton apprentissage en sera facilité. » La prêtresse s'approcha de la bulle et posa une main dessus. « Calme toi Harry, je ne te veux aucun mal. Je suis là pour t'aider. Je m'appèle Loryah. »

Harry relâcha un peu la pression sans pour autant faire disparaître la bulle.

« Qu'est ce qui me dit que vous ne me voulez pas de mal, je ne vous connais pas. Et vous dégagez une bien grande puissance. »

« Potter… »

« Laisse Sévérus, c'est normal qu'il se méfie de moi. J'aurait été surprise du contraire. Harry je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais cette bulle que tu viens de créer te protège contre toute personne qui pourrait t'être néfaste. Alors je vais briser cette protection et ainsi tu pourras t'apercevoir par toi-même que je ne te ferais rien. »

Sans attendre un quelconque accord qui ne lui serait pas venu, la prêtresse envoya une onde d'énergie positive contre la bulle qui rétrécissait à vue d'œil. Harry avait fermé les yeux et bientôt la bulle disparu pour de bon.

« Je vous fait confiance. » Harry rouvrit ses beaux yeux couleur de jade et tendit les mains devant lui. La prêtresse s'empressa de les prendre et un sourire apparu sur le visage fatigué du Survivant.

« Bien, on va pouvoir y aller à présent. Sévérus je te remercie de l'avoir amené. Et ne t'en fais pas ton ancien protégé va très bien, il va même être ravi de le revoir. Viens Harry, il est temps d'y aller. Au revoir Sévérus. »

Le dit Harry se retourna vers l'homme. « Au revoir, Professeur Snape. »

Ce dernier s'inclina légèrement avant de repartir sur le dos de l'hippogriffe. Loryah resserra sa prise sur la main du brun et l'attira avec elle à travers la forêt.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait en sécurité avec cette femme. Il ne la connaissait pas mais elle lui inspirait confiance et paix. Il ne s'était pas sentit aussi apaisé depuis très longtemps. A bien y réfléchir depuis que Draco était partit. Son Draco qui l'avait laissé avec une lettre et une cape derrière lui pour seuls souvenirs. Ne lui laissant même pas d'explication, seul le vide et la culpabilité de n'avoir rien comprit à sa détresse.

Loryah sentit l'élans de tristesse s'emparer du petit corps de son nouveau pensionnaire. « Tu vas le revoir ne t'en fais pas. »

« Mais… de qui vous parlez ? » La jeune femme rit un peu avant de lui répondre d'une voix douce.

« Je parle de Draco bien sûr. » Harry sursauta un peu mais la laissa continuer. « Je sais que tu y penses souvent et qu'il te manque, comme je sais aussi que tu lui manques. Ne me pose pas de questions, je le sais c'est tout. »

Harry baissa la tête résigné, il n'aurait pas d'autres informations de toute façon.

Bientôt ils sortirent de l'épaisse forêt et le chant de quelques oiseaux se firent entendre, comme une douce mélodie. On aurait presque pu penser qu'ils chantaient à l'unisson.

« Nous sommes arrivés. »

« Où sommes nous ? Parce que je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais je suis aveugle et par conséquent je ne vois pas ce qui m'entoure. »

En échange de sa réplique, il reçu le rire léger de la prêtresse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce rire lui réchauffa le cœur. « Bien alors pour commencer, tu te trouves à Mont Shania. C'est un site qui regroupe beaucoup de sorciers, certains sont ici pour apprendre et d'autres pour se reposer et se remettre en état, comme toi. Puisque tu n'es que pensionnaire, je ne devrais pas te dire ce qui suit, mais j'ai comme l'impression que tu ne vas pas être qu'un simple malade ici. Viens avec moi, je ne peux pas te parler de cela maintenant, et puis il faut que tu te reposes un peu. »

Elle fit apparaître un pendentif d'identification dans sa main et le passa autour du cou du jeune homme.

« Je viens de te donner un pendentif. C'est ta reconnaissance ici, le tien est un peu spécial, mais je vais tout t'expliquer, viens. »

Elle reprit son bras et le fit traverser tout le site jusqu'à ses appartements du côté de l'Antre. Elle le fit asseoir dans un des grand fauteuil et alla chercher son service à thé. Elle tourna la tête vers un renfoncement de la pièce et sourit doucement.

« Quel est cet endroit ? Je sens une odeur de fleurs. »

« Nous sommes chez moi, et oui il y a beaucoup de fleurs. Il faut que nous parlions un peu avant que je ne te conduise à ta chambre. »

Elle servit le thé et lui mis une tasse dans les mains.

« Voilà ton thé. » Il la remercia et elle prit place dans le fauteuil opposé. « Et maintenant passons aux explications. Ici on se trouve dans la partie cachée du site, plus précisément l'Antre. Seuls mes disciples ont le droit d'y entrer, mais je t'y ai permis aussi pour deux raisons. La première c'est que tu es très célèbre donc tu risques d'avoir pas mal de problèmes de l'autre côté. Et la seconde c'est parce que je pense que je peux avoir beaucoup à t'apprendre, si tu es d'accord. Mais je t'en reparlerai plus tard. » Harry hocha la tête et elle poursuivit. « L'autre partie est celle où résident les convalescents, appelé le Monastère. Je t'ai parlé d'un pendentif tout à l'heure, normalement il sert à mes disciples pour qu'ils puissent entrer dans l'Antre. Le tien a le même principe alors comme pour eux, tu dois savoir qu'il ne faut pas que tu l'enlèves, ni que tu le prêtes à qui que se soit. Il est à toi et rien qu'à toi. »

« D'accord. »

« Je dois ajouter aussi une chose, il faut que le moins possible de personnes soient au courant que tu es ici. Aussi, seuls moi et un de mes plus fidèles élèves seront au courant. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui va s'occuper de toi durant ton séjour. » Loryah eut un petit sourire en voyant le jeune homme somnoler et tourna la conversation sur le règlement de Mont Shania. Harry l'écoutait attentivement et il se sentit rassuré par sa voix douce. A la fin de ses recommandations, elle l'amena à travers plusieurs couloirs jusqu'à une pièce qui serait désormais sa chambre. Elle l'amena jusqu'au lit, le fit asseoir, et lui dit de se reposer et qu'une personne allait venir s'occuper de lui. Il hocha la tête docilement et reporta son attention vers le vide qui l'entourait et plus précisément le matelas qui paraissait extrêmement confortable. Elle sortit de la pièce et tomba aussitôt sur le beau visage triste de Lyam. Elle s'en approcha et l'incita à la suivre dans ses appartements. Une fois là-bas elle entame rapidement la conversation.

« Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher. » Le jeune homme secoua la tête négativement. « Je ne t'en veux pas. Alors qu'en penses-tu Lyam ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne le reconnais pas. » Le jeune homme tourna la tête et laissa ses pensées s'exprimer. « Je ne pensait pas qu'il aurait tant souffert, chaque parcelle de sa peau manifeste sa tristesse. Au début, je pensais lui dire qui je suis, mais maintenant… j'hésite. Je voit qu'il est en colère, qu'il est perdu, et je sais aussi que je ne ferais que l'égarer encore plus si je lui révèle mon identité. Je ne veux pas lui mentir, mais si je ne le fais pas il va m'en vouloir et se renfermer sur lui. »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, il faut d'abord qu'il reprenne des marques avant de savoir. Et puis tu as changé en neuf mois et même avec ton aura il ne te reconnaîtra sûrement pas. »

Lyam retourna son attention sur sa préceptrice et elle pu voir ses deux orbes argentées bordées de larmes. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le berça gentiment.

« Ne t'en fait pas, bientôt tout sera comme avant. »

« Non, rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant. »

Il se laissa aller à cette étreinte, il en avait besoin. Revoir celui qu'il aime avait été une épreuve pour lui, c'est pour ça qu'il s'était caché dans les appartements de la prêtresse. Il voulait le voir, il voulait sentir sa présence faute d'avoir pu le toucher. Ce qu'il avait vu lui avait brisé le cœur et à la simple pensée qu'il ne devrait pas lui révéler son identité, il avait laissé une unique larme rouler sur sa joue pâle.

Au bout d'un moment, il se libéra de l'étreinte, sécha ses larmes d'un sort et s'installa dans un des fauteuils face à la jeune femme. Il ne la quitta que sur le coup des six heures du matin et alla directement jusqu'à la chambre du nouvel arrivant. Après un court instant d'hésitation ou il avait la main levée face à la porte, il frappa et entra en entendant une réponse.

La chambre était colorée, les tons étaient rouges et bleus, Lyam le savait pour avoir choisi lui-même la décoration de la chambre qu'allait occuper le Survivant. Il y avait passé presque tout son temps libre depuis qu'il savait, il voulait que son amour se sente chez lui. Les meubles avaient étés les plus durs à choisir parce qu'il fallait qu'ils soient simples et sans danger. Il avança un peu dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Il se retourna et regarda le jeune homme devant lui, il avait changé, ses cheveux avaient poussés et étaient un peu moins rebelles. Par contre, il était beaucoup plus maigre que dans ses souvenirs. Il repoussa loin dans sa tête cet élans de tristesse qui l'entourait et s'adressa au brun.

« Bonjour, je m'appèle… Lyam. Je suis là pour m'occuper de toi et veiller à ce que tu ne manques de rien… »

« Je n'ai besoin de personne. »

Le ton employé était froid et cassant, jamais Lyam n'avait entendu cette intonation dans la voix d'ordinaire si agréable de l'autre garçon. Il se ressaisit et continua malgré tout d'une voix calme.

« Quoi que tu en dises, c'est comme ça. Cette pièce est ta chambre, tu y resteras la plupart du temps. Le lit est au centre de la pièce, devant toi tu as une commode avec quatre grands tiroirs. A droite de la commode il y a une fausse fenêtre et à gauche une chaise. Derrière toi, il y a une table avec deux chaises. A droite de la table tu as une porte, c'est la salle de bain. Voilà je t'ai tout expliqué. Je suppose que tu as des affaires, alors je te laisse les ranger. Je repasserai dans deux heures. »

Il se retourna pour partir mais la voix faiblement paniquée du brun l'arrêta.

« Comment… comment veux-tu que je range mes affaires, je n'y vois rien ? Et puis elles sont rétrécies. »

Pour preuve il lui montra les deux valises dans ses mains. D'un geste de la main, Lyam les posa sur le lit et leur redonna leur taille d'origine.

« Voilà elles sont derrière toi. Je t'ai expliqué comment était ta chambre, ça doit te suffire. A tout à l'heure. »

Et sans un regard il tourna la poignée et sortit de la chambre pour se diriger presque en courant vers la sienne. A peine la porte refermée, il se laissa glisser contre elle sans pouvoir retenir ses larmes. La première confrontation avait pour le moins été rude et non sans faille.

« Oh Merlin, Harry regarde ce que tu es devenu… Toi qui ne supportais pas qu'on s'occupe de toi, tu es devenu dépendant. Ca me fait mal de te faire subir ça, ça me brise le cœur. Mais je sais que si je ne le fais pas, rien ne changera et tu resteras ce petit con que tu es devenu et que tu n'as jamais voulu être. » Lyam pleura longtemps contre la porte de chêne de sa chambre et après une demi heure il décida de s'allonger sur son lit pour se reposer un peu.

°(§)°

Harry était toujours assis sur son - désormais - lit. De sa main il toucha les deux valises, après tout pourquoi ne pas essayer. Et puis maintenant qu'Hermione n'était plus là il allait devoir se débrouiller seul, alors autant commencer dessuite. Avant de ranger ses affaires il entreprit de visualiser sa chambre, il se déplaça donc le long des meubles. A tâtons il fit connaissance avec le mobilier que lui avait décrit ce jeune homme. Il revint vers sa valise et entreprit de prendre ses affaires les unes après les autres. Après tout il n'était pas plus bête qu'un autre. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir de la commode et attrapa quelques vêtements dans son bagage. Il prit soin de le mettre bien dans un coin du tiroir pour continuer avec d'autres vêtements. Tout sa passa bien jusqu'à ce que quand il voulut refermer le tiroir, il resta bloqué. Il poussa dessus mais rien à faire, il le retira un peu pour mieux le remettre mais au lieu d'avoir un meilleur appui, le tiroir perdant ses rails tomba à terre renversant toutes les affaires du Gryffondor. Ce dernier poussa un cri de rage et donna un grand coup de pied dans le tiroir. Loin d'être calmé il réserva le même sort à ses bagages qu'il envoya de l'autre côté de la pièce. Puis il plongea sur son lit enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller le surmontant.

« Je n'y arriverais jamais, c'est impossible, je ne peux rien faire tout seul… »

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le lit, et commença à pleurer silencieusement, plus de dépit qu'autre chose. Il se mit alors à penser à son ange blond qui se trouvait quelque part, il devait sûrement s'amuser avec ses nouveaux amis parce qu'à coup sûr il s'en était fait. D'autres larmes vinrent s'installer sur ses joues tandis qu'il partait à la recherche de la cape du Serpentard. Il reconnu rapidement le tissus soyeux parmi ses vêtements et s'enveloppa dedans sans cesser de déverser sa peine et sa rage face à lui-même.

°(§)°

Une heure après avoir retrouvé son lit, Lyam se réveilla avec l'impression de ne pas s'être reposé. La tête lourde et les idées embrouillées il se leva pour prendre une douche. L'eau tiède sur sa peau lui fit le plus grand bien et après un quart d'heure il ressortit de la salle de bain. Il éprouvait toujours cette immense tristesse qui lui serrait le cœur mais au moins ses idées étaient ordonnées. Il regarda l'heure et voyant que les deux heures étaient bientôt achevées, il se dirigea vers la chambre du dernier arrivé de Mont Shania. Les couloirs lui parurent plus froid que d'habitude, il n'y avait pas grand monde non plus. Ses pas résonnèrent pendant qu'il continuait d'avancer. Bientôt il fut devant la porte de la chambre du brun. Il frappa mais ne reçu aucune réponse en retour. Il frappa une deuxième fois et comme il n'y avait toujours rien il tourna la poignée et entra. Il aperçu rapidement le jeune homme étendu sur le lit en train de sangloter. Un étrange pincement au cœur, qu'il ne connaissait plus, vint l'enserrer. Il referma la porte et remarqua le fouillis qui régnait dans la chambre. Il en déduit rapidement que tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu, à voir le tiroir éventré et les affaires un peu partout. Mais ce qui le préoccupait le plus pour le moment était l'état dans lequel se trouvait Harry. Il s'approcha du lit prudemment et s'assit sur un bord. Il avança sa main au dessus du dos du brun, il interrompit son geste pour serrer le poing avant de continuer et de la poser doucement entre les deux omoplates. Le brun sursauta au contact et se redressa légèrement. Lyam fit tomber ses deux océans de glace sur les émeraudes vides du jeune homme et se sentit encore plus mal quand il y découvrit des larmes. Il s'approcha un peu plus et le prit dans ses bras en le serrant très fort contre lui. Il savait que c'était risqué mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. A sa plus grande joie, le brun se laissa faire.

Sentir à nouveau son amour contre lui était très difficile pour le blond. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller totalement pourtant il savourait son odeur et ce contact comme une renaissance. Harry, lui, s'était encore plus blotti contre cette poitrine réconfortante et avait laissé sa tête s'encrer dans son cou. Il se sentait bien là, et il ne voulait pas bouger. Il avait une étrange sensation de déjà vu, mais avec la fatigue qui l'écrasait impossible de remettre la situation en place. Pourtant son subconscient ne mis pas longtemps à reconnaître cette odeur si particulière et si chère à son cœur. Et juste avant de tomber profondément endormi il murmura un nom.

« Draco… »

A l'annonce de son vrai nom, Lyam ouvrit grand les yeux, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés. Ca faisait presque neuf mois qu'il ne l'avait plus entendu et cela lui fit un drôle d'effet. Il voulu répondre mais il comprit à la respiration apaisée du brun que celui-ci s'était endormi. Ainsi, Harry l'avait reconnu mais n'en avait pas prit conscience. Il fut un instant déçu mais un léger sourire vint jouer sur ses lèvres. Finalement il l'avait reconnu et s'était le principal… il ne l'avait pas oublié. Il se recula un peu du brun pour le regarder. Il était aussi beau que dans son souvenir, un peu maigre certes mais magnifique. Il posa une main sur sa joue qu'il caressa lentement avant de s'adosser au lit pour mieux le reprendre dans ses bras. Il lui avait tellement manqué, qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à le lâcher pour le moment. C'était comme une renaissance pour lui, comme si une partie de lui qu'il pensait morte venait de ressurgir. Et étrangement il se mit à penser qu'Harry soit aveugle ou non, ça ne changeait rien. Il resterait à jamais celui qu'il aime.

Il resta de longues minutes immobile se relaxant de la présence du brun dans ses bras, et fit un tour d'horizon de la chambre du regard. Il eut un sourire amusé, Harry n'avait rien perdu de sa fougue et de son tempérament de feu. Cela le rassura quelque peu car il avait peur de le retrouver totalement changé. Finalement, il se détacha à regret du corps de son amour et le réinstalla dans le lit. Puis après avoir délicatement posé ses lèvres sur le front du brun dans un léger baiser, il entreprit de remettre un peu d'ordre dans la pièce.

En voyant les dégâts de vêtements éparpillés et dépliés un peu partout il se dit qu'il allait avoir pas mal de boulot pour enseigner au nouveau venu ce qu'il devrait savoir pour se débrouiller tout seul. Il fit apparaître des sortes de casiers de rangements avec des inscriptions en braille dessus. Ceux-ci indiquaient la nature du vêtement, à savoir s'il s'agissait d'une chemise ou d'un tee-shirt. Il les disposa dans les tiroirs avant de rassembler les habits en tas et de lancer un sort dessus pour qu'ils se plient tout seuls. Ensuite d'un autre sort ils les rangeât, le tout chacun dans son casier.

Satisfait de son travail, il sortit un livre de sa poche et lui redonna sa forme normale après s'être installé sur une chaise près de la table, de telle sorte qu'il pouvait voir le brun en face de lui. Puis il entama sa lecture sur les divers sorts pour désarmer un adversaire.

Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard que le Survivant ouvrit les yeux. Le noir qui l'entourait lui était devenu habituel et il savait différentier les moments où ils dormaient de ceux où il était éveillé. Il se redressa et passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Il avait un peu mal à la tête et ne savait pas pourquoi.

« Tu es enfin réveillé ? »

Le concerné fixa son regard sur un point et l'oreille tendue à la recherche de l'endroit d'où provenait cette voix.

« Je suis à ta gauche sur une chaise à côté de la table. » Harry tourna la tête dans sa direction. « Voilà, tu m'as situé. »

« Tu es le garçon de tout à l'heure n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, c'est ça, mon prénom est Lyam au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas retenu. »

« C'est toi qui était là avant que je ne m'endorme ? »

« Oui. »

Harry eut un petit sourire triste que ça ne soit pas vraiment celui qu'il pensait et murmura un faible « merci ».

« Ce n'est rien. »

Un léger silence s'installa quand Harry reprit la parole un peu penaud.

« Je suis désolé pour la pagaille que j'ai du mettre dans la chambre, je vais ranger mais il faudrait que tu m'aides. »

Harry se mit sur me bord du lit mais avant d'aller plus loin le blond se mit à parler.

« Ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai rangé moi-même. »

« Mais… je ne comprend pas, tu ne voulais pas m'aider tout à l'heure, et maintenant tu as tout fait… Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu as fait l'effort d'essayer. Je voulais vérifier que tu voulais apprendre et non te laisser aller stupidement à ton triste sort. Je sais très bien que tu ne peux pas ranger tes affaires tout seul sans un minimum de principe mais il me fallait quelque chose sur quoi m'appuyer. Je voulais savoir ou je devais commencer avec toi. Et si tu es d'accord pour apprendre, on peut s'y mettre tout de suite. »

Harry était un peu étonné de la technique de Lyam, mais il était aussi très soulagé de voir qu'il ne se comportait pas avec lui comme avec quelqu'un qu'il fallait chouchouter et surveiller. Quelque part ça le rassurait et lui redonnait confiance. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps.

« Je suis d'accord. Par quoi on commence ? »

Lyam eut un grand sourire que le brun ne vit pas et s'avança vers lui.

« Donne moi ta main. »

Harry tendit la main devant lui en attendant qu'on la lui prenne, et se laissa aller. Lyam le tira du lit et l'entraîna dos à la porte de la chambre.

« Première leçon, je veux que tu visualises bien ta chambre, je te l'ai rapidement expliquer tout à l'heure mais il faut que tu la connaisses par cœur. » Harry hocha la tête et il continua. « Bien alors première chose, quand on n'y voit plus ce sont nos autres sens qui prennent le dessus, l'ouïe et le toucher prédominent. Tout à l'heure quand tu as entendu ma voix tu m'as cherché. Ca va venir petit à petit mais il faut que tu saches d'où provient chaque son et que tu le reconnaisses. Bien on va parcourir la chambre et tu vas toucher le maximum que tu peux tout les meubles. Il faut que tu ais leur tailles en tête. »

« D'accord, jusque là ça va. »

Lyam se mit derrière lui et lui tint les épaules pour le diriger. « Il faut aussi savoir que les chiffres sont très utiliser, regarde… » Il s'interrompit quand il entendit le brun rire doucement, il le regarda tendrement et lui dit. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »

« C'est rien, c'est juste que tu as dit 'regarde', alors que je ne peux pas voir. Mon amie me le disait sans arrêt et à chaque fois je lui faisais la tête. Et maintenant ça me fait rire. »

Lyam comprit l'allusion et rigola avec lui, d'un rire chaleureux qui fit battre plus vite le cœur du Survivant. « Et bien je suis désolé mais moi je prend ce mot comme un mécanisme. Mais si tu veux rire à chaque fois, ne te gêne pas. » _Bien au contraire, même…_ « Bon continuons. Donc _regarde_ - petit sourire d'Harry - pour aller d'un mobilier à un autre il faut compter tes pas, ainsi tu ne te feras pas surprendre et tu anticiperas tes mouvements. Là nous sommes à la porte et jusqu'au lit il y a… » Il avança avec lui. « …un, deux, trois pas. Compris ? »

« Oui, je crois. J'ai envie d'essayer, tu peux encore me redire où sont les meubles ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Il le fit reculer jusqu'à la porte et re-détailla la chambre pour le brun. Ce dernier, après avoir bien enregistrer la situation de sa chambre s'avança vers chacun des meubles en disant à voix haute combien il y avait de pas entre chaque. Lyam était assez étonné de la volonté d'Harry, quand il l'avait vu en début de journée, il avait pensé qu'il aurait plus de mal pour commencer l'apprentissage. Mais finalement Harry se montrait très coopératif, ce qui le soulageait grandement. Il n'aurait pas voulu avoir à faire à une dispute à peine arrivé.

Quand il eut fini, Harry se retourna vers la porte et se mit à sourire largement soudain fier d'y être arrivé, et heureux de recommencer à vivre comme avant.

_A suivre...

* * *

_

Voilà désolé s'il y a des fautes mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire et ça m'agace assez. J'espère quand même que vous allez aimer et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review.

Bisous Mily.


	14. L'apprentissage commence

Bijour tout le monde, voilà je profite d'un moment que j'ai pour vous mettre le prochain chapitre puisque je n'aurai pas le temps de le faire ce WE. De même que je n'ai pas le temps de faire les rars comme je l'avait prévu la semaine dernière.

Néanmoins je ne vous oublie pas et je remercie beaucoup **marion-moune** (désolé que ça ne soit pas comment tu l'avais voulu, mais ayant eu plus de reviews allant dans mon sens je n'ai pas trop changé), **onarluca **(lol, pourtant je suis sure qu'il y avait des fautes), **Samaeltwigg **(ma chérie que j'adore et avec qui je m'entend à merveille, je t'adore), **tama **(non en effet il ne va pas le reconnaitre), **slydawn **(je suis toujours ravie d'avoir des nouvelles lestrices, bienvenue), **jessy **(c'est aussi pour penser aux personnes qui sont aveugles que j'ai voulu faire cette fic), **Vert emeraude** (lol expressement je m'y oblige alors), **fullmetal**, **petite grenouille** (je suis très touché de ta demande et quand j'ai pas le temps c'est vrai que ça me ferais très plaisir mais en général je fais mes corrections moi-même, j'ai eu un gros apprentissage en orthographe de mon père alors je m'en sort pas trop mal mais merci quand même j'essayerai de t'envoyer un mail ce WE), **serpentis-draco** (enfin de retour et ravie que ça te plaise bisous ma miki), **Sahada**, **Diabolik Angel** (ma sister à moi je suis très contente de te retrouver, tu m'as manqué beaucoup t'adore). Voilà merci à tout le monde et voilà la suite.

* * *

**_Tu es ma lumière dans l'ombre. _**

_**Chapitre 13 : L'apprentissage commence.**_

La matinée s'était très bien passée et il allait bientôt être l'heure du repas. Lyam était fier de son élève, il avait sut prendre sur lui pour assimiler les choses nouvelles. Il savait que ça n'était pas facile pour le Survivant de s'exécuter sans se mettre en colère pour n'importe quoi, mais étrangement la présence du blond à côté de lui le calmait. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais le jeune homme avait une aura apaisante, sans pour autant étouffer la personne, elle enveloppait les autres d'un sentiment de réconfort et de protection. Et quand il sentait qu'il allait se mettre en colère parce qu'il n'y arrivait pas, il inspirait un grand coup et se focalisait uniquement sur le jeune homme.

Pour sa part, Lyam ne savait pas trop où il en était, il regardait le brun faire ses marques depuis une heure, et il pouvait l'observer à sa guise. Il était tout de même peiné de le savoir si près sans pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras ou le toucher. Mais il se retenait d'une part parce qu'il ne devait pas montrer qui il était même si Harry l'avait reconnu inconsciemment et d'autre part pour ne pas perturber le brun dans sa période de réhabilitation. Malgré tout ça, il était heureux de l'avoir non loin de lui. Ces neuf mois avaient été très durs pour lui, surtout au début où il se sentait très seul. Heureusement pour lui Ilyane était toujours là quand il se sentait isolé. Il avait beaucoup parlé avec la jeune fille, sans pour autant révéler quoi que se soit de son identité. Elle ne connaissait de lui que son caractère, ses envies du moment ou alors ses idéaux quand à son apprentissage. Le blond avait toujours pris grand soin à ne rien laisser paraître de ses aspirations ou de ses sentiments profonds. Outre ses discussions animées avec la jeune fille, il adorait se balader dans le coin de forêt dont il avait l'accès. Les arbres, les animaux, tout ce qui l'entourait aspirait à une paix intérieure. Il se sentait chez lui, dans son environnement. Il s'asseyait toujours contre un grand chêne ou sur rocher recouvert de mousse et laissait son esprit vagabonder parmi les arbres. Il se surprenait souvent à rouvrir les yeux des heures après sans avoir l'impression d'être resté dix minutes. C'est d'ailleurs cet endroit très propice à la réflexion qui l'avait poussé à entreprendre l'apprentissage pour devenir animagus. Loryah l'y avait aidé dès qu'elle avait su ses projets et il avait rapidement progressé. Il ne se transformait pas encore parfaitement mais il connaissait parfaitement son animal. Il était un Lynx, fin, élancé, rusé. Les yeux d'un gris perçant, avec une fourrure aussi blanche que l'hermine ainsi que deux touffes de poils noires au bout des oreilles. Il était très fier de son animal qui lui ressemblait si bien.

Harry s'était arrêté devant le blond et affichait un air un peu désorienté.

« Lyam, à quoi tu penses ? Je sais que tu es partit dans tes pensées et ça doit faire un moment puisque tu ne me réponds plus. »

« Excuse moi Harry, je m'étais égaré c'est vrai. Mais bien que j'étais dans mes pensées, j'ai pu remarquer que tu étais volontaire pour apprendre et que tu voulais toujours aller plus loin. »

Harry lui fit un sourire en lui expliquant. « En fait, j'en ai marre que tout le monde me considère comme une petite chose fragile qu'on doit protéger. Personne ne m'a traité comme ce que je suis, un être humain. Même si je n'ai plus mes yeux, je suis toujours le même. Et avec toi, c'est différent, j'ai envie d'apprendre. »

« De toute façon, si tu espérais de la pitié de ma part c'est foutu pour toi. »

Cette fois ce fut un grand sourire qui étira les lèvres roses du Survivant. « Merci, je ne demande ni plus ni moins. »

Lyam plongea le regard dans celui de sa Némésis, et se sentit hypnotisé par ce regard si vert, trop vert pour être sans vie, il se dit qu'il allait devoir en parler à la prêtresse. Puis voyant l'heure, il dirigea le brun vers la table où il le fit asseoir.

« Je vais t'apprendre autre chose maintenant, mais qui est fondamental. Comment manger sans en mettre partout et sans demander aux autres de te servir. Je ne pense pas me tromper quand je dis que tu n'aimes pas dépendre de quelqu'un. »

« Non, en effet. Mais j'y ai bien été obligé depuis un mois. »

« Et bien, on va changer ça. Attend moi cinq minutes. »

Harry entendit la porte se fermer signe que le blond était partit, sûrement pour aller chercher de quoi manger. Il se mit à se poser des questions sur ce jeune homme. Il lui semblait qu'il le connaissait mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Son aura avait quelque chose de particulier, si semblable à celle de… Mais en même temps tellement différente. Il préféra ne pas trop se poser de questions pour le moment, après tout il était là pour un certain temps alors autant ne pas précipiter les choses. Et en premier lieu, il devait s'habituer vraiment à sa situation. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait ce soudain engouement pour apprendre mais il se sentait très motivé. La porte se rouvrit, ce qui coupa là ses réflexions et il entendit qu'on posait quelque chose sur la table. Il entendit le jeune homme s'asseoir à son tour sur la chaise et il entama les explications.

« Voilà, je t'ai apporté un plateau, je l'ai un peu amélioré pour que ce soit plus facile pour toi. On va commencer tout de suite parce que je commence à avoir faim, donne moi tes mains. »

Harry lui sourit et s'exécuta. Lyam frissonna un instant de tenir les mains un peu fraîches de son amour – ça faisait tellement longtemps – et les posa de part et d'autre du plateau. « Tu sens ces encoches là ? » Le brun hocha la tête totalement concentré. « Ca délimite le milieu du plateau. Pour ne rien renverser, il faut que tu fasses courir tes doigts sur les contours du plateau. Comme ça… » Il agrippa les poignets du brun et les fit se déplacer sur les pourtours du plateau. « Au milieu tu as une grande assiette divisée en compartiment. Je t'explique après comment elle fonctionne. En haut à gauche… » Il y dirigea la main gauche du brun. « …tu as un verre. Pour l'instant il est vide et on le remplira après. A droite… » Il y mena la main droite. « …tu as, les couverts, en partant du bord du plateau, couteau, fourchette, cuillère. Ca va jusque là ? »

« C'est bon je visualise où sont les différents objets. »

« C'est bien, après à gauche de l'assiette tu as la serviette. Elle est pliée d'une certaine façon et il faudra que tu la remettes comme tel, mais je te montrais ça après avoir mangé. Maintenant on va commencer. Prend la serviette… » Harry posa sa main sur le bord du plateau et la dirigea vers la gauche. Dès qu'il trouve l'encoche il la dirigea vers l'intérieur du plateau et attrapa la serviette. « …bien, elle est pliée en quatre puis en deux. Déplie là et met là sur tes genoux. »

« Heu… tu es sûr ? Parce que Hermione… enfin mon amie me la mettait au cou. Tu es sûr que je dois la mettre sur mes genoux ? »

« Oui, ce n'est pas parce que tu es aveugle que tu es idiot. Et il ne faut pas qu'on te prenne pour quelqu'un de handicapé. Tu as de la chance en quelques sortes d'avoir perdu ta vue à un âge mûr. Il y en a qui naissent avec. Et pour eux, c'est plus difficile puisqu'il faut leur apprendre à ne pas se tacher. Mais toi, tu as déjà les automatismes pour manger correctement. Donc il ne faut pas que tu les perdes. »

« Je comprend. » Puis il s'exécuta et disposa la serviette pliée en deux sur ses cuisses.

« Ensuite, dirige ta main vers le verre, ne le bouge pas de place, tient le simplement. » Une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé, le blond posa sa main sur la sienne et la mit de telle façon que le brun ait un doigt dans le verre. « Tu dois mettre juste la première phalange et dès que tu sens l'eau tu arrêtes de remplir. Ok ? »

« D'accord on va essayer, je peux avoir une carafe, s'il te plait ? »

« Bien sûr tiens. » Lyam lui mit la carafe dans sa main libre et Harry releva son verre pour se servir. Il entendit clairement le liquide couler et quand il sentit le fluide au bout de son doigt, il arrêta sa manœuvre. Il tendit le pichet à Lyam qui lui reprit et après avoir prit une gorgée de son eau, il reposa son verre sans problèmes sur le bord gauche du plateau.

« C'est parfais, tu t'en sors très bien, mieux que je le pensais même. Mais là ce n'était que le plus facile. »

Harry eut une petite moue inquiète mais se re-concentra sur son objectif.

« Bien, alors la dernière étape et non la moindre, le fonctionnement de l'assiette. »

« Je me doute que je n'aurai pas le droit de me servir de mes doigts. » Lyam lui fit un sourire qu'il ne vit pas, et poursuivit.

« Bien sûr que non, on est pas chez les singes, nous sommes des personnes civilisées. Et toutes personnes civilisées doit se tenir correctement. »

Harry se mit à rire doucement devant l'accent snob qu'avait prit Lyam. Ce dernier l'accompagna dans l'hilarité et après un petit moment ils retrouvèrent leurs sérieux.

« Redevenons sérieux un peu. Tu dois voir ton assiette comme une montre. » Harry haussa un sourcil subjectif. « Oui, tu as bien entendu, une montre. Pour trouver tes aliments tu vas te servir de l'heure. Par exemple les légumes se trouveront toujours entre 8h et midi. Tu vois mieux comme ça ? »

« Ha je comprend mieux, je dois faire comme une sorte de camembert. »

« Un quoi ? » Harry lui fit un sourire et se répéta, voyant que le jeune homme ne comprenait pas, il entreprit de lui expliquer.

« Un camembert est un fromage, mais les moldus se servent aussi de ce mot pour faire des statistiques. En bref, ils découpent le fromage - qui est rond - en quartier. Mais au fait c'est toi qui doit apprendre ou moi ? »

Lyam se mit alors à rire et lui répondit que tout le monde avait toujours à apprendre quelque chose. Peu importait le sujet, du moment qu'il s'endormait moins bête. Le brun avait osé un sourire après cette remarque et il ramena rapidement la conversation sur le sujet principal.

« Bon et maintenant où est la viande ? »

Lyam lui répondit en riant un peu. « Devant toi… »

Harry lui sourit à son tour et lui répondit que le même ton. « Ca je m'en doute, mais est ce que tu pourrais être un peu plus précis. Il ne faudrait pas que tu oublies que j'y vois rien… »

« De 4h à 8h, et elle te sera toujours coupée au début. »

« Merci. » Puis le brun attrapa sa fourchette et son couteau et piqua dans un morceau de viande avant de le mâcher et de l'avaler. « Délicieux. » Il prit un nouveau morceau et l'avala également mais le silence qui s'était installé le troublait.

« Lyam ? » Aucun échos. « Lyam, tu es encore là ? »

« Heu… oui, oui je suis là… je suis juste surpris… tu es sûr que tu n'y vois rien ? »

« Evidemment, pourquoi ? »

« Et bien parce que je me suis déjà occupé de personnes mal voyantes ou aveugles et aucun n'a réussi ça du premier coup. » Voyant l'air d'incompréhension de l'autre il reprit. « Je parle de manger comme ça, sans se tromper. J'étais déjà étonné que tu n'ais pas renversé ton verre. Mais là, c'est plus qu'étonnant. »

_Il faut vraiment que j'en parle à Dame Loryah, il y a quelque chose la dessous._

Le repas se déroula tranquillement et au fur et à mesure, Lyam donnait quelques conseils que le brun enregistrait rapidement. Au bout d'une heure et demi, ils avaient tout les deux finis de manger et rangés leurs plateaux. Lyam fit disparaître les vestiges du repas qui réapparurent en cuisine et se leva de table.

« Dis moi Harry est ce que tu es fatigué ou est ce que je peux te proposer quelque chose pour cet après-midi ? »

« J'aimerais bien encore apprendre. »

Lyam voyant l'air décidé du jeune homme fut ravie mais il lui fit part de ses raisons de refuser.

« Je suis désolé mais tu n'apprendras plus rien aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas bon de trop en savoir d'un coup et puis il faut savoir se relaxer. Après tout tu n'es arrivé que depuis cette nuit et bien que tu veuilles apprendre, je suis sûr que tu es fatigué. »

Harry eut un petit sourire et lui dit. « Oui, c'est vrai que je suis un peu fatigué, mais je ne veux pas dormir maintenant. »

« Je m'en doutais, c'est pourquoi je te propose une ballade dans le parc. » En voyant l'air illuminé du brun, Lyam se mit à rire doucement. « Je vois que tu es d'accord avec mon idée. Alors allons y. »

Il s'avança vers Harry et lui prit les mains pour le guider, et après lui avoir donné sa cane, ils sortirent dans les couloirs légèrement sombres.

« Il va juste falloir passer par les appartements de Dame Loryah pour lui dire où nous sommes. »

« Pas de problèmes. »

Remarquant l'air tendu du brun, il raffermit sa prise sur son bras et lui parla.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, il y a quelque chose qui va pas je le sens. »

« C'est rien… »

« Allons Harry ne me ment pas je le vois bien que quelque chose te préoccupe. Et on va devoir passer beaucoup de temps ensemble alors ça serait bien que tu ne gardes pas tout pour toi. Et même si ça peut t'aider tu peux te confier à moi. »

Harry s'arrêta et eut un petit sourire reconnaissant.

« En fait, c'est juste que j'ai un peu peur de me retrouver dehors, quand j'étais à Poudlard je ne sortais presque jamais ou seulement accompagné d'Hermione. Mais c'était différent parce que je connaissais le parc et tout ses recoins. Alors que là, je ne sais pas ou je vais… »

Lyam se rapprocha de lui et tendit la mains vers sa joue avant de se reprendre et de la faire glisser jusque sur son épaule. Au contact, Harry sursauta légèrement.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là et je ne te lâcherai pas. »

Harry fut surprit du ton employé par le jeune homme mais ne pu s'étendre sur la question car Lyam avait reprit sa route et tenait son bras fermement.

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de chêne cachant les appartement de la prêtresse. Lyam s'annonça ainsi que son jeune convalescent et après un instant, ils passèrent la lourde porte.

« Tiens mais qui voilà, quel plaisir de te revoir Harry. Tu as meilleure mine que ce matin, il est vrai qu'à deux heures du matin on est pas très frais. »

« Oui, c'est vrai mais je me suis reposé et je voulais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi. »

« Mais c'est bien normal, je n'aurai pas accepté qu'une personne telle que toi soit détournée de son destin par quoi que se soit. Mais même si ce qui t'es arrivé est assez triste, je ne peux que me réjouir de pourvoir t'apprendre certaines choses. Mais ça sera pour plus tard comme je te l'ai dit. En attendant, j'espère que Lyam s'occupe bien de toi. »

Elle jeta un regard au jeune blond qui d'un coup s'était mis à rougir légèrement. Il avait beaucoup parlé avec la prêtresse et elle était la seule à savoir tout de ce que renfermait son cœur. Oh bien sûr, elle aurait pu le savoir par elle-même en lisant dans son âme. Mais elle avait préféré laissé le temps à son jeune disciple pour tout lui raconter de lui-même.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il s'occupe très bien de moi. »

« Parfais alors. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose Lyam ? »

« Oui, en fait je voulais vous avertir que nous allions faire un tour dans le parc. Après une matinée enfermé, ça sera plus plaisant de passer le reste de la journée à l'extérieur. »

« Dis plutôt que tu as hâte de retrouver ta chère clairière. »

Lyam lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait innocent avant de se retourner et d'entraîner le brun avec lui vers la sortie.

« Nous serons de retour pour le dîner. »

« Dans ce cas, venez donc le prendre en ma compagnie. »

Ils acquiescèrent chacun leur tour et prirent la direction de la sortie du Monastère.

Ils traversèrent les jardins pour se retrouver à l'extérieur du site. L'air frais fit un bien fou aux deux adolescents qui humèrent l'air avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

« Ca fait du bien, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas retrouvé à l'air libre de cette façon. »

Lyam lui laissa encore quelques minutes le temps de savourer la chaleur du soleil sur son visage, puis l'entraîna avec lui vers son jardin secret.

« Viens avec moi, je vais te conduire dans un endroit que je suis sûr que tu vas apprécier. »

Harry raffermit sa prise sur le bras du garçon et le suivit intrigué. Ils traversèrent tout le parc où de nombreux malades se promenaient espérant prendre un peu l'air. Il faisait chaud au soleil mais le fond de l'air était agréable, ni trop frais ni trop étouffant. Ils arrivèrent devant une rangée d'arbres et le blond prévint le brun qu'ils allaient traverser un morceau de forêt avant de déboucher sur une clairière.

« On va aller doucement mais fait attention aux racines qui sortent du sol. Aide toi de ta cane et de ton instinct. »

« Comment ça mon instinct. »

« Fais le simplement, je t'expliquerai après. »

« D'accord. »

Puis après avoir longuement inspiré, Lyam le conduit à travers les arbres.

L'odeur des arbres emplissaient leurs narines, dans la petite forêt qui entourait le site on pouvait retrouver toutes sortes d'arbres même certains ne poussant pas ordinairement en Irlande. C'était une des particularités de Mont Shania et Lyam était loin de s'en plaindre. Il adorait cet atmosphère où l'odeur de la résine se mêlait à celle des chênes centenaires. Ainsi que le chant des oiseaux qui eux aussi avaient migrés vers cette terre riche en faune et flore.

La petite clairière apparu et Harry ressenti à nouveau les rayons du soleil lui fouetter le visage de leur chaleur. Ca lui donnait l'impression de ne pas être totalement dénué de sensations. Car en perdant la vue, il avait ressenti un grand vide dans son environnement. Contrairement à ses habitudes, le froid et le noir avaient envahis son espace vital. Et maintenant se retrouver à l'extérieur et sentir le soleil sur sa peau lui donnait l'impression de revivre.

Lyam le sortit de ses pensées en posant une main sur son épaule. Harry sursauta un peu mais reporta vite son attention sur le jeune homme. Il avait une odeur assez particulière et qu'il connaissait. Mais après tout, il se faisait peut être des idées. Il avait été à côté de lui toute la journée et il ressentait son odeur plus facilement, c'est tout.

« Tu as soif ? Parce qu'après toute cette marche dans la forêt moi j'ai un peu soif. »

« Oui, moi aussi. »

« D'accord attend moi une seconde. »

Le brun hocha la tête pendant que Lyam se dirigeait vers la petite cascade contre un rocher. Il revint bientôt et pris la main de Harry avant de lui mettre une petite coupelle dedans.

« Attention, ce n'est pas très profond, je te conseille de prendre les deux mains. »

Les deux garçons prirent leurs récipient en coupe avant de tremper leurs lèvres et d'en boire le contenu. Ils finirent de se désaltérer en même temps en poussant un soupir de bien être avant de parler simultanément.

« Ca fait du bien ! »

Ils reportèrent leurs attention sur l'autre avant de se mettre à rire allègrement. Puis après un moment, Lyam prit la main du Survivant et l'emmena vers un rocher plat recouvert de mousse fine. Il l'aida à s'installer en tailleur et s'allongea à côté de lui. Le silence qui s'était immiscé fut rompu par le brun.

« Tu viens souvent ici ? »

« Oui, j'aime beaucoup cet endroit. Il me relaxe et le calme m'aide à réfléchir. Et puis la forêt a quelque chose de vivant, outre les animaux j'ai l'impression qu'elle me parle. »

« Je comprend ce que tu veux dire. Même si je ne connais pas trop cette sensation. Je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de rester dans la forêt comme ça. Et puis à l'école on avait pas le droit d'aller dans la forêt. »

« Et bien ici si tu veux, je t'y emmènerai tous les jours. »

« Tu ferais ça ? Je veux dire, ça te dérangera pas de me traîner comme ça ? »

« Bien sûr que non, et puis ça fait partit de ton apprentissage aussi. Et de toute façon ça me fera une excuse pour y venir tous les jours. »

Harry lui fit un petit sourire amusé et remercia le blond avant de se rappeler de quelque chose.

« Dis, tout à l'heure tu m'as parlé d'instinct. Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire ? »

« Je vois que tu as une bonne mémoire. » Il se mit à rire doucement avant de poursuivre. « En fait chaque sorcier a en quelque sorte un instinct de conservation. Quand on est enfant, le moindre danger nous est prévenu par cet instinct. La bulle de protection a le même fonctionnement… » Il s'interrompit voyant le brun plongé dans ses pensées subitement. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. Quand j'ai senti l'aura de Loryah, j'ai créé inconsciemment une bulle de protection qu'elle a réussi à atténuer. Je ne me souvient pas avoir déjà fait ça auparavant. »

« Ca a déjà du arriver mais tu ne t'en souvient plus. »

« Peut-être… »

« Donc, je continue, pour cette histoire d'instinct, il se trouve que maintenant tu peux mieux le ressentir. Et quand il y a un danger – la racine d'un arbre par exemple – il se met en marche. »

« D'accord je crois que je comprend mieux. J'essayerai encore au retour. »

« En attendant, on va faire un petit exercice. Tu vas t'allonger sur le rocher et fermer les yeux. » Harry s'exécuta et écouta la suite des instructions. « Tu vas te concentrer sur ma voix, je vais te guider. Tu es prêt ? » Il reçu en réponse un simple hochement de tête. « Bien. Ecoute ma voix, laisse la t'emporter, je vais te décrire les alentours et essaye de les imaginer. Tu es sur un rocher assez grand, plat et d'apparence carré. Le dessus est totalement recouvert de mousse. Touche légèrement la mousse du bout de doigts et imprègne toi de sa texture. »

Harry laissa ses doigts courir le long de la légère moquette de verdure. « Maintenant, on descend du rocher, l'herbe verte est accueillante et de temps à autre on trouve des petits bouquets de trèfles. Un lapin s'approche d'une touffe de trèfle et croque la fleur en son sommet. Ecoute le bruit de ses dents sur le brin d'herbe… »

A sa grande surprise, Harry entendit clairement le bruit des longues dents de l'animal racler sur la tige de la fleur. C'était à la fois effrayant et merveilleux. « A présent, laissons le lapin et dirigeons nous à droite, il y a un pan de mur uniquement fait de pierre. Le long de la roche, il y a une petite cascade qui ruisselle. L'eau fait des ricochés sur les malformations de la roche avant d'atterrir dans une petite marre d'eau claire… Ecoute le bruit de l'eau, écoute la courir… Laisse la t'imprégner… »

Le brun entendit clairement le liquide couler calmement le long de la pierre, il pouvait entendre les cliquetis qu'elle faisait à chaque obstacle. « Revient sur moi et sur ma voix et focalise toi sur la nature en général. Et enfin ouvre les yeux. »

Harry s'exécuta et fut surprit du bruit qu'il régnait dans la forêt, il n'avait jamais entendu autant de choses en même temps, il entendait les oiseaux chanter, les arbres craquer, les feuilles bouger au vent, puis les divers animaux qui étaient non loin. Il arborait une expression calme et sereine comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps.

« Alors comment c'était ? »

Pendant un instant il ne sut quoi répondre, une foule de mots se bousculaient dans sa tête. Mais finalement il lâcha quelques mots. « C'était… merveilleux, magique… »

« Tu n'as pas forcément tord, la magie joue un grand rôle dans cet exercice. En fait, inconsciemment tu laisses ta magie se dissiper et prendre l'espace qui t'entoure. Il suffit de l'aider un peu à s'évader. »

Le Survivant était encore un peu sous le choc, il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait faire autant de choses même en étant aveugle et cela renforça son désir d'en apprendre encore plus. Pendant ce temps, Lyam l'observait tendrement, il était heureux de revoir cette expression de bien être envahir les traits de son amour. Il se mit à penser qu'il devrait toujours être comme ça. Mais il fut tiré de ses pensées par une question.

« Est ce que tu voudras bien qu'on le refasse ? »

Il lui sourit en répondant. « Oui, autant de fois que tu le voudras. »

Harry lui répondit d'un sourire béat avant de se laisser aller à somnoler. Lyam le laissa faire en plongeant de nouveau dans ses pensées mais revint bien vite à la réalité avec l'heure qui avançait.

« Le soleil commence à se coucher, il va falloir rentrer pour nous préparer. Je ne pense pas qu'il serait raisonnable d'être en retard au dîner. »

« Oui, tu as raison. Allons-y. »

Lyam l'aida à se relever et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la sortie de la forêt. Le ciel prenait doucement une lueur orangée à mesure que le soleil disparaissait au delà de la forêt, et le vent soufflait en une légère brise rafraîchissant l'air. Ils passèrent bientôt les lourdes portes de Mont Shania qui allaient bientôt se fermer pour la nuit vu que tout les résidents étaient rentrés. Les deux jeunes sorciers allèrent directement vers la chambre du brun afin qu'il puisse se laver. Une fois dans la pièce, Lyam conduisit le brun jusqu'à la douche en lui expliquant rapidement son aménagement.

« Je vais te sortir des affaires pour ce soir et les mettre sur ton lit, tu n'as juste qu'à me dire ce que tu veux. »

« D'accord alors j'aimerai que tu me sortes ma chemise vert foncé, et mon pantalon blanc. Après tout ce n'est pas parce que je ne me vois pas que je dois être mal habillé. »

« Oui c'est vrai tu as raison. Je vais te sortir tout ça puis j'irais me laver, je reviendrai dans une demi heure environ pour venir te chercher. Et si tu as le moindre problème, cri mon nom, ma chambre est à côté. »

« D'accord, merci. »

Lyam sortit de la salle de bain pour laisser un peu plus d'intimité au brun. Après tout ce n'était pas parce que lui il savait que c'était son amour qu'il devait rester comme ça. Et puis c'était aussi dans le cadre de son apprentissage de savoir se débrouiller tout seul. Il se dirigea vers la commode et en sorti les vêtements que Harry avait demandés ainsi qu'un boxer et une paire de chaussettes assorties. Puis il alla dans sa propre chambre pour se doucher et s'habiller à son tour.

_A suivre...

* * *

_

Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous penser de ce chapitre. En tout cas on approche du moment tant attendu. Bisous Mily


	15. Diner et révélations

Bijour tout le monde. Oui je sais je suis un peu en retard. En fait depuis que je suis rentré vendredi matin je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi et en plus qu'il faut que j'avance dans mes chapitres tout ça me retarde beaucoup. C'est pour ça que je vais encore faire des rars rapides.

* * *

Alors je remercie beaucoup tous ceux qui me reviews ça me fait toujours autant plaisir. Et je voudrai remercier ceux qui me font connaître qu'ils me lisent, ceux là aussi sont très important pour moi.

**Diabolik Angel** (Ma chérie à moi, je m'en doutai que tu allais aimer notre Dray Merci bisous), **onarluca**, **marion-moune** (je suis désolée que ça n'ai pas été comme tu le voulais mais ce n'était pas contre toi puisque j'avais déjà mon idée en tête, c'était juste pour faire un sondage.), **sayankotor777** (mais avec plaisir que je continue et merci), **serpentis-draco**, **petite grenouille**, **alinemcb54**, **Sahada**, **PotterMalfoyGirl** (pour ce qui est de sa vue, je ne vais rien te dire pour le moment, mais pour l'animagus oui il en aura un.), **edelweiz** (ravie que tu sois revenue bisous), **flo black** (tu me rends pas tellement furax ma flo lol), **Vert emeraude** (y'en aura d'autres des passages dans la forêt), **Doudaah** (oui Harry ne reconnaît pas sa voix mais il est parti depuis 9mois et en 9 mois la voix de quelqu'un change, surtout qu'avant Harry ne faisait pas attention à ce genre de détails), **Celymoony** (c'est pas encore pour maintenant les révélations mais bientôt).

* * *

_**Tu es ma lumière dans l'ombre.**_

_**Chapitre 14 : Un dîner et des révélations.**_

_Il se dirigea vers la commode et en sorti les vêtements que Harry avait demandé ainsi qu'un boxer et une paire de chaussettes assorties. Puis il alla dans sa propre chambre pour se doucher et s'habiller à son tour…_

Une demi heure plus tard, le jeune disciple avait fini de se préparer. Lui n'avait pas vraiment le choix de ses vêtements, c'était ceux que portaient tous les apprentis. Mais outre les fonctions de protection, ils étaient élégants et raffinés. Une longue tunique brodée bleu foncé lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles en étant coupée sur les côtés à partir de la cuisse, afin de permettre un meilleur déplacement. Il portait également un pantalon serré un peu plus clair aboutissant sur une paire de bottes en cuir noir pouvant accueillir plusieurs lames. Ainsi qu'une chemise du même bleu que le bas, évasée au col dévoilant le haut de son torse et le médaillon de reconnaissance.

Il avait parcourut les quelques mètres le séparant de l'autre chambre et frappa avant d'entrer sur l'accord de l'occupant. Après avoir fermé la porte et s'être retourné, Lyam resta figé de la vision qui s'offrait à lui. A quelques pas, se trouvait l'être le plus magnifique qu'il lui eut été donné de contempler.

En effet, Harry avait revêtu ses vêtements et il était tout simplement éblouissant, la chemise verte foncé rappelait aisément les iris émeraude de son propriétaire, le pantalon à pince blanc tombait parfaitement sur ses hanches un peu maigres. Ses longs cheveux encore humides de la douche étaient laissés libres sur ses épaules. Tout en cet être exprimait la grâce et le jeune homme blond en était ébahi.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Je sais que j'ai du mal à m'habiller correctement mais j'avais essayé de faire attention cette fois-ci… »

« Non, non… pas du tout. En fait, tu… tu es parfais. »

Harry lui fit un petit sourire avant de lui répondre. « Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir, mais c'est pas grave. Allons-y sinon on va être en retard. »

Lyam mit encore quelques minutes pour se rappeler où ils devaient se rendre. Cette vision du brun avait eu le don de disperser ses sens, et son cœur. Et il s'en voulait encore plus de ne pas pouvoir dire son identité à son amour.

_J'espère seulement que quand tu l'apprendras, tu réussiras à me pardonner…_

Pour mettre fin aux réflexions du blond, Harry s'avança à tâtons vers lui dans le but de lui prendre la main pour le faire réagir. Il effleura son bras de ses doigts - ce qui fit sursauter Lyam - et fit glisser sa main le long de son bras avant d'attraper sa main. Lyam qui s'était figé dès le premier contact, eut du mal à revenir à la réalité. Et ce n'est que quand il entendit le brun ouvrir la porte qu'il se reprit.

Ils se dirigèrent lentement à travers les couloirs en faisant des haltes à chaque carrefour pour permettre à Harry de compter les pas qui le séparait des appartements de la prêtresse.

_Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec autant d'enthousiasme, c'est vraiment réconfortant de le voir réagir comme ça. J'avais peur en le retrouvant d'avoir à faire à une loque. J'espérai fortement qu'il n'en serait pas ainsi mais quand je l'ai revu ce matin, j'ai eu très peur. Finalement, je suis rassuré. Et j'en viens même à penser que peut-être tout va redevenir comme avant mon départ. Même si je sais que tout est changé, je suis sûr qu'on peut reprendre notre histoire. J'ai tellement envie de le toucher. Tout à l'heure a été une véritable torture, j'aurai voulu le prendre dans les bras et ne jamais le lâcher. Chaque contact que j'ai avec une parcelle de son corps est un bonheur immense mais aussi un martyre._

_Je suis tellement pris dans mes pensées que je n'avais même pas remarqué que nous sommes arrivés._

La porte s'ouvrit tout à coup devant les deux jeunes hommes qui entrèrent sans se poser de questions.

« Je vous laisse vous mettre à l'aise. Moi, je termine le repas et j'arrive. »

Lyam débarrassa le brun de sa cape - qui avait toujours cette texture de soie - et de sa cane avant de lui décrire rapidement la pièce.

Du comptoir de la cuisine américaine, Loryah observait ses deux protégés et ne comprit que trop ce qui les avait attiré l'un vers l'autre. Il y avait une telle plénitude, une telle entente mutuelle entre eux, qu'elle se dit que plus vite ils se retrouveraient, mieux se serait pour eux.

Une fois qu'il eut amené son élève à un fauteuil, Lyam se dirigea - comme à chaque fois qu'il venait ici - vers l'arc accroché au mur. En effet, Loryah possédait un arc magnifique, sa forme en elle-même le rendait exceptionnel. Il n'était pas comme les arcs communs qui étaient arrondis équitablement. La branche supérieure était beaucoup plus proéminente que celle inférieure et toute la partie de la poignée jusqu'à la poupée supérieure était faite de saphir de différentes teintes. Le minéral avait été légèrement modifié magiquement pour le rendre plus souple et plus résistant. De ce fait, il donnait une parfaite courbure ainsi qu'une meilleure prise en main.

Comme à l'accoutumée, le jeune homme blond était hypnotisé par la puissance qui se dégageait de cette arme.

« Je vois que tu ne perds rien de tes habitudes, Lyam. »

Ce dernier sursauta fortement et se retourna pour rencontrer les améthystes bienfaisantes de son mentor qui le regardait depuis la cuisine.

« C'est vrai, excusez moi. » Il reporta son attention sur l'objet. « J'aime beaucoup cet arc, j'ai l'impression qu'il est vivant. Il a sa propre âme, j'en suis sûr. Et il dégage une telle force que s'en est enivrant et effrayant à la fois. »

Harry, lui, s'était un peu perdu dans l'échange des deux autres personnes et le leur fit remarquer.

« Excusez moi de vous interrompre, mais de quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Voyons Lyam… » Loryah avait prit une intonation offusqué. « Tu vois, tu es tellement absorbé par l'arc que tu en oubli notre invité. »

La prêtresse se mit à rire légèrement devant l'air penaud du blond.

« Excuse moi Harry. Nous sommes en train de parler d'une des armes qui orne le mur du salon. Il s'agit d'un arc splendide, sa forme est assez particulière et il dégage une énergie puissante. Dès que je rentre dans cette pièce, mon regard se pose sur cet objet… on dirait qu'il m'appèle… »

« Lyam, prend le et met lui dans les mains, il comprendra par lui-même. »

L'interpellé se retourna brusquement et fixa ses perles grises dans le regard si sérieux de la prêtresse.

« Mais… mais je croyais… que personne n'avait le droit de le toucher à part vous ? »

« Oui c'est vrai, c'est ce que j'ai dit. Mais c'était dans l'unique but de le préserver. Je ne voulais pas qu'il passe par différentes mains. Seulement pour vous deux c'est différent, vous allez être amenés à vous en servir dans le futur, et il faut qu'il vous connaisse. »

« Comment cela nous connaître ? »

« En fait Harry, comme l'à supposé Lyam - et il avait raison - cet arc renferme une âme. L'âme d'une très grande sorcière, plus exactement celle d'une déesse lunaire de la chasse. Et sa puissance ne se libèrera qu'avec l'association de sorciers à grands potentiels magiques comme vous. Son histoire est très intéressante mais je vous la raconterai quand il sera temps. Pour l'instant vous devez juste faire connaissance. »

Elle observa son élève hésiter à prendre l'arc, il se demandait s'il avait le droit de toucher un objet aussi sacré.

« Prend le Lyam, n'ai pas peur, il te connaît déjà de toute façon. »

Après un regard vers la prêtresse, le blond, avec une extrême lenteur, avança ses mains vers l'arc et le prit. L'effet fut irréel, il se sentit s'envoler et une onde de magie traverser de part en part son corps, pour s'échapper tout aussi rapidement et revenir dans l'arme de saphir. D'un coup, il se sentit agréablement serein, il avait l'impression de voir les choses plus clairement.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité, le blond revint à lui et avança lentement vers le jeune aveugle qui semblait perdu de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Soudain il sentit qu'on déposait quelque chose dans ses mains et se mit à détailler l'objet en le tournant dans tout les sens. Il comprit ce que voulait dire Lyam en parlant de sa forme exceptionnelle. Tout à coup, il sentit une étrange chaleur émaner du manche de l'arc et une décharge d'énergie entrer dans son corps. Cette énergie voyageait dans chaque partie de son anatomie à la recherche de quelque chose. La sensation était étrange, elle n'avait rien de néfaste mais était dérangeante quand même. Au bout de quelques secondes, il sentit sa tête se faire lourde et une étrange douleur s'en emparer. Et sous la pression de la magie étrangère, il lâcha l'arc et tomba évanoui dans les bras de Lyam qui avait suivi les émotions qui traversaient son visage.

« Harry… répond-moi… revient à toi, s'il te plait. »

L'angoisse se faisait clairement sentir dans la voix du blond et Loryah décida de prendre les choses en main.

« Installe le sur le divan, il va revenir à lui ne t'inquiète pas. Il a juste reçu une surcharge de magie. »

Lyam s'exécuta en prenant délicatement le corps frêle du brun dans ses bras avant de le déposer sur le divan. Il paraissait si fragile comme ça qu'il en eut un pincement au cœur, il se demandait comment il avait fait pour être loin de lui aussi longtemps. Il se pencha sur sa Némésis et dégagea une mèche brune qui était venue barrer ses yeux. Sous le geste, le brun papillonna des yeux puis reprit peu à peu connaissance. Il voulut se redresser mais n'en eut pas la force.

« Harry, comment te sens-tu ? »

« J'ai un peu mal à la tête mais ça va… je pense. »

Loryah lui présenta un verre d'eau qu'il prit avant de le boire par petite gorgées.

« Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais. »

Aussitôt cette phrase prononcée, Lyam la regretta, il n'avait pas voulu dire ça. S'il continuait comme ça, Harry allait le reconnaître.

« Il n'y a pas de raison. Mais j'aimerai bien comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Loryah prit alors la parole.

« Je crois en avoir une petite idée, mais ne me posez pas de questions je ne vous direz rien pour le moment. Du moins, avant d'en être sûre. Tout ce que je peux te dire Harry, c'est que l'arc t'a fait passer une grande quantité d'énergie et que tu n'as pas supporté le flux. »

« D'accord, alors on va attendre un peu pour les explications. »

Il lui sourit pour confirmer qu'il comprenait, elle n'était pas comme Dumbledore qui ne disait jamais rien. Il était sûr que quand elle aurait découvert ce qu'il en était, elle allait leur en parler.

« Bon ce n'est pas que je veuille paraître exigent, mais est ce que le repas est prêt Dame Loryah ? Parce que ça m'a donné faim tout ça. »

La réplique de Lyam fut accueillie par le rire des deux autres personnes à côté de lui et après avoir redressé Harry, la jeune femme lui répondit.

« Oui, jeune affamé. Allez vous installer tout les deux, j'arrive avec le plat. »

Le blond acquiesça et après avoir aidé le brun à se lever, il l'emmena jusqu'à une chaise puis s'installa à côté de lui.

Pour ne pas perturber le jeune aveugle, Loryah avait prit soin de tout présenter sur un plateau comme lui apprenait le blond. Harry qui avait commencé à paniquer à l'idée de devoir chercher son assiette sur la table fut rassuré de sentir les rebords d'un plateau.

« J'espère que ça va vous plaire, vu le temps que j'ai passé devant les fourneaux. »

Harry attrapa sa serviette, la posa sur ses genoux puis prit sa fourchette avant de la piquer dans un morceau de viande. Tout cela sous le regard étonné des deux autres attablés.

« C'est délicieux Loryah, du moins pour ce qui est de la viande, mais je ne me fais pas de soucis pour la suite. »

« Merci beaucoup Harry. »

Après un moment, chacun reprit son repas et ce fut Harry qui entama la conversation.

« Loryah, je peux vous poser une question ? »

« Je t'autorise à en poser une autre. »

Après un sourire il reprit. « Je voulais savoir si vous accepteriez de me parler de l'apprentissage que vous avez prévu pour moi. »

« En réalité, je n'avais pas l'intention de t'en parler pour l'instant. Mais comme tu sembles très motivé pour apprendre et que tu progresses vite, je vais te parler de certaines choses. » Elle vit tout à coup le sourire du Survivant s'agrandir et elle poursuivit ses explications sous l'attention de ses deux protégés. « Bien, avant tout je veux que tu apprennes parfaitement à lire et à écrire le braille. Si je ne me trompe pas, Lyam va commencer dès demain. » Ce dernier hocha la tête. « Et dès que cette phase de ton apprentissage sera terminée on passera à quelque chose d'un peu plus complexe. »

« C'est à dire ? »

Ce fut Lyam qui poursuivit l'explication. « Ca veut dire qu'on va t'apprendre à te déplacer tout seul, sans aucune aide quelle qu'elle soit. Tu feras ça juste en te servant de ton aura et de ta magie. »

Un grand sourire vint étirer les lèvres du brun. « C'est… c'est vrai ! Ca veut dire…que… »

« … que tu pourras te débrouiller tout seul et faire ce que tu veux sans demander de l'aide. »

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, laissant au brun le temps de digérer cette nouvelle.

« C'est merveilleux ! Je ne pensais pas que je pourrai retrouver une autonomie pareille en sachant que j'allai rester aveugle toute ma vie. »

Loryah le coupa dans ses réflexions. « Ne te réjouit pas trop vite tout de même, cet apprentissage va être long et très difficile. Mais le fait que tu ais un grand potentiel magique va beaucoup t'aider. »

Harry hocha la tête pour certifier qu'il avait comprit le message mais ne pu empêcher un léger sourire de jouer sur ses lèvres tant sa joie était immense.

« Ensuite… » Le brun retourna son attention sur la voix de la prêtresse. « …et cela si tu es assez motivé, je t'apprendrai à devenir animagus. »

Le brun ne cacha pas sa surprise et la montra. « Vous… vous croyez que je pourrai ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Et puis si tu arrives à te déplacer avec ton aura pourquoi tu ne réussirais pas à le devenir. D'autant plus que tu n'as pas besoin de ta vue pour l'être. »

Harry était aux anges, lui qui pensait que ça vie allait être changée du tout au tout découvrait qu'il allait même pouvoir devenir animagus. C'était un de ses rêves depuis que son parrain était mort, il voulait faire comme lui et son père et qu'ils soient fiers de lui. Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux tandis qu'il repensait aux personnes qui avaient fait partie de son passé. En un geste de réconfort, Lyam lui prit la main et la serra. Harry ne parla pas mais resserra ses doigts pour faire comprendre au garçon qu'il appréciait son réconfort.

« Bon je vois que tu n'es pas contre tout ça, alors je suppose qu'on ira vite. En attendant, il te reste quand même du chemin à parcourir. »

« Oui je sais mais ça ne me fait pas peur. »

« Alors c'est parfait. »

Ils reprirent leurs repas en silence un moment avant que Loryah ne le rompe.

« Dis moi Harry si tu nous parlais de tes amis ? »

« De mes amis ? »

« Oui, tu pourrais nous parler d'eux, de la réaction qu'ils ont eu après avoir appris que tu resterais aveugle. Et tu pourrais aussi nous parler de comment toi, tu as vécu tout ça. »

Harry resta un instant silencieux, il ne voulait pas trop parler de tout ce qu'il avait fait après avoir sut la fatalité. Mais d'un autre côté si Lyam et Loryah étaient au courant ils pourraient un peu mieux l'aider.

« D'accord. Alors il y a mes deux meilleurs amis, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Je les connais depuis ma première année à Poudlard, et ils ont vécus mes pires aventures avec moi. On est très liés même si c'est vrai que je les ai un peu négligé après avoir apprit que j'étais aveugle. Je ne voulais pas qu'on s'occupe de moi, je voulais encore me débrouiller tout seul. Et puis j'étais fou de rage, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ça m'était arrivé à moi, comment j'allai faire. D'autant plus qu'on attendait de moi que je batte Voldemort. » Pendant qu'il parlait, l'élève et son mentor l'écoutaient attentivement non sans esquisser une légère grimace à l'entente du nom maudit. « J'ai fait pas mal de conneries après avoir sut. Je me disais que maintenant personne n'aurait besoin de moi. Snape est même venu me voir et il m'a mis une gifle dont je me rappellerai toute ma vie. » Cette réflexion lui valut deux sourires qu'il ne vit bien évidemment pas. « Après ça, j'ai accepté de me confier un peu à Hermione. Mais beaucoup moins à Ron. Depuis que Draco est partit, c'est à elle que je me suis confié, je lui ai tout raconté de ce qu'il s'était passé avec lui et elle m'a beaucoup aidé à reprendre le dessus. Mais tout ça n'a rien changé, j'étais toujours très mal d'être devenu dépendant. Moi qui n'ai jamais voulu d'aide de quiconque, je me retrouvai avec beaucoup trop de personnes autour de moi. ('_Et pas la personne que je voulais_' se mit à penser le brun) Et puis j'avais l'impression que personne ne me comprenait, et le peu qui venaient me voir me confortaient dans l'esprit que j'étais devenu inutile. J'ai… j'ai même fait… une tentative de suicide… » La réaction de Lyam ne fut pas longue, il sursauta et regarda le brun qui avait baissé la tête. « Mais Hermione est arrivée et elle a prévenue Mme Pomfresh, du moins je suppose car je ne me rappèle pas de cette période. Après ça tout est passé très vite, Dumbledore a voulu que je parte de Poudlard pour aller dans un centre où je pourrai apprendre à vivre par moi-même. Je ne savais pas que je viendrais ici, et je lui en voulais de m'envoyer dans un endroit où je serais loin de tout mes amis. La suite vous la savez. »

Après un léger silence la voix de la prêtresse s'éleva. Même si elle savait déjà tout ce qu'elle allait dire pour l'avoir découvert dans la tristesse du jeune homme, elle savais que les deux jeunes garçons devaient l'entendre. « Je comprend un peu mieux certaines choses. Ton désir d'apprendre entre autre. Il est vrai que tu as mis une ardeur très intense en une journée pour apprendre. La plupart des personnes auraient protestées ou auraient voulues qu'on les laisse tranquille. En tout cas, je suis contente de t'avoir avec nous. » Harry lui fit un sourire en guise de remerciement avant qu'elle ne reprenne sur un autre sujet. « Harry est ce que ça te dérangerai de nous parler de Draco ? »

Lyam se figea pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps, parler des amis d'Harry ne le dérangeait pas, en outre parler de lui était une autre affaire.

« Non, pas vraiment. Ça fait neuf mois qu'il est partit en ne me laissant derrière lui que sa cape et une lettre. J'ai eut beaucoup de mal à me faire à l'idée qu'il avait fuit pour ne pas devenir mangemort. Je lui en ai voulu de me laisser après m'avoir aidé à surmonter la mort de mon parrain. Maintenant, il me manque énormément. Je ne sais pas si je le reverrai un jour. Je me demande bien s'il va encore vouloir de moi maintenant que je suis aveugle. »

Le visage triste d'Harry ne trompa pas la prêtresse qui remarqua dessuite à quel point il avait besoin de son âme sœur. Lyam pour sa part avait faillit réagir en entendant les mots du Survivant mais se retint à temps. Pour couvrir ses faits et gestes, il prit les assiettes désormais vides, et alla dans la cuisine pour les poser dans l'évier. Il se pencha par dessus tout en sachant que ça ne ferait rien au fait qu'il allait entendre ce qu'allait dire le brun.

« J'ai un peu peur de le revoir et qu'il ait pitié de moi. Je ne veux pas de sa pitié, je ne veux pas non plus être un boulet pour lui. Je veux simplement qu'il soit heureux et si pour ça je dois me faire une raison que je ne serais plus avec lui, alors il en sera ainsi. »

Par dessus le comptoir, Lyam observa Harry qui avait la tête baissé en signe de résignation. Comme s'il s'avouait déjà vaincu. Il tourna son regard vers son mentor qui le regardait avec une expression qui voulait dire 'je te l'avais dit qu'il fallait le réconforter dessuite et tout lui dire'. De lassitude et de peine, il en laissa ses larmes couler silencieusement sur ses joues pâles.

« Mais bon, ce n'est pas important, il doit être heureux là où il est. »

« Ne dis pas ça Harry, moi au contraire je suis sûre que tu lui manques. »

Elle avisa le visage du blond après avoir parlé puis revint sur lui en même temps qu'il apportait le dessert. Le reste du repas se passa dans le calme et chacun faisait en sorte de ne pas parler d'un sujet qui serait source de discorde. Vers dix heures du soir, Loryah jugea préférable que le brun aille se reposer en vue de la journée qu'il aurait le lendemain.

« Lyam, je te laisse raccompagner Harry jusqu'à sa chambre. Il a eu une journée éprouvante et il doit se reposer. Ensuite revient me voir, je dois de parler de quelque chose. »

« Bien Dame Loryah. »

« Bonne nuit, et merci pour ce bon repas. »

« Ne me remercie pas Harry s'était avec plaisir. »

°(§)°

Le trajet jusqu'à la chambre fut rapide. A peine entrés, Harry lui dit qu'il allait dans la salle de bain. Lyam acquiesça et en profita pour sortir le pyjama du brun, lui poser sur le meuble de la salle d'eau et repenser à cette soirée plus qu'étrange.

_J'ai beaucoup de mal à réaliser tout ce qu'à dit Harry se soir. Je crois que le pire a été quand il a parlé de sa tentative de suicide. Sévérus ne m'en avait pas parlé, je crois que s'il l'avait fait je serais dessuite rentré. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il ne m'a rien dit. Je m'en veux d'être partit maintenant parce que tout ça ne lui serait pas arrivé si j'étais resté._

Harry coupa net les réflexions de Lyam en revenant de la salle de bain prêt pour la nuit. Il alla jusqu'à son lit et demanda au blond de lui sortir sa cape avec l'écusson de Griffondor. Il n'y en avait qu'une seule et Lyam en était assez surprit. Mais il le fut encore plus après la demande du brun. En effet, ce dernier lui avait demandé de lancer un charme révélateur sur l'écusson et de lui donner la cape. Le blond fut très étonné de ne pas avoir reconnu sa propre cape tandis que l'écusson de Serpentard apparaissait.

« C'est la seule chose qu'il me reste de Draco, et je l'ai toujours à côté de moi avant de m'endormir. J'ai l'impression qu'il est là, comme avant… A Poudlard, Hermione avait dissimulé l'écusson de Serpentard, ça aurait fait trop parler les autres. »

« Je comprend. Bon je vais te laisser dormir et je viendrai te réveiller demain matin vers huit heures. »

Le brun fut un peu étonné de la soudaine impatience du jeune homme, mais la fatigue l'emportait doucement sur sa façon de penser.

« Merci. Bonne nuit Lyam. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Puis assez rapidement, le blond sortit de l'atmosphère pesante qu'il avait ressenti dans la chambre. Il s'appuya contre le mur à côté de la porte et souffla un bon coup avant de se rappeler qu'il avait encore à passer voir son mentor avant de pouvoir aller dormir à son tour.

°(§)°

Il rejoignit donc rapidement les appartements de la prêtresse et entra après avoir frappé. Il resta debout devant la porte, faisant clairement comprendre à la jeune femme qu'il voulait en finir vite pour se reposer lui aussi de sa journée épuisante.

« Lyam, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais lui dire la vérité ? Il est prêt à savoir, on s'était trompé sur ce point. »

« Non ! » L'interpellé avait répondu beaucoup trop rapidement pour être plausible. « Non, il n'est pas prêt. Vous l'avez entendu vous-même il croit que j'aurai pitié de lui. »

« Et qu'en dis-tu toi ? »

« Bien sûr que non que je n'ai pas pitié de lui. Je l'aime toujours autant, même plus maintenant que je peux être auprès de lui. Qu'il ait ses yeux ou non ne change absolument rien pour moi. »

« Alors c'est bien ce que je pensai, c'est toi qui n'est pas prêt et non lui. »

« Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? »

« Parce que tu l'aimes ça se voit très bien, mais tu refuses qu'il te voit. Tu as peur qu'il te rejette, qu'il te dise que tout est de ta faute. Toi-même tu te sens coupable de ce qui lui est arrivé. Je me trompe ? »

Lyam lui répondit alors d'une petite voix. « Non. Mais je ne veux pas lui parler, pas maintenant, il vient à peine d'arriver. Et puis laissez moi un peu de temps pour m'y faire. »

« D'accord, mais je reste sur ma position que tu devrais lui dire la vérité. »

Elle lui fit un léger sourire et s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras dans un étreinte rassurante. Lyam quelque peu habitué à se faire consoler par la prêtresse se laissa aller. Ça lui faisait toujours un bien fou.

« Va dormir Lyam, demain sera un autre jour. Et si tu te poses trop de questions, viens m'en parler ne garde pas tout ça pour toi. »

Le blond acquiesça et sortit rapidement des appartements de Loryah pour se diriger vers les siens. Il est vrai qu'il en avait trop eu d'un coup. Une journée n'est pas assez pour en apprendre autant, et après une bonne nuit il y verrait beaucoup plus clair.

Il était devant la porte de sa chambre quand il s'immobilisa.

_Juste une minute, de toute façon il doit dormir, mais je veux juste le voir._

Et sans pouvoir contrôler ses pas il se dirigea vers la chambre à côté de la sienne.

_A suivre...

* * *

_

Et voilà un chapitre d'achevé encore. **On ne maltraite pas l'auteur pour cette fin s'il vous plait**. En fait c'est un peu fait exprès et aussi parce que sinon le chapitre aurait été trop long. Et puis je ne peux pas tout vous donner d'un coup. Lol

Donc pour le prochain chapitre, que va-t-il se passer ?

Bisous à tous et merci. Mily Black.


	16. Un échange mais rien ne change

Bijour tout le monde. Oui je sais je mériterais de grosses fessés parce que je suis en retard de deux semaines. Mais il se trouve que je suis en plein préparatif de déménagement et que j'éprouve des difficultés à pouvoir écrire ou poster comme je veux. Et ne parlons même pas des rars, c'est à peine si j'arrive à suivre mon boulot de bêta. En bref, c'est le gros merdier chez moi. Enfin j'ai quand même retrouvé l'inspiration et j'ai fait deux chapitres et demi ces deux dernières semaines. Bon je passe aux mini rars.

Je remercie avant tout, ceux qui ont encore le courage de me lire parce que ça devient bien compliqué tout ca. Mais je remercie particulièrement **serpentis-draco **( ma miki toujours la pour me remonter le moral), **onarluca **(excuse moi encore de mon retard), **Samaeltwigg **(tu vas être contente j'ai une histoire pour l'arc et j'ai bien prit le nom que tu m'as donné je le trouve génial), **Sahada **(merci), **Diabolik Angel **(oui j'adore être sadique mdr.), **petite grenouille **(Merci beaucoup, tu vas voir que draco en est pas à son dernier conflit avec sa conscience), **sayankotor777 **(pour ta question il faut encore un moment je dirais dans 4 chapitres, oui c'est long mais le meilleur se fait désirer), **slydawn**, **Vert emeraude **(je sais pas pourquoi mais je pense que tes impressions vont être vérifiées), **flo black **(encore en minuscules mdr mais si je t'aime ma soeur de mwaaa).

Voilà pour les reviews je sais c'est rapide mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'étendre sur chacun et je m'en désole. En attendant j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Tu es ma lumière dans l'ombre.**_

_**Chapitre 15 : Un échange mais rien ne change… pas encore.**_

_Juste une minute, pouvoir l'observer juste une minute._

Lyam était devant la porte du jeune aveugle en hésitant fortement sur le fait de savoir s'il devait entrer ou non. Finalement son désir de le voir fut le plus fort et il entra en silence dans la pièce. Etrangement, il ne faisait pas sombre car la lampe de chevet était allumée. Le blond ne comprenant pas vraiment les agissements du brun, laissa les choses telles qu'elles. Il s'approcha lentement du lit, très lentement ayant trop peur de le réveiller alors qu'il venait juste de s'assoupir avec la cape, sa cape disposée sur lui. Une de ses mains serrait précieusement le tissus, de peur qu'on ne le lui enlève.

Cette vision de sa Némésis lui provoqua une pincement au cœur, il s'en voulait plus que tout d'être partit. Car maintenant il avait devant lui, un jeune garçon perdu, qui essayait de s'en sortir comme il pouvait et surtout qui tenait fermement la seule chose qui lui restait de son amour.

Il s'approcha un peu du lit et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres. Il aimait beaucoup le regarder dormir, il pouvait rester là des heures à l'observer. Son visage fin entouré de ses cheveux long légèrement en bataille, ses lèvres roses à peine entrouvertes, ses mains qui tentaient toujours de se raccrocher à quelque chose. Il avança lentement une main vers son visage, il lui avait tellement manqué, ça avait été un pur calvaire de vivre loin de lui. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue, si douce. Il les releva de quelques centimètres pour les remonter vers son front et d'enlever une mèche brune de ses yeux clos. Ses cheveux aussi n'avaient pas changé, toujours aussi doux, lisses, noirs. Il approcha son visage de celui de l'endormi et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur son front à côté de la cicatrice légendaire. Il était très proche de lui, de ses joues, de son nez, de ses lèvres. Il caressa sa joue avec douceur et amour, faisant de ce fait trembler légèrement ses doigts. C'était irréel de le savoir si près sans pouvoir le toucher réellement. Il savait qu'en quelques sortes, il abusait du brun puisqu'il dormait paisiblement. Néanmoins il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il ne voulait pas.

Ses lèvres étaient désormais très près de celles du brun et il avançait lentement vers elles. Ne pouvant aucunement s'en empêcher. Il voulait les goûter, une nouvelle fois… encore une fois… Comme pour se prouver qu'ils pourraient recommencer. Il était à présent si près qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle faible du brun contre ses lèvres. Il avança encore et les toucha enfin. Elles avaient la même saveur… sa langue vint se glisser sur une de ses lèvres et il put reconnaître le goût si caractéristique du Gryffondor. Doux, enivrant, chaleureux, pétillant. Voilà ce qu'il goûtait, voilà ce qu'il avait quitter pour la solitude et une nouvelle vie. Une larme vint lui mouiller la joue. Il la laissa faire, son cœur pleurait alors il le laisser s'exprimer sans pour autant quitter les lèvres du bel endormi. Les siennes bougèrent avec précaution mais bientôt il sentit celles du brun bouger contre les siennes. Il ne le quitta pas malgré la peur de le voir se réveiller. Au contraire, il passa sa langue plus intensément entre les lèvres du brun. Qui les entrouvrit pour le laisser passer. A présent le blond pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il n'y arriverait pas tant qu'il embrasserait sa Némésis.

Le manque d'air et l'appréhension lui firent lâcher la bouche de son amour. Le brun gémit légèrement dans son sommeil, et Lyam pu entendre faiblement prononcé son prénom. Il l'avait reconnu pour la deuxième fois. Même si c'était son subconscient qui parlait, Harry l'avait reconnu et par deux fois.

Il s'écarta un peu sans enlever sa main qui avait retrouver sa place sur la joue du brun. Il se mit alors à lui chuchoter quelques mots. « Si tu savais comme je t'aime Harry, je ne pourrai jamais te laisser et encore moins avoir pitié de toi. Ne t'en fais pas, je serai toujours auprès de toi. »

Il déposa un simple baiser sur les lèvres toujours entrouvertes du brun et se redressa. « Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas. »

Il allait se relever quand il entendit le brun lui répondre sur le même ton. « Moi aussi Draco. » De sa main, Lyam essuya la larme qui avait coulé sur la joue de son amour et sortit de la chambre sans un bruit.

La première vrai rencontre entre les deux avait enfin eut lieu et Lyam se sentait beaucoup mieux que quelques minutes auparavant. Ce que lui avait dit le brun dans son sommeil l'avait aidé à comprendre qu'il l'aimait toujours et que quoi qu'il se passe ils se retrouveraient. Restait seulement à savoir quand. Le blond rejoignit sa chambre en silence et s'appuya contre sa porte fermée. Il laissa son regard dériver vers son couvre-lit, le phœnix et le dragon semblaient être encore plus près l'un de l'autre que d'habitude. Il l'aimait beaucoup et il passait longtemps à le contempler. Il lui rappelait ses années à Poudlard et ses nuits passées avec Harry. C'est d'ailleurs en pensant à lui qu'il l'avait fait apparaître dans sa chambre à son arrivée. Ainsi personne ne pouvait réellement comprendre ce qu'il représentait pour lui. Et à son tour, il avait l'impression d'être encore à côté du Gryffondor. C'est avec cette dernière pensée qu'il se glissa sous les draps frais avec le cœur beaucoup plus léger, et bientôt il s'endormi d'un sommeil réparateur lui faisant ainsi faire de merveilleux rêves.

°(§)°

Comme à son habitude, Lyam s'était réveillé sur le coup des six heures du matin. Il se leva et alla immédiatement prendre sa douche. Il aimait se prélasser sous le jet d'eau chaude, ça lui permettait de commencer sa journée du bon pied. Imperceptiblement, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder sur les évènements de la veille.

Il s'était préparé à l'arrivée de sa Némésis et à tout ce que cela allait impliquer, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qui allait se passer réellement. Et encore moins à la discussion qui avait eu lieu au repas du soir. Harry croyait qu'il allait le rejeter et ça lui faisait mal car c'était tout le contraire. Pendant les neuf derniers mois, ses pensées étaient sans cesse tournées vers le brun. Loryah l'avait de ce fait souvent réprimandé en lui disant qu'il avait toutes ses nuits et son temps libre pour penser à lui. Et c'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il faisait dès qu'il avait une minute à lui. Il se posait beaucoup de questions, voulait savoir ce qu'il faisait à Poudlard. Comment il avait prit son départ. Pas trop mal apparemment car il n'en avait pas parlé beaucoup, il est vrai qu'il avait particulièrement raconté l'après attaque et non son départ. Il repensa inévitablement à la tentative de suicide. Il était suffisamment en colère contre son parrain et encore plus en sachant qu'il ne l'avait pas surveillé comme il fallait. Mais il était loin de penser que son ange avait pu en arriver à ce stade. Malgré tout il en voulait à Sévérus. Mais il s'en voulait encore plus à lui-même parce que rien ne serait arrivé s'il avait été là. D'un autre côté, il serait sûrement mort s'il était resté à Poudlard.

Lyam se prit la tête entre les mains et sa respiration se fit plus saccadée. Tout était beaucoup trop compliqué tout à coup. Il ne voulait pas se compliquer la vie et c'était exactement ce qui était en train de se produire. Il termina de se laver rapidement puis sortit de la salle de bain pour s'habiller. Il fut surprit de constater qu'il avait passé plus d'une heure dans sa douche.

Il prit donc rapidement les quelques livres qu'il avait lu en vue de l'apprentissage du brun, et sortit en direction des cuisines. Il commanda deux petits déjeuner qui devaient apparaître directement dans la chambre du nouvel arrivant et repartit. Il frappa à la porte de la chambre de son élève qui lui ouvrit rapidement. Il eut la surprise de le voir habillé et prêt pour sa journée.

« Bonjour Harry. »

« Bonjour Lyam, entre. » Le brun referma la porte derrière lui et se retourna. « Je me demandai quand tu allais arriver. Je crois que je me suis réveillé beaucoup trop tôt. »

« En tout cas, je suis ravi de voir que tu as prit ta douche et que tu es habillé. »

« Oui, j'ai mis pas mal de temps à trouver mes habits, mais j'ai réussi à trouver ce que je voulais. »

« En tout cas, c'est très bien. J'espère que tu as faim parce que j'ai demandé des petits déjeuner… » Des plateaux apparurent à ce moment même sur la table. « …qui viennent d'arriver à l'instant. » Termina-t-il en riant.

Lyam demanda au brun d'aller s'installer à sa place pendant qu'il se déchargeait de ses livres. Puis il vint s'installer à son tour.

« Alors qu'est ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui ? »

« La chose la plus importante dans la vie d'un aveugle… apprendre le braille. Du moins, commencer parce que ça ne se fera pas en un seul jour. »

« Je suis partant, Hermione avait essayé de me le faire apprendre mais elle a vite abandonné devant mon manque d'enthousiasme. Je crois que je n'étais pas prêt à aller jusque là si vite. Je voulais d'abord du temps pour m'adapter à ma nouvelle condition. »

« Je vois. Et maintenant, tu es prêt ? »

« Plus que jamais, Monsieur le professeur. » Ils se mirent à rirent sous le surnom, chacun se rappelait ses souvenirs qui pour la plupart étaient en commun. Retrouvant son sérieux, Harry poursuivit. « En fait maintenant j'ai vraiment envie d'apprendre, et je veux tenir ma promesse envers elle. »

_Finalement, il faudra que je remercie Granger quand je la verrai, j'ai l'impression qu'elle y est pour beaucoup si Harry va aussi bien maintenant._

« Bien alors mangeons et après on commencera ton apprentissage. »

Ils s'alimentèrent en silence et après vingt minutes, Lyam fit disparaître les plateaux d'un claquement de doigts. Il se leva, alla chercher les livres qu'il avait apporté et revint s'asseoir en face du brun.

« On peut commencer tout de suite, si tu es d'accord. » Harry hocha la tête positivement et le blond poursuivit. « Alors, tout d'abord, est ce que tu as déjà vu des signes en braille. »

« Non, jamais. Je sais juste qu'il s'agit de petits points en reliefs. »

« C'est déjà un début. Un caractère est constitué sur une base de six points qui forment un rectangle vertical. On l'appelle la cellule. »

Il sortit de sa poche un morceau de bois où il avait représenté les six points dans l'ordre où ils doivent être, et la posa devant le brun.

« Donne moi ta main… » Il la prit et lui mit la pièce entre les mains. « J'ai fait cette cellule beaucoup plus grande pour que tu comprennes un peu mieux. On va numéroter chaque point de un à six en partant d'en haut à gauche pour terminer en bas à droite. » Il posa le doigt du brun sur chaque renflement en comptant en même temps.

« Ok c'est bon. » Devant l'acquiescement de son élève, Lyam posa la pièce sur le côté et prit une feuille où étaient détaillés chaque caractères.

« Bien voici une feuille de braille normale avec les cellules à la bonne taille. » Il fit glisser les doigts de l'élève sur les renflements. « Comme tu peux le constater, c'est très différent de la pièce de bois. Et c'est surtout plus petit. »

« Oui, c'est vrai, mais comment je vais faire pour distinguer tout ça moi. »

« Ne t'en fais pas. On va y aller doucement. Comme tous jeune aveugle, tu as développé un certain doigté et une sensibilité à ce niveau. De ce fait, avec un peu d'entraînement, ça ira de plus en plus vite. »

Harry souffla un bon coup et se concentra. « Ok, allons y. »

« L'alphabet est divisé en cinq parties en braille. Dans ces parties, on y retrouve l'alphabet bien sûr, mais aussi toutes les lettres comportant un accent, les chiffres et la ponctuation. Aujourd'hui on va regarder de plus près les deux premières parties. Ce sont les plus simple parce qu'elles suivent l'alphabet. »

Lyam attrapa les doigts du brun et les dirigea sur la feuille. « Commençons par la première série qui va de la lettre A à la lettre J. Comme tu peux le voir… »

Il fut aussitôt coupé par le rire de son élève qui était beaucoup trop attentif.

« Quoi ? »

Essayant de se calmer, le brun lui expliqua son comportement. « Tu as dit 'Comme tu peux le _voir_…' Et comme je te l'ai dit hier, ça me fait rire à chaque fois, je n'y peux rien. »

« Bon reprenons, comme tu peux le _sentir_… »

« Voilà, c'est mieux. »

« Bon tu as fini de me couper et de te moquer de moi ? »

Harry fit mine de réfléchir un instant avant d'acquiescer.

« Donc la lettre A n'est formée que par un seul point, le point 1. » Il déplaça sa main avec celle de son élève. « La lettre B est formé avec les points 1 et 2. Le point C lui c'est avec les points 1 et 4. »

« Ok, j'ai comprit le principe. »

« D'accord, on va faire l'alphabet plusieurs fois et après on fera marcher ta mémoire en prenant les lettres au hasard. »

Pendant plus d'une heure Lyam fit glisser les doigts du brun dans l'ordre sur les divers caractères, afin qu'ils les imprègnent dans son esprit. Cette tâche fut assez facile à accomplir et ils décidèrent de passer à l'autre partie de la leçon. Et ainsi durant les deux heures suivantes, ils passèrent d'une lettre à une autre. Harry ne faisait pas beaucoup d'erreurs et Lyam en fut satisfait. S'il apprenait aussi rapidement, il reconnaîtrait les divers caractères dans moins de trois semaines.

Ils s'arrêtèrent peu avant midi et décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller manger à l'extérieur. Le temps était tout à fait favorable et ça leur ferai changer d'air après une matinée enfermés. Ils passèrent par les appartements de la prêtresse pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas de leur absence - même si elle savait exactement où les trouver en cas de problèmes - puis ils firent un détour par les cuisines pour prendre des sandwichs. Ainsi après un quart d'heure, ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur de Mont Shania. Les rayons du soleil eurent pour effet de faire apparaître un immense sourire sur le visage du brun. Lyam lui laissa quelques minutes pour apprécier la chaleur de l'astre sur sa peau puis ils prirent le chemin de la clairière. Ils marchaient depuis un petit moment main dans la main quand Lyam ressenti une onde magique proche de lui. Il se retourna pour voir qu'Harry avait fermé les yeux et qu'un halo blanc courrait tout autour de son corps. Il ne dit rien pour ne pas le perturber par ses mots mais sans pour autant arrêter de jeter quelques coups d'œil pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Ils arrivèrent enfin en vue de la clairière, les petits animaux étaient plus nombreux que d'habitude et semblaient les attendre. Ils prirent place sur le même rocher que la veille et entamèrent leur repas.

« J'ai remarqué que tu t'es laissé guidé par ton instinct sur le chemin. »

Harry retourna son attention sur le jeune homme et lui sourit.

« Oui, c'est vari. Je voulais essayé de faire ce dont tu m'as parlé hier. C'était génial, je pouvais sentir toutes les déformations du sol devant moi. »

« Je t'ai observé et j'ai remarqué que ton onde de protection partait sur environ cinquante centimètres devant toi. C'est vraiment excellent pour une première fois. »

Harry le remercia et Lyam se rappela d'un fait qu'il n'avait pas vu chez le jeune aveugle.

« Dis moi. Tu n'es pas un peu fatigué ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Pourquoi ? »

« C'est étrange. Moi la première fois que j'ai fait cet exercice, j'ai du m'arrêter pendant dix minutes pour reprendre ma respiration. »

« Et bien je ne sais pas. En tout cas moi je vais très bien. »

« Il faudra quand même qu'on en parle à Dame Loryah. Ce n'est pas tout à fait normal quand même. »

« D'accord. »

Ils finirent rapidement leurs sandwichs et Lyam fit apparaître deux verres qu'il alla remplir d'eau à la source. Il en donna un au brun avant de se rassoire et de vider le sien.

« Lyam ? »

« Oui. »

« Qu'est ce que tu comptes me faire faire aujourd'hui ? »

« Et bien en fait, ça dépend de toi. Cette matinée a été assez fatigante et si tu veux juste rester là à te reposer ça me va… »

« Mais… »

« …mais, j'aurai bien voulu te faire essayer quelque chose. Enfin, si tu veux je ne t'oblige pas. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Est ce que tu veux essayer de faire de la magie sans baguette ? »

Harry se raidi d'un coup, il ne savait pas comment il devait interpréter ça.

« Tu te fiches de moi, je ne pourrai plus jamais refaire de magie. Et encore moins de la magie sans baguette. »

« Non pas du tout. En fait tu ne peux pas tout faire, mais du moment que tu sais de quoi est composé ton alentour et que tu as un minimum de prise sur les objets qui t'entourent, tu peux très bien faire de la magie. »

Lyam le laissa réfléchir à son aise, c'est vrai que ça devait être plutôt difficile à croire. Il observait attentivement les réactions du brun quand ce dernier lâcha sa réponse.

« Non. »

« De quoi non ? »

« Non, je ne veux pas faire de magie. »

« Mais Harry… je serai à côté de toi… tu n'as pas à avoir peur… »

« JE T'AI DIT NON ! TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ? »

Après avoir dit son avis, Harry descendit du rocher et avança de quelques mètres dans l'herbe. Il s'assit contre un arbre et ramena ses genoux sur lui en posant sa tête dans leur creux.

Lyam le regardait de loin, il était perdu, il ne comprenait pas la réaction du brun, elle était tellement inattendue. Depuis le début, il s'était montré enchanté d'essayer tout ce qui était nouveau pour lui. A commencer, par l'apprentissage de la vie courante d'un aveugle, en passant par l'expérience de la veille dans la clairière, jusqu'à dernièrement la dispersion de son instinct de protection pour qu'il ne trébuche pas. Mais il n'avait encore jamais ressenti une telle panique dans la voix du brun. Il ne savait pas où est ce qu'il s'était trompé et cela était encore plus frustrant. Il n'aurait pas dû parler de ça à Harry maintenant, sensiblement il n'était pas prêt.

Il continua à l'observer un moment, cette position lui rappelait quelque chose mais il ne se souvenait plus quoi.

A présent, Harry se balançait lentement d'avant en arrière pour faire partir ses doutes et ses peurs. Il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça et de plus il lui restait à réparer ses paroles.

Il s'approcha doucement du jeune aveugle et s'accroupi devant lui en posant ses mains sur ses genoux. Harry releva vivement la tête mais comme d'habitude il ne vit que le noir qui l'entourait. Etrangement, cette situation lui était familière, comme un sentiment de déjà vu. Il sentit son cœur battre plus vite dans sa poitrine et sa respiration s'accélérer, mais plus de confusion que de peur.

« Harry… je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise… »

Le blond l'observa un instant et le brun lui répondit.

« Je sais… mais… »

« Mais quoi ? » Harry garda le silence semblant être en conflit avec lui-même. « Dis moi Harry, sinon je ne pourrai pas t'aider comme il faut. »

« J'ai… j'ai peur… »

La voix du brun était très faible presque un murmure. « De quoi as-tu peur ? »

Harry baissa la tête en signe de résignation, c'était tellement stupide sa réaction mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Lyam lui releva la tête de sa main. « Harry, dis-moi. De quoi as-tu peur? »

« De la magie. »

Après cette réponse, le blond ne savait plus comment réagir. C'était pour le moins une réponse étonnante et complètement illogique quand on voyait la valeur de la magie pour un sorcier.

« Mais pourquoi… » Il y eut un silence qui ne fut troublé par aucun des deux. « Enfin, je veux dire, tu utilises la magie tous les jours. Et pas plus tard que sur le trajet tu l'as utilisé. »

« Non, ce n'est pas pareil. »

« Bien sûr que si, c'est de la magie quand même. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu as peur. »

Harry sembla encore plus déconfit après la réplique de Lyam, il se sentait stupide de réagir de cette façon. Il était désorienté, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il resserra ses bras autour de ses jambes et dit d'une voix à peine audible. « Je ne sais pas non plus, j'ai peur c'est tout. » Il baissa la tête et ses yeux se mirent à le piquer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas faire de magie, il savait juste qu'il en était incapable parce qu'il en avait peur.

En entendant les sanglots étouffés du brun, Lyam reprit ses esprits. Il s'approcha un peu plus du corps recroquevillé du brun et l'obligea à venir dans ses bras. Même s'il ne comprenant rien à la réaction de son amour, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser comme ça. Il le serra contre lui, essayant de le rassurer au mieux faute de pouvoir l'aider. Un instant, son esprit lui souffla qu'il pouvait se faire repérer du brun mais il n'en tint pas compte.

Harry, lui, avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de sa Némésis et avait blotti sa tête dans son cou. La chaleur et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait l'apaisèrent peu à peu. Il était bien ainsi, il se sentait en sécurité. Ce qui lui était arrivé rarement depuis qu'il était devenu aveugle.

Lorsqu'il sentit la tension se relâcher dans les bras du brun, Lyam desserra sa prise sur le corps frêle du jeune homme.

« Ca va mieux ? »

Harry releva légèrement la tête avant de lui répondre. « Oui, merci. » Ses bras étaient toujours autour du corps de son professeur, néanmoins il ne s'en rendit pas compte. Cette étreinte avait quelque chose de rassurant, de confiant et il ne voulait pas s'en séparer.

« Je suis désolé Lyam, tu dois penser que le Survivant fait bien piètre figure à avoir peur de la magie. »

« Non voyons ! En fait, je me demande simplement ce qui s'est passé pour que tu ais cette appréhension de la magie. Ce n'est pas logique pour moi. »

« Je ne peux pas te répondre, désolé. »

« Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute. On demandera à Dame Loryah, elle doit sûrement avoir une idée sur la question. Décidément, on va en avoir des choses à lui demander. »

Lyam rit un peu de sa réplique et il reçu un sourire timide du brun en échange. « Ne t'en fait pas Harry, on trouvera ce qu'il y a. »

Ce dernier lui adressa un faible merci avec un petit sourire contrit. Lyam se dégagea légèrement de l'étreinte dans le but de se relever, mais contre toute attente Harry le retint avec ses bras.

« Attend… reste… »

Lyam était pétrifié, il se mit à penser qu'il s'était fait repéré. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, cette pensée avait des répercutions contradictoires dans sa tête. Il se pencha un peu vers le brun et lui dit quelques mots.

« Je reviens, je vais juste à la cascade. »

« D'accord mais tu reviens après ? »

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas. »

Puis il se releva et se dirigea vers la petit court d'eau non loin.

_Merlin Harry, tu ressembles à un petit garçon perdu, ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu comme ça, aussi apeuré, aussi fragile. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as peur, mais je te promet que je vais trouver, je ne supporte pas de te savoir comme ça._

Il revint bientôt avec deux verres remplis d'eau claire. Il en mis un dans les mains du brun qui le vida lentement. Il lui rendit son verre que Lyam fit disparaître d'un claquement de doigt et Harry lui demanda quelque chose.

« Lyam… »

« Oui, quoi ? »

« Est ce que… tu… peuxmeprendredanstesbras ? »

Harry avait parlé tellement vite que le blond eu un instant l'impression de ne pas avoir comprit.

« S'il te plait… »

Cette fois-ci il n'y réfléchi pas, il prit la main du brun, l'incita à se relever avant de s'installer contre l'arbre et de l'amener à se mettre entre ses jambes. Harry bien que surprit que le jeune homme accepte si facilement, se laissa faire sans rechigner et prit les bras de Lyam pour les passer autour de lui. Après quoi, il appuya son dos contre le torse chaud de l'autre garçon et se laissa aller. Il eut un soupir de bien-être avant de fermer légèrement les yeux et de se laisser emporter par une certaine langueur. Lyam tout aussi bien installé le suivit de près et bientôt ils étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre, contre un arbre dans le cœur de la forêt avec pour seuls soucis de savoir s'ils pouvaient rester toujours comme ça.

_A suivre...

* * *

_

Et voilà, encore un chapitre d'achevé. j'aimerai beaucoup que vous me disiez vos impressions sur celui-là, et n'hésitez pas à m'engueuler si vous voulez. lol mais pas trop quand même...

Bisous Mily Black.


	17. Des questions, toujours des questions

Bijour tout le monde, j'espère que tout va bien pour vous moi c'est toujours aussi bordélique chez moi mais je gère. Mais avant toute chose je voudrais m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis pour poster ce chapitre. Ce n'est pas forcément lui qui m'a donné du fil à retordre puisqu'il est fini depuis très longtemps mais j'aime bien avoir des chapitres d'avance et je bloque littéralement au chapitre 18. Je sais ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes mais en attendant j'ai écrit un OS qui se transforme petit à petit en mini fic selon l'avis de Serpentis-Draco. Du moins avec 33 pages vous en diriez quoi vous ? Bon j'arrête de vous emmerder avec mes histoires. Car je suis sûre que vous êtes impatients de lire la suite et pour une fois je vous ai fait des rars digne de ce nom.

* * *

Rars:

**marion-moune :** Et bien j'ai été surprise de la rapidité de ta review lol. tu dormais pas encore à minuit passé ? bon je ne te dirais rien moi non plus. je suis ravie que tu ai apprécier ce chapitre, c'est celui qui me donnait le plus de soucis parce qu'avec toutes la théorie de l'apprentissage du braille, j'avais peur de paraître trop technique et d'être barbante. mais je vois que finalement ça plait alors je suis contente. sinon oui c'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons à la fin, je me suis longtemps questionné pour savoir si je devais finir là ou pas mais bon. Bisous

**onarluca :** merci beaucoup, oui c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal détaillé, et oui j'ai fait pas mal de recherches pour le braille. mais en fin de compte c'était très instructif par exemple je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des groupes de lettres etc... en tout cas je dois dire que je me suis amusée à faire ce chapitre, et je suis souvent passé d'un perso à l'autre dans ma tête. mais ça donne un résultat pas trop mal. ne t'inquiètes pas je vais continuer même si je ne sais pas quand je vais trouver le temps d'écrire. merci beaucoup Bisous

**Vert emeraude :** coucou, merci beaucoup, tu le trouves touchant, et bien je ne savais pas que j'avais réussi à faire passer ça. parce qu'en fait au début j'aime mes chapitres et au fur et à mesure que je les relis je les trouve fade. c'est sûrement un aspect de l'auteur lol. j'aime aussi quand Draco va dans la chambre aussi, cette idée m'est venu dessuite d'ailleurs. Pour le fait que Harry ai peur de la magie, c'est vrai que c'est surprenant mais je pense que tu vas dessuite comprendre pourquoi dans le prochain chapitre. Et oui les réponses arrivent toujours après, comme ça, ça fait réfléchir les lecteurs lol. Ton intuition est sûrement la bonne je sais pas trop, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans la tête de l'auteur :). Par contre tu peux toujours essayer de trouver comment vont se passer les révélations. Bisous et merci

**fullmetal :** merci beaucoup pour avoir prit le temps de laisser une review ça me fait toujours très plaisir. Bisous.

**Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami :** Oh oh une supplication ! Et bien je suis au regret de te dire que… je ne vais pas te répondre. Lol non je ne suis pas missante c'est juste que je veux laisser le suspense sur ça, ça ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'il va revoir alors pas de fausses idées. Par contre, je garde ton idée sous le coude, elle est très intéressante. Et la suite je pense que je pourrai la mettre pour la semaine prochaine puisque cette fois je m'y suis prise à l'avance. En tout cas merci Bisous.

**Sahada :** oui je sais personne ne la comprend mais c'est ce qui met du piquant. Ne t'inquiète pas tu auras la réponse dans le prochain chapitre.

**serpentis-draco :** ma miki d'amour à mouaaaa. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je sais que je n'ai pas souvent le temps de parler avec toi ses derniers temps et ca m'emmerde surtout que je n'ai encore pas eu le temps de me pencher sur ton chapitre. Mais pour te répondre très bientôt ne t'en fais pas je peux pas les faire durer comme ca indéfiniment quand même lol.

T'adore ma miki bisous.

**petite grenouille :** salut, je comprend ton point de vue mais je ne veux pas trop y répondre non plus car je veux garder la surprise sur cette « révélation ». la seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que finalement je pense que tout le monde va être surprit de la tournure que vont prendre les choses. Mais j'espère que bous aimerez quand même. Merci pour ta review bisous.

**Celymoony :** Silou, nan tu te trompes c'est peut-être répétitif mais très agréable de lire que ce que l'on écrit est apprécié. Et encore plus quand on invente des mots lol. c'est chiant pour ton ordi, j'espère que tu pourras faire quelque chose parce que je sais ce que c'est que de ne pas avoir d'ordi, heureusement qu'il y a le bahut encore. Sinon je crois que tout le monde attend que les Ryry sache parce que c'est vrai qu'il est triste, mais d'un côté c'est compréhensible il a tout quitté pour aller il ne sais même pas où. Sache que je ne suis jamais trop gentille, c'est vrai que pour le moment je fais plus souffrir Dray mais attend de lire l'OS que je suis entrain d'écrire, je crois que tu vas être surprise. Hey je viens de te donner l'info, tu es la première à qui je le dis dans une review, sinon seule deux de mes grandes amies sont au courant. Et qu'est ce qui ne déplairait pas à DracoLyam ? Et merci beaucoup de me pardonner pour mon retard surtout que ça risque d'être de pire en pire, je pense qu'il va m'être impossible de poster toutes les semaines comme cet été, je le ferai toutes les deux semaines. En tout cas merci de ton soutien, c'est très réconfortant. Gros bisous à toi aussi. Mily

**alinemcb54 :** et bien que voilà une review très éloquente. Alors je vais m'empresser de répondre à ta requête et continuer. Bisous

**Beautiful-Dray :** Tiens mais voilà une nouvelle lectrice si je ne m'abuse. Et bien bienvenue dans mon Antre à moi. Je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise à ce point et qu'elle te touche, je pense que je l'ai d'abord fait pour ça. Je suis certaine que tu es loin d'être la seule à attendre la suite, et je pense que bientôt je vais recevoir des menaces si je ne poste pas LE chapitre lol. Mais même s'il est bien dans ma tête, il n'est pas encore écrit alors il va falloir attendre, désolée. Et merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir des nouveaux pseudos. Bisous.

* * *

_**Tu es ma lumière dans l'ombre.**_

_**Chapitre 16 : Des questions, toujours des questions mais pas encore de réponses.**_

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la clairière faiblement éclairée par les rayons du soleil. Les lapins et les écureuils se baladaient tout autour d'un couple endormi l'un contre l'autre. D'une certaine façon, ils veillaient sur leur sommeil et leurs bien-être.

Lyam fut le premier à se réveiller, il se demanda un instant où il se trouvait avant de se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Il n'avait pas bien comprit ce qui avait poussé Harry à venir se blottir dans ses bras. Il avait hésité de peur qu'à travers cette étreinte, Harry ne se rappelle de lui d'une quelconque manière. Mais dès l'instant où il avait senti le poids du brun contre lui, il avait été incapable de réfléchir. Ca faisait neuf mois qu'il n'avait pas eu le droit de le tenir dans ses bras, neuf long mois qu'il avait dû s'isoler dans ce recoin de l'Irlande afin de rester en vie. Et c'est avec un sourire heureux aux lèvres qu'il s'était endormi. Et maintenant, le même sourire ornait ses lèvres, après un regard vers sa montre, il s'aperçu qu'il avait dormi pendant deux heures. Bien qu'il n'en ai pas tellement envie, il fallait qu'il se décide à réveiller son amour car il avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Entre autre, aller voir la prêtresse pour lui parler sérieusement. Il desserra ses bras autour du bel endormi et caressa sa joue de sa main.

« Harry… réveille toi… » Le brun gémit légèrement mais ne sembla pas se réveiller. « Harry…, il faut rentrer. »

Ce dernier, sembla peu à peu sortir de sa torpeur puisqu'il se mit à remuer doucement. Lyam se mit à lui frotter les bras quand il se rendit compte que le brun était frigorifié. Pas que le temps était froid mais ils étaient au cœur de la forêt et le soleil ne les réchauffait plus vraiment. De plus, il était presque cinq heures et une légère brise soufflait.

« Harry… allé réveille toi, on va rentrer au chaud. Tu es gelé. »

« Non… je suis bien là. »

Devant l'air amusé du jeune aveugle, Lyam se mit à sourire. « Ne joue pas à l'enfant et lève toi. Je commence à ne plus sentir mes jambes moi. »

Il ne reçu en échange qu'un rire camouflé avant de sentir le brun se relever en baillant.

« Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Oui très, mais je suis encore fatigué. »

« On va rentrer alors, d'autant plus que le temps s'est rafraîchi, ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'il pleuve d'ici ce soir. »

« D'accord. Passez devant professeur, je vous suis. »

Lyam rit à son tour avant de prendre la main du Survivant dans la sienne et d'entamer le chemin du retour. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'il sente l'onde magique de son élève derrière lui. Il sourit deux fois plus et resserra sa main sur la sienne alors qu'ils passaient au travers des arbres.

Quand ils ressortirent de la forêt un quart d'heure plus tard, le ciel s'était complètement obscurci et on pouvait sentir le vent souffler plus fort. Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas plus rapide vers le Monastère alors qu'ils sentaient les premières gouttes tomber. Finalement quand ils atteignirent les grandes portes de chêne, la pluie s'était installée, et tombait doucement. Une petite pluie fine mais qui eut quand même le don de les mouiller largement.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs du Monastère en silence, Harry la tête légèrement baissée comme à chaque fois pour qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas. Puis ils montrèrent tout les deux leurs pendentifs à la pierre renfermant le passage vers l'Antre. Une partie du mur se déforma pour libérer le passage avant de se refermer sur les deux adolescents. Ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence jusqu'à la chambre du brun.

« Voilà on est arrivés. Je te conseille de filer dessuite dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche chaude. »

« Oui mais je pense que ça sera sûrement un bain à ce stade. »

« Tu as peut-être raison. »

« Non, j'ai toujours raison, je ne suis pas Le Survivant pour rien. »

Puis Harry se mit à rire, un rire chaud, clair. Lyam le suivit bien vite dans son hilarité et ils leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer.

« Bon soyons sérieux. Tu veux que je te sorte des habits ? »

« Non ça va aller, je pense que je vais me débrouiller. Il le faut bien de toute façon. »

« D'accord comme tu veux. Alors je vais m'en aller. Moi aussi j'ai besoin d'une douche. Je reviendrais vers sept heures et demi avec les repas. »

Harry acquiesça en silence et Lyam se dirigea vers la sortie. Une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte, le brun se dirigea vers sa commode. Il eut un peu de difficulté à trouver un simple pull, un pantalon et un boxer mais y parvint tout de même. Ensuite, il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et se fit couler un bon bain. il plongea dans l'eau et eut un soupir de bien-être. La chaleur du liquide le relaxa immédiatement et il se mit à penser à la journée qui s'était achevée.

_Finalement, ça ne fait que deux jours que je suis ici, et je m'y sens comme chez moi. Il faut dire aussi que Lyam m'aide beaucoup à m'acclimater. J'aime bien Lyam, il est compréhensif et pas envahissant. Il n'est pas comme ceux de Poudlard qui voulaient à tout prix que je fasse ce qu'ils voulaient. Non avec lui, tout va bien, j'ai vraiment envie d'apprendre et je ne me force à rien. C'est étrange d'ailleurs que je me sois lié si facilement à lui. Pas que je sois de nature sauvage, mais depuis que je n'y vois plus, j'ai du mal à avoir confiance en ceux qui m'entourent._

_C'est peut-être logique après tout, quelque chose à voir avec un sentiment de protection. C'est vrai qu'à part avec Hermione, je ne me suis pas senti aussi soulagé avec personne. Sauf avec Draco…_

_Draco… où est tu ? J'aimerai tant que tu sois là…mais je sais que c'est impossible._

« Je t'en veux, tu sais. Mais je te comprend et je l'accepte. J'espère seulement que là où tu es, tout se passe bien pour toi et que tu es heureux. »

Harry se plongea un peu plus dans la baignoire et ferma les yeux. Ses pensées l'amenèrent rapidement vers son amour, et une fois de plus il se repassait les quelques souvenirs qu'il avait de lui. Peu à peu, le sommeil le gagna pour la deuxième fois de l'après midi et il se laissa aller.

°(§)°

De son côté, Lyam avait fait un rapide détour vers la cabine de douche et s'était rhabillé de ses vêtements de disciple. Lui aussi avait repensé à leur journée, et il s'était fait la réflexion qu'il allait devoir être plus prudent s'il ne voulait pas que son amour le reconnaisse. Pas qu'il ne le veuille pas, mais il avait le pressentiment que si Harry découvrait tout, il lui en voudrait et refuserait de le voir. Mais plus que tout autre sentiments, c'était l'inquiétude qui avait envahi son esprit. Pourquoi Harry avait-il peur de la magie à ce point ? Il se posait la question depuis qu'il était rentré et ne trouvait toujours pas de réponse. Apparemment, seule la magie de tout les jours et la magie offensive lui faisait peur. Puisqu'il n'avait aucun problèmes pour l'utiliser quand c'était pour se protéger ou se venir en aide.

Cet état des faits le troublait beaucoup, et d'autant plus parce qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir face à ça. Il se dit qu'en effet, une petite discussion avec son mentor s'imposait.

Après s'être rendu présentable, il sortit de sa chambre pour aller à quelques couloirs de là, chez la prêtresse. Il avait fait tellement le chemin en neuf mois, que ses pieds le dirigeait sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il frappa contre la porte qui s'ouvrit presque instantanément.

« Bonjour Lyam, entre. »

Ce dernier entra et alla s'installer dans son fauteuil habituel près de la cheminée.

« Alors, vous avez passé une bonne après-midi ? »

« Oui, très bonne. »

Devant l'air soucieux de son élève, Loryah vit dessuite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Oh toi, tu n'es pas venu pour une simple visite de courtoisie. »

« Non, en effet. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe. »

La jeune femme apporta deux tasses de thé fumantes et s'installa à côté de son protégé.

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Si tu pouvais m'éclairer un peu plus, ça m'arrangerai pour comprendre. »

Même cette remarque n'apporta aucun sourire au jeune homme, elle sut aussitôt que c'était très sérieux.

« C'est à propos d'Harry n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui… on est allé à la clairière cet après-midi. Il aime aller là-bas et moi aussi alors je me suis dit que ça ne pourrait être que bénéfique. »

« Mais il s'est passé quelque chose. » Il hocha simplement la tête, en se perdant dans ses pensées comme pour savoir comment les ordonner.

« Il m'a demandé ce qu'on allait faire aujourd'hui. Et je lui ai dit que si il voulait on pourrait essayer quelque chose… de la magie sans baguette. »

« Et quelle a été sa réaction ? »

« Je dirai plutôt inattendue et explosive. » Elle fronça les sourcils pour qu'il s'explique. « Il a crié qu'il ne voulait pas et il est allé un peu plus loin. Je suis allé le rejoindre… il semblait tellement perdu, ça faisait une éternité que je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il ne voulait pas et il m'a répondu qu'il avait peur de la magie. »

Loryah qui avait écouté attentivement était à présent pensive, elle se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce. Puis elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui.

« Je pensais bien que ça pourrait arriver. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Je veux dire qu'il n'a pas peur de la magie à proprement dit puisqu'il s'en sert quand même. Seulement il a peur qu'elle lui fasse encore du mal. Et de la même manière il ne veut pas s'en servir de peur de faire mal à autrui. »

« Mais alors… »

« Je vois que tu commences à comprendre. »

« Comment est-il devenu aveugle exactement. »

« D'après ce que m'a dit Sévérus, un mangemort lui a lancé un sort. Un _Retinia inflamare_. »

Lyam se prit alors la tête dans ses mains et souffla quelques mots pour lui-même. « Merde… quel con… »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. Mais ce n'était pas de ta faute Lyam. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il réagirait comme ça. Moi-même je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait cette réaction après avoir vu comment il s'est comporté hier et aujourd'hui. » Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une de ses mains sur son épaule. « Mais voyons les choses du bon côté… maintenant qu'on sait ce qui le tracasse, on va pouvoir l'aider efficacement. »

Lyam hocha la tête et prit une gorgé de son thé. « Qu'est ce que je dois faire maintenant ? »

Elle alla reprendre sa place sur son fauteuil et prit également un peu de sa boisson. « Il va falloir qu'on lui redonne confiance en lui. » Elle jeta un regard à son protégé qui avait le sien fixé sur elle. « Et je ne connais qu'un seul moyen… que tu connais aussi… »

Lyam baissa les yeux et partit dans la contemplation de sa tasse de thé. « Non, pas maintenant, je ne peux pas… »

« Je savais que tu dirais ça, mais il va bien falloir qu'il sache un jour Lyam. Tu ne vas quand même pas lui cacher éternellement. Ça fera beaucoup plus de mal que de bien… et autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. »

« Laissez moi du temps, laissez le s'habituer à tout ça… et laissez moi aussi m'habituer… »

« Je te propose quelque chose. Je te laisse tranquille à propos de ça et en échange tu dois me faire une promesse. » Lyam fronça un peu les sourcils mais la laissa continuer. « Promet moi que dans deux mois, il saura. » Voyant que son disciple semblait encore perdu dans ses pensées, elle s'approcha de lui et lui releva le menton du bout de ses doigts. « Lyam… promet moi… »

Il la regarda dans les yeux et en signe d'accord hocha la tête avec les yeux de quelqu'un d'effrayé. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras comme elle en avait prit l'habitude. Lyam se serra contre elle et sentit ses joues se mouiller.

« Et s'il ne voulait pas de moi… et s'il m'en voulait… et s'il me haïssait après ça… »

« Arrête de dire ça. Et puis on en saura rien jusque là. En attendant, fait comme ces deux derniers jours, apprend lui ce qu'il doit savoir mais ne lui parle plus de magie… c'est moi qui le ferai dans quelques temps. » Le blond lui montra son accord et se souvint de quelque chose.

« J'allai oublié, quand on a traversé la forêt Harry s'est servi de son instinct pour se repérer. Il m'a impressionné pour la première fois il a dispersé sa magie jusqu'à cinquante centimètres autour de lui. »

Loryah ne retint pas un éclat de surprise et parla. « Il a dû être épuisé après ça. »

« Et bien en fait non, c'est ça le plus étrange. Il m'a dit qu'il ne ressentait absolument aucune trace de fatigue. »

« Je comprend ton étonnement. Mais après tout, il a un grand potentiel magique et on ne connaît pas grand chose de tout ce qu'il a fait à Poudlard. »

« Oui, sûrement. J'espère qu'on pourra l'aider en tout cas. »

« Mais on a déjà commencé, et tu as fait énormément en seulement deux jours. »

Le jeune disciple ne répondit rien mais cette phrase trottait dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas en quoi il avait aidé le brun mais il en était ravi.

Seulement pour lui, il était encore loin de ce qu'il voulait retrouver du Survivant. Il voulait le revoir sourire vraiment sans toutes ces choses auxquelles il devait faire face. En y réfléchissant mieux, Lyam se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas entendu le brun rire depuis longtemps. Non pas d'un rire commun, sans joie, mais d'un vrai rire de ceux là qu'ils donnaient à tous ceux qui l'entouraient avant… avant quoi il ne savait pas… mais c'était avant la fin de la quatrième année. Il voulait faire changer tout ça, et il y arriverait. Il ne savait pas encore comment mais il ferait tout pour ça.

°(§)°

On arrivait lentement vers la fin du mois de juillet. Celui-ci avait été riche en évènements, discussions et apprentissages. Lyam avait dû user de beaucoup de patience pour apprendre le braille au brun. Tous les matins, ils allaient prendre leurs repas dans le réfectoire en silence puis ils restaient dans la chambre du brun et étudiaient. Quelques fois, ils se rendaient même à la bibliothèque ou dans le parc mais le principe restait le même. A présent, Harry connaissait tout l'alphabet braille par cœur et avait apprit à le lire avec une rapidité déconcertante.

A croire qu'apprendre cette forme de langage était pour lui une renaissance, une délivrance. En fin de compte, ça ne devait pas être loin de la vérité puisque cela lui permettait d'être moins dépendant. C'était une forme de liberté et il en avait besoin.

Pendant ce mois, Lyam n'avait pas cessé de réfléchir à la promesse qu'il avait faite à la prêtresse. Dire la vérité à Harry, il en était terrifié. D'un côté cette perspective l'enchantait parce qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de se cacher au brun mais d'un autre, cela voulait dire faire face à tout ce qu'il s'était forcé à refouler durant ces derniers mois. Loryah l'avait aidé à y voir plus clair. Elle lui avait dit qu'après ça, tout redeviendrai comme avant, et qu'il pourrait recommencer à être heureux. Il voulait y croire, il voulait croire que tout allait se passer merveilleusement bien. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait tord de trop espérer, que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve et que le moment venu Harry le haïrait pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Il avait profité de leurs après-midi passées soit dans la forêt, soit au bord du lac pour lui parler. De ce fait, il avait apprit que le brun avait beaucoup souffert de son départ, et que pendant longtemps il s'était enfermé sur lui-même au point de presque se laisser mourir de faim. Cette révélation l'avait fait réfléchir, il n'avait pas pensé à de telles conséquences. Il n'avait pas imaginé que ça se passerait comme ça, il croyait qu'il serait malheureux quelques temps mais qu'il reprendrait le dessus. La discussion avait été coupé courte par le brun qui ne voulait pas penser à tout ça et qui cachait encore trop de douleur. Malgré tout, Lyam avait eu le temps de voir dans ses yeux qu'il était encore affecté et que la tristesse l'englobait sans cesse.

Il s'en voulait toujours d'être parti, mais présentement, c'est l'angoisse qui envahissant son cerveau. Il ne lui restait qu'un peu plus d'un mois pour trouver la façon de tout lui révéler. Et c'était bien trop peu quand on pense que ça ferait presque un an qu'il s'était quitté réellement.

En ce moment, il était dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit. Ou du moins sur le couvre-lit. Celui-là même qui l'aidait à vider son esprit, ou plutôt à s'évader au lieu de rester cloîtré dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas comment, mais à chaque fois qu'il se concentrait sur le phœnix, il se sentait visiblement mieux, allégé, soulagé. Bien sûr ses pensées allaient vers le brun mais ce n'était pas écrasant, c'était réconfortant. Il n'était pas comme les autres jours, il se sentait revivre, et il sentait surtout que ses idées prenaient un sens plus clair.

_Dis moi Harry, comment vas-tu réagir quand je te dirais. Comment vas tu réagir quand tu vas comprendre. Comment vas-tu réagir quand tu sauras… quand tu sauras tout. J'ai peur tu sais, je suis mort de trouille. Et si tu me rejetais, et si tu me haïssais, et si tu me frappais… je sais tout cela n'a aucun sens. Mais j'ai peur, si tu devais me rejeter, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai, je ne pourrai pas le supporter. Et si tu me disais que tu ne m'aimes plus ?_

_Et voilà, comme d'habitude, je suppose, je me pose des questions qui font mal. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Sûrement, pour ne pas souffrir si ça arrivait vraiment. Inconsciemment, je me serai déjà fait à l'idée. Tu me manques Harry, tout en toi me manques, mais je veux ton bonheur et non le mien._

_J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps, et Loryah à raison, c'est moi qui ne suis pas prêt à ce que tu saches. Je ne veux pas de ton regard furieux sur moi, parce qu'à coup sûr, tu le seras. Je ne veux pas que tu me haïsses parce que si tu le faisais ça me tuerai. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je t'ai trahis parce que c'est faux, et je ne saurai pas te l'expliquer._

_Pourquoi faut-il que tout soit aussi compliqué dans ma vie ? Pourquoi il a fallut que je te quitte si vite ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit à une vie normale ?_

Lyam était totalement perdu, comme à chaque fois qu'il se posait toutes ses questions, il pleurait… de rage… d'impuissance…de peur… Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer et comme à chaque fois, il n'avait qu'une seule solution.

Il se leva, sortit de sa chambre. Passa le passage entre l'Antre et le Monastère. Sortit du deuxième lieu après un sort de dissimulation et se retrouva au dehors. La lune au dessus de lui était belle, pas encore entière, mais bien engagée. Elle l'éclairait et le guidait. Il se faufila jusqu'à la forêt et stoppa. Il s'immobilisa, ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son objectif. Et après quelques secondes, il sentit ses membres se déformer… rétrécir légèrement pour certains et s'allonger pour d'autres. Puis il retomba gracieusement sur ses pattes avant.

Il avança vers l'eau froide du lac et se pencha dessus. Il aimait se regarder avec cette forme. Ses deux oreilles allongées surplombées de deux pointes noires. Son pelage blanc qui était éclairé par le reflet de la lune. Son museau fin et court, ses yeux légèrement relevés sur les extérieurs. Sa queue anormalement longue pour un Lynx comme lui. Tout cela lui donnait un air rusé et vif qu'il aimait beaucoup. Ca lui rappelait qu'il était toujours un Serpentard, et que malgré tout ce point ne changerai jamais. Définitivement cet animal lui allait à merveille.

Tout à coup, il se retourna vers les arbres et s'élança les pattes en avant. Il se mit alors à courir aussi vite qu'il le pu, esquivant agilement les différents arbres qui se mettaient sur son chemin. Il courrait sans s'arrêter, sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Seule la lune et les étoiles l'accompagnaient dans sa course. C'était sa seule façon de se libérer du poids constant de ses tourments, il courrait jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir poser une patte devant l'autre et que sa respiration soit sifflante de fatiguée.

Au bout d'une heure, il s'arrêta, exténué mais heureux. Il était arrivé en haut de la montagne qui surplombait Mont Shania. Il s'assit en tailleur sous sa forme animagus et contempla le ciel devant lui. Ce décor était splendide, noir envahissant et en même temps si vaste qu'il en était rassurant. L'univers était devant lui… et il se perdait dans la ravissement de cette vision. Ca l'apaisait, il se sentait emporté par la musique que les astres lui chantaient.

Son regard dévia sur la lune devant lui. Elle était majestueuse, elle régnait sur ce monde, cet autre monde où les questions n'avaient plus lieu d'être, où tout était plus simple.

Il se coucha sur ses pattes avant et blotti son museau dans celles-ci. Ses yeux d'argent fixés sur elle. Il se sentit peu à peu attiré vers le sommeil. Il rejoignit bientôt les bras de Morphée avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, il était toujours sous sa forme animale et ne s'en étonna pas. Ça lui était souvent arrivé ces derniers temps de s'endormir et de se réveiller en Lynx. Il s'étira et décida de rentrer à Mont Shania avant le petit déjeuner. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever donc il avait encore du temps mais si elle ne le savait pas à l'heure Loryah risquait de lui en faire la remarque. Bien qu'elle soit plus souple avec lui depuis qu'il s'occupait du Survivant, il n'en restait pas moins un de ses disciples et devait obéir au règlement qu'elle avait imposé. Il redescendit donc la colline rocheuse en courrant. Ses pattes battaient le sol avec souplesse et on entendait à peine son déplacement. Il arriva rapidement hors de la forêt et reprit son apparence humaine. Ses membres étaient un peu raides mais dans l'ensemble il se sentait détendu. Il marcha d'un pas tranquille jusqu'aux portes de chêne du Monastère en regardant la vie de la forêt s'éveiller doucement. Il arriva enfin à sa chambre et décida de prendre une douche avant d'aller voir son protégé.

_Après tout, peut importe comment je le lui dirais, le principal c'est qu'il le sache. Le reste viendra après. Pour l'instant il a besoin de Lyam, alors il sera là pour lui._

Puis le cœur et l'esprit plus léger, il se dirigea vers la chambre du brun pour une nouvelle journée d'apprentissage.

_A suivre…

* * *

_

Et voilà un petit chapitre de plus, il nous dit pas grand chose sauf qu'il informe sur quelques petites choses concernant Harry. Mais on est encore loin des grandes et vraies retrouvailles, surtout si l'inspiration concernant ma fic ne revient pas.

En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimez et n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voulez que je continue.

Une review s'you plait ?

Bisous Mily Black


	18. Qu’est ce qui pourrait te faire plaisir?

Bijour tout le monde, ou plutôt bisoir. Je sais que je suis impardonnable pour le temps que j'ai mit à poster ce cnouveau chapitre surtout qu'il est écrit depuis un très long moment. Mais il y avait toujours des choses qui ne me cnvenaient pas et je ne savais pas quoi mettre à la place. D'autant plus que j'avais mon déménagement qui me prenait pas mal de temps. Mais même si je n'avais pas l'inspiration pour cette fic j'en ai écrit une autre qui commence à plus devenir une mini fic plutôt qu'un OS. Donc attendez vous à avoir une autre fic de poster d'ici peu puisque j'ai pu reprendre un bon rythme d'écriture.

* * *

Maintenant je vais faire les rars puisque aujourd'hui j'en ai un peu le temps. Merci Merlin...lol Alors.

**marion-moune :** encore la première à ce que je vois lol. En tout cas ça me fait plaisir que tu sautes sur ma fic quand elle arrive. Je croit voir que ce chapitre n'a pas eu autant d'impact que d'habitude. je sais moi même je n'en étais pas fière. je pense que tu es pas la seule à être contente pour la promesse, mais c'était aussi indispensable. comme ça on sait à peu près quand tout sera fini. quand à la réaction d'harry même si elle n'est pas écrite je l'ai en tête depuis très très très longtemps. et oui une grande scène en approche mais avant il va y avoir autre chose d'important et qui est mantionné dans ce chapitre. maintenant je te laisse le lire parce qu'il s'est appelé DESIRE. lol bisous à bientôt Mily

**Paradise of the Readers :** merci beaucoup et ravie que tu ais apprécié. pourtant ce chapitre ne me disais rien de bon. comme quoi. en tout cas l'inspi s'est faite attendre et maintenant c'est pas beaucoup mieux. et dire que j'ai toutes les idées en tête c'est rageant. enfin bon. j'espère pouvoir m'y remettre bientôt car j'adore ma fic. bisous à bientôt Mily

**Serdra :** Fallait te trouver ma chérie. et bien que tu m'avais prévenue que tu avais changé de pseudo je ne le connaissai pas encore. heureusement que tu as mis 'je t'adore ma mily' ca m'a poussé à chercher. en tout cas c'est pas tout de suite qu'il va lui dire. mais ca va arriver j'espère. bisous ma miki, t'adore et à plus.

**Arwen94 :** merci beaucoup ma chère arwen, ravie d'avoir pu te faire plaisir. et ce genre de review me réchauffe le coeur. d'autant plus que moi je n'amais pas vraiment mon chapitre, mais plus j'écrit et moins j'aime ce que j'écrit. je trouve que c'est fade. mais quand je vois que ca plait malgré tout ca me ravi. je te retourne le merci à bientôt ma puce.

**ariane.m :** salut à toi, contente que ca t'ai plus. sinon je crois que tu t'es trompé de personne quand tu as marqué. car c'est Lyam qui doit révéler son identité à Harry. enfin bref pas grave on se comprend. et j'espère aussi que ça sera pour bientôt. pour l'instant j'avance doucement.Bisous à plus Mily

**Beautiful-Dray :** kikoo, oui tu me l'as dit mais ca fait toujours plaisir de se l'entendre dire lol. en tout cas ne t'en fait pas même si ca mettra du temps à venir ça viendra parce que je n'ai nullement l'intension d'abandonner ma fic. c'est en quelques sortes mon petit bébé et j'y tiens. parce que mine de rien il représente beaucoup ma personalité. celles qui me connaissent me l'ont fait remarqué lol. en tout cas désolé pour cette attente c'était pas volontaire mais j'ai pas pu faire autrement. Bisous

**Sahada :** merci beaucoup ça me fit plaisir ce que tu m'as dit. et je continuerai t'en fait pas. bisous

**petite grenouille :** ma fidèle lectrice comment vas tu? je ne sais pas si je mérite cette review mais en tout cas ca me fait plaisir que tu le penses. mais c'est bien normal de t'avoir répondu, je me dois de le faire lol c'est mon boulot quand même. même si je pense que maintenant la réponse va être un peu erronée involontairement. d'autant plus que de nouvelles choses vont arriver et que ton point de vue abordé la dernière fois risque fort de rentrer en compte. oui je sais je m'embrouille j'espère quand même que tu as compri. oui c'est vrai que les réponses prennent du temps mais d'un côté c'est aussi ça être auteur. c'est savoir parler avec ses lecteurs, du moins je pense. et ca me désole à chaque fois que je n'ai pas le temps de faire les rars. mais j'essaye de faire au mieux quand même. merci beaucoup pour tout en tout cas et mon imagination semble revenir mais pas pour cette fic TT enfin bon. Bisous à plus. Mily

**Vert emeraude :** ma chère Emy, je vais très bien même si je suis fatiguée mais bon ca va passer. sinon il faut faire ses devoirs, je sais que l'attrait de ff est beaucoup plus intéressant mais les devoirs aussi sont importants. mais je t'en veux pas loin de là et je suis contente que tu ais prit le temps de me laisser une review quand même. gros bisous t'adore Mily

**Dop :** Ma très chère et grande amie, que cette review est longueeeeeeee mais c'est pour mieux l'apprécier mon enfant... bon soyons sérieuse un peu. c'est vrai tu la trouve fabuleuse? alors ça ca me fait très mais alors très très plaisir et je suis pas mécontente de t'en avoir parlé finalement. sinon je pense que je t'ai tout expliqué quand on s'est parlé sur internet. Et merlin sait que ça m'a fait super plaisir de te connaitre. d'autant plus que maintenant on est sur un grand projet lol. sinon c'est vrai que j'ai adoré décrire le presonnage d'hermione, il est d'ailleurs plus présent dans les trois prochains chapitres. c'est un perso que j'aime bien du moment qu'on la met pas avec dray lol. en tout cas je l'ai fait ressortir comme une mère et j'adore ça. on dirait pas mais ca arrive plus souvent qu'on le croit ce genre de choses. quand à la relation Lyam/Harry elle aussi elle me plait beaucoup, c'est à la fois complexe et simple à écrire. c'est un drole de sentiment. en tout cas pour les grandes révélations c'est pas encore pour maitnenant ma puce. l'inspi ne semble pas vouloir m'aider sur ce coup là. snif. bon voilà à très bientôt sur msn j'espère sinon par mail comme on l'a convenu. je t'adore bisous Mily. et ne t'en fait pas la longueur des reviews m'imorte peu.

Et voilà, j'ai réussi à finir avant l'heure fatidique et maintenant je vous laisse avec ce chapitre.

* * *

_**Tu es ma lumière dans l'ombre.**_

_**Chapitre 17 : Qu'est ce qui pourrait te faire plaisir ?**_

Ça faisait un mois qu'il était parti, un mois que Dumbledore l'avait envoyé vers un lieu que ce dernier lui-même ignorait. Un mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui et dans quelques jours ça serait son anniversaire.

En effet, Hermione s'inquiétait pour son ami, elle le savait en sécurité et bien entouré mais elle ignorait comment il allait. Après son départ, elle avait eu du mal à reprendre une vie normale. Tous ses faits et gestes étaient rythmés sur ceux du brun et elle s'était souvent surprise à entrer dans la chambre d'Harry afin de le réveiller. Ce n'était qu'une fois devant le lit vide qu'elle reprenait ses esprits. Et après un long soupir à regarder dans le vague, elle se ressaisissait et repartait se préparer. Elle n'avait pas passé une journée sans avoir une pensée pour son ami. Elle se demandait souvent si tout allait bien pour lui, et s'il se sentait à l'aise dans ce nouvel endroit.

Ron - avec qui elle sortait depuis presque la même date - la prenait souvent dans ses bras pour la rassurer et lui dire que tout se passait sûrement très bien.

« Je suis même certain qu'il n'a pas le temps de penser à nous tellement il doit apprendre de nouvelle choses. » Cette réflexion avait fait rire la jeune fille qui lui avait répondu qu'il n'avait peut être pas tord mais que Harry ne les oublierait pas aussi vite pour autant. C'était ainsi qu'elle avait reprit ses habitudes en essayant de ne pas trop se poser de questions sur ce qui se passait quelque part en Irlande.

Seulement aujourd'hui on était le 27 juillet, et elle ne pouvait pas manquer de remarquer que dans quatre jours ça serait l'anniversaire de son ami. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire pour cette occasion et ça faisait presque quatre heures qu'elle tournait en rond dans l'appartement à la recherche d'une idée. Ron était partit sur le terrain de Quidditch pour se défouler un peu donc elle n'avait aucune aide extérieure.

Elle tournait et retournait dans la pièce, passant d'un fauteuil au canapé, en passant par un tabouret au bar pour enfin revenir sur le fauteuil. Elle était passé par tous les cadeaux qu'elle pouvait lui offrir et rien ne lui semblait bien. Et puis il fallait prendre en compte le fait que maintenant son ami était aveugle, donc inutile de lui offrir un album photo ou quelque chose du genre.

Elle se prit la tête entre ses deux mains et s'assit au milieu du canapé en soupirant.

« Mais pourquoi Ron n'est jamais là quand j'ai besoin de lui. Il aurait eu une idée lui. Oui d'accord pour ça, il aurait fallu que je lui en parle. Mais j'aurai bien voulu trouver quand même. »

Elle se redressa et s'appuya contre le dossier la tête rejetée en arrière.

« J'espère au moins que tu es heureux là-bas, Harry. »

Ce fut ce moment que choisi Ron pour rentrer dans l'appartement. Il était trempé de sueur et était visiblement épuisé mais ravi de sa petite séance de vol.

En le voyant passer le tableau, Hermione bondit sur ses pieds et lui sauta au cou.

« Hey du calme… » Le ton de sa voix était clairement amusé. Et le roux ne pu rien dire de plus car les lèvres de sa petite amie avaient pris possession des siennes. Pour une fois c'était elle qui menait la danse et elle s'en délectait. Elle fit entrer avec force sa langue dans la bouche de son compagnon dans le but de jouer avec sa consœur. Un échange langoureux débuta et ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes qu'ils se séparèrent essoufflés.

« Et bien si j'avais su que tu m'accueillerais de cette façon, je serais revenu plus vite. »

« Tu me manquais. » Avoua-t-elle sincèrement avant de poser son front contre le sien. Puis après un silence elle reprit avec un petit sourire coquin. « Et si on allait se prendre un bain ? »

Pour seule réponse, Ron lui prit la main et la fit passer autour de son cou avant de mettre un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre derrière son dos afin de la porter jusqu'à la salle de bain. Le trajet bien que court, sembla durer un éternité. Une fois la porte passée et repoussé par un pied agile, il la posa à terre et la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille entreprit de le déshabiller tandis que d'un coup de baguette elle faisait couler l'eau du bain. Elle y parvint facilement et bientôt ils étaient totalement dévêtus l'un en face de l'autre. L'eau arrêta de couler et Ron prit la main de sa petite amie avant de s'installer dans la baignoire et de la placer entre ses jambes.

Ce petit manège était très fréquent entre les deux adolescents, ça leur avait permis de s'apprivoiser plus vite. Pas qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas mais en étant ensemble les choses avaient quelque peu évoluées et la peur avait été le sentiment le plus présent au début de leur relation. Désormais, ils s'entendaient parfaitement bien et on pouvait même dire que tout cela avait été bénéfique pour la jeune fille qui se sentait beaucoup moins seule et qui ressentait ainsi moins le besoin de s'isoler dans ses livres. Ron pour sa part, avait prit en assurance et se sentait parfaitement à l'aise dans le rôle du petit ami protecteur et réceptif.

Mais depuis quelques jours Ron s'était aperçu de quelque chose qui troublait la jeune fille. Il avait essayé de trouver le bon moment pour lui en parler mais ne l'avait jamais trouvé. Or ce bain était l'occasion rêvée, il engagea donc la conversation.

« Mione, je peux te parler de quelque chose sans que tu le prennes mal ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Le ton de la jeune fille montrait clairement sa curiosité où pointait de l'inquiétude. « J'ai remarqué que depuis quelques temps tu es ailleurs. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, ni à quoi tu réfléchis autant, mais je te trouve souvent plongée dans tes pensées. Je ne sais pas ce qui te tracasse comme ça mais en te connaissant bien je dirais que ça a un rapport avec Harry. »

Hermione en était soufflée, soit elle était irrémédiablement transparente, soit son ami était beaucoup plus perspicace que quelques temps auparavant. Elle soupira de lassitude et se cala un peu plus contre le torse du jeune roux.

« Oui c'est vrai ça a un rapport avec Harry. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de grave seulement ça me tient à cœur. Tu as remarqué quelle date on est ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. On est le 27 juillet et dans quatre jours c'est son anniversaire. »

« Oui et j'aimerai lui envoyer quelque chose pour lui montrer qu'on pense toujours à lui. Seulement ça fait plusieurs jours que j'y pense et je ne vois rien. Et la date approche de plus en plus. »

Ce fut au tour de Ron de soupirer, mais pas pour la même raison. « Hermione, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu m'en parler. J'aurai pu t'aider, c'est mon meilleur ami à moi aussi. »

« Je sais, excuse moi Ron, mais j'aurai voulu trouver quelque chose de spécial… »

« Hermione, tu ne peux pas toujours tout trouver toute seule voyons, accepte un peu d'aide de temps en temps. Je suis là moi, je suis de ton côté alors fait moi confiance. »

Un léger silence s'installa, elle n'avait pas voulu inquiéter son petit ami et encore moins lui faire croire qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en lui. Mais elle était en partie responsable du départ de brun et elle avait toujours cette appréhension que si ça se passait mal il lui en voudrait pour tout ça. Le plus difficile était de l'expliquer à Ron puisqu'il n'était pas au courant concernant l'implication du professeur Snape dans l'histoire.

« Je suis désolée, j'aurai du venir te voir mais je voulais… je voulais que Harry sache que je pense à lui. »

« Mais il le sait pourquoi tu en doutes ? »

« C'est… c'est difficile à expliquer en fait je suis en partie responsable de son départ. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer, j'ai fait une promesse. »

« Très bien je ne te demanderai rien. Mais dis moi ce qui te tracasse. »

« J'ai peur qu'il m'en veuille, il le sait que c'est de ma faute qu'il a dû partir, et je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je ne l'aime plus. »

Ron fut surpris par cette réplique, et il se dit aussitôt que c'était loin d'être la dernière chose qu'on lui cachait dans ce château. Il se mit à bercer la jeune fille en la priant d'arrêter de s'inquiéter. D'un côté, il comprenait beaucoup mieux pourquoi elle avait été si angoissé au début du mois. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que depuis que son ami avait perdu la vue, ces deux là s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Et il comprenait maintenant de quelle manière. Il déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête et lui fit part de son idée.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu ne lui fais pas tout simplement une lettre au lieu de chercher une cadeau. »

« Mais une lettre, j'allais en mettre une avec le cadeau mais je voulais quelque chose en plus. »

« Oui bien sûr mais tu n'as pas pensé qu'au lieu de l'écrire tu pourrais la dire. »

Hermione se redressa d'un coup et se retourna pour faire face au roux. « Tu veux dire qu'on pourrait enregistrer nos paroles ? »

Il acquiesça de la tête et elle partit aussitôt dans une de ses réflexions dont elle avait le secret. Tout à coup un grand sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres.

« Tu es vraiment le meilleur Ronald. C'est une très bonne idée, je crois même avoir le moyen de lui faire cette lettre. Il faudra quand même que je passe par la bibliothèque pour vérifier. »

Ron s'avança vers l'avant et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en une invitation explicite. La jeune fille répondit aussitôt à son baiser et se laissa emporter par le flot de sentiments qui la traversait. « Je préfère te voir comme ça que comme tout à l'heure quand je suis rentré. »

Elle fit glisser sa main sur sa joue et lui murmura. « Et moi je préfère quand tu m'embrasses. » Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à sa requête et reprit possession de ses lèvres.

°(§)°

Une heure après, ils étaient sortis de leur bain qui avait été mouvementé et étaient habillés convenablement. Hermione après avoir remercier chaleureusement son petit ami d'un long baiser, s'était rendue à la bibliothèque dans le but de trouver le plus vite possible le moyen de parvenir à ses fins. Le château étant désert en ces périodes de vacances estivales, elle pouvait donc évoluer librement entre les rayonnages. Mme Pince étant partie pour les vacances lui avait laissé les clés. Elle ouvrit la grande porte avec une certaine excitation et se laissa guider par son instinct. Elle avança lentement dans les allées en touchant les diverses reliures de cuir du bout des doigts. L'effet était grisant, tant de savoir, tant de connaissance à sa merci, elle pouvait ouvrir tous les livres en même temps personne ne viendrai la déranger. Seulement pour aujourd'hui son but était autre. Elle avança directement vers les rayonnages qui l'intéressait puis après avoir parcourus des yeux les noms des ouvrages, elle en prit trois dans ses bras. Les grimoires étaient lourds mais elle s'en occupait nullement, elle faisait simplement attention à ne pas les laisser tomber.

Elle s'installa à une table près d'une fenêtre donnant sur le parc du château. L'air semblait agréable au dehors, et le soleil était très présent, une invite secrète à la paresse. Elle détourna le regard de ce paysage enchanteur, et ouvrit le premier livre qui traitait des façons différées pour communiquer avec les aveugles. Après l'avoir feuilleté pendant près d'une heure elle le mit sur le côté et prit le deuxième. Le même manège se reproduit et toujours rien, elle commençait à se poser des questions.

« Il me semblait pourtant que j'avais vu ce moyen dans un livre. Essayons le dernier, c'est peut-être le bon. »

Elle ouvrit le grimoire à la page du sommaire et trouva enfin une bonne piste, elle fit glisser les pages jusqu'à celle qui l'intéressait et lu le commentaire. Tout à coup, elle poussa un petit cri victorieux et regarda l'illustration de ce qu'elle aurait besoin.

Ca n'allait pas être facile mais ça pouvait marcher. Elle rangea les deux autres livres d'un geste de baguette et repartie promptement de la 'Chambre du Savoir' après avoir refermé la porte.

°(§)°

Deux jours plus tard, Hermione avait tout le matériel nécessaire pour le cadeau de son meilleur ami. Sauf l'essentiel… le moyen de transport. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'envoyer avec un des hiboux de l'école puisque l'endroit était protégé, donc il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution… aller voir son professeur des Potions.

La chance était de son côté puisqu'elle l'avait vu revenir le matin même d'une de ses missions pour l'Ordre. Elle avançait donc d'un pas rapide vers les cachots quand elle percuta quelqu'un. Elle se retrouva à terre du fait de son maigre poids et commença à s'excuser sans savoir qui était la personne en face d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba en face de celui qu'elle cherchait. Celui-ci lui tendit la main en lui parlant.

« Vous devriez regarder où vous aller Miss Granger, vous avez de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur. »

La jeune fille s'était peu à peu habituée à ce que l'ignoble professeur des potions de Poudlard soit prévenant envers elle. Mais elle en était toujours surprise quand elle le voyait faire. Elle prit sa main et il l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds.

« Excusez moi professeur, mais je voulais vous voir avant que vous ne repartiez en mission. »

« Personne n'a besoin de moi pour le moment. Venez, allons prendre une tasse de thé. »

Il se retourna et elle le suivit rapidement vers ses appartements. Elle y était souvent allé ces derniers temps pour en savoir davantage sur le lieu où avait été envoyé Harry. Elle avait presque harceler son professeur jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche prise et consente à lui en révéler plus sur Mont Shania après avoir lancé un puissant sort de silence sur ses appartements. Elle avait été fascinée de savoir qu'il y régnait une grande prêtresse et que c'était elle qui enseignait à Draco et Harry. D'un côté elle avait été rassurée de savoir tout ça et elle s'était moins inquiétée.

Une fois arrivés dans les appartements de l'homme, celui-ci alla chercher l'eau et le thé pendant que la jeune fille installait le service. Ils prirent place tout les deux dans les canapés de velours et se servirent une tasse de thé.

« Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Harry et Draco dernièrement ? »

« Je vais vous répondre la même chose que la dernière fois Miss Granger. Non, je n'en ai pas eu mais je suis certain qu'ils vont bien. »

« Je le sais mais ça ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter. »

Le silence lui répondit et elle prit une gorgé de sa boisson. « Je suis venue pour vous demander quelque chose. »

Il lui fit signe de poursuivre et elle reprit. « Voilà, vous devez sûrement savoir que dans deux jours c'est l'anniversaire d'Harry… » Il hocha la tête. « …et j'aurai voulu lui envoyer quelque chose à cette occasion. Mais vous m'avez dit que ce n'était pas n'importe quel oiseau qui pouvait aller là-bas. J'y aurait bien envoyé Hedwige, mais même si en temps normal elle réussirait à trouver son maître, je doute qu'elle y parvienne cette fois. Alors je suis venu vous demander si vous aviez une solution pour moi. »

« J'ai en effet un moyen. Mais je ne l'utilise qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. » Il la regarda dans les yeux et comme d'habitude seule une grande impartialité y régnait. Elle baissa la tête résignée, il ne l'aiderait pas sur ce coup là.

« Oh… je vois. Merci quand même. »

Il rompit tout à coup le silence qui avait fait sa place. « Je trouve que vous abandonner bien vite Miss Granger. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit que je n'allais pas vous aider. » Un éclat de joie brilla dans ses yeux mais elle resta immobile de peur d'avoir mal interpréter les mots de l'homme. « Seulement je ne vous permettrai pas de vous en servir comme bon vous semble. Ça sera pour cette fois uniquement. »

Un grand sourire vint jouer sur ses lèvres pendant que son professeur reprenait de son thé. « Merci professeur. »

Pour seule réponse celui-ci appela un certain Wolf. Elle attendait patiemment de savoir de qui il s'agissait quand elle aperçu un hibou beige entrer dans la pièce par une sorte de trappe au plafond. L'oiseau alla se positionner sur l'épaule de son maître et hulula un peu en guise de bonjour.

« Wolf, je vais avoir besoin de toi. Je veux que tu ailles avec cette jeune fille qui va te remettre un paquet puis tu iras _la_ voir. Ne revient pas sans une réponse quelconque. Tu as comprit ? »

L'oiseau lui mordit gentiment l'oreille avant d'aller s'installer sur l'accoudoir à côté d'Hermione. Elle posa sa main sur le haut de sa tête et il se laissa faire appréciant la caresse.

« Il est magnifique. »

« Il est né là-bas et il est un des rares à pouvoir aller et venir sans problèmes. Il a la faculté de se rendre invisible et ainsi personne ne peut le suivre. » Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau. « Je vais écrire une lettre que vous mettrez avec la votre. »

« D'accord. »

Après une heure à parler avec Sévérus, la jeune fille remercia son hôte et s'en alla vers ses appartements avec le hibou invisible sur son épaule et la lettre de son professeur dans sa poche.

Ron s'y trouvait déjà et se leva pour venir à sa rencontre quand il la vit. Il la suivit des yeux quand elle se dirigea vers sa chambre pour en ressortir avec une boite qu'elle déposa sur la table. Il la regarda encore quand elle se dirigea vers le coin cuisine et qu'elle se prit des gâteaux et un verre d'eau. Enfin il le regarda s'installer à une chaise de la table et fixer son regard sur lui. Elle lui sourit avec bienveillance et mit sa tête dans sa main dans le but de le provoquer. Il la regarda à son tour et n'y pouvant plus posa la question. Ou du moins le mot.

« Alors ? »

Elle se mit à rire et lui dit de venir s'asseoir. « C'est bon, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut. » Elle fit un signe au hibou qui se matérialisa devant eux. Ron sursauta fortement en poussant un cri de surprise.

« Mais… à qui est cet oiseau ? »

« Tu ne voudrais pas le savoir et souvient toi, ma promesse. »

« Bon ok je ne te le demanderai plus. Mais dis moi au moins ce qu'il fait ici. »

« C'est grâce à lui qu'on va pouvoir envoyer notre cadeau à Harry. » Machinalement elle se mit à caresser Wolf qui s'était déplacé vers son avant bras. « Il est le seul à pouvoir aller là où il est. »

Contre toute attente Ron se mit à sauter de joie, la jeune fille était intriguée par son comportement, il n'avait pas laissé s'exprimer sa joie depuis une éternité.

_Je vois que ça lui fait plaisir autant qu'à moi. Finalement, il n'a pas changé, c'est toujours le même avec un peu plus de maturité._

« Mais c'est génial ! Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ? Tu as trouvé tout ce dont on avait besoin ? »

« Du calme Ron… » Elle se mit à rire légèrement avant de prendre place sur les genoux de son petit ami qui s'était assis sur le canapé. « Oui, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut maintenant il ne nous reste plus que nos voix. »

D'un coup, le roux sembla retourner trois ans en arrière, à l'âge ou l'insouciance et la joie peuplaient son esprit. Il se mit à crier dans le vide, comme pour laisser s'échapper le stress qu'il avait ressentit depuis la fin du mois de juin. Hermione qui le regardait faire se permit un sourire heureux. Bien qu'elle aimait ce qu'était devenu son petit ami, elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il perde toute sa joie de vivre.

Après un court instant et dans un pur élan de tendresse, le roux scella ses lèvres à celles de la jeune fille dans un baiser simple mais empli d'amour et de sensibilité. Peu après, la brune se laissa aller contre le coup du jeune homme et respira son odeur qu'elle aimait tant. Ce fut tout de même Ron qui rompit ce silence si agréable.

« Quand est ce qu'on pourrait le faire selon toi ? »

« Pourquoi pas cet après-midi ? On pourrait l'envoyer demain comme ça il le recevra pour son anniversaire. »

« D'accord alors qu'est ce qu'on attend ? »

Pour seule réponse la jeune fille se releva et alla chercher le paquet qu'elle avait emmené sur la table. Elle l'ouvrit avec délicatesse et le montra au roux. Celui-ci eut un hoquet de surprise devant l'objet et hésita presque à le prendre dans ses mains. La douceur qui émanait de la pierre était irréelle tout comme sa couleur. Hermione avait encore eût une magnifique idée comme cadeau.

« Mais comment ça marche ? »

« En fait c'est grâce à la pierre que tout se produit. Quand Harry va passer la bague à son doigt et qu'il va prononcer un certain mot, il va recevoir directement dans son esprit une sorte de mini film. Ce film est sans son et c'est nous qui déciderons des images. Ce n'est pas facile mais on devrait y arriver tout de même. J'ai ramené le livre avec moi pour avoir toutes les formules. »

Ron hocha la tête et la regarda feuilleter le livre à la bonne page. Elle lut un passage à voix haute et il l'écouta attentivement. En fait toute la difficulté résidant dans le fait de capturer les images. Il ne fallait pas trop en mettre et prononcer la formule correctement sans se tromper.

Après quatre heures passés sur l'enregistrement de leur mini film, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé.

« Enfin, j'ai cru qu'on y arriverai jamais. »

« Et c'est pas encore fini. »

« QUOI ! »

« Bah oui Ron. Il nous manque la lettre. »

« Je sens que je vais bien dormir demain matin moi. »

« Allé encore un peu de courage, avec un peu de chance on pourra l'envoyer dès ce soir. »

Prenant une grande bouffée d'air pour se donner du courage, Ron se releva pour aller chercher parchemin, plume et encre. La lettre n'allait pas être simple non plus puisqu'il n'était pas question ici d'une missive normale.

Deux heures plus tard, ils avaient achevé le tout. Ron s'étira bruyamment pendant que la jeune fille cachetait la lettre _spéciale_. Elle appela Wolf qui vint aussitôt sur son bras et attacha l'étrange colis à une de ses pattes. Il y avait beaucoup de choses mais en fin de comptes que des choses légères. Elle l'amena jusqu'à la fenêtre et après lui avoir donné une caresse affectueuse sur la tête, le laissa s'envoler dans la noirceur de la nuit. Elle le vit disparaître rapidement pendant qu'elle faisait glisser son regard vers les étoiles.

_J'espère que ce cadeau te fera plaisir Harry, et j'espère aussi que tu répondras vite. Tu nous manques beaucoup mais je ne dois rien dire et être forte jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes._

Ron se leva de son siège et vint passer ses bras autour de sa taille pour la réconforter. Elle s'appuya à son tour contre lui et se laissa aller à cette douce étreinte.

_A suivre...

* * *

_

Que dire maintenant... que j'aimerai avoir des reviews, mais vous le savez déjà je pense. enfin pour ceux qui le savent pas je le demande. Dites moi si vous avez aimé, c'était **très bien, assez bien, bien, passable, mauvais, très mauvais**.

J'attend vos réponses.

Comment? Mes doigts? ils vont très bien pourquoi. Oh nooooooooooooonnn, ils sont juste un peu rongé mais rien de grave. lol

Bisous Mily Black


	19. Annonce

Bonsoir à tous.

Et non malheureusement ce n'est toujours pas un nouveau chapitre. Je sais que je n'ai aucune excuse car j'avais dit qu'il y aurait la suite à la mi-septembre. Or je n'avais pas prévu que mes patrons me feraient faire des semaines de 48h voir plus et ensuite je n'avais pas prévu non plus ma grosse baisse de moral. Donc tout d'abord je vous présente mes excuses à tous pour vous avoir donné de faux espoirs.

C'est une période assez difficile pour moi, d'une part parce que mon temps est extremement limité et d'autre part parce que je n'arrive toujours pas a me replonger dans l'univers de ma fiction qui me tient pourtant particulièrement à coeur. Donc je te rassure de suite Darry-Myel je n'abandonne pas ma fic, jamais. Seulement ca risque d'être plus long que je l'avais prévu. Mais promis je vais essayer de m'y remettre à fond. En tout cas, je te remercie beaucoup toi ainsi que mes autres lectrices. Car sans vous je ne tiendrais jamais le coup.

Merci beaucoup...vos messages me touchent énormément.

A tres bientôt j'espère. Pourquoi pas un cadeau de Noël, en tout cas je vais m'y employer activement.

Je vous adore, bisous...

Mily Black


	20. Des lettres en veux tu en voila

Bonsoir tout le monde. Oui vous voyez cette fois je tiens ma promesse, le voilà votre cadeau de Noël. Je sais qu'il arrive tres tres en retard, mais c'est le mieu que je puisse faire. Or comme j'ai retrouvé ma mélancolie, je risque d'écrire plus souvent. J'espère que vous avez tous été fort gâtés par le pôpô Nowel. et qu'il vous a offert ce que vous attendiez. Pour ma part ca a été tout le contraire. En tout cas je vous remercie tous infiniment pour vos reviews qui m'ont touché énormément. Et j'en profite pour dire un merci tout particulier à Darry-Myel parce que c'est une des personnes dont les reviews m'ont réellement fait réagir et qui sans elle, je n'aurai certainement pas trouvé la force de reprendre aussi vite. Quoi que un an et des poussieres ca commence à faire. Mais je pense que vous préfererez lire ce chapitre tant attendu que de lire mes elucubrations, alors je vous laisse le découvrir. Soyez indulgents, ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment corrigé...

C'est un chapitre que j'ai eu énormément de mal à mettre au point, j'ai du demandé l'aide de plusieurs personnes pour le terminer d'ailleurs. Mais j'espère qu'il sera réussi. Pour vous rappeler un peu ou en est l'histoire, je pourrais dire que :

_Ca fait plus d'un mois que Harry est arrivé à Mont Shania et il se perd un peu trop dans ses pensées, qui elles sont tournées inévitablement vers Draco. Mais Lyam est là et il se met à confondre les deux personnes. Lyam pour sa part est tiraillé entre sa peur que Harry apprenne qiu il est et l'envie de tout lui révéler. Mais Loryah lui a donné une date limite pour tout dévoilé, et le temps va vite passé. Et avec tout cela, il y a Hermione et sa lubie de vouloir envoyer un cadeau à notre protagoniste principal... Voilà à peu pres..._

* * *

**_Tu es ma lumière dans l'ombre._**

**_Chapitre 18 : Des lettres en veux-tu, en voilà…_**

Confortablement installée dans un fauteuil avec une tasse de thé à la main, Loryah avait le regard fixé dans le vague. Devant elle, toujours aussi imposant l'arc de saphir si mystérieux lui faisait repenser à tout ce qui s'était passé durant le premier mois des vacances estivales.

_Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ce mois a été mouvementé. Entre l'arrivée d'Harry, son apprentissage et la réaction de Lyam, je ne me suis pas ennuyée. Tiens en parlant de Lyam, il faudrait peut-être que je lui rappelle sa promesse. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il continue à cacher qui il est vraiment à Harry. C'est gâcher beaucoup trop de choses et ça leur fait du mal à tous les deux. Il ne se rend même pas compte que l'absence de Draco pèse à Harry. A croire que cette situation lui convient. Non mais je vous jure ces jeunes, soit ils disent trop de choses à tors ou à travers, soit ils se taisent sur les choses importantes. C'est désespérant _(soupir)_…_

_Enfin au plus tard cette histoire sera réglée dans un mois. En attendant il faut que je me penche sur autre chose. Le problème d'Harry est bien plus important que je ne le pensais. Quand il est arrivé j'ai bien vu qu'il se protégeait des trop fortes concentrations de magie. Mais c'est de pire en pire, il en vient même à craindre quand Lyam ou moi faisons de la magie. Il faut que cela change et vite sinon ça va devenir de plus en plus difficile pour l'accepter à nouveau. Je me demande… quand il a touché l'arc, il a reçu une forte décharge est ce que ça ne serait pas lui qui aurait précipité sa peur…_

_OH, tu m'énerves Cliodna, tu pouvais pas attendre un peu non. Il n'était pas prêt. Mais bien sûr tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête… _(re-soupir) _Et dire qu'en plus il va falloir tout leur expliquer__… Oh Morgane, je crois que je vais passer encore pas mal de nuits blanches…_

_Je me demande ce que fait Sévérus en ce moment. Je pensais qu'il voudrait avoir plus de nouvelles de ses deux élèves. Mais il est trop prudent pour envoyer quoi que se soit ici. Quand je repense à ce qu'il était quand il est arrivée ici, je me dis que j'ai fait du bon boulot avec lui. Tiens j'ai parlé trop vite, puisque voilà son bel oiseau qui fait son entrée._

« Wolf, viens là mon beau. »

Le hibou beige du maître des potions vint se poser sur l'avant bras de la prêtresse qui prit un instant pour le caresser avant de le décharger de son fardeau. Plusieurs lettres étaient attachées ensemble ainsi qu'un petit paquet.

« Ce n'est quand même pas Sévérus qui m'envoie ce colis. Dis moi Wolf est ce que tu sais ce que tout cela signifie ? »

L'oiseau se mit à hululer pendant quelques secondes avant que la jeune femme ne hoche la tête. « Je comprend ce n'est pas tout pour moi, dommage. Enfin je comprends mieux, l'anxiété de Lyam maintenant. Il m'a caché ça en plus, attend que je le vois celui-là ! Bon voyons voir. »

Elle défit l'attache qui maintenait les lettres ensemble et regarda la première. Impossible de se tromper sur celle-ci, c'était bien l'écriture fine et droite de son ancien disciple. Elle enleva le sort de protection et commença à lire.

_Dame Loryah._

_Je n'ai pas pour habitude de vous écrire et vous connaissez mes raisons. Mais là c'est différent, dans quelques jours c'est l'anniversaire de Harry et son amie est venue me demander de lui faire parvenir ce paquet. Elle s'inquiète énormément et bien que cela devienne agaçant qu'elle me demande de ses nouvelles à chaque fois qu'elle me voit, je la comprends. C'est pourquoi je voudrais vous demander de lui trouver une solution pour qu'elle ait de ses nouvelles sans passer par moi._

_En espérant que vous vous portez bien._

_Gentlus Sinam_

« Et bien toujours égal à toi même mon cher Sévérus. Toi aussi tu devrais te dérider un peu, et prendre du bon temps avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. » Elle reposa la missive et se tourna vers le hibou qui la regardait avec compréhension. « Je vois que tu penses comme moi Wolf, ton maître est trop seul. » L'oiseau posa sa tête contre sa main et hulula faiblement. « Oui je sais, mais il ne voudra pas que ça change tant que la guerre ne sera pas finie. Je le comprends très bien, il ne veut pas faire souffrir quelqu'un d'autre après elle. »

Elle resta un instant dans ses songes à se rappeler quelques années auparavant. Tout était beaucoup plus simple en ce temps là.

« Bon inutile de ressasser le passé, ça ne sert à rien. Voyons voir ce que veut cette jeune fille. » Wolf se mit à hululer presque immédiatement. « Tu la connais ? Comment est-elle ? » L'oiseau reprit sa chanson et la jeune femme l'écouta attentivement. « Dans ce cas, je ne peux que te suivre sur ton opinion. Je suis contente d'apprendre qu'ils étaient très proches, et tu me dis même qu'elle l'a beaucoup aidé. Ça doit être plus qu'une amie pour lui. Mais attend… comment tu sais tout ça toi. » Le hibou s'agita quelque peu et tourna la tête. « Oh toi, tu es encore entré dans son esprit. Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien Wolf, je ne t'ai pas apprit à faire ça pour que tu t'en serves à tout va. » L'oiseau paru offusqué et tourna la tête en hululant fortement. Devant l'attitude, Loryah explosa d'un rire sonore.

« Oh c'est pas vrai, mais tu es pire que lui… et puis quelle hypocrisie mon cher… »

L'oiseau prit son envol après un regard outré vers la jeune femme qui ne cessait de rire, et alla s'installer sur le fauteuil le plus éloigné d'elle.

« C'est ça, va bouder pour changer un peu… » Puis toujours un sourire aux lèvres elle prit la deuxième enveloppe. Elle fut surprise de lire les quelques mots. _« Pour celle qui a accepté de prendre mon ami à charge. »_ Elle eu un sourire en voyant que la jeune fille devait certainement connaître le caractère secret du site où elle était. Aussi elle ne s'étonna pas de voir que la lettre était bloquée par un charme. Par contre elle fut assez impressionnée de la nature du charme. D'un niveau bien plus avancé qu'il n'était étudié à Poudlard.

« Il faudra que je demande des précisions à Lyam, il doit certainement la connaître si c'est une des amies de Harry. Bien voyons voir. »

_Chère prêtresse._

_Avant toute chose, je voudrai vous remercier moi-même d'avoir accepté de prendre l'apprentissage d'Harry en main. Je sais qu'il peut être têtu et parfois totalement insupportable mais je pense que tout ceci doit lui faire du bien. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de Poudlard. Je voudrai juste avoir de ses nouvelles, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. C'est moi qui ai été présente quand Draco est parti, à chacune de ses tentatives ratées de suicide, à son apprentissage avant l'attaque, ainsi que quand il est devenu aveugle. Il ne me lâchait jamais, d'un côté j'étais comme sa bouée. Je sais aussi que Draco est là-bas et ça me rassure un peu. Même si nous n'avions pas de bon rapport ensemble, je lui suis très reconnaissante de ce qu'il a fait pour Harry._

_Mais le motif de ma lettre n'est pas de parler de ces deux garçons. Le 31 juillet se sera l'anniversaire d'Harry et il ne doit pas s'attendre à ce qu'il reçoive un cadeau. Il y a avec le colis une Rédiante, j'ai trouvé son utilisation récemment et je l'ai tout de suite utilisé. De même que j'ai réussi à trouver une opale noire, je pense que rien qu'avec le nom vous avez deviné de quoi il s'agit. Je voudrai que vous remettiez ces cadeaux à Harry pour son anniversaire, si ça ne vous dérange pas._

_Et aussi, je sais qu'il va me renvoyer une lettre mais est ce que vous pourriez me glisser quelques mots de votre main pour me dire comment il va. Je sais que lui va me dire qu'il va bien même si ce n'est pas le cas._

_Je vous remercie infiniment d'avance._

_Hermione Granger._

« Je crois que tu as raison Wolf, cette jeune fille est presque une mère pour Harry. Par contre, il y a quelque chose qui m'a intrigué dans sa lettre, elle a parlé de plusieurs tentatives de suicide. » Elle s'appuya plus profondément dans son fauteuil d'un air las. L'oiseau qui jusque là était resté sur son fauteuil s'envola jusqu'à elle pour lui affirmer son soutient.

« Mais ce n'est pas grave voyons, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu avais parfaitement le droit de bouder. » Elle sourit au hibou en lui caressant la tête. « Par contre, je vois que Lyam s'était totalement trompé en disant que Harry s'en sortirait bien sans lui. Enfin, dans un mois tout sera revenu dans l'ordre. Du moins je l'espère. » Elle laissa le silence s'affirmer pendant quelques minutes puis elle se leva vers son secrétaire et commença une lettre. « Wolf je vais avoir besoin de toi, voudrais-tu aller me chercher Galaté dans la forêt. » L'oiseau hulula fortement et prit son envol pour disparaître par le petit conduit au dessus d'une armoire.

Pendant ce temps, Loryah s'activait à écrire la réponse qu'elle enverrait à cette jeune fille qui lui paraissait en savoir beaucoup sur ses deux protégés. Et puis une aide extérieure ne serait pas de trop dans le cas de ces deux là. Elle laissa ses mots s'inscrire sur le parchemin pendant près d'une heure avant qu'un bruissement d'aile ne l'interrompe.

« Merci Wolf, elle n'a pas été trop difficile à trouver ? »

L'oiseau montra clairement sa contrariété en hululant fortement ce qui fit rire la prêtresse. « Oui je sais, elle préfère le coin reculé de la forêt que toi tu n'apprécies pas. Pourtant je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec elle. »

Le deuxième oiseau qui était entré de suite après Wolf, une magnifique chouette noire de taille moyenne, leva la tête de défi. Wolf se mit à chanter plus fort et Loryah agacée par ce bruit strident lui lança un sort de silence.

« Pas la peine de me regarder avec ces yeux là. Tu resteras comme ça tant que tu ne seras pas calmé. Galaté, vient ici ma belle. » La chouette vint se poser avec grâce sur l'avant bras de la prêtresse qui s'abstint de la toucher. Sachant déjà que l'oiseau n'appréciait guère ces marques de tendresse. « Je vais avoir besoin de toi. Je voudrai que tu te rendes à Poudlard en même temps que Wolf. Là-bas tu serviras de messager à une jeune fille qui se nomme Hermione Granger. Tu verras je suis sûre qu'elle te plaira. Mais évidemment personne d'autre qu'elle ne devra te voir à moins qu'elle ne l'autorise. Est ce que tu es d'accord ? »

La chouette se mit à hululer son accord en chantant une petite mélodie. « Je te remercie, seule toi pouvait m'aider dans cette mission. Car il se pourrait que tu doives faire souvent les aller et retour et donc ce sera d'autant plus de mesures de protection à avoir. Je vais bientôt avoir finie la lettre que je veux que tu ramènes à Poudlard, va attendre près de la mangeoire et prend des forces pour le voyage. »

Galaté hulula plus clairement avant d'aller se mettre sur le perchoir non loin. « Bien comme tu veux, mais tu devrais quand même manger un peu. » Loryah se remit à son bureau et entreprit de finaliser ses missives. Après un moment de plus elle relu ses lettres et en accrocha une à chaque oiseau après les avoir fait venir à elle.

« Voilà, Wolf il y a une réponse pour Sévérus et toi Galaté, il y a une lettre pour Hermione. Je lui ai dit que tu devais repartir au plus vite donc dès que tu auras sa réponse revient ici. »

Le deux messagers de la nuit acquiescèrent et s'envolèrent souplement vers la trappe au dessus de l'armoire.

°(§)°

Le jour pointait doucement dans la chambre de Lyam mais il restait cependant profondément endormi. Pourtant il dû bien se résoudre à sortir de ses draps quand la charmante voix de Loryah s'éleva dans la chambre.

_« Lyam, réveille toi et viens de suite me voir. »_

Le jeune homme s'étira de tout son long en grognant. Il n'aimait pas être réveillé brusquement et là c'était parfaitement le cas. A croire que la prêtresse ne voulait jamais les laisser dormir. Il sortit doucement de son lit et se traîna jusque dans la salle de bain.

_« ET UN PEU D'ENTRAIN JE N'AI PAS TOUTE LA MATINEE. »_

Il sursauta quand la voix de la prêtresse emplie à nouveau la pièce. Finalement à en croire le ton furieux et sans réplique mieux valait se dépêcher que de recevoir le courroux d'une femme pareille. Après s'être donné quelques claques pour se réveiller totalement, il fila sous la douche avec ses vêtements.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il était prêt et sortit rapidement de sa chambre. Il se demanda tout le long du chemin ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir la jeune femme de si bon matin, il était rare qu'elle l'appelle de cette façon mais quand elle le faisait autant y aller au plus vite.

Il arriva rapidement devant la porte de l'appartement et entra après avoir frappé contre la pierre. La pièce était étrangement calme et aucune trace de la prêtresse.

« Dame Loryah ? »

« J'arrive prépare donc un peu de thé pendant ce temps. »

Comme demandé, Lyam se dirigea vers la cuisine et prit tout le nécessaire pour la préparation du thé. Il avait apprit à le faire lui-même dès son arrivée en ces lieux. Car il était impensable que des elfes de maisons servent les sorciers dans cet endroit. Et Loryah y veillait fortement. Aussi il lui avait fallut s'accoutumer avec tout ce qui faisait le quotidien d'un simple moldu. Et même si au début tout cela l'énervait au plus haut point, il devait reconnaître que c'était très utile de savoir se débrouiller tout seul.

La prêtresse arriva peu de temps après vêtue de son habituelle robe noire ainsi que de sa cape de protection bleu violine. Cette cape était assez particulière – comme tout ce qui faisait la prêtresse – car elle recouvrait tout le corps sauf les bras, laissant de cette façon une très ample liberté de mouvement. De plus elle était étrangement transparente, comme un voile. Ce qui désarmait souvent l'ennemi car il la croyait sans protection.

« Bonjour Dame Loryah, vous avez bien dormi ? »

« Bonjour et non pas vraiment. »

Lyam ne répondit rien de plus et se dépêcha d'apporter le service à thé sur la table du salon, prenant soin d'ajouter les petits gâteaux dont elle était friande. Pendant quelques minutes, il n'y eu rien d'autre que le bruit des tasses et le silence qui emplissait la pièce. Lyam commençait à être intrigué, il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait se passer pour que son mentor soit d'aussi mauvaise humeur. Tout à coup elle le coupa dans ses pensées.

« Dis moi, tu n'as pas oublié de me dire quelque chose d'important ces derniers temps. »

Lyam plongea dans ses souvenirs proches, il avait beau tourner et retourner les évènements dans sa tête il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. Il lui avait parlé des problèmes récents d'Ilyane, de même pour ceux que rencontrait Harry avec la magie… et même il lui avait dit que le jardinier du Monastère avait fait la plus grosse connerie de sa vie en confiant la taille de la haie à un des malades. Finalement après être resté quelques minutes à réfléchir il secoua la tête négativement. Elle le regarda de son regard perçant et il su qu'il avait oublié de lui dire quelque chose. Mais savoir quoi était autre chose.

« Tu es vraiment sûr ? »

« Non. »

« Bien au moins, tu ne cherches pas à nier. Alors je vais te mettre sur la voix, dans la nuit j'ai reçu une missive d'une certaine Hermione Granger. »

Lyam se raidit à l'énonciation du nom de la jeune fille. Et automatiquement sa tête se mit à tourner dans tous les sens. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver ce qu'il aurait pu oublier de dire à la prêtresse. Voyant son tourment intérieur, Loryah reprit la parole.

« En fait elle m'a surtout parlé de quelque chose concernant notre jeune aveugle et qui doit arriver demain très exactement. »

Le blond releva la tête qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir baissé et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son mentor.

« Merde… »

« Oui en effet, mais pourrais-tu faire des phrases complètes et correctes en ma présence s'il te plait. »

« Oh… excusez moi. C'est vrai que j'ai complètement oublié de vous dire que demain c'était son anniversaire. J'étais tellement plongé dans la façon dont je pourrais lui faire plaisir que je n'ai même pas songé à vous en parler. »

« Je ne sais pas encore si je vais te pardonner une faute aussi grave… Enfin, il va quand même falloir faire vite si tu comptes faire quelque chose de spécial demain. As-tu déjà une idée ? »

« Oui, j'y ai réfléchi depuis un moment et j'ai quasiment tout mit en place pour sa surprise. J'espère simplement que tout se passera bien. »

« Ca je n'en ai aucun doutes. Tu m'expliqueras ton plan après, pour l'instant je voudrais te parler de cette jeune fille. Je ne pense pas me tromper quand je dis que tu la connais. »

« En effet, je la connais, c'est une sorcière très brillante, elle était meilleure que moi à Poudlard. Et malgré tous les efforts que j'ai fait pour la surpasser je n'y suis jamais arrivé sauf en potions. »

« Je comprend mieux pourquoi elle a su faire un charme aussi fort pour protéger sa lettre. Elle m'a envoyé aussi un paquet pour Harry accompagnée d'une Rédiante. »

« Une Rédiante ? Comment a-t-elle fait pour en trouver une ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas elle a réussi vu la couleur de cette enveloppe. » Elle montra du doigt le petit paquetage qui se trouvait sur la grande table et il acquiesça.

« Et qu'est ce que c'est cette petite boite ? »

« Ca c'est le cadeau qu'elle a trouvé pour Harry, et je trouve que c'est une excellente idée qu'elle a eut. Il s'agit d'une opale noire. »

Lyam ne pu s'empêcher d'afficher un air totalement abasourdi. « Une opale noire ? Mais comment elle a fait ? Je pensais qu'elles étaient totalement introuvables. »

« Je le croyais aussi mais elle ne m'a pas dit d'où elle provenait. »

« Putain… même quand je ne suis plus là elle arrive encore à me surpasser. »

Elle eu un petit sourire à cette réplique avant de le réprimander gentiment. « Ton langage Lyam. »

« Oh pardon. Mais je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle en ai trouvé une. J'en ai cherché pendant près de trois ans lorsque j'étais en Angleterre et je n'ai eu aucun résultat. »

« Je vois, mais le mieux sera de lui demander toi-même quand tu la verras. »

Le blond fit une légère grimace avant de lâcher. « Si je la revois un jour. »

Les traits de la jeune femme se firent plus dur quand elle lui répondit. « Lyam on ne va pas recommencer là dessus, tu sais ce que je t'ai dit et ce que je pense de tout ça. »

« Je sais… » Il eu un soupir las avant de poursuivre. « …mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à tout ce qui nous attend et les chances pour l'instant sont très mince de s'en sortir. »

« Lyam regarde moi. » Il releva la tête et plongea ses iris couleur d'orage dans ceux améthyste de la prêtresse. « Je ne veux pas que tu y penses pour le moment. Ce que tu dois faire, c'est penser à Harry… et à la façon dont tu vas tenir ta promesse. »

Il lui fit un sourire triste avant de plonger sa tête dans ses mains ouvertes. « Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver, ça me paraît très loin et en même temps trop près. Je ne veux pas me faire des scénarios de comment ça va se passer, parce que tout ce à quoi je pense est quelque part un peu démesuré. Mais je n'arrive pas à trouver de solutions. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu en trouveras une. Et ce sera la bonne. En attendant essaye de ne pas y penser et focalise toi sur la journée de demain c'est ce que tu as le mieux à faire. »

« D'accord. »

« Bien alors en attendant, peux-tu aller me chercher Harry, je voudrai lui donner son cadeau aujourd'hui. Ainsi demain tu pourras l'accaparer toute la journée si ça te chante. Et puis il faut que je lui parle de sa magie. »

« Bien, j'y vais de suite. » Il se leva remit sa cape sur ses épaules et fit demi-tour. En arrivant devant la porte, il se retourna.

« Merci Dame Loryah, vous faites tellement pour moi, je ne sais pas si je pourrai vous remercier assez un jour. »

« La seule chose que tu pourrais faire pour me remercier c'est de rester en vie et de tout dire à Harry. Allé file donc réveiller le Survivant. »

Il lui fit un sourire franc et s'éclipsa de l'appartement.

°(§)°

Dans la chambre du Survivant régnait une atmosphère légère. Harry s'était réveillé peu avant et était allé se prendre une douche en attendant que son professeur n'arrive. Il en était sortit complètement réveillé et s'était habillé. Il avait beaucoup gagné en assurance et se dirigeait dans sa chambre comme quelqu'un déambulant dans sa tête. Il ne se prenait plus les meubles dans les jambes depuis très longtemps et savait où se trouvait chaque objet.

Pourtant les couleurs, la chaleur et tout ce qui embellissait la vie d'une personne lui manquait. C'est pourquoi, il se forçait à ne pas y penser et vivait avec le noir qui l'entourait.

Il était en ce moment assis sur son lit avec la cape de son âme sœur entre les doigts. C'était la seule chose qui lui restait et il la gardait très précieusement. Il se mettait souvent à penser à Draco, mais ça n'avait pas l'effet escompté quand il se rendait compte qu'il n'arrivait quasiment plus à se rappeler de son visage. C'était très pénible pour lui, et il aurait donné toute sa vie si cela lui avait donné l'opportunité de revoir ne serait ce qu'une minute son visage. Ses traits fortement aristocratiques, la couleur claire et envoûtante de ses cheveux, sa bouche fine appelant les touchés, ses mains qui ne cessait de le caresser avec tendresse quand ils se retrouvaient dans la salle sur demande. C'était presque devenu une habitude pour lui de se remémorer ces faits, mais il n'y prenait plus autant de plaisir qu'avant, car il lui manquait l'essentiel. Il soupira une nouvelle fois devant sa résignation, il aurait tellement voulu que Draco soit à côté de lui en cet instant. Qu'il le prenne dans ses bras comme avant. Qu'il l'embrasse de la même façon particulière qu'il avait de faire attention à lui comme à du cristal.

Il se mit soudain à penser à leur première rencontre en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il était parti s'y réfugier pour ne plus avoir à subir les continuels reproches de sa meilleure amie. Mais il y avait trouvé bien plus qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Cette rencontre avec le Serpentard avait été une réelle surprise. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Draco le prenne dans ses bras de cette façon. Il avait même cru à une horrible farce. Malgré tout, il s'était laissé aller et en avait été grandement récompensé. La nuit aussi avait eu quelque chose de magique, quelque chose d'irréel. Mais il avait trouvé beaucoup plus de réconfort dans les bras du blond qu'auprès de n'importe lequel de ses amis.

Et maintenant, seul dans sa chambre dans l'Antre de Mont Shania, la présence rassurante de Draco lui manquait. Ses bras, son odeur, sa douceur contrastant tellement avec son caractère.

Ses pensées l'amenèrent progressivement vers Lyam, celui qui s'était occupé de lui sans le connaître, sans le juger. Il s'était souvent laissé aller dans ses bras et en avait connu le même réconfort que dans ceux de son ange. Il se disait alors que tout cela était le fruit de son imagination. Tout lui rappelait Draco de près ou de loin, à commencer par la cape qu'il ne quittait jamais.

Il se dit alors que Lyam avait beaucoup de mérite de s'occuper de lui, parce qu'il était loin d'être quelqu'un de facile à vivre. Il s'était souvent énervé contre lui sans aucune raison apparente. Et il s'en voulait de laisser éclater sa colère contre lui.

_C'est vrai que je n'ai pas été très tendre avec lui. Je me demande encore comment il peut me supporter jour après jour. Sans savoir ce qu'il va récolter, il vient me chercher tous les matins pour aller déjeuner et après nous passons la journée ensemble. Je me demande comment il fait vraiment._

_Tu dois être quelqu'un venu d'une autre planète Lyam, ou alors tu es quelqu'un de beaucoup plus patient que je ne le soupçonnait. Tiens ça me fait penser que Draco aussi était quelqu'un de très patient. Il ne m'a rien demandé quand on était ensemble même si je voyais bien l'envie dans ses yeux. Ou encore quand il me lisait des passages du livre de potions et que je ne comprenait pas un mot. Il riait beaucoup mais à chaque fois il recommençait sa lecture. Quelque part ils se ressemblent tous les deux._

_Je me demande s'ils ne seraient pas frères… Pfff tu dis n'importe quoi mon pauvre Harry, Draco n'avait pas de frère. Voilà que j'en viens même à déduire des choses absurdes pour me sentir plus proche de lui. _(Soupir)_ Si tu savais à quel point tu me manques Draco… Mais non tu ne le sais pas, tu dois être occupé à je ne sais quoi faire et tu ne dois pas souvent penser à moi. Mais d'un côté c'est mieux ainsi, peut-être que je devrai aussi t'oublier ? Non… je sais que je ne pourrai jamais…_

« Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ce matin ? »

Le brun sursauta légèrement, il n'avait même pas entendu Lyam frapper à la porte. Il essaya de lui faire son plus beau sourire avant de répondre.

« Bonjour Lyam. Je vais bien, mais je me demande comment tu fais pour être toujours de bonne humeur. »

Le jeune disciple comprit de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. En un mois passé avec Harry, il avait apprit à prévoir ses états d'âmes. Il se rapprocha du lit et s'assit à côté du brun qui tenait toujours étroitement la cape noire contre lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Harry. Tu sais que je suis là pour t'aider et que tu peux tout me dire. »

« Oui, je sais. Mais ne t'en fais pas ça va passer. Juste un coup de blues. »

Il lui fit un sourire mais Lyam ne fut pas dupe, il avait de suite comprit que le Survivant était en train de penser à Draco… à lui… Cette vision ne fit que renforcer son inconfort face au brun, et lui rappela vivement sa promesse.

« Je suis venu te chercher parce que Dame Loryah veut te voir. Elle veut te parler de quelque chose sur ta magie. » Harry grimaça aussitôt qu'il entendit les mots. « Je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on en parle, mais il va bien falloir changer tout ça. »

« Je sais… je sais. Hermione ne serait pas fière de moi si elle me voyait. »

« Je suis pourtant sûr du contraire. »

Harry partit quelques secondes dans ses pensées et se remémora une scène qui datait de quelques temps déjà. C'était un soir où il n'avait pas fini ses devoirs et où il avait été demandé son aide à la jeune fille. La Gryffondor l'avait tellement engueuler ce soir là que par la suite il avait toujours fait attention à lui demander son aide à un autre moment que la veille de rendre le devoir. Il eut un sourire triste en pensant à ça. Mais encore plus quand il se souvint les moments où Draco l'aidait pour ses devoirs. Inconsciemment il se rapprocha du blond et appuya sa tête sur son épaule.

_Il a la même odeur que lui… c'est étrange, je ne m'en étais jamais aperçu… Draco…_

« On devrait peut-être y aller non ? »

« Oui… mais attend encore une minute… s'il te plait… »

« D'accord une minute et on y va. »

Lyam passa ses bras autour de la taille fine du brun et le serra un peu plus contre lui. Il fut surprit quand il entendit le soupir de bien être du brun. La situation était aussi très étrange. Il était rare que le Survivant se laisse aller dans ses bras impulsivement, d'habitude c'était toujours les conséquences d'un choc ou d'une réaction démesurée. Mais jamais comme ça.

Harry lui se demandait autre chose, il se remit en tête la possibilité d'oublier son ange blond. Il ne le voulait pas mais si Draco avait décidé de le laisser à Poudlard sans nouvelles, il y avait fort à parier qu'il ne le reverrait sans doute jamais. Et Lyam était là lui, il ne dirait sûrement pas non après tout…

Quand il le vit ouvrir la bouche, le jeune disciple ne s'attendait certainement pas à de telles paroles.

« Lyam… est ce que tu voudrais m'embrasser ? »

Le temps sembla s'arrêter dans la tête du blond. Il ne s'était pas aperçu que son corps s'était fortement raidi à ses quelques mots prononcés. Il regarda Harry dans les yeux même si aucun éclat ne lui était retourné et eu du mal à reprendre sa respiration.

« Q…quoi ? »

« Je… est ce que tu voudrais m'embrasser… »

« Mais…mais… »

Harry souffla un bon coup et se redressa se libérant ainsi de l'étreinte de l'autre qui s'était faite moins tendre. « Oublie ce que je t'ai dit… on ferait mieux d'y aller… »

Il mit la cape autour de lui et attrapa sa cane, prêt à sortir de sa chambre, la main sur la poignée.

« Non attend… » Harry retourna son attention sur lui et il continua. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as tu dit ça ? Je pensai que tu aimais Draco ? »

S'entendre prononcer son propre nom comme s'il parlait d'une autre personne était assez étrange pour Lyam mais il voulait comprendre avant tout ce geste qui pour lui était tout sauf bien considéré. Et quelque part son cœur s'était fendu à l'entente de ces quelques mots.

« Je m'excuse je n'aurai pas dû te demander ça… »

« Harry répond moi autrement que par des excuses s'il te plait. »

Le ton était sans équivoque et le brun se sentit frémir. « Je… je ne le pensai pas vraiment… c'est juste que… » Sa tête lui tournait, il ne savait pas exactement quoi répondre finalement, Harry se laissa aller contre le montant de la porte en parlant d'une voix basse. « Il me manque… et… je ne sais même pas quand je vais le revoir… peut-être jamais… alors… »

Lyam se rejoignit et le prit dans ses bras, il savait que c'était risqué surtout à ce moment précis mais sa raison s'était envolée dès qu'il avait vu cette tristesse dans les yeux du brun.

« Harry ne dit pas ça. Tu vas le retrouver… »

Il se mordit fortement la lèvre tant l'envie de dire '_Tu vas me retrouver_' était intense.

« Et si lui… si lui il m'avait oublié… je ne pourrai pas me résoudre à faire pareil… pourquoi il est partit… » Il serrait les poings sur la chemise de Lyam tandis que sa colère semblait vouloir le submerger. « Pourquoi… POURQUOI TU ES PARTIT DRACO ? »

L'ancien prince des Serpentard prit alors pleinement conscience du mal qu'il avait causé en partant sans prévenir personne. Pour lui tout cela paraissait invraisemblable et Harry n'avait jamais voulu lui dire ce qu'il ressentait à ce sujet. Mais à cet instant, il eu envie de pleurer. Il rassembla tout son courage et serra plus fort le corps encore maigre du brun dans ses bras.

« Chut… ça va aller… je te promet que tu vas le retrouver. Je ne sais pas quand mais je ferais tout pour que tu le retrouves. Tu m'entends Harry ? »

Sans déloger sa tête du cou de son professeur, Harry hocha la tête.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi devant la porte. Lyam faisant tout pour ne pas penser à sa propre culpabilité pour que son attention soit focalisée uniquement sur le brun. Et Harry se demandant pourquoi il avait demandé quelque chose d'aussi stupide qu'irréalisable. Finalement ce fut lui qui brisa l'étreinte après s'être suffisamment calmé.

« Et si on y allait. Loryah ne va pas être très contente si on met trop de temps. »

« Ouais, mais je crois quand même qu'il est trop tard pour arriver sans reproches. »

Harry lui sourit et lui prit la main. « Allons y vite alors. »

Lyam resserra sa prise et l'entraîna à sa suite le long des couloirs sombres conduisant à l'appartement de la maîtresse des lieux.

_A suivre...

* * *

Voilà... qu'en dites vous??? N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas selon vous, parce que je suis sure qu'il est bien loin de ce que je voulais au début. En tout cas merci à ceux qui auront suivi jusque là. Je vous adore tous..._


End file.
